¿Que pasaría si?
by vanessave1
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si cambiáramos la historia? amores regresaran una nueva esperanza renacerá
1. El inicio de una nueva vida

Hola! yo soy vanessa este es mi primer fanfic por lo que acepto quejas y sujerencias, espero que les guste.

Este es un fic en el que cambiare algunas partes de la historia de candy candy tal vez las haga enojar pero pues es mi loca imaginacion... los personajes pertenecen a kyoko mizuki y yumiko igarashi

Advertencia: tuve que añadirle unos pocos años a albert pero lo de galan no lo pierde

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si Anthony no muriese? ¿que pasaría si Candy no fuera despreciada por los leegan? ¿que pasaria si Stear no fuera a la guerra?. Todas esas y mas preguntas seran respondidas aqui.<p>

¿Que pasaría si..?

capitulo 1

El inicio de una nueva vida

Era un dia normal en el hogar de pony como siempre Candy se levantaba temprano a ayudar a la señorita pony y la hermana maria a preparar el desayuno, candy estaba mas alegre que nunca desde que vio por primera vez a su "principe de la colina" hace ya unos meses

Candy deja de dar vueltas que haras un agujero en el piso-la reto la hermana Maria

Lo siento pero es que Albert dijo que me tenia una sorpresa-respondio dando saltos por toda la habitacion

Candy te ha llegado una carta de Annie-Ablo la Srita Pony

¿¡De Annie! pero si hace tiempo que dejo de enviarme cartas

Lo se a mi tambien se me hace raro ¿por que no vas a leerla?

Esta bien Srita. Pony ¡Adios!-Grito mientras salia corriendo de hay

Una carta de Annie! estoy tan feliz ¿que sera de ti?

Sabe hermana Maria es extraño que Annie escriba, hace mucho dejo de hacerlo

Segun tengo entendido la ultima carta la envio la Sra. Britter

Toc Toc

Ire a abrir-dijo la hermana Maria

Sr. Andrew! que sorpresa, pase

Candy se encuentra en la colina

Si lo se la vi mientras venia pero quiero hablar con ustedes

Por supuesto, sientese

Antes que nada-interrumpio la hermana Maria- gusta algo de te o cafe?

cafe esta bien, gracias hermana

y diganos ¿de que quiere hablar?

Es sobre Candy..

* * *

><p>Candy corría hacia la colina de pony a leer la carta de Annie<p>

Annie no se ha olvidado de mi! -Grito mientras se tiraba en el piso.

veamos que dice...

_Candy_

_¿como estas? perdoname por no mandarte ninguna carta pero la Sra. Britter no me lo tenia permitido, aproveche que hoy salio de paseo para escribirte el Sr. Britter me ayudo es muy bueno._

_Sabes Candy? pronto ire hacia alla a una fiesta de presentacion de la hija del millonario Wiliam Albert Andrew ¿Puedes creerlo? hace apenas unos dias que se presento ante la sociedad y ahora dice que tiene una hija! papa dice que puedo ir al hogar de pony mientras estemos por hay esperame!._

_Con cariño._

_Annie_

¡Una hija, Albert tiene una hija!-Dijo con asombro

Tal vez por eso ya no viene a visitarme -dijo bajando la mirada mientras una lagrima corria por su mejilla.

mejor vuelvo al hogar deben estar esperándome

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por su tiempo, ahora me retiro mañana enviare a George, comuniquenle su respuesta-dijo albert mientras salia del hogar.<p>

Esta bien adios, hermana busque a candy debe estar en la colina

Esta bien Srita. Pony, permiso

mi pequeña Candy, sabia que este día llegaria alguna vez

* * *

><p>Candy! Candy!-Gritaba la hermana Maria<p>

Ya voy hermana!

Candy la Srita Pony quiere ablar contigo

Esta bien, vamos-dijo mientras entraban al hogar

Dime Candy ¿Buenas noticias de Annie?

Si, de hecho dice que pronto vendra al hogar

Me alegra mucho, escucha Candy quiero preguntarte algo

Digame Srita. Pony

¿Que opinas del Sr. Andrew?

Es muy bueno ha sido mi compañia desde que Annie se fue lo quiero mucho

Me alegra oir eso

¿por que lo pregunto?

Mira Candy algun dia tendria que llegar esto, el Sr. Andrew quiere adoptarte como su hija...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien aqui esta el fin del primer capitulo, la verdad es que lo edite varias veces porque no me convencia o quedaba muy corto, de ustedes y su opinion depende que siga esta historia<p>

¡Gracias por leer! ;)


	2. Buenos días amigos mios

Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo... antes que nada gracias por sus reviews, gracias a ellos decidi continuar con esta historia

Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

Capitulo 2

Buenos dias amigos mios

¡Yo hija de Albert! -exclamo Candy sorprendida-como.. ¿como ocurrio esto?

Hace un rato el Sr. Andrew vino a ablar con nosotras, mañana vendran a recogerte si aceptas, y si no tenemos otra propuesta para que seas la dama de compañia de la hija de los Leagan

Srita. Pony ¿puedo pensarlo? son demaciadas cosas en tan poco tiempo...

Esta bien Candy pero mañana por la mañana queremos tu respuesta, como te dije vendran a recogerte temprano

Esta bien Srita. Pony ¿puedo irme?

Si Candy.

Gracias-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba en verdad que habia quedado muy sorprendida por aquellas noticias, Annie, Albert y los Leagan. Se dirigio a la colina de Pony para meditar sobre la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Tener una familia o ser una dama de compañia..pobre la hija de los Leagan debe sentirse sola para necesitar una pero por otro lado si acepto ser una Andrew tendre una familia-meditaba en voz alta Candy-<p>

Candy vas a irte!-Grito jimmy mientras saltaba del padre arbol-

Jimmy me asustaste! aun no he tomado mi decision

Candy acepta y trae a Annie -rogaba Jimmy, el siempre le habia tenido mucho cariño a Annie y sufrio al igual que Candy cuando se fue pero este lo hizo en silencio-

Annie..-de repente el recuerdo de la carta vino a su mente, si acepto los Britter aceptaran que yo sea amiga de annie, una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro-

Jimmy Annie vendra le visita te lo prometo

Gracias Candy-Dijo mientras la abrazaba y luego salia corriendo a contarle a los demás niños-

Siento pena por la Srita. Leagan pero seguro le encontraran otra dama de compañia yo quiero una familia-penso alegremente.

* * *

><p>Candy paso ese dia muy feliz por fin tendria una familia,por la tarde acompaño a la hermana Maria al pueblo a comprar alimentos y nueva ropa para los niños del hogar pero lamentablemente en un descuido se perdio.<p>

Candy! Candy! donde estas!-la llamaba la hermana Maria pero ella no respondia.

Seria que se abra perdido-penso horrorizada-debo avisarle a la Srita. Pony de inmediato...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra parte..<p>

Por donde se llegara al hogar de pony? ahora estoy en un bosque donde estare? nunca debi alejarme de la hermana..

en eso se escucho un ruido de entre los arbustos y 3 hombres(que mas parecian bagabundos) se acercaron a ella

Miren que tenemos aqui-dijo uno.

Que niña tan linda por que no nos acompañas?-dijo otro.

La pasaremos muy bien, mira tenemos dulces en nuestra casa-dijo el ultimo mientras la jalaban de la mano.

¡Sueltenme! -grito Candy mientras le daba una patada y se soltaba pero en eso otro hombre le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo llorar a Candy a pesar de que nunca llora.

¡alejense de mi!-grito Candy mientras corria sin rumbo

* * *

><p>Cuando los los perdio de vista y entonces se tiro al piso a llorar.<p>

Por que porque la gente es tan mala-dijo entre sollozos.

No llores por favor pecosa...no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho mas linda cuando ries.. que cuando lloras

En eso Candy levanto la mirada y vio ante ella a un angel...o eso creia que era un momento creyo estar soñando y se froto los ojos varias veces

¿Eres un angel?-pregunto ella?

Tan hermoso te paresco?-respondio el y despues solto una sonora carcajada que era musica para los oidos de Candy que despues se unio y comenzo a reir.

Como lo pense eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras.

Yo no acostumbro llorar...¿olle como te llamas?-dijo ella.

Me llamo Anthony Brower Andrew

Andrew!

Si conoces a los Andrew?

Mi papa se llama Wiliam Albert Andrew

y como es que nunca te habia visto por aqui? acaso eres la hija que nos presentara?

pues me acaba de adoptar, yo vivi en el hogar de pony..

me encantaria conocerlo si hay niñas tan lindas como tu-dijo causando el sonrojo de Candy-y eres aun mas linda cuando te sonrojas-y vaya que le gustaba eso pues Candy quedo como un tomate-¿como te llamas? casi olvido preguntartelo

Candy Blanca, por ahora no se si mi padre me cambie el nombre

Candy Blanca, un hermoso nombre digno de una princesita como tu

Gracias-dijo Candy apenada.

Anthony!-se oyo una voz a los lejos.

Me llaman, adios Candy espero que bailes conmigo en tu presentacion

Esta bien Anthony Adios

Que distraida por poco olvide que no se como llegar al hogar de pony.. mejor caminare

* * *

><p>Candy camino y camino hasta que se puso a oscurecer entonces vio a 2 muchachos a lo lejos uno de ellos llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros de un color castaño claro iba muy elegante y tenia una mirada coqueta, el otro tenia cabello oscuro y corto unas gafas, por su mirada parecia simpatico.<p>

Pero pequeña que haces sola a estas horas? podrias perderte-dijo el castaño.

De echo ya me perdi-dijo apenada Candy-¿ustedes saben como llegar al hogar de Pony?

Yo se como llegar!-ablo el de gafas-si quieres podemos acompañarte.

Me encantaria, pero que maleducada soy mi nombre es Candy Blanca y el suyo?

Yo soy Archivald Cornwell y el es mi hermano Alistar,puedes llamarme Archie-dijo el castaño

Ami me puedes llamar Stear-dijo el otro.

Bien..Archie y Stear,ahora podriamos ir?

Muy bien, Candy vamos por aca esta mi auto-dijo Stear.

Stear eso explotara!-dijo alarmado Archie mientras corria hasta Candy como queriendo protejerla.

Tranquilo ya lo he arreglado-contesto ofendido.

Bien pero por si falla saltare con Candy

Bien vamos,-dijo Stear mientras le abria la puerta a Candy como todo un caballero.

Gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba- lindo auto

Yo mismo lo construi-dijo Stear orgulloso.

Al poco rato llegaron a un camino intransitable ya que habia una construccion.

Creo que tendremos que ir por los arboles del bosque de al lado para llegar,no tienes problemas Candy?

Claro que no Stear,vamos-dijo mientras saltaba a una rama

valla Candy saltas y tienes los ojos de una gatita te molesta si te llamo asi?-dijo Archie.

puedes llamarme asi, es lindo

Archie la estas acaparando!-grito Stear celoso,la verdad la pequeña lo habia encantado con su belleza.

Tu eres el que venia presumiendo de tus habilidades para construir por todo el camino!

Pero tu te halagas a ti mismo de ser el mejor vistiendo!

Candy reia sonoramente de ver discutir a los hermanos Cornwell ya verdad que eran muy graciosos

Bueno llegamos-dijo Stear.

Muchas gracias a los dos, ojala nos volvamos a ver-dijo Candy mientras les enviaba un beso-Adios!-corrio al hogar.

Adios Candy!-Grito Stear.

Adios gatita-dijo tambien Archie

ya en su habitacion Candy medito sobre lo que le habia pasado en este dia conocio a Stear,Archie y a Anthony..-al recordar a este ultimo suspiro,no volvere a llorar gracias a ti, mi angel.Y diciendo esto se durmio para soñar con el.

Continuara...

Aqui el fin de un nuevo episodio! Quiero dar gracias a Luna Andry y a lore de brower porque gracias a ellas decidi continuar con esta historia.

Nos vemos en la proxima!


	3. La vida de Anthony Brower

hola de nuevo! aqui estoy con otra de mis lluvias de ideas si sigo asi acabare haciendo una serie de mas de 100 capitulos y eso no lo queremos jeje...los dejo con el capitulo de hoy

Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

la vida de Anthony Brower

Desde su nacimiento Anthony Brower habia sabido ganarse el corazon de muchas personas, este pequeño vivio feliz al lado de su madre y de "otro rubio de ojos azules" hasta que lamentablemente na enfermedad se llevo a su madre y el quedo al cuidado de la tia abuela elroy una mujer dura e inflexible pero el pequeño Anthony logro ablandar su corazon y ganarse su cariño.. tiempo despues sus primos Alistear y Archivald llegaron a la mansion alegrando su vida que hasta entonces se aferraba a cuidar las rosas de su madre..Pauna Rosemay de Brower..

Anthony! ¿quieres dar un paseo en el nuevo auto que construi?-pregunto stear emocionado.

La pregunta mas bien seria ¿quieres caer al lago en un auto al que le fallan los frenos?-dijo Archie que iba llegando en ese instante.

Oye! ya lo arregle y funciona perfectamente-dijo Stear.

Creo que necesitare un casco si no caemos al lago explotara-le respondio Archie.

Archie! eres un...-en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Anthony-Chicos vayan ustedes yo tengo que hacer arreglos al portal de las rosas.

Esta bien Anthony sera otro dia-dijo Stear.

Adios Anthony-ablo Archie.

Pasenla bien chicos estare esperando una llamada de urgencias en el hospital-dijo Anthony burlon.

Anthony!-gritaron Stear y Archie.

Jajaja mejor vayanse ya-dijo Anthony intentando contener las carcajadas pero no lo logro

Nos las pagaras cuando volvamos-dijeron los hermanos Cornwell mientras se iban.

Esos dos nunca dejaran de pelear-pensaba divertido Anthony mientras se dirigia al portal de las rosas-

Después de un rato de arreglar el portal Anthony escucho unos sollozos y se giro rapidamente, hay vio tirada en el piso a una niña de mas o menos 9 o 10 años pecosa con cabellos de oro ondulados, lo dejo embelesado pero inmediatamente tuvo un instinto de querer protegerla por siempre y dijo:

No llores por favor pecosa...no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho mas linda cuando ries.. que cuando lloras

La niña levanto la mirada y el pudo ver al fin sus ojos verdes como esmeralda.. un pensamiento cruzo rapidamente su mente-mama-esta niña en verdad que se le parecia y es que habia visto fotos de ella de pequeña, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una pregunta.

¿Eres un angel?-pregunto la niña, el quedo hipnotizado por su voz y por su inocencia-

¿Tan hermoso te paresco?-fue lo unico que pudo decir, y al darse cuenta solto una carcajada, vio que ella tambien rio y le parecio que su risa era tan bonita como el creia por lo que le dijo

Como lo pense eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras.

Yo no acostumbro llorar...¿olle como te llamas?-escucho que dijo ella-

Me llamo Anthony Brower Andrew

Andrew!

Si conoces a los Andrew?-dijo curioso pues nunca la habia visto por esos lugares

Mi papa se llama Wiliam Albert Andrew-el quedo muy sorprendido ¡La hija del tio abuelo!-penso.

¿Como es que nunca te habia visto por aqui?¿Eres la hija que nos presentara?-como pregunto eso es obvio-penso.

pues me acaba de adoptar, yo vivi en el hogar de pony..

me encantaria conocerlo si hay niñas tan lindas como tu-dijo causando el sonrojo de Candy-y eres aun mas linda cuando te sonrojas-y vaya que le gustaba eso pues Candy quedo como un tomate-¿como te llamas? casi olvido preguntartelo-que tonto soy-se dijo

Candy Blanca, por ahora no se si mi padre me cambie el nombre

Candy Blanca, un hermoso nombre digno de una princesita como tu

Gracias-dijo Candy apenada.

Anthony!-escucho que su tia lo llamaba, rayos! porque tenia que ser justo en este momento-

Me llaman, adios Candy espero que bailes conmigo en tu presentacion-por favor acepta, se decia a si mismo-

Esta bien Anthony Adios

El corrio en direccion a donde lo llamaban..Tia abuela ¿que pasa?

Anthony como sabes pronto sera la presentacion de la hija de wiliam, asistira la familia Wellington y esa sera una oportunidad para que conoscas mejor a su hija Anelis

Tia abuela ya te he dicho que yo no quiero nada con ella, aun soy muy joven para eso del matrimonio

Es tradicion Anthony, si el tio abuelo no lo quiere su heredero lo ara asi que si no la quieres tendras que buscar a otra jovencita pero debe ser de buena familia-dijo la tia elroy sumamente molesta.

Por que simplemente no me dejas casarme con la persona que yo ame, tengo 12 años (en el anime cuando tenia 14 es cuando Candy tenia 12 años aqui ella tiene 10 y el 12, en esta parte de su vida)aun queda mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas

Pues estas avisado Anthony y sobre la fiesta de presentacion espero ya hayas encontrado compañera, tu y tus primos acompañaran a Wiliam y a su hija

Si, si tia abuela claro ¿ahora puedo irme?

Esta bien Anthony.

Permiso-dijo mientras salia casi corriendo de hay, ¿casarme con Anelis Wellington? antes me lanzo de un barranco es una niña mimada y caprichosa, claro que no señor, pensaba.

Me pregunto si el tio abuelo me dejara ser el acompañante de Candy en la presentacion, asi me librare de Anelis y ademas esa chiquilla me cae bien-pensaba en voz alta esta vez.

Pues yo me preguntaria mas bien ¿donde conociste a Candy?-dijo una voz que hiso que se sobresaltara

Tio me asustaste!-dijo Anthony mientras se reponia

Si...pedon por no tocar, queria sorprendente pero tu me has sorprendido a mi ¿donde la conociste?

hace un rato la encontre llorando afuera del portal de las rosas

Como! porque estaba llorando?

No lo se no se lo pregunte pero tenia la marca de una mano en su mejilla

Quien abra sido el sucio animal que le puso una mano encima... como lo encuentre lo mato!-dijo Albert furioso.

No se abra encontrado con los bagabundos que rondan por las tierras de los Andrew?

Probablemente, espero que no alla pasado de un golpe en la mejilla, mandare a que aumenten la seguridad

Yo no creo que haya pasado de un golpe porque por lo que vi lo unico fuera de lugar era esa marca, nada mas. y ablando de otra cosa ¿puedooo? -dijo Anthony haciendo referencia a lo anterior antes de que el llegara.

Si, Anthony esta bien de echo venia a preguntarte si querias acompañarla, a y quien es esa Anelis?

se llama Anelis Wellington, la tia ha tratado de iniciar un noviazgo entre nosotros desde hace 3 meses, segun ella "quiere asegurarse que el herededo tenga una esposa en el futuro" pero solo tengo 12 años!

Yo ablare con ella Anthony tranquilo,¿donde estan Archie y Stear?

salieron a dar un paseo hace 2 horas.. creo que terminaron en el lago pues no he recibido ninguna llamada de urgencias

Ring Ring-se ollo a lo lejos.

able muy pronto

Jaja bueno ire a contestar-dijo Albert mientras salia de hay.

Anthony se puso a leer uno de sus libros de jardineria y asi paso horas hasta que dieron las 2!:00 horas, sus primos alfin llegaron

Anthony Anthony! tenemos noticias-dijeron Archie y Stear

Pues yo tambien tengo noticias para ustedes-dijo mientras levantaba los ojos del libro

Anthony hemos conocido a una pequeña niña hermosa , parece una gatita tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos y es muy fuerte-dijo Archie recordando.

Era una princesita Anthony tan dulce y tierna-dijo Stear.

Que curioso porque yo tambien he conocido a una pequeña asi, con cabellos ondulados y rubios y unas pecas en su nariz se llamaba..

Candy Blanca-completaron los hermanos.

¿Como lo supieron?-pregunto Anthony curioso.

Es la misma pequeña que nos encontramos-dijeron los hermanos.

De echo hemos pensado en traerla a lakewood a la fiesta de presentacion que se hara pronto-dijo Archie.

Pues creo que el destino se adelanta porque es seguro que vendra, y yo sere su acompañante-dijo orgulloso.

Anthony! la acaparaste-dijeron Stear y Archie

Tranquilos, jaja Archie Annie Britter asistira y no te quedaras solo y Stear abran muchas jovencitas lindas para que escojas, no creas que no vi como le pusiste el ojo a Patricia O'Brien en la fiesta anterior

Stear y Archie se sonrojaron en ese momento la verdad esque no habian pensado en ellas, en parte porque quedaron encantados con la belleza de Candy

Pero bueno ahora hay que dormir-dijo Anthony soltando un gran bostezo.

Buenas noches Anthony-dijeron los Cornwell mientras se iban.

Anthony se fue a su cama, de verdad que estaba cansado pero solo una cosa ocupaba sus pensamientos-Candy- susurro mientras se quedaba dormido y pensaba en la pecosa y en como se parecia a su madre.


	4. adiós hogar de pony, hola Lakewood

Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Adios hogar de pony, hola Lakewood

A la mañana siguiente en el hogar de pony Candy se levanto muy temprano, y tan pronto comos e levanto fue en busca de la Srita. Pony para comunicarle lo que habia decidido.

Srita. Pony!-la llamo.

Si Candy?

ya he tomado mi decision

Ha si? ¿Cual es?

Quiero tener una familia, sere la hija adoptiva de Albert

Buena eleccion Candy, tengo algo para ti me lo dejo el Sr. Andrew en caso de que aceptaras-dijo dandole una caja blanca con una nota- a y te agradeceria que llamaras a los niños al desayuno

Esta bien -dijo mientras se dirigia al dormitorio y dejaba la caja sobre la cama,clin al ver que entraba se lanzo a sus brazos.

Clin!¿donde estabas ayer? no te encontre

El animalito iso unos sonidos como una respuesta

Niños! Niños! despierten

¿Que pasa Candy?-dijeron

Vayan al comedor a desayunar

Les ganare a todos!-dijo Jimmy mientras salia corriendo seguido por los demás niños.

Ahora veamos que dice la nota

Para: Candy

En caso de qe aceptes mi propuesta espero que uses esto cuando mi mano derecha George vaya a recogerte

De: Albert

Candy abrio la caja y encontro un vestido blanco hasta la los tobillos con una cinta verde claro en la cintura y en las mangas con un escote cuadrado,perfecto para una niña, una caja pequeña con un juego de gargantilla de esmeraldas con una rosa blanca en el centro con unos pendientes tambien de forma de rosa blanca, mas abajo habia tambien otra caja, esta vez con unas zapatillas de un verde mas oscuro que el del vestido, y por ultimo un liston verde para el cabello.

Pero que bonito-dijo Candy con una expresion de asombro-se vistio rapidamente y se dejo el cabello suelto y uso el liston como diadema, cuando termino fue al comedor a desayunar con los demás.

Candy pero que linda te vez con ese vestido-dijo la hermana Maria.

Pareces una princesa-dijo una de las niñas.

Yo quiero que me adopten para que me den un vestido asi tambien-dijo otra, y luego todas le siguieron estando deacuerdo.

Bien desayunemos-dijo la hermana Maria cuando le sirvio un plato de sopa a Candy.

A las 11:30 el auto de los Andrew llego, de hay bajo un hombre con traje y sombrero negros, de cabellos por debajo de las orejas oscuro y un pequeño y bien cuidado bigote

Buenos días, yo soy George Jhonson asistendre del Albert Andrew me han enviado para buscar a la Señorita Candy

Vaya, parece que ya llegaron por mi-dijo Candy mientras iba en direccon a George

Buen día Señorita-dijo asiendo una respetuosa reverencia-Luce usted muy bien

Gracias, me despedire-dijo mientras se dirigia a sus madres- Adios , adios hermana Maria-las abraza- Adios a todos niños-todos se dan un abrazo de grupo- Bueno, me ire Adios hogar de pony

George, ¿puedo llevar a mi coati Clin?

Si señorita

Mira Clin iras conmigo a nuestra nueva casa

Vamos por aqui Señorita-dijo mostrandole el camino al auto, enseguida le abre la puerta y despues el sube.

El estara muy contento de que haya aceptado, vivira junto con sus primos, el y su tia abuela

¿Como son ellos?

Sus nombres son Archivald Cornwell Anthony Brower y Alistear Cornwell, la señora Elroy su tia abuela tiene un caracter fuerte pero con el tiempo aprendera a tratarla

Que coincidencia, asi se llaman los chicos que conoci ayer-penso- solo Anthony me dijo que era un Andrew pero no creo que viva alli tal vez sean coincidencias nadamas

Al poco rato llegaron a lakewood, Candy reconocio al instante los muros de la mansion

El portal de las rosas!-exclamo.

ya lo habia visto?

Estuve por aqui en una ocasion-su converzacion se vio interrumpida por que ya habian llegado a las puertas de la gran mansion,una fila de sirvientes ,Archie,Stear,Anthony y Albert la esperaban en la puerta

Buenos días señorita-dijeron todos los sirvientes haciendo una reverencia.

Candy!-dijeron Stear, Archie y Anthony.

Sabia que no me equivoque-dijo Anthony.

Buenos dias chicos-dijo Candy sonriente, Anthony beso su mano derecha,Archie y Stear se turnaron en la izquierda

Albert!-dijo Candy mientras iba hacia el.

Buenos días pequeña-dijo el mientras la levantaba en el aire y le daba vueltas mientras ella reia-me alegra que hayas aceptado.

la verdad me costo trabajo pues tambien tenia una peticion de la familia Leagan

los leagan?-dijo Albert confundido

Si, querian llevarme como la dama de compañia de su hija

vaya, eso no lo sabia

Candy los Leagan son parte del clan Andrew-dijo Stear

Entonces creo que los vere

Perdon por la tardanza, estaba ocupada-dijo una señora mayor con un vestido violeta y cabellos castaños

Buenos dias tia-dijeron los 4 caballeros hay presentes

Buenos dias señora

tu eres Candy? Wiliam menciono que era una niña parecida a mi Pauna QPD pero no crei que hubiera tanto parecido

Eso mismo me dijo hace tiempo, coincidencias de la vida ya que segun lo mencionaron en el hogar de pony mi familia era inglesa-dijo Candy recordando que le dijeron que una dama inglesa, su madre la dejo en el hogar de pony porque moriria pronto, Marline Blanca(esto no lo menciono porque ya subi el primer capitulo y no lo puse :P)

Muy bien,Candy acompañame por aqui debo ablar contigo

Clin quedate aqui, permiso-dijo mientras seguia a la Sra. Elroy.

* * *

><p>Tu nombre de ahora en adelante sera Candice White Andrew, recibiras clases de modales todos los dias a las 2:30 a las 3:00 iras a clases lengua a las 4:00 a clases de frances y por ultimo -dijo entregandole un libro antiguo y grueso- tendras que aprenderte la historia y la familia de los Andrew, no saldras de la mansion hasta la fiesta de presentacion por tu seguridad ya que hay bandidos que rondan estos lugares, la fiesta sera en 2 semanas, ese dia tambien se celebrara mi cumpleaños y quiero que ya seas conocida por la familia, a otra cosa llamame tia abuela<p>

Esta bien tia abuela

Dorotty!-Grito mientras sonaba una campana-

Si Señora-dijo una muchacha de mas o menos 15 u 16 años de cabellos rojizos y delgada.

Esta es Candice White Andrew, tu seras su mucama desde ahora, muestrale su habitacion

Si señora-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-sigame señorita Candice

Candy la siguio por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitacion en particular

Esta es su habitacion Srita-dijo mientras abria una puerta-tendremos que cambiarle esa ropa de viaje-abrio el gran armario y Candy vio muchos vestidos-¿que quiere ponerse señorita? por aca hay zapatos-dijo abriendo un cajon.

¿Todo eso es mio?-dijo asombrada

Claro que si señorita,¿que quiere usar?

Este vestido estara bien-dijo mientras sacaba un vestido de encaje azul claro con una cinta de color mas ocuro en la cintura y unos zapatos del tono azul de la cinta con un pequeño moño.

Bien señorita,la ayudare a vestirse-dijo Dorotty

Yo puedo vestirme sola

Ahora es una Andrew señorita, tengo que ayudarle o me retaran

Esta bien Dorotty-dijo Candy derrotada.

Despues de vestirse Dorotty le indico que se sentara en el tocador y le izo un peinado de una coleta alta con una cinta azul

Esta lista

Gracias Dorotty puedes retirarte

Dorotty se fue y Candy se puso a deambular por la casa hasta que encontro un jardin de rosas muy hermoso y se puso a pasear por el, a lo lejos vio a Anthony que cuidaba unos rosedales en especial

Hola Anthony! ¿Que haces?

Hola Candy estoy cuidando de mis rosas-la vio de arriba a abajo- te vez muy bien

Gracias -dijo sonriente-veo que esa rosa aun no brota

Es una estirpe nueva, pero aun no logro que brote lo lograre un dia

Si espero que lo agas Anthony

De repente un animalito salto a la cabeza de Anthony casi tirandolo al suelo

Clin!-lo llamo Candy.

Es tuyo?-dijo Anthony.

Si, lo traje del hogar de pony me ha acompañado todos estos años

Así siguieron ablando sin percatarse de que los estaban observando

* * *

><p>Al parecer esa chiquilla ya iso amistad con Anthony-dijo la Sra. Elroy.<p>

Segun me comento Anthony la conocio hace un tiempo-dijo Albert.

Tengo una idea, y esta vez anthony no se va a negar

que pasa tia?

como tu sabes e intentado que anthony tenga asegurado su futuro con la , arreglare un compromiso

Con quien tia?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Aqui el episodio 4, cada vez se me hace mas sencillo escribir los episodios :P Hasta la proxima!<p> 


	5. Un día muy ocupado

Bien pues hoy me inspire asi que les dare mas de 1 capitulo :sobre la madre de Candy despues sabremos sobre eso y el compromiso... las dejare con la curiosidad :P

Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Un día muy ocupado

Los días pasaban rapido en lakewood para Candy, hace unos días que habia conocido a la familia Leagan cuando ellos visitaron la mansion hizo amistad con Elisa Leagan y poco a poco ablando su corazon, tambien se entero que esta ultima tenia cierta admiracion por un chico llamado Aaron Mcgregor, Candy ya habia echo su rutina diaria ayudar a Anthony con los rosedales, ir a comprar cosas bonitas con Archie y hasta inventar con Stear! en varias ocasiones provoco que la tia abuela y Albert compitieran por pasar más tiempo con ella, desde su llegada le habia alegrado la vida a todos.

Candy, como sabras en solo 2 días sera la fiesta,por lo tanto Wiliam te llevara a la ciudad a que escojas lo necesario, tambien los acompañara Elisa

Esta bien tia abuela

* * *

><p>Anthony deberias descansar un poco, ¿estas seguro que esa rosa abrira?<p>

lo ara lo se , se lo prometi a Candy

Flash Back:

Candy, ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

No lo se Anthony, yo no tengo un cumpleaños

Candy cuando mi nueva estirpe de rosas brote sera tu nuevo cumpleaños

Anthony..

Te quiero mucho Candy-dijo sonriente.

Yo tambien Anthony

Fin del Flash Back

No le fallare a Anthony, una promesa es sagrada

Esta bien, esta bien pero no te alteres, ablando de otra cosa ¿ya tienes que vestir para la fiesta? es en 2 días-dijo Archie cambiando el tema.

Por supuesto que si, Anthony Brower siempre esta listo

Escucharon una explosion

seguramente Stear construyo algo-dijo Anthony.

Vamos a ver

Bien

Si! ya casi esta listo

¿Que haces Stear?-dijo Archie.

Estoy construyendo una sorpresa para Candy-dijo orgulloso.

No creo que a Candy le guste que quemes la casa-dijo Anthony.

No quemare nada, ya encontre la falla en mi invento

Pues espero que este si salga bien-dijo bromista Archie.

Tengo que recordarte que no tienes nada que ponerte para la fiesta

Diablos! -dijo Archie mientras corria en circulos.

JaJaJa

Tengo que ir a la ciudad ahora mismo-dijo corriendo directo a la casa.

Archie nunca cambiara-dijo Anthony.

Por cierto Anthony, ¿cuando brotara la nueva estirpe?

Si tengo suerte alrededor de mayo

faltan todavia 8 meses para eso! (supongamos que estan en septiembre)

Lo se, es una estirpe complicada

* * *

><p>Wiliam acabaste esos papeleos?<p>

Si tia

Estoy segura que Anthony no se enojara con este compromiso

Yo tambien lo estoy tia, contemos con eso

Almenos sabemos que tiene un futuro, para cuando cumpla 21 años

aran una buena pareja de eso estoy seguro

Olle Wiliam ¿no has sabido nada de la madre de Candy?

Si tia, de echo ya tengo la informacion completa, al parecer ella es la unica sobreviviente de la familia, aunque por el cambio de nombre que emos echo ahora es la familia white aunque hay algo que me parece extraño

que pasa Wiliam?

Su familia tiene titulos nobiliarios

Como esta eso Wiliam?

Debido a que sus familiares estan muertos o desaparecidos Candy es una...

* * *

><p>Chicago, mansion de la familia Wellington<p>

Como es posible! quien es esa niña estupida

Se llama Candice White Andrew

Pero como puede ser! ¿acaso Anthony esta ciego? que tiene esa niñita que no tenga yo

Tal vez sea porque no te ha visto en mucho tiempo Anelis pro estoy seguro que cuando te vea en la fiesta se olvidara de esa chiquilla

Pero por supuesto que se olvidara de ella, nadie me quita a MI Anthony

¿que piensas hacer?

arruinare la reputacion de esa mocosa, vera con quien se esta metiendo-dijo maliciosamente.

Jack, llama a mi primo Frederick y dile que le tengo un trabajo

Esta bien, Anelis-salio de alli.

Pronto desearas no haberte metido conmigo,Candice White Andrew

* * *

><p>Candy! es hora de ir por Elisa-la llamo Albert.<p>

Estoy lista, vamos

Iremos a una nueva boutique que acaban de abrir, espero que les gusten los vestidos que hay estan

Esta bien papa(Candy con el tiempo se acostumbro a llamarlo asi)

Subieron al auto y fueron rumbo a la Villa Leagan

Srita. Elisa el y su hija la esperan

Ya voy-dijo Elisa casi corriendo hacia alla.

Candy!-dijo corriendo a abrazarla.

Elisa!-correspondio.

A donde iremos?-dijo Elisa curiosa.

A la nueva boutique que acaban de abrir en la ciudad

Que bien, me dijeron que alli hay de los mejores vestidos

Bien señoritas, vamos-dijo Albert.

Cuando llegaron a la Boutique practicamente ambas quedaron enamoradas de los vestidos, a pesar de que Candy no acostumbraba comprar cosas como las que hay se vendian por su precio

Estoy en el paraiso?-dijo Elisa.

Ese..ese es perfecto-dijo mientras corria hacia un vestido de color verde esmeralda, con un escote redondo con tiritas sobre los hombros, una delgada y otra más gruesa. El cuello es como un collar que cae hacia un lado, con una suave caída. En la cintura se pueden apreciar diamantes. La falda es fantástica, lleva pliegues y cae en línea A, algo voluminosa, venia con unos zapatos negros y unos guantes del mismo color

Candy, creo que pasar tiempo con Archie te ha afectado-dijo Albert.

Elisa sin embargo tomo un vestido de seda blanco, con escote en forma de corazón strapless y con un talle bordado ceñido al cuerpo,las mangas eran doradas y terminaban en blanco. La falda estaba formada por capas verticales de seda,las zapatillas eran de tacon bajo de color dorado con un moño, igualmente tenia guantes pero estos eran dorados con blanco, echos como para sus manos

Estas niñas me dejaran en la ruina-dijo Albert dramaticamente al ver los precios.

La tia abuela dijo que tendrias que comprarnos lo que quisieramos-dijo Candy.

Ahora cumple-la siguio Elisa.

No se porque pero sospecho que se pusieron deacuerdo, ¿no compraran joyas?

Yo tengo un juego que combina con este vestido-dijo Elisa.

La tia abuela dijo que sobre las joyas fuera con ella-Ablo Candy.

Pues entonces pedire los vestidos y nos vamos

Albert iso que empaquetaran los vestidos,pago y partieron todos rumbo a la Villa Leagan a dejar a Elisa

Adiós Elisa-dijo Candy.

Adiós Candy, nos vemos en 2 días

* * *

><p>En lakewood la tia abuela se la habia pasado todo el día entretenida buscando una caja en especial,que pertenecio a su querida Pauna.<p>

Esto le quedara muy bien a Candice, tal como le quedo a Pauna en su boda-dijo soñadoramente mientras sacaba una caja color miel que contenia un dije con el simbolo de los Andrew, unos pendientes de oro rosado con forma de rosas con una esmeralda en el centro, un anillo de oro blanco con un corazon de diamante rosado en el centro y 2 pequeñitos en forma de rombo a los lados y por ultimo una peineta en forma de mariposa muy hermosa

Alfin el día de la fiesta llego, y en solo unas horas Anelis y Candy se verian por primera vez Cara a Cara

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hoy estoy Happy! :D a quiero que sepan que subo episodios conforme vallan los reviews :P<p>

Gracias por leer


	6. Volver a verte

Aqui estoy de nuevo, creo que dejare de subir los capitulo tan seguido por falta de inspiracion y porque estoy en los examenes finales asi que tratare que los capitulos no sean tan cortos.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Volver a verte

Cuando el dia llego, Candy se puso su vestido negro, dejo su cabello suelto y uso una cinta negra con un pequeño moño de diadema, tambien uso las joyas que anteriormente le habia entregado la tia abuela. Finalmente salio y bajo junto a Anthony que la estaba esperando con su kilt escoces y un anillo que pertenecio a su padre que siempre usaba, ese anillo era la pareja del que traia puesto Candy la tia abuela se lo entregaba comunmente a la esposa del futuro heredero Anthony, pero como Candy tambien era una heredera se lo dio a ella.

Te vez muy linda Candy-dijo Anthony.

Gracias-respondio Candy regalandole una sonrisa

Pronto Dare el discurso de inicio, Candy, Anthony ponganse a mi lado derecho Stear, Archie a mi lado izquierdo-dijo la tia abuela.

Yo ire a recibir a los demas invitados-dijo Albert

Despues de un rato la tia abuela inicio su discurso

Queridos parientes de los Andrew, sean bienvenidos. Aunque no ha sido usada con frecuencia he decidido mudarme a esta casa con mis nietos, creo que ustedes recuerdan a mis 3 cariñosos y dulces nietos: Anthony, Stear y Archie mi nueva mudanza aqui ha sido aprobada por el tio abuelo Wiliam yo guardo un grato recuerdo de esta casa y debido a eso fue que decidi hacer una fiesta, esta ocacion tambien la aprovechare para presentar a la hija de Wiliam ella es Candice White Andrew, la cual vivira aqui con nosotros a partir de ahora y hasta que abandonemos Lakewood.

Bien ya he ablado bastante, ahora vamos a comer.

Candy ven aqui-la llamo Anthony.

¿Que pasa?

Tu ven tengo algo que decirte-dijo Anthony mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba hacia la terraza.

Candy quiero decirte algo muy importante-dijo Anthony muy serio, minutos antes habia visto que Anelis Wellington miraba con mucha insistencia a Candy.

Candy mira-dijo apuntando hacia un punto fijo desde la terraza.

Esa es Anelis Welington, Candy quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con ella, puede ser muy malvada y no quiero que nadie te aga sentir mal

Esta bien Anthony, pero ¿de verdad es tan mala?

Mas que mala es muy mentirosa no quisiera que llegara a engañarte por favor si te dice alguna cosa compruebala preguntando ¿si?

Claro Anthony, pero bajemos que casi empieza el baile y nos castigaran si no vamos

esta bien Candy, voy a escoltarte-dijo tomando su mano y atrayendola hacia el-vamos

Candy te llama la tia abuela-dijo Stear

Ya vuelvo, permiso

* * *

><p>Se los digo señores Britter a mi nieta le encantara conocer a su hija Annie<p>

Eso espero, Annie casi no tiene amigas

Miren aqui viene, Candy te presento al señor y la señora Britter ellos trajeron a su hija ella es Annie Britter, Annie ella es Candice White Andrew

Annie-penso te vez muy linda casi no te reconosco-Mucho gusto Annie me puedes llamar Candy si quieres

Si, yo soy Annie espero podamos ser amigas-dijo Annie conteniendo sus ganas de abrazar a su casi hermana

Ven Annie te pesentare a mis primos-dijo guiandola-permiso

Si vamos,permiso

Se alejaron lo suficiente de ellos para poder ablar

Annie me da mucho gusto volver a verte-dijo Candy mientras le daba un abrazo.

Candy yo queria ablar contigo desde que te vi pero la no me lo permitia, me extrañe mucho mas

Bueno Annie vamos con los chicos

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos pero estaban tan entretenidos que no las vieron solo Anthony

Chico-dijo Candy atrayendo su atencion-Ella es Annie Britter quiero presentarsela

Buenos días Annie yo soy Archivald Conwel

Yo soy Alistear Cornwell

Y yo soy Anthony Brower señorita-dijo este besando su mano ya que los otros estaban tan entretenidos que se olvidaron de sus modales.

Annie! que bueno volver a verte-se escucho una voz.

Elisa! hola no te habia visto entre tantas personas

Elisa ¿tu conoces a Annie?

Si, hace tiempo visito la Villa Leagan

En ese momento comenzo el baile

Candy te gustaria bailar conmigo-dijo Anthony.

Claro Anthony pero no soy muy buena bailando-dijo apenada.

Tranquila tu solo intenta seguirme el paso

Y asi bailaron y bailaron durante 4 canciones seguidas sin descansar Candy bailo como si fuera una profesional sus pasos con Anthony estaban coordinados y se detuvieron cuando Candy dijo que tnia sed y Anthony dijo que iria por algo para ella

Asi que tu eres Candice-dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

Candy se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica mas o menos de su altura de cabellos negros y lacios, ojos grandes y cafes y una figura esbelta, algo palida no, muy palida con nariz curvada y labios carnosos.

Si soy yo, ¿quien eres tu?

Yo soy Anelis Wellington, hija de los masqueses Wellington de inglaterra-respondio ella alegando de su titulo

A claro

Veo que has estado pasando demaciado tiempo con Anthony

Si, y eso en que te podria importar?

Pero que niña tan descarada ¿acaso no sabes que tu querida tia ha comprometido a Anthony conmigo?

Candy se quedo estatica en ese momento no lo podia creer, no queria Anthony no podia estar comprometido no podia

Permiso-dijo y despues salio corriendo de hay con lagrimas en los ojos

Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede porque tenia que ser asi Anthony..Anthony dijo que me queria.. me mintio-dijo entre sollozos.

Anthony la vio y la siguio hasta la terraza

¿Pasa algo Candy?

No Anthony tranquilo, solo fue un pequeño mareo debe ser por la musica ire a mi habitacion-dijo mientras se secaba discretamente las lagrimas.

Te acompañare

No Anthony gracias no es apropiado y la tia abuela se enojaria conmigo

Esta bien Candy le dire que te sentiste indispuesta

Buenas noches Anthony-dijo y se fue de alli hacia su habitacion

Ya en su haitacion se puso a meditar sobre lo ocurrido

No debi hacerme ilusiones tan pronto ¿que se puede esperar? no todo son alegrias y fantasias, sera mejor aclarar esto pronto con Anthony-penso tristemente mientras lloraba en silencio

* * *

><p>Anthony ¿a donde fue Candy? -le pregunto la tia abuela.<p>

Se ha sentido mal y ha ido a su habitacion tia

Pobre niña es muy delicada

Si me disculpa tia abuela yo tambien me ire a mi habitacion, estoy cansado y es un poco tarde

Esta bien Anthony

Al pasar a lado de la habitacion de Candy no pudo evitarlo y entro para encontrarla dormida, con lagrimas en sus mejillas se acerco para limpiarlas pero sintio algo de temperatura, decidio ir con la tia abuela

* * *

><p>Habia una gran boda todos estaban felices Anthony estaba en el altar con una expresion de seriedad y nostalgia, todos los invitados estaban vestidos de negro como si fuera un funeral y finalmente hay estaba ella en una esquina alejada de todos cuando al fin llego la novia, era Anelis era la unica vestida de blanco tenia una sonrisa radiante de repente el tiempo se detuvo y trajo otra escena esaba el sacerdote Anthony y Anelis en el altar el sacerdote ablo Anthony Brower acepta usted a Anelis Wellington como su esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? Candy intento alcanzar a Anthony queria gritarle que no aceptara queria separarlo de Anelis pero fue imposible y el peor momento llego cuando el dijo<p>

Si acepto

En ese momento Candy grito

¡AANTHONYY!

* * *

><p>Candy desperto sudorosa gritando su nombre, Dorotty,Archie,Stear,Anthony y Annie estaban a su lado ella noto que tenia una tohalla humeda en su frente<p>

Candy estoy aqui-Dijo Anthony mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella se refugio en su pecho y lloro lloro lloro hasta que los ojos le ardian cuando por fin se tranquilizo dijo

Siento haberlos molestado-dijo bajando la mirada.

Podrian dejarnos un momento?-dijo Anthony.

Todos salieron y cuando por fin estubieron solos Anthony ablo

Candy ¿que te pasa? quiero la verdad

Anthony, ¿es cierto que eres el novio de Anelis?-dijo Candy con ojos llorosos.

Candy, no te dije que no confiaras en Anelis? si fuera asi yo te lo habria dicho hace mucho tiempo

Anthony, te prometo que ya no creere en Anelis

Ahora duerme-dijo Anthony mientras le daba un beso en la frente-buenas noches

Buenas noches Anthony-Esa noche Candy durmio dudosa, no entendia porque habia reaccionado asi era un sentimiento extraño que aun no lograba entender...-

Continuara..

Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta serie, ya tengo varios pero como les dije antes ire subiendolos segun como vea esos reviews :P

Gracias por leer


	7. Las cartas del destino

Hola! aqui el capitulo 7 de esta serie espero lo disfruten

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Las cartas del destino

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde el primer encuentro de Candy y Anelis, Albert se habia ido a Inglaterra porque tenia negocios con los nobles Grandchester por lo que la tia abuela habia quedafdo a cargo, hace 3 dias que Anthony escapo de Lakewood para participar en un rodeo al que lo invito su nuevo amigo tom que habia conocido días atras en un accidente.

Me niego a tener a esa bestia aqui-dijo la tia abuela muy seria.

Pero no es una bestia y ademas es muy lindo tia-dijo Anthony defendiendo al ternerito que habia ganado en el rodeo.

Desaganse inmediatamente de ese animal o tendre que castigarlos, Candy ya se que tu ayudaste a Anthony a escapar

Tia abuela nos desaremos de el-dijo Candy con la cabeza baja.

Pero Candy..-dijo Anthony.

Vamos Anthony

Candy donde dejaremos al ternero?

no lo se-Candy penso por un rato- podemos venderlo en el pueblo

Buena idea vamos

Lograron escabullirse hasta ir al pueblo y ya hay vieron donde dejarian al ternero

Buscaron durante varias horas preguntandole a la gente que veian pero nadie lo queria hasta que llegaron con un señor que si lo quiso

Si tu no lo necesitas yo lo cuidare

Que bien-dijo entregandoselo.

El hombre se lo llevo a su carniceria

Una carniceria! pronto vamoos!-dijo Anthony.

Lo sacaron de alli y se lo llevaron lejos

Vengan todos a la calecita una vuelta es un pais de ensueño 2 vueltas y sera una calesita llena de hermosas flores.. ustedes 2 ¿quieren subir?

Podria hacerme el favor de cuidar este ternero señor?-pregunto Candy.

no no no no no un momento trabajo unicamente con caballos no con vacas

Candy Candy!-una voz conocida la llamaba

ella volteo y exclamo. ¡Es Steve!

Vine a buscar el ternero de parte de tom me lo llevare

Muchas gracias aqui lo tiene-dijo Anthony.

No me lo llevare gratis, lo pagare para mi es muy valioso

Esta bien Steve-dijo Candy

Tenemos mucho dinero Anthony

Has gastado alguna vez?

no, yo nunca gaste

yo tampoco, la tia abuela no siempre me da lo que quiero

Enserio? al parecer no solo los pobres no pueden gastar dinero no?

¿Que te parece si lo gastamos como se nos da la gana?-dijo Anthony

Compraremos?

Gastemolo sin comprar nada

sin comprar nada

mira-dijo apuntando a la calesita.

Yo nunca en mi vida e subido a una calesita

yo tampoco, vamos

si, señor

No quiero vacas

no señor quiero subir

a si? hoy son mis primeros clientes cuantas vueltas

Una vuelta y tendran un pais se ensueño dos vueltas y tendran un pais con flores de amor

Dos por favor-le contesto Candy.

Entonces flores de amor

No lo dire encerio-dijo para si misma mientras se sonrosaba.

Si mis amigos del hogar de pony estuvieran aqui que contensos se sentirian-pensaba Candy mientras recordaba su querido hogar-señorita Pony hermana Maria ¿tengo derecho a ser tan feliz?

* * *

><p>Señora Elroy ya sabemos donde estan, me contaron que los han visto en el pueblo<p>

Y donde fueron luego

Tranquilicese mandare a que los busquen

No hay tiempo que perder traiganlos inmediatamente

Si señora

Estos niños, cada día mas rebeldes tendre que hacer algo

* * *

><p>Tengo que allarlos pronto o van a retarme.. ¡el caballo de Anthony! seguramente deben estar cerca..<p>

¡Anthony! ¡Candy!

Emos alborotado a todo el pueblo Anthony

No hay que dejar que nos encuentren todavia nos quedan dinero

ahy estan!

Parece que nos vieron Anthony

Ocultemonos aqui-dijo mientras entraban a una fonda.

¡Candy! ¡Anthony!

Ya se fue

¿Creen que pueden jugar a las escondidas aqui?-dijo un hombre.

No estamos jugando-le dijo Candy.

Entonces vinieron a comer

Si, si

Muy bien salgan de aqui y vayan al mostrador

Es un griton-dijo Anthony.

Dijiste algo?-dijo El hombre

No, no ablaba conmigo-le contesto Candy

Anthony tengo mucha hambre podriamos...

Si

Señor, no tiene sillas?

Sillas? jaja

Aqui todos comen de pie Anthony, dos salchichas porfavor

Nunca en mi vida habia comido de pie Candy-dijo Anthony.

¿He?-dijo Anthony.

¿Tiene alguna otra queja?

Cuchillo y tenedor porfavor

Me parece que me estas tomando el pelo ¿no?-dijo tomandolo del cuello el hombre.

Que le pasa suelteme

¿Quieres pelear no?

Un momento por favor, el nunca habia comido una salchicha-dijo Candy.

¿Como? ¿no es norteamericano?

Si, lo que ocurre...Anthony la salchicha se come sin cubiertos-le susurro.

Sin cubierto!

Que rica-dijo Candy comiendo su salchicha

Claro que si señorita hago las mejores salchichas del pais

Que rico, nunca habia probado algo tan delicioso-dijo Anthony

Que juventud

Me parece haberte visto antes-le dijo el hombre a Anthony

Otra mas porfavor-dijo Anthony.

Ya se quien eres!

Lo esta confundiendo con alguien mas-dijo Candy creyendo que los habian descubierto.

Candy hay viene quien nos busca escondamonos!

si preguntan diga que no nos vio por favor-dijo Candy mientras se escondia con Anthony.

Señor, no ha visto a una niña de 12 y a un muchacho de 14 años por aqui?

Candy le hizo señas el señor de que no dijera nada.

No,no los he visto

Gracias, dijo y salio

Por poco nos descubren Candy-dijo Anthony mientras salian de su escondite.

Tu eres el que gano el rodeo ¿no es cierto?

Si, soy yo

Pues es un honor que estes en mi fonda! dejare su comida gratis

Nos gustaria pagar señor

¿Como?

Dije que nos gustaria pagar.

Si, si esta bien-que muchachos tan raros.

Ya comi bastante, si pero aun nos falta mas por gastar Candy

es imposible gastar todo en un dia ¿no?

Pronto lo haremos

es dificil gastar sin comprar algo

¿que significa ese letrero Anthony?-dijo Candy apuntando a un cartel.

Es el de una adivina

Ahy podemos gastar algo sin comprar

Entraron y la adivina comenzo a leer las cartas primero con Candy..

Pronto sufriras un dolor muy grande, tal vez el mas grande de tu vida pero al final de todo encontraras la felicidad

Prosiguio a leerle las cartas a Anthony pero su expresion cambio de repente al levantar la ultima carta

Lo hare de nuevo-dijo.

Lo intento de nuevo pero salio lo mismo

¿Que sucede?-pregunto Candy

¡Sera posible!

¿Que quiere decir? ¿le ocurrira algo malo a Anthony?

Digame la verdad no tengo miedo a saberlo-dijo Anthony.

Muchacho, ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

Si, digamelo

Muchacho ten cuidado en lo que hagas, tu vida esta marcada

¿Que significa eso?

Mira niño esta carta es la carta de la muerte

La carta de la muerte!-Dijo horrorizada Candy.

Vive cada dia como si fuera el ultimo y cuidate mucho muchacho antes de hacer o ir a algun lugar ve los peligros que hay pueden haber y estaras a salvo, debes hacer esto hasta el 29 de marzo donde este destino puede cambiar.

Lo hare, muchas gracias-Anthony pago y salieron de hay.

Candy ya no sonreia se puso palida, de solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a Anthony le horrorizaba

Anthony regresemos a Lakewood, porfavor

Esta bien Candy, sobraron dos monedas tu toma una y yo tendre la otra

Gracias Anthony, la guardare por siempre como recuerdo de este dia

Ambos regresaron a Lakewood pero Candy aun estaba muy preocupada

Hasta que regresan! ambos son incorregibles a partir de ahora no saldran de la mansion sin mi permiso y sin compañia no puedo permitir que esto se vuelva a repetir es una deshonrra para los Andrew-dijo la tia abuela-Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y les prohibo salir de ese lugar en lo que resta del dia.

Esta bien tia abuela-dijeron ambos y solo Anthony se fue porque Candy queria ablar con la tia abuela.

Tia.. ¿usted cree en las adivinas?-pregunto Candy.

¿A que viene esa pregunta?

pues...Anthony y yo fuimos con una y lo qu ele dijeron a el...no fue bueno

Pero que es lo que le dijeron! niña responde-dijo la tia ahora muy alterada pues pasadamente un Andrew sufrio mucho despues de que una adivina le dijera su futuro

A anthony le toco una carta con un esqueleto que porta una oz

No..puede ser

¿pasa algo tia?

Gracias por avisarme Candice, ve a tu habitacion ahora-dijo disimulando su nerviosismo.

Claro tia abuela..-dijo y despues salio de ese lugar.

No puede ser otra vez no-dijo la tia tomandose la cabeza pues le habia dado un mareo-pensaba enviarlos a estudiar al Real colegio san pablo pero sera mejor dejarlos aquí.

Candy! te estaba esperando-dijo Anthony.

¿que pasa?

Pronto sera la caceria del zorro Candy quiero que tu vayas conmigo..

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien! aqui otro capitulo perdonen por lo de la adivina pero era inevitable ai es la historia, al menos ahora Anthony sabe lo que pasara y ya veremos que sucede.<p>

Gracias por leer


	8. Tomare tu destino, pero no te vallas

Los personajes de Candy Candy nos on de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

Tomare tu destino, pero no te vallas

¿Que le pasa señora? desde el dia que vinieron esos muchachos usted ha estado muy rara

Esa niña..

¡Que pasa con ella?

Marcela, saca las cartas, las plumas de aguila y la cabeza de conejo o esa niña morira

Señora, pero esta es la primera vez que usted quiere cambiar algo, ¿tan grave es?

Tu traelos no dejaremos que la historia se repita

* * *

><p>Señorita la he visto muy preocupada ultimamente-de dijo Dorotty.<p>

No es nada Dorotty..-le contesco Candy.

A mi no me engañas te conosco muy bien

Es que.. tengo miedo

¿Podria saber de que?

No quiero que nada malo le pase a Anthony

Deberias intentar rezar,dios siempre nos escucha

Bien lo hare Dorotty pero.. ¿escuchara mis plegarias? hace tiempo que no rezo

Sabes, cuando mi abuela deseaba algo especial dejaa de beber cafe que era su bebida favorita y se ponia a rezar

Entonces dejare de comer tarta que es mi comida preferida

Toc toc

Candy nos llama la tia abuela

Isimos algo malo?

No hoy esta de muy buen humor

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que no cocino y hoy quise hacerles esta tarta<p>

La tarta de la tia abuela es la mejor debes probarla Candy-dijo Stear.

Despues de un rato notaron que Candy no comia

Candy ¿no piensas comer mi tarta?-dijo enojada la tia abuela pues le empezaba a tomar cariño.

Lo que pasa.. es que...-buscaba como escusarse- hoy me he levantado con un dolor de estomago terrible y cuando como y bebo duele aun más

Ve a descansar Candice, tu y Anthony deberian ser más responsables con comer cosas del pueblo puesto que te has acostumbrado a esta comida

Si tia abuela, permiso-dijo saliendo de hay, que bien salio ahora podre rezar lo que resta del día.

Pobre Candy no podra comer la tarta de la tia abuela-dijo Archie.

Debi suponer que esas salchichas la calesita y caminar tanto le harian daño, Candy es muy delicada-dijo Anthony.

Ire a ver como esta-dijo la tia abuela.

No les parece que la tia empieza a querer a Candy?-les comento Stear cuando estaban solos

Si eso creo, me parece muy bien aunque espero que Candy se encuentre mejor para la caceria del zorro-dijo Anthony.

Anthony pense que irias con Alison-le dijo Archie.

NO! eso lastimaria a Candy porque le prometi ir con ella además si no voy con ella se perderia o cualquier aprovechado iria con ella o...

Ya entendimos Anthony quieres pasar tiempo a solas con ella-dijo Archie.

Archie sabes? vendra Annie Britter

Necesitare una mascara, esa niña se pega a mi como sanguijuela

Jajaja

* * *

><p>Toc toc<p>

Pase-dijo Candy desde dentro.

La tia Elroy entro y vio a Candy rezando

¿No te dolia el estomago Candy?

Lo siento tia abuela, pero prometi no comer tarta hasta que Anthony este bien y además lo del dolor era encerio

Le dire a Dorotty que traiga medicinas pero procura descansar

Si tia, solo rezare un rato más

Padre nuestro,

que estás en el cielo,

santificado sea tu Nombre;

venga a nosotros tu reino;

hágase tu voluntad

en la tierra como en el cielo.

Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día;

perdona nuestras ofensas,

como también nosotros perdonamos

a los que nos ofenden;

no nos dejes caer en la tentación,

y líbranos del mal.

Amén

Dios por favor dime el modo de ayudar a Anthony no quiero que nada le pase-meditaba.

Candy, la señora Elroy me dijo que te dolia el estomago, toma estas medicinas

Si Dorotty-dijo mientras se levantaba y iba hacia alli.

Esa noche Candy tuvo un sueño muy extraño, el rosedal de Anthony se deshojaba mientras el viento silbaba una cancion muy triste, de repente la imagen se desvanecio y aparecio una de Anthony tirado en el suelo boca abajo, muerto y ella sollozando, se cambio de nuevo por la de un funeral y una lapida que decia "Aqui descansa Anthony Brower"

Ella se desperto y no paraba de sudar su respiracion era agitada y cuando al fin pudo ablar simplemente grito para luego echarse a llorar, al parecer habia despertado a toda la mansion pues ens eguida empezaron a tocar a su puerta y todos entraron

¿Candy pasa algo?-dijo Anthony.

No... no solo son alucinaciones mias no era nada

¿Estas segura?-dijo Archie

Si claro...

Candy porque tu ventana esta abierta?-comento Stear mientras se asomaba y luego la cerraba.

No lo se... estaba cerrada

Ire a decir que revisen la mansion y tu Dorotty revisa el brazo de Candy la manga de su camison esta desgarrada

Si señora-se acerco a revisar pero al ver no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror y desmayarse.

¿que pasa?-Dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba a ver y encontro una herida que llegaba desde su codo hasta su muñeca, sangraba-por dios Candy quien te hizo esto

No lo se..solamente senti un dolor en mi brazo y desperte

Traere el botiquin Archie llevate a Dorotty cuando despierte no queremos que vea esto otra vez-ablo Stear.

Ya voy-dijo Archie mientras cargaba a Dorotty y la sacaba de hay, no puedo entender como alguien tan joven puede trabajar, penso, pues Dorotty solo le ganaba con unos pocos años.

* * *

><p>Señora Elroy no encontramos nada, probablemente la señorita estaba soñando y las ventanas se abrieron con el viento<p>

Quiero estar segura, mañana continuaran buscando antes de que empieze la caceria

Si señora

La señora Elroy volvio y encontro a sus sobrinos rodeando a Candy

¿Que pasa aqui? donde esta Dorotty

Se desmayo tia, mire-dijo señalando el brazo de Candy.

¡Dios mio! entonces no fue el viento ¡Alguien entro aqui!

¿Quien pudo haber sido tia? debe ser muy rapido

No lo se Stear pero mañana lo averiguaremos ahora todos vayan a sus habitaciones yo curare a Candy

Si tia-dijeron los 3 y se fueron.

* * *

><p>Candy, tal vez nunca seas mia pero te protejere de cualquiera que te haya echo daño-pensaba Archie en el camino mientras un dolor punzante atravezaba tu pecho mientras recordaba su amor imposible-lo siento Annie Britter pero nunca podre quererte<p>

* * *

><p>Tengo que hacer algo para averiguar quien fue... ¡Ya lo tengo! puse una camara de vigilancia en cada una de las habitaciones de la mansion, mañana revisare el video-Decia Stear para si mismo orgulloso de su logro.<p>

* * *

><p>El tiempo parecia volar desde aquella noche hasta que por fin llego el dia de la caceria del zorro<p>

Candy! vamos que llegaremos tarde

Si Anthony-repondio Candy y se fueron juntos por los caballos, Candy monto en una yegua blanca con manchas cafes que le regalo Anthony anteriormente y el en el caballo que siempre usaba

Anthony! te estaba buscando-dijo una voz a sus espaldas- vamos juntos

Lo siento Anelis pero ire con Candy, esta es su primera caceria del zorro

Muy bien-dijo a regañadientes-me las pagaras Candy, me las pagaras-susurro para si misma.

Bien Candy ¡Alla vamos!

Despues de un rato se separaron del grupo

Anthony nos estamos separando

Conosco un atajo, llegare antes que ellos y bailare contigo esta noche

Esta bien Anthony

Candy, ¿como es el hogar de pony?

Es un lugar hermoso tiene una colina con un gran arbol, el padre arbol yo de pequeña solia subir a sus ramas y la hermana Maria me retaba-dijo recordando su hermosa infancia en el hogar.

Candy yo quisiera conocer el lugar donde creciste, iremos algun dia candy?

Si Anthony

Entonces es una promesa

Anthony no galopes tan rapido

Entonces Anthony salto unos arbustos con su caballo

¿tuviste miedo Candy?

Anthony yo tambien quiero saltar-dijo con ojos brillosos.

Candy...-Anthony recordo a su madre, ella tenia el mismo entusiasmo que ella por los caballos.

Candy queria decirte algo pero lo hare cuando vallamos a la colina de pony

Esta bien Anthony

Candy cuando volvamos quiero mostrarte algo-dijo sonriente pero en seguida se borro la sonrisa de su rostro cuando vio un zorro salir de entre unos arbustos intento detener el caballo pero una de sus patas quedo atrapada en una trampa y el salio volando por los aires

¡AANNTHONYYYY!-grito Candy mientras se lanzaba sobre el sin importarle nada mas solo queria salvarlo.

Anthony callo sano y salvo sobre el cesped pero Candy no corrio la misma suerte y se golpeo fuertemente la nuca quedando tirada.

Candy!-dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Candy responde por favor

Candy no respondia, nisiquiera se escuchaba su respiracion y los latidos de su corazon eran leves.

Candy no me dejes por favor-dijo sin poder evitar que lagrimas callean sobre sus mejillas

Candy no te puedes ir asi no quiero, no lo acepto abre los ojos

El seguia llamandola en vano, ella no respondia y el calor de su cuerpo se estaba agotando, Anthony consiguio liberar a su caballo que no se daño mucho y se fue en la llegua de Candy con ella en brazos en un intento de salvarla de la muerte

De la muerte que ya estaba sobre ella

Continuara..

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno esta no era mi idea original tuve que cambiar el capitulo pero lo de la caida era inevitable yo tenia planeado que Anthony se callera y abriera los ojos milagrosamente...veremos que pasa<p>

Gracias por leer


	9. ¿Quien soy?

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

¿Quien soy?

Al poco tiempo Anthony llego a Lakewood con Candy en sus brazos, la llevaron inmediatamente a una clinica cercana

Esta niña no sobrevivira aqui, tienen que llevarla a un hospital-dijo el doctor.

Pero si por estas zonas no hay hospitales-dijo la .

Pues si quieren que sobreviva tendran que llevarla a chicago que es donde se encuentran los hospitales mas cercanos a esta zona

¿Usted cree que sobreviva el viaje?

Aun estan con tiempo de llevarla, no hay tiempo que perder

Pero si tenemos que avisarle a su padre, arreglar maletas avisar a la familia que no estaremos aqui, minimo seria en 2 dias

Entonces le recomendare una buena compañia funeraria y una buena zona en el cementerio

Esta bien, esta bien la llevaremos inmediatamente a chicago

Les ayudare a transportarla, vayan al hospital Santa Juana hay trabaja un amigo mio, les hare una cita con el es cirujano

Esta bien doctor

Afuera de la clinica esperaban Archie, Stear y Anthony

¿Como esta ella tia abuela?

Tendremos que ir a Chicago, quiero qe vayan inmediatamente a lakewood y ordenen que se empaquen las cosas de Candy y mias, ustedes tambien empaquen las suyas

Si tia abuela-obedecieron los 3.

Sra. Elroy ya esta todo listo pero, ¿como piensan llevar a la señorita a Chicago?

La verdad es que no habia pensado en eso doctor

Yo podria prestarles la ambulancia que recien contrate, aqui no hay muchos disturbios en los que la necesitemos.

Muchas gracias doctor, que dios se lo pague

Es mi trabajo Sra, una cosa al llegar pregunten por el doctor Arthur Heartwacker ahora llevare a la señorita a la ambulancia

Despues de un rato todos estaban listos para partir a chicago, le habian enviado una carta al tio abuelo y, por peticion de Elisa y Neil ellos tambien asistieron, en unas oras ya estaban todos llegando a chicago puesto que no habia mucho transito por esos lugares debido al clima.

Llevaremos a Candy al hospital primero y despues iremos a la mansion-dijo la .

Si tia-dijeron todos.

Ya llegamos señora,¿quiere que le ayudemos con la camilla?

Si por favor.

Al entrar se dirigieron a la recepcion

Disculpe Sra ¿que se le ofrece?-pregunto una enfermera.

Queremos ver al doctor Arthur Heartwacker

¿Ustedes son la familia Andrew?

Si

Pasen por aqui por favor, el los esta esperando-dijo mientras los llevaba hacia el lugar donde estaba el doctor

Buenas tardes Sra. ¿donde esta la paciente?

Aqui mismo la traen-dijo señanado la camilla.

Bien-dijo y enseguida se puso a revisarla, tardo unos 30 minutos en eso, su rostro se veia preocupado

Tenemos que operarla inmediatamente, si hubieran tardado otra hora esta niña ya estaria en el otro mundo

Esta bien doctor

Señora, tiene que pasar a firmar unos papeles en la recepcion, y a los demas les pido que salgan

Esta bien doctor, vamos

Tia abuela crees que Candy sobreviva?

Ojala Anthony, ojala ahora ustedes vallan a la mansion hay un chofer esperandolos afuera despues yo les dare noticias de Candy

Si tia abuela

La Sra Elroy se dirigio a la recepcion cuando se encontro con alguien que corria desesperadamente hacia ella

¿¡Como esta! ¡Como esta Candy!

Wiliam que es esa forma de llegar, Candy esta siendo revisada por el doctor

¿Estara bien?

No lo se wiliam lo sabremos despues

En ese momento por su lado pasaron unas enfermeras con una camilla, en ella estaba Candy palida e inconsiente, tenia varias vendas en su cabeza la llevaban a la sala de operaciones

Tia porque Candy esta tan palida

No lo se Wiliam antes no estaba asi, debe ser efecto de el golpe que recibio, ya te lo habia comentado en la carta

* * *

><p>Anthony si sigues dando vueltas harás un agujero en el piso-le dijo Archie<p>

No pueso estar tranquilo! Candy puede morir y todo es por mi culpa

No es tu culpa Anthony, ademas Candy se salvara ya lo veras-dijo Stear.

Eso espero, yo no se que haria si algo le sucediera..

* * *

><p>5 largas horas pasaron y la tension en los Andrew aumentaba, seguian sin noticias aun pero no querian irse de hay<p>

El doctor salio

Doctor ¿como esta mi hija?-pregunto Albert.

La operacion ha sido todo un exito, solo falta esperar a que despierte-dijo feliz el doctor, le encantaba dar buenas noticias.

¿Puedo verla?

Si claro, pero tendra que vestirse correctamente, acompañeme

Candy abria los ojos lentamente veia borroso pero poco a poco su vista se aclaro ¿Donde estoy?¿Quien soy?¿Que hago aqui?¿Donde esta Anthony? eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente, no recordaba su vida lo unico que recordaba era a un chico que le decia que no la dejara y a alguien llamando a ese chico Anthony

A lo mejor Anthony me puede decir eso¿donde estara?-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien abrio la puerta.

Candy! has despertado-dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Quien eres tu? ¿por que me llamas Candy?

Albert se quedo pasmado ante eso, le dolia que no lo recordara pero tambien estaba confundido ¿que le paso?

El doctor al ver eso se acerco y la reviso durante un rato

Sr. Andrew venga un momento afuera-le indico el doctor.

¿Que sucede?¿porque ella dice que no sabe quein soy?

Lamento informarle que su hija padece de amnesia temporal

¿que significa eso?

Ella ha olvidado lo que ha acontecido su vida, probablemente recuerde alguna cosa pero no podemos estar seguros le recomiendo que la lleve a su casa y a algunos lugares conocidos tal vez eso le ayude a recordar pero sobretodo podria presentarle a su familia para que el sea mas sencillo todo

Lo hare doctor

Usted deberia ablar con ella, volvere en unos minutos con lo necesario para que ella salga del hospital

Albert entro

Y bien ¿me responderas?

Albert se sento a su lado

Mira pequeña, yo me llamo Albert y soy tu papa, tu te llamas Candice pero todos te decimos Candy

Ya veo... ¿que hago aqui? y ¿porque no recuerdo nada?

Tu sufriste un accidente y por eso estas aqui pero nos iremos a casa y te recuperaras, ya veras que pronto recuperaras la memoria

Esta bien...de casualidad ¿alli vive alguien de nombre Anthony?

Si pequeña ¿como lo recuerdas?

No lo se, es borroso solo recuerdo que el me ablaba pero no podia contestarle y alguien le dijo Anthony

Bueno, al menos recuerdas algo-en ese momento llego el doctor.

Sr Andrew ya esta todo listo para que se la lleve, la Sra le ha traido algo de ropa para que ella se sienta mas comoda

Esta bien, pequeña saldre un momento mientras te vistes cuando acabes me llamas

Ella solo asintio, al poco tiempo ya habian salido del hospital y llegaron a la mansion de chicago donde los esperaban

Hola Candy!-saludaron todos sus primos.

Ella se encontraba confundida, no sabia quienes eran ellos ni donde estaba nada le parecia conocido hasta que vio un rostro en especial

Anthony!-lo llamo sonriente.

Hola Candy, me alegra que estes bien y que hayas salido del hospital

Candy a nosotros no nos vas a saludar?-dijo Archie.

Ella se quedo muda un momento y despues respodio

¿Quienes son ustedes?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Se me esta secando la imaginacion, espero subir mas capitulos pronto y que les haya gustado<p>

Gracias por leer


	10. El hijo del duque

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

El hijo del duque

¿Que dices?-dijo sorpendido Archie, no se esperaba eso.

Ejem-llamo la atencion a todos Albert-Anthony ¿podrias acompañar a Candy a su habitacion?

Si tio, vamos Candy-la saco de alli.

Los demas vallamos a la sala, tengo algo que decirles

Ya en la sala todos esperaron a que llegara Anthony por peticion de Albert, cuando alfin llego:

Bien tio creo que ablo por todos al decir que necesitamos una explicacion-ablo Neal que se la habia pasado callado.

Pues..-dijo Albert mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarles todo- como saben en el accidente a caballo Candy callo muy fuerte sobre el piso, en esa caida se folpeo fuertemente la nuca lo que afecto tambien a su cerebro dejandola casi inconsiente.

¿como que casi inconsiente? cuando la lleve a Lakewood ella ya no respondia

Lo se Anthony, pero ella aun estaba consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, te escucho pero no podia responder practicamente estaba "muerta en vida" no fue hasta que la llevamos a la clinica que perdio sus fuerzas ya que el doctor la anestecio porque estaba muy inquieta y trataba de levantarse, pero cuando debio pasar la anestecia ya no pudo despertar

¿Eso quiere decir que si el no la hubiera anesteciado habria estado bien?-dijo Stear.

Si Stear, pero no fue solo eso tambien eso tubo algunos efectos negativos puesto que la caida y la anestecia le provocaron una amnesia temporal

¿y entonces como es que recuerda a Anthony?-ablo Elisa.

Ella solamente recuerda su nombre y como es el pero no recuerda su vida pasada hasta el accidente, pero como estaba aun consiente vio a Anthony y fue al unico que recordo, es algo raro ya que deberia haberlo olvidado tambien

Pobre Candy ojala pronto recupere la memoria-ablo Archie.

Por otro lado, el doctor del hospital santa juana dijo que le faltaba sangre ¿paso algo de lo que no me alla enterado?-interrogo.

Todos se quedaron mudos en ese momento por supuesto que sabian todo lo que paso pero no se atrevian a decirlo

Tio yo se lo explicare-le dijo Stear.

Bien te escucho

Stear le contó con lujo de detalles lo que sucedio la noche en que Candy se hirio el brazo (para ver esto regresen al capitulo 8 )

Stear y revisaste la camara?

Si, pero solo se ven sombras

Luego veremos eso, es tarde sera mejor cenar

Cuando estaban todos en el comedor

¿Alguien ha visto a Candy?-le pregunto Archie a una de las sirvientas.

La señorita aviso que no bajaria porque se encuentra cansada

Archie mañana tendremos de visita a Annie Britter-le dijo Stear.

Creo que mañana me ire de paseo, es bueno hacer ejercicio

Vamos Archie, todos sabemos que esa niña esta loca por ti-le dijo Anthony.

Poco mas y se viene a vivir aqui

De echo se quedaran unos dias-le dijo Albert.

¡QUE! eso no... yo me regresare a Lakewood

No sera necesario Archie, puedes acompañarme a guiar a Candy y presentarle a la familia, asi te libraras de ella-le dijo Anthony.

Bien que sabes qe con Annie Britter viene Anelis verdad?

Si lo se, precisamente por eso

y se podria saber porque viene tanta gente?-dijo Stear.

Es porque el duque de grandchester vendra a chicago con su hijo y les dije que se podian quedar aqui ya que es amigo mio-les explico Albert.

Candy iba pasando por hay ya que estaba cureoseando por la casa y sin querer escucho eso

Vendra el hijo del duque de grandhcester?-dijo mientras se acercaba.

Si Candy, ¿lo conoces?

Lo vi en una de mis revistas, es muy guapo elegante caballeroso y soltero-dijo eso ultimo con un toque de coqueteo.

Candy, me comportare como un padre celoso

Ella rio a carcajadas pero lo que no sabia esque causaba celos en otras 3 personas presentes en ese lugar

Si te portas bien con el podrias ser su amiga-le comento Elisa

O mas que eso-dijo Candy.

¡CANDY!-gritaron Archie, Stear, Anthony y Albert.

Jajaja, solo bromeaba-hiso cara de angelito- nisiquiera lo conosco ni se nada de el, ahora que lo recuerdo no me han dicho sus nombres-dijo refiriendose a quienes no habian sido presentados ante ella.

Yo soy Archivald pero me puedes decir Archie si yo te puedo decir gatita

Yo soy Alistear pero dime Stear

Yo Neal

Y yo Elisa, tu meeejooor amiga

Me tomara tiempo aprender pero esta bien, ahora creo que me ire a dormir-dijo mientras se iba un elevador que acababan de instalar porque las escaleras eran tan viejas que rechinaban.

Al dia siguiente la mañana fue muy normal hasta que llego el duque, todos etsaban esperandolo

Bienvenidos, permitanme presentarles a mi familia: ellos son mis sobrinos, Stear, Archie, Anthony, Neil y Elisa

Muy buenos dias-saludaron todos.

Y aca esta mi hija Candice

Buenos dias duque, joven encantada de conocerlos

Puedes llamarme terry si quieres-dijo el joven de cabellos que le llegaban hasta el hombro color chocolate y unos ojos zafiro que hipnotizaban, era de cuerpo atletico-señorita-y beso su mano.

Solo si tu me dices Candy-le respondio sonriente.

Esto es injusto Candy tu nunca dejas que nosotros te saludemos asi!-dijo Archie.

Es diferente Archie, debo ser cortes-dijo divertida.

Todos parecian felices por la llegada de los grandchester menos una persona, que con sus ojos azules observaba la escena de _**su** _pecosa y ese aristocrata, en su mirada reflejaba furia y celos ¿que seria capaz de hacer al respecto? pronto lo sabrían

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Lo se este es mas corto que los demas pero apenas la imaginacion me esta volviendo, espero actualizar pronto<p>

Gracias por leer


	11. Terry & Candy

Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

Terry & Candy

Pasaron los dias y la relacion entre Candy y Terry se fue fortaleciendo, ahora ella lo buscaba a toda hora del dia y el siempre la cuidaba y daba paseos con ella por las tardes, todo iba perfecto entre ellos hasta que un dia...

Terry te vas? tan pronto-dijo Candy.

Yo tampoco quiero irme pecosa, pero mi padre tiene negocios en londres ademas de que debo ir al colegio

¿volvere a verte almenos Terry?

Eso espero, le pedire a mi padre que me traiga a verte en las proximas vacaciones si sigues aqui

Te estare esperando-dijo esperanzada- mas te vale escribirme que si no te ira muy mal

No quisiera que mona pecas me amarrara a un arbol

Terrence Grandchester eres incorregible!

Ves como te levanto el animo, bueno aun me quedare 2 dias aqui

Entonces eres mio oficialmente durante esos 2 dias y pobre de ti que huyas

No me conviene intentarlo

* * *

><p>Anthony, ¿no te parece que Candy pasa demaciado tiempo con Terry?-le dijo Archie.<p>

Ya nisiquiera esta con nosotros-complemento Stear.

La verdad nisiquiera lo noto, pero bueno Candy esta creciendo y es obvio que se fije en alguien

¿no te afecta en nada?-insistio Archie.

No..¿por que lo haria? es solo mi amiga-le respondio convenciendose a si mismo de ello.

Yo le creo a Anthony, si le afectara estaria evitando esto-dijo Stear señalando lo que veia por la ventana.

Archie y Anthony se acercaron a la ventana y se quedaron de cuadros al ver a Terry besando a Candy,o eso creian, ambos querian bajar hay y romperle la cara hasta que vieron que Candy le daba una bofetada a Terry, entonces se relajaron.

Creo que.. sera mejor alejarnos de la ventana-dijo Stear al ver a Archie con intenciones de saltar por hay.

Es un... idiota

* * *

><p>Disculpa pecas pero esque en serio tenias un bicho en el cabello y te jale sin querer-dijo sobandose la mejilla pues el intentaba sacarle ese aninmal que habia decidido ir a Candy.<p>

Se mas cuidadoso, pero encerio Terry estas mas ciego que un topo tener que acercarte tanto para ver una simple mariposa

No es que estuviera ciego lo que pasa es que era muy pequeña, y vaya forma de reaccionar a tuya pegas duro

Ups... perdona-dijo viendo su mejilla.

Al menos tengo la seguridad de que te defenderas de cualquier persona...auch no pongas tu dedo hay que duele

Mejor entremos a la mansion por algo para bajarte el enrojecimiento

Vamos pecas-dijo y enseguida la rodeo con un brazo para que caminara junto a el.

Bien Terry esperame en este sillon ire a buscar el botiquin, creo que las mariposas y yo somos un peligro para ti-salio de hay.

Ene se momento Stear llego

Terry ¿como pudiste?

eh?

porque la besaste, te juro que tuve que amarrar a Archie para que no saltara por la ventana

¿Besar a quien?-dijo Candy entrando.

No lo se pecas yo tampoco entiendo de que abla

como que no! si vimos claramente como besabas a Candy

Candy y Terry se miraron como ablando telepaticamente y dijeron

A eso.. fue un accidente Terry se resbalo

Y por consecuencia tengo esto-dijo señalando su mejilla.

Candy deja marcas de una semana-dijo observando.

Bueno, igual es de lo mas normal un beso porque estoy pensando en llevarme a Candy conmigo cuando me valla

Y yo me ire con el ¿no es genial? la tia abuela me ha dado permiso-dijo siguiendo la corriente.

¡QUE!

Bueno partiremos en 2 dias, Candy ya hiso sus maletas ¿cierto Candy?

Por supuesto Terry las tengo en mi habitacion

ee.. yo mejor me voy tengo inventos que hacer-dijo Stear y se fue.

Creo que Stear se lo creyo-dijo Candy mientras le aplicaba una pomada para desinflamar en la marca que ella misma dejo en su mejilla

Es obvio como soy tan excelente actor-dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

presumido

* * *

><p>Stear! que dijeron-ablo Archie, pues estaban viendo la converzacion a lo lejos.<p>

Es terrible

¡QUE PASA!-dijo Anthony.

Terry se llevara a Candy a londres en 2 dias

¡como!-dijeron los 2.

El mismo me o dijo y Candy ya tiene sus maletas y el permiso de la tia abuela

Que mas dijeron-le pregunto Anthony.

Tambien dijeron que un beso era normal entre ellos, osea que no solo ha sido uno!

Por dios!-dijo Archie a punto del infarto

Tenemos que ir con la tia abuela de inmeditato

Los 3 se dirigieron con la tia en busca de una explicacion y menuda sorpresa se llevaron al ver a Candy y a Terry en ese lugar

Chicos! los estabamos esperando

¿como?

Tengo que decirles que Candy se ira a londres

¡QUE! -dijeron los 3

Pero no se ira sola claro.. Archie, Stear ustedes iran con ella estaran en el real colegio san pablo, en ese colegio esta Terry ¿no es una maravilla?

Si.. ti abuela pero solo menciono a Stear y a mi,que pasara con Anthony-le dijo Archie.

Anthony al ser mayor que ustedes se quedara en américa y estudiara por un camino distinto

Pero Terry y Anthony tienen casi la misma edad como es que el va con nosotros

Lo que pasa es que en ese colegio Terry recibe educacion especial ya que es un futuro duque y Anthony es el heredero de los Andrew por lo tanto no se puede retrasar, ademas de que es una tradicion

Candy tambien es una heredera-insistio Stear.

Pero ella es una mujer por lo tanto no se ocupara de los negocios de los Andrew, ademas que ella quiere conocer londres

¿Es cierto Candy?-dijo Anthony.

Si, Terry me mostrara Londres porque nos iremos antes qe ustedes asi que tendremos tiempo antes de ir al colegio

Candy, eres muy amiga de Terry ¿no es cierto?-no pudo evitar comentar Archie.

Claro, Terry es como el hermano que nunca tuve-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y este correspondia.

Entonces los 3 suspiraron aliviados, lo que temian no era verdad

Bueno chicos, basta de charla vayan a hacer sus maletas y estudiar, Terry tu padre te estaba buscando

Permiso Señora-dijo Terry y se fue.

Tia abuela porque quieres que estudiemos

Me he enterado que no han sido muy eficientes en sus clases y abra que corregir eso antes de que los envie al colegio, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones

Si tia abuela-dijeron todos y salieron de alli

Oigan, Candy dice que ella y Terry son como hermanos pero,¿entonces porque la beso?-les comento Stear.

Tal vez sea una costumbre de los nobles besar a sus hermanos-dijo Anthony

En ese momento Stear y Archie se miraron con cara de asco y despues voltearon hacia Anthony con una mirada acesina

Emm.. tal vez solo si los hermanos son hombre y mujer-completo Anthony antes de que lo mataran

Eso es mas razonable-dijo Archie.

Por otro lado, Anthony tendras tu oportunidad con Candy-le dijo Stear haciendo que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

Yo..yo me voy a estudiar adios-dijo evadiendolos y entro a su habitacion que estaba cerca.

Creo que adivine

Aveces creo que eres brujo sabes?-le dijo Archie.

* * *

><p>Candy en su habitacion se puso a meditar sobre lo que habia dicho estaba confundida ¿en verdad querria a Terry solo como hermano? tal vez estar lejos de Anthony y mas cerca de Terry le yudaria a ver sus sentimientos y debia aclararlos pronto pues empezaba a sentirse ahogada entre esos dos<p>

Continuara...

Bien aqui el nuevo capitulo, me tarde 2 dias en hacerlo asi que espero que les guste hasta el proximo

Gracias por leer


	12. Candy y los grandchester

Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

Candy y los grandchester

Al dia siguiente todos se reunieron en el jardin para ablar y contar cosas sobre su vida, ayudando a Candy a que al menos supiera parte de su historia pero todos se quedaron callados cuando pregunto

¿Porque mis padres me abandonaron?

Nadie supo que responder pro un largo rato hasta que una voz se escucho a sus espaldas

No te abandonaron pequeña, te extraviaste o tenian problemas y no querian que te hicieran daño seguramente

Ella volteo y vio a Richard Grandhcester, el padre de Terry

Buen dia, no lo habia visto si me permite preguntar, ¿como esta tan seguro?

Bueno eso es muy obvio, nadie abandonaria a una niña como tu si lo hubiesen echo no te habrian cubierto en telas de seda nisiquiera habrian puesto una hermosa muñeca en tu canastita ni habrian puesto esto para que les recordaras-dijo mientras le daba un dije de oro con una C de esmeraldas en el centro.

¿como es que usted sabe eso?-dijo aun mas interezada en lo que le decia, los demas se acercaron a oir.

Digamos que tuve la suerte de conocer a la gente del hogar en el que solias estar de pequeña alguna vez, somos buenos amigos

Yo lo vi alguna vez?

Si, pero apenas tenias 3 años y aunque recuperases la memoria no creo que me recordarias

Padre, como es que nunca me dijiste eso

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Terrence

¿podria contarme mas de lo que sabe?-dijo Candy.

Vamos cuente, nosotros estamos igual de curiosos que ella

Muy bien

**Flash Back**

Era un día soleado en el hogar de Pony,Candy habia cumplido sus 3 años hace poco y se encontraba jugando con Annie con las muñecas que les habian dado las hermanas

Toc toc

Ire a abrir-dijo la hermana Maria.

Buen dia Señor Grandchester ¿que lo trae por aqui?

Tengo negocios en America y pase por esta ciudad, como sabe me estoy recuperando economicamente y vine a verlas

Claro, estan en la colina que tiene el gran arbol ¿lo llevo?

No gracias

* * *

><p>Annie hagamos una gran casa con las piedras y ramas que hay aqui, sera muy linda<p>

Si Candy-y fue lentamente hacia ella ya que la pequeña Annie tenia unas piernas debiles por un accidente pasado en el hogar de pony y a diferencia de Candy que estaba sana apenas podia mantenerse de pie.

Mira Annie! es Richard

Buenos dias Richard-lo saludo Annie ya que a Candy se le habia olvidado.

Hola princesitas! ¿como estan? miren lo que les traje-dijo y les mostro un par de vestidos, uno era rojo hasta los tobillos con un liston en uno de los hombros con forma de moño de color naranja claro y el otro era violeta tambien hasta los tobillos pero en vez de liston tenia una flor rosada, se los entrego.

Son hermosos, gracias-dijo Candy y lo abrazo, Annie hizo lo mismo y las cargo hasta el hogar

Pequeñas, las llevare de paseo a mi casa asi podran conocer a mi hijo y se haran amigos

Sii! Annie hay que ponernos los vestidos-dijo Candy.

Vamos Candy-fueron a la habitacion y al poco rato regresaron bien vestidas con el

Pero parecen unos pequeños angeles, le he pedido permiso a la Srita. Pony para llevarlas y ha dicho que si pero debemos regresar puntuales para la cena-les dijo Richard.

Pues no perdamos tiempo-dijo Candy.

Vamos-les dijo el y se subieron los 3 al auto de Richard, al cabo de un rato estaban en una de las mansiones grandchester.

Buenos dias Richard, niñas-los saludo una mujer alta de cabello rubio un poco ondulado con piel blanca y un lunar en el labio.

Buenos dias Eleanor, mira ellas son Candy y Annie-las presento

Pero que niñas tan lindas, llamare a Terrence para que las conosca, ¡Terry!

Un niño de aproximadamente 5 o 6 años llego corriendo, tenia el cabello por debajo de sus orejas de un tono chocolate y ojos zafiro oscuro (despues se aclararia)

Mira Terry, ellas son Candy y Annie vinieron de visita-dijo Eleanor.

Terry las analizo visualmente como reconociendolas por un rato y dijo

Mira mama ella tiene pecas y ojos verdes como mi abuelita-dijo señalando a Candy.

Si, terry si

Terry se acerdo y comenzo a darles vueltas siguiendo su analisis de ellas, se paro frente a ellas y dijo

Yo soy Terrence pero diganme Terry

Esta bien-dijeron.

¿Quieren jugar a construir?

Yo jugare-dijo Candy.

Yo tambien-la siguio.

Bien vamos, aca esta todo lo que necesitamos-les dijo y las llevo a una parte del jardin donde tenia tablas, ladrillos, martillos y mas cosas para construir de juguete, los 3 se la pasaron todo el dia jugnado isieron una casita y una ofina como la del papa de Terry, llenaron el jardin de construcciones hasta que fue hora de irse

Adios Terry-le dijo Annie.

Hasta pronto Terry-se despidio tambien Candy mientras le daba un abrazo que el correspondio.

Le dire a mi papa que me lleve a jugar con ustedes

Genial!-dijo Candy.

Niñas es hora de irnos o la me retara-las llamo el Sr. Grandchester.

Al poco rato llegaron al hogar de Pony, las niñas se habian dormido en el camino puesto que se pasaron todo el dia jugando con Terry, ellas habian echo un amigo que duraria para toda la vida...

**Fin del flash Back**

¿Entonces yo conocía a Candy?-le pregunto Terry.

Si, de echo ese hospital de juguetes que hay en el patio ella misma lo construyo tu nunca quisiste quitarlo porque querias recordarla

Eso explica porque sentia que conocia a Terry-dijo Candy- ¿encerio me paresco a tu abuela?

Pues... ahora mismo te pareces todavia a ella cuando era pequeña, despues te mostrare una foto

¡HAY ESTAN! los estube buscando por mucho tiempo, es hora de estudio-les dijo la tia abuela.

¿Tan temprano tia abuela?-se quejo Archie.

Emm...llevamos 2 horas aqui-les dijo Richard

Como vuela el tiempo cuando nos entretenemos-dijo Stear.

No pierdan tiempo! estan retrasados en su estudio cada minuto cuenta

Creo que me les unire esta vez, tambien debo estudiar-les dijo Terry.

Bien vamos

Todos se fueron a la biblioteca a seguir sus estudios, y asis e pasaron todo el dia por ordenes de la tia abuela con la excusa de que estaban atrasados, pero en verdad era porque la tia debia ablar con Richard Grandchester

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?<p>

Ya esta todo arreglado, espero que Wiliam lo entienda ahora solo falta que esa niña lo sepa

Se lo dire en Londres, le dare tiempo

Solo espero que lo tome bien y no se moleste por ocultarselo

Hay que tomar en cuenta que acabamos de comprobarlo no seria tanto como ocultarlo.. pronto terminaran de estudiar debo darme prisa aun hay algo que hacer

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Que sera ese misterio que guardan la tia abuela y Richard? ¿Cual sera el misterio de Candy y la abuela de Terry? ¿Ella abra averiguado sobre sus sentimientos hacia el caballero ingles? Pronto eso sera respondido.<p>

Gracias por leer


	13. Candy y los grandchester parte 2

Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12 parte 2<p>

Exactamente a las 5:30 del sigiente dia los grandchester, candy y Anthony salieron muy temprano rumbo a New York donde tomarian barcos con rumbos distintos

Bien, nos queda todavia una hora antes de que parta el tren, vayamos a desayunar-les dijo Richard.

Entraron en una cafeteria de la estacion y ablaron de tonterias para "matar el tiempo" aprovechaban cada instante de lo que les quedaba en America

Anthony, ¿donde iras tu?-le dijo Candy.

Ire a escocia a aprender mas sobre la historia de la familia y eso..

Creo que te veremos, en las vacaciones del colegio san pablo si lo queremos podemos ir a escocia con las monjas-les dijo Terry-aunque yo voy a la villa de los grandchester en vez de estar con ellas

¿encerio Terry?-le pregunto Candy.

Si Candy

Que bien! crei que no te veria en mucho tiempo

Aunque claro, como los Andrew estan muy ocupados para estar al tanto de Stear, Archie y tu Candy yo estare al cargo de ustedes y asistiran a la villa con Terry-les dijo Richard ocultando la verdadera razon de eso.

Eso es mejor que estar con esas monjas gruñonas, podras estar con tu principe Anthony todo el dia-le dijo Terry a Candy.

TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!-le dijo Candy.

Terry solo hiso una sonrisa triunfante, le encantaba hacerla enojar-Candy cuando frunces la nariz se te notan mas las pecas y tu cara se ve graciosa.

No me sorprenderia si fueran familia...-dijo Anthony-y entonces Richard casi escupe el cafe que estaba tomando.

Vez, hasta a mi padre le aterroriza la idea de tener a una mona pecas como familiar

Entonces Anthony aunque quiso contenerse solto una gran carcajada que hiso que se pusiera rojoc omo un tomate, y solo se detuvo por la falta de aire

Todos estan en contra mia!

Pecas, lo que pasa esque quiero enceñarte como son los chicos del colegio porque si te enamoras, Anthony me mandara a la horca, por sierto ¿donde esta Clin?

Se quedo dormido en mi bolsa mira-le mostro la bolsa donde estaba el animalito tan profundamente dormido que no escucho a Candy

Oigan, ¿porque ustedes se iran antes si de igual forma Candy entrara al colegio antes que Stear y Archie, sera una tortura para la pobre que no soporta los estudios

Gracias a mis influencias, consegui que Candy y Terry entraran una semana despues de Archie y Stear excusandome con que enfermaron,Candy necesita conocer la ciudad donde estara

No crei que ese colegio se dejara influenciar

Eso aparentan pero la realidad es muy diferente

Faltan 10 minutos para que salga el tren-les dijo Candy mirando su reloj

Sera mejor que salgamos y esperemos, aveces suelen partir antes- dijo Terry.

Y acerto, porque 3 minutos depsues llego el tren que los llevaria a New York, donde se separarian por mucho tiempo, tardaron solo poco tiempo pero llegaron a New York con bien, en un dia se iria Anthony, y esa misma tarde los grandchester y Candy, el tiempo se paso volando entre sus platicas y alfin llego la hora de abordar el barco.

Anthony espero que te cuides mucho, escribeme-le dijo Candy.

Claro, tu has lo mismo Candy, Terry cuídala mucho por favor no dejes que nada le pase.

Tranquilo, yo sabre protejerla para que no te roben a tu Candy-dijo el haciendo enfacis en lo ultimo, pues bien sabia que haria enojar a Anthony.

Nunca cambiaras

Haci me quieren-dijo e hizo cara de niño inocente.

Bien, debemos partir, Anthony cuidate mucho hize una reservacion en un hotel para que pases la noche-le entrega una nota- esta es la direccion del hotel y el numero de tu habitacion.

Muchas gracias Sr. Grandchester nos veremos pronto

-mas pronto de lo que crees,penso Richard-Asi sera, adios

Subieron al barco y se dirigieron a su camarote

La habitacion de la izquierda es de Terry la de la derecha mia y la de medio de Candy se que te marean los viajes en barco por lo que pedi una mucama en especial para ti, su nombre es vecky dile si te sientes mas o algo-le dijo Richard

Claro, gracias

Yo ire a dar un paseo por el barco, los vere en la noche-se fue.

Candy se paso casi todo el dia jugando con clin y leyendo libros que habia traido para entretenerse, durante todo el viaje que duro 3 dias esa fue su rutina diaria hasta que desembarcaron en Londres. Al llegar a la mansion Terry casi besaba el piso, le agradaba estar de vuelta y lo que mas queria en ese momento: su cama y dormir

Tan pronto como atravezaron la puerta Terry corrio como un rayo hacia su habitacion se tiro en la cama y en menos de 1 minuto se quedo dormido

Terry extrañaba su casa segun se ve-comento Candy.

Si... Frigida, muestrale su habitacion a la señorita Candy-le ordeno el duque a una de las mucamas

Si, señor-sigame señorita Candy.

Candy vio su habitacion y se quedo boquiabierta, era mucho mas grande que la que usaba con los Andrew, 3 veces su tamaño y desde una ventana se podian ver los terrenos del duque, era como estar en el paraiso a lo lejos habia un rio con flores de distintos colores alrededor y los terrenos estaban rodeados por colinas como si fuera una fortaleza, por un momento recordo los cuentos de princesas que solia leer junto con Annie en el hogar de pony, sin embargo aunque era grande albergaba el calor de un hogar, a diferencia de la mansion de chicago que era fria y silenciosa.

* * *

><p>Anthony ya habia desembarcado en escocia y se dirigia a la villa de los Andrew, donde lo esperaba Albert y la tia Elroy<p>

Asi que este es el lugar... es parecido a Lakewood pero mas grande-dijo mientras veia el lugar

Buenos dias señorito,mi nombre es Marion espero que el viaje no haya sido muy cansado sigame el Sr Andrew y la Sra Elroy lo esperan en la biblioteca

si...claro

Toc Toc

Pase-dijo Albert desde dentro

Señor, el señorito ha llegado ¿desea que le traiga te?

Si, porfavor

La mucama salio y cuando estuvieron solos pudieron ablar tranquilos

y bien Anthony, ¿como te fue en tu viaje?-inicio Albert

Pues bien.. fue bastante tranquilo, pero no creo que sea eso de lo que quieren ablarme

Anthony.. queremos ablar sobre Candy-le dio la Sra. Elroy

¿Que pasa con ella?

Candy ya no es una Andrew-le respondio Albert

PERO QUE! ACASO LA EXPULSARON DEL CLAN ANDREW?-dijo exaltado Anthony

calmate, no es eso-dijo Albert

Entonces porque dicen que ha dejado de ser una Andrew

Candy ha dejado de ser una Andrew porque despues de 14 años estara con su verdadera familia-le dijo la Sra Elroy

¿Y quienes son ellos?

Los Grandchester...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? que les parecio, tomare en cuenta opiniones para escribir los capitulos al gusto de todas las personas, esperare sus reviews<p>

Gracias por leer


	14. ¿Esto es la felicidad?

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

¿esto es la felicidad?

Pe.. como? Albert adoptaste legalmente a Candy ¡es tu hija! y solamente aparece un duque y se la entregas asi nadamas- le dijo Anthony.

Quiero mucho a Candy, pero tengo que dejarla ir para que busque su felicidad, no era feliz con los Andrew varias veces me dijo que se sentia sola en la mansion, ahora ella tiene la oportunidad de estar con su verdadera familia, es algo que nosotros no podemos darle puesto que con los grandchester tendra una madre, un padre, un hermano abuelos tios primos... y estara donde pertenece

¿Candy no volvera a America?

Si volvera, ella no puede estar lejos del hogar de pony mucho tiempo ademas de que tiene amigos en America y conociendo a Richard seguramente ira con frecuencia, por otro lado Candy tiene la obligacion de volver a America

Al escuchar eso Anthony respiro aliviado, volveria a ver a Candy a pesar de que ella estara con los Grandchester, pero entonces recordo lo ultimo que su tio le dijo

¿porque Candy tiene la obligacion de volver?

Un día lo sabrás Anthony un día..

* * *

><p>En otro lugar Richard y Eleanor les explicaban lo mismo a Candy y a Terry, al escuchar esto Candy no pudo evitar llorar, su sueño de pequeña, encontrar a su familia se habia cumplido pero mil y un preguntas cruzaron en ese instante su cabeza<p>

¿porque me abandonaron? yo solo era un bebe no podia hacer ningun daño

Lo se, pero en ese tiempo la vida era muy complicada aqui, una familia americana llego a amenazarnos con matarles a ti y a Terry asi que los enviamos a distintos destinos, a ti te enviamos a Escocia con unos viejos amigos de la familia y a Terry lo enviamos a Francia, pero al parecer una integrante de la familia te secuestro y nose como pero lograron llevarte a America la demas parte de la historia no la conozco, te encontramos en el hogar de Pony un año despues pero no podia llevarte conmigo porque seguia amenazado, Terry pudo volver porque a sus 5 años sabia defenderse y esconderse, hasta que cumpliste 10 años podiamos volver a por ti pues nuestros agresores desaparecieron, pero nos dieron la noticia de que habias sido adoptada por los Andrew, me costo mucho localizaros pero lo logre. Es una familia muy buena y me alegra que hayan sido ellos los que te adoptaron y no otros

¿Ellos lo saben?

Si, lo saben desde hace tiempo pero me pidieron que te dejara con ellos solo un poco mas, te tomaron cariño-le dijo Eleanor

En ese momento Candy se quedo pensaiva por un momento y despues dijo

¿podre volver a America o visitarlos?

Claro que si, no hay inconveniente en eso si lo deseas, a Eleanor le gusta visitar America puesto que ella es de hay,

Entonces Candy sonrio, le dio un abrazo a Richard y Eleanor, sus ahora padres y a Terry su hermano oficialmente, y despues se retiro a su habitacion a escribirle a Anthony

El estara muy contento, ¿ya lo sabra?

Se sento en el escritorio de madera que tenia a lado de una ventana, era tarde y el cielo tenia destellos rojizos y naranjas, el sol alumbraba las colinas que rodeaban los territorios grandchester y parecia que ardian en llamas, era un paisaje hermoso

Bien me pondre a escribir

Tardo varios minutos puesto que no sabia las palabras correctas para describir lo que sentia hasta que la carta quedo asi:

_Anthony_

_¿como te fue en tu viaje? a mi me parecio de lo mejor aunque me maree un poco, ¿sabes? la villa grandchester es enorme! en mi habitacion se podria construir una casa, deberias ver los atardeceres aqui son preciosos, ha habido muchos avances tecnologicos ultimamente, eso de celular es muy util deberias comprar uno y podriamos ablar sin cartas ¿no es genial? asi podre enviarte una foto de uno de los atardeceres aqui, ablando de otra cosa no se si tu lo sepas pero ¡ya no soy una Andrew! en verdad cuando me lo dijeron crei que Albert ya no me queria en el clan y me saco de el pero sorpesa! soy una grandchester! jamas lo imagine yo siempre ame a Terry como un hermano mayor y ¡deseo consedido! ahora lo es, si pudiera explicarte mi alegria con palabras usaria minimo 50 hojas para esta carta y tendria que mandarte un paquete, jaj aun no he sabido de Stear y Archie, me quedare una semana en el "castillo" es enorme! y es encerio deberias ver las armaduras que a madre le gusta coleccionar, aveces da miedo por las noches pero me tranquilizo porque la luz de la luna entra por mi ventana dibujandose en las paredes, es como tener a la luna en tu propia habitacion. Bien espero tu contestacion._

_Con cariño_

_Candy_

Al terminar la carta la rocio con un perfume de rosas que su nueva madre le habia regalado anteriormente. la dejo hay y se puso a explorar el lugar.

En verdad era espacioso porque al anochecer aun le faltaba explorar el sotano pero estaba tan cansada que solo se fue a cenar con su nueva familia.

Candy, ¿que te ha parecido el lugar?-le pregunto Richard.

Es muy grande y bonito, mas que un hogar es un castillo!

Pecas, cuidado con perderte-dijo Terry.

Terry, tengo un nombre

Lo se, pero eres y siempre seras pecas para mi, asi seas una anciana.

Nunca cambiaras Terry-lo reto Eleanor-Candy, ¿que te parece si vamos de compras mañana? te servira para adaptarte a la vestimenta de los ingleses mientras estes aqui, cuando vayamos a America seremos libres.

Me parece buena idea

Eleanor,nose porque pero siento que te estas robando a Candy de Terry y de mi-dijo Richard.

No creo que a Candy le agrade mucho fabricar espadas.

Bien, pero a la proxima sera nuestra.

No si yo llego primero

A Candy le parecia divertido como discutian ellos 2 por pasar tiempo con ella, no los culpaba ella tambien queria aprovechar al maximo a su lado pues habia pasado mucho tiempo sin sus verdaderos padres

Al terminar la cena Candy se dirigio a su habitacion y se puso un camison de seda beige, era bastante suave y mas corto que los que usaba en Chicago, pero le daba mas movilidad. Al recostarse en la cama noto que era tambien muy suave y blanda, ahora entendia porque Terry adoraba su casa, no tardo mucho en entregarse a los encantos de morfeo y durmio soñando tranquilamente despues de mucho tiempo de pensar ¿donde esta mi familia? tenia una gran sencacion de tranquilidad y mientras dormia sonreia alegremente.

Al dia siguiente desperto y al ver el reloj se exalto, eran las 11:30! que creerian de ella, y era razonable que despertara a esa hora puesto que en Chicago solia desvelarse llorando y pensando en porque sus padres no la querian, varias veces alguien la escucho pero ella simplemente decidio no responder a sus preguntas, de alguna forma sentia miedo, miedo de que los Andrew tambien la rechazaran pero ahora que sabia la verdad y estaba con su familia era como si volviese a nacer, era feliz, aunque claro los Andrew noe ran tan malos apreciaba muho a Albert, Neil Eliza la tia Elroy Archie Stear y Anthony, por su puesto Anthony a sus 14 años habia experimentado mucha atraccion hacia Anthony recordo alegremente las locuras que hacia por solo llamar su atencion

**Flash Back**

En Lakewood alegremente celebraban el cumpleaños numero 16 de Anthony, Candy se habia esmerado mas que nadie en su arreglo para sobresalir y siempre estuvo al tanto de Anthony, una que otra jovencita intentaba coquetear con el pero cuando el se descuidaba Candy les decia que se fueran, que el era de su propiedad y de nadie mas.

Vayamos al jardin a pasear Candy

Si Anthony

Pasaron bastante tiempo en el jardin hasta que Candy dijo

Ire por una bebida Anhony, esperame

Yo te la traere

No te molestes, yo lo hare ademas la tia me hace señas de que vaya hacia alla

Claro, te espero

Candy se fue y se entretuvo un rato ablando con la tia abuela.

Una chica de aproximadamente 15 años salio de los arboles del jardin y dijo

Buenos dias Anthony ¿que haces aqui?

Ella era Sara Brigwacker anteriormente Anthony la conocio en un paseo que dio con sus primos, era alta de grandes ojos aceituna, su cabello le llegaba a media espalda era rizado y pelirrojo,tenia un excesivo maquillaje en la cara parecia una muñeca de porcelana

Ella tomo su mano y se acerco peligrosamente recostando su mejilla en su hombro, era bastante incomodo para el

Por favor, esto es muy vergonsoso ¿podrias quitarte de hay?

¿porque?-dijo y se acerco mas a el punto de abrazarlo.

Es muy incomodo y no es debido asi que te pido que...

Fue interrumpido porque Sara cayo al suelo con la mejilla enrojecida, volteo a un lado y alli estaba Candy, ella la habia golpeado

¿quien te crees para hacerme esto?

Tu no eres merecedora se saber mi nombre solo te dire que soy mejor que tu por lo tanto Anthony es mio y quiero que te alejes de el

¿y si no lo hago?-dijo amenazante mientras se ponia de pie

Candy la empujo tirandola de nuevo al piso

Si no lo haces podemos seguir toda la noche hasta que te tire todos los dientes que te quedan-dijo señalando un punto blanco a lado de ella

¡Eres una cualquiera!

aqui la cualquiera es otra-dijo y ensegida como un acto reflejo beso a Anthony, la verdad es que ella no estaba consciente de lo que hacia en ese momento por su enojo-vamonos Anthony

S..si si vamos-le respondio el un tanto sonrojado y sorprendido por lo que hizo la pecosa.

Todo lo que resto de la fiesta no vieron a Sara, al parecer se habia ido ya que sus "pretendientes" se burlaban de ella por faltarle un diente

Anthony y Candy pasaron toda la noche juntos, eran felices en ese momento que era muy hermoso porque accidentalmente y por reflejos, Candy le habia declarado su amor a Anthony y este lo habia echo igualmente...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Candy se río de solo recordar ese momento, y se pregunto ¿que habria sido de esa chica? aunque sinceramente no le importaba mas, ella ahora sabia que no podia estar de empalagosa con Anthony.

Recordo que tenia que salir con Eleanor y se ducho y vistio rapidamente, para su fortuna ella apenas venia saliendo de su habitacion y se encontraron en el camino, no regesaron sino hata la tarde con cajas y bolsas de muchos colores y tamaños, lo mas sorpendente fue que esas eran de Candy pues habian pedido otro auto que estaba repleto de los de Eleanor

Veo que se divirtieron

Nunca habia comprado tanto, me siento rara-dijo Candy.

Puedes acostumbrarte, aqui la moda cambia muy a menudo y te aseguro que tu madre te llevara de compras cada temporada

¿donde esta Terry?-pregunto Eleanor

Fue a visitar el colegio san pablo, ya sabes que le gusta ir a hacer enojar a las monjas cuando esta aqui porque no lo pueden castigar

Me pregunto de quien abra sacado lo rebelde, trepa arboles corre por los pasillos del colegio aunque este prohibido y no le gusta estudiar

Entonces Candy se sonrojo porque ella practicamente era igual a Terry

Creo que Terry no es el unico -menciono Richard al ver a Candy.

Los arboles son divertidos..-dijo Candy.

Lo mismo creo yo pero las monjas no-dijo Terry que iba entrando.

Hola Terry!-dijo Candy.

Pecas, nunca imagine que te gustara comprar hay 2 autos repletos de cajas

Yo tampoco sabia que me gustaba comprar, pero es tan lindo todo.. en America no hay cosas asi

Por cierto, Stear y Archie te mandan a decir que una amiga tuya llego al colegio, creo que se llama Annie

Annie esta en el colegio!

Tu creciste junto a Annie ¿no es asi?-pregunto Richard

Si... hace tanto tiempo que no la veo aveces creo que ya mori y estoy en el paraiso

Todo el dia se la pasaron muy alegremente dando paseos por la villa y ablando de como fue de Candy en el hogar, tambien de la vida de Terry y como anhelaba ser un actor y seguir los pasos de su madre, Candy en verdad era feliz con los grandchester...

Continuara...

Hoy estaba como inspirada y me puse a escribir el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora ¿que les parece? Ya les hize a Candy feliz :P esperare los reviews, recuerden que esta historia es para ustedes asi que, ¿querian que algo cambiara de la historia? diganmelo y lo veran aqui! a y a las terrytanas no se molesten por dejar a Terry como su hermano, que pasaria si es para entretenerse el final de Anthony no sera el unico, mi objetivo sera crear varios finales donde Candy sea feliz para diferentes gustos por lo tanto habra un que pasaria si con Terry...

Gracias por leer


	15. Los estudios de Anthony

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14<p>

Los "estudios" de Anthony

Por la mañana Anthony se levanto un poco somnoliento, se habia pasado la noche pensando en su pecosa hasta que llego a la conclucion de que la decision de su tio habia sido la mejor.

Asi no habra inconvenientes entre ella y yo por que seamos familia-penso- tal vez deberia escribirle, le prometi que lo haria, pero primero ire a desayunar

Se dio una ducha no muy caliente para despertarse por completo, se vistio y finalmente bajo

Buenos dias-les dijo a la tia Elroy y a Albert.

Buen dia Anthony, empezaremos hoy con tus estudios

Veo que no dormiste muy bien Anthony, tal vez esta carta te haga despertar-le dijo la tia Elroy y le dio la carta que anteriormente Candy le habia escrito.

Claro,dijo y la abrio

Anthony

¿como te fue en tu viaje? a mi me parecio de lo mejor aunque me maree un poco, ¿sabes? la villa grandchester es enorme! en mi habitacion se podria construir una casa, deberias ver los atardeceres aqui son preciosos, ha habido muchos avances tecnologicos ultimamente, eso de celular es muy util deberias comprar uno y podriamos ablar sin cartas ¿no es genial? asi podre enviarte una foto de uno de los atardeceres aqui, ablando de otra cosa no se si tu lo sepas pero ¡ya no soy una Andrew! en verdad cuando me lo dijeron crei que Albert ya no me queria en el clan y me saco de el pero sorpesa! soy una grandchester! jamas lo imagine yo siempre ame a Terry como un hermano mayor y ¡deseo consedido! ahora lo es, si pudiera explicarte mi alegria con palabras usaria minimo 50 hojas para esta carta y tendria que mandarte un paquete, jaj aun no he sabido de Stear y Archie, me quedare una semana en el "castillo" es enorme! y es encerio deberias ver las armaduras que a madre le gusta coleccionar, aveces da miedo por las noches pero me tranquilizo porque la luz de la luna entra por mi ventana dibujandose en las paredes, es como tener a la luna en tu propia habitacion. Bien espero tu contestacion.

Con cariño

Candy

Al parecer a Candy le va bien con los Grandchester-comento Anthony al terminar de leer la carta.

¿Aun no entra al colegio?-dijo la tia Elroy.

No, esta viviendo en el "castillo"-como asi lo llamaba ella- Grandchester

Nunca mencionaron eso-dijo Albert.

Tal vez quieren pasar tiempo con ella y mostrarle todo el lugar, conociendo a Candy se podria perder

¿cuando piensa entrar al colegio?

se quedara una semana con los grandchester segun cuenta en su carta

Fueron interrumpidos por una mujer del servicio que traia el desayuno de Anthony

Gracias-dijo Anthony.

tio, duante cuanto tiempo tendre que estudiar?

No mucho.. un año aproximadamente y despues volveremos a America, Stear y Archie volveran otro año despues de eso

¿Que haremos?

en primer lugar estudiaras la historia de los Andrew mas a fondo, al mismo tiempo que visitas los lugares importantes para su historia por ejemplo, en esta misma tierra nacio Rosemary, tu madre y yo

Eso no lo sabia

Bien como sea daremos un paseo a caballo para que te familiarices con la villa

Anthony termino de desayunar y subio a ponerse su traje de montar,5 minutos despues salio al establo y tomo un caballo blanco parecido al que tenia en Lakewood, Albert tomo uno negro y partieron

Rodearon toda la villa Andrew y se detuvieron en las orillas de un pequeño lago a descansar

¿Que te ha parecido la villa?-le dijo Albert.

Es hermosa, en America no tenia espacio para cabalgar

Las ciudades acaban con lo hermoso de la naturaleza por eso me gusta escocia, ademas me trae recuerdos de mi familia-comento Albert.

tio,¿que crees que haga Candy en estos momentos?

No lo se, sabiendo como es Richard seguramente la estara enceñando a usar espadas como a su hijo

Pero Candy es una señorita

Eso a el no le importa, hasta su esposa sabe usarlas!

Nunca entendere a los nobles

A diferencia de nosotros, para ellos una mujer no necesariamente tiene que ser solo una dama, la madre de Terry es actriz por ejemplo la famosa Eleanor Baker

Archie y Stear admiran a esa actriz cuando se enteren de que es la madre de Terry y Candy no los dejaran empas hasta que ls consigan una entrevista-rio.

Probablemente, bueno creo que deberiamos regresar aun debes ver muchas cosas mas y un traje para cabalgar no es precisamente lo indicado

Subieron a los caballos y regresaron, al poco rato ya estaban fuera otra vez pero ahora paseaban por las calles de Escocia

Bien Anthony, como vez por estos lugares no es comun vernos asi que probablemente la gente se confunda al principio y sea dificil para ti pero despues de un tiempo todo sera normal

si..

Despues de una hora habian recorrido todo el pueblo, estaban agotados asi que decidieron volver a casa

¿como les fue?

Bien, pero creo que hoy dormire mas temprano-dijo Anthony.

Si eso te parecio agotador la que te espera mañana..-le burlo Albert.

¿Que haremos mañana?

Entonces la tia abuela dijo

Ve a descansar Anthony, lo necesitaras

Algo me estan ocultando

Lo sabras mañana-le dijo Albert.

Anthony subio y se dio un baño bastaante largo, despues de vestirse se dispuso a descansar pero antes fue a escribirle una carta a Candy.

La carta decia asi

_Candy_

_Me alegra mucho que seas feliz con los grandchester pero no te olvides de mi o tendre que raptarte pequeña revoltosa, mi viaje no fue tan tranquilo como el tuyo pues conoci a muchas chicas lindas y estaba entre paseos y paseos.._

_Lo de arriba fue una broma, pero el viaje si fue muy agitado llovio bastante y casi no podia salir apostaria todo a que me maree mas que tu, creo que no te vere en un año eso tomaran mis estudios y el primer dia fue de lo mas agitador tuve que recorrer uno de los pueblos de escocia y los terrenos de los Andrew! fue horrible ahora lo que mas quiero es dormir, y dime ¿como se porta Terry? supongo que sigue llamandote pecas, es como una droga para el._

_Sobre el celular... me leiste la mente! aveces creo que tienes poderes y en tu bola de cristal me observas y lees mis pensamientos... espero que no sea asi_

_Tengo que dormir, adios Candy!_

_Anthony_

La puso en un sobre y la dejo a un lado, despues se dispuso a dormir lo cual fue facil puesto que estaba mas que cansado.

En la mañana, al bajar a desayunar noto que ya lo esperaban la tia abuela y Albert.

Anthony, hoy exploraremos viejos lugares donde estuvieron los Andrew

¿como?

Bueno, la mayoria de esos lugares estan enterrados bajo tierra asi que tendremos que encontrarlos

Pero yo no se hacer eso

Sabes plantar rosas, hacer unos cuantos ollos no sera problema para ti, usaras una pala y un pico en caso de que encuentres piedras

Creo que fue mala idea venir a escocia... debi irme al colegio san pablo-dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

En ese lugar te hiria peor.. desayuna y saldremos

Al irse fueron a una parte alejada de la mansion, practicamente no habia nada y para su mala suerte el sol era caliente como si fuera medio dia

Bien Anthony toma una pala y a cavar

El obedecio y fue a cavar, despues de 20 minutos no habia logrado nada

¿seguro que aqui hay algo?

Si tu sigue cavando

Otros 20 minutos despues habia echo un ollo en el que el cabia perfectamente

¡¿como esperas que salga de aqui?

Tranquilo traigo una escalera aqui-dijo Albert a sus espaldas.

¡como llegaste aqui!

Hize un tunel-dijo señalando a un lado un pequeño tunel que llevaba a otro ollo

¿Cuando terminaremos?

Cuando encontremos algo, mira alli hay algo verde vamos a ver

Se dirigieron y era parte de una estructura, siguieron cavando otros 40 minutos en ese lugar y se podia apreciar una construccion con ventanas, vieron a travez de ella y para su gran sorpresa habia muebles dentro! era como viajar en el tiempo a los viejos Andrew

Aproximadamente cuanto tardaremos en desenterrar todo

No lo se.. conosco el tamaño de esto cuando era niño no estaba tan enterrado y se podia entrar aproximadamente tardaremos unos 2 dias si paramos solo para comer y dormir

¡QUE!

No es tanto... aun tendremos que desenterrar otro mas grande

Dios que hize para merecer esto-se lamento Anthony.

Continuara..

* * *

><p>Los extraños estudios de los Andrew :P haha ¿Anthony podra desenterrar esa extraña construccion completa? ¿que secretos podran haber en ese lugar? Todo en el proximo capitulo!<p>

Gracias por leer

Bien, aqui empezare a contestar algunos comentarios :P

Val rod: lo de los grandchester fue una idea de ultima hora, al analizarlo bien no podia dejar a nadie infeliz, ademas de que a Candy nunca le gusto ser una Andrew. Albert tampoco sera infeliz pero eso se vera despues

lore de brower: si pense que no mencione a Anthony en el pasado capitulo pero voy por partes, algunas de Anthony otras de Candy otras de los 2.. aunque con esto ultimo me confundo un poco


	16. El colegio San Pablo

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

El colegio San Pablo

En la madrugada del siguiente dia Anthony ya habia desayunado y aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos segun el, intento salir por la ventana.

Huire y el tio no me pondra otro de sus "estudios"-pensaba.

Cuando al fin logro salir solo le faltaba bajar

Solo un poco mas...-seguia bajando.

Alfin!

Buenos dias Anthony, me alegra que te hayas levantado temprano

Tio! que haces aqui

Te esperaba, que forma tan original de bajar. Ahora vamos

Esta bien-dijo resignado.

Hoy nos falta menos que ayer, si tenemos suerte al menos encontraremos la puerta

Y si no la encontramos-dijo Anthony.

pues mañana vendremos denuevo, en cambio si la encontramos mañana descansaremos todo el día.

Pues no hay que perder tiempo!

Al llegar Anthony se puso a cavar tan rapido que en solo 30 minutos ya tenia casi la mitad de la casa afuera

Anthony, deberias descansar

no! entre mas rapido mejor-fue su respuesta

Siguio cavando y 2 horas despues alfin encontro la bendita puerta

LA ENCONTRE!-grito Anthony.

Muy bien, pero sobra tiempo asi que hay que acabar de descubrir la casa

Esto es muy cansado

No dijiste eso cuando estabas buscando la puerta

Es diferente

Yo ire a descubrir el otro lado-dijo mientras hacia un tunel

Aquí hay muchas piedras

* * *

><p>Pecas que tanto haces que has estado entretenida todo el dia<p>

Estoy pintando

Quiero ver-dijo Terry y se acerco.

Nunca habia visto a una mona pecas tan artistica

Mocoso engreido-dijo y le pinto un bigote.

Mi hermoso rostro por dios

Banidoso..

Tengo que limpiar esto, pero volvere!

Bueno, vete señor bigotes

Muy graciosa

En algo nos parecemos-dijo guiñandole el ojo.

* * *

><p>Anthony es hora de irnos, aun hay mas cosas que hacer<p>

Bien tio vamos

Subieron a los caballos con los que habian llegado, de echo hace tiempo que no usaban el auto

Hoy trabajaste mas que ayer Anthony

Tio lo que pasa es que me hace falta el descanso y mucho

Yo no note eso, pero bueno ya casi llegamos

* * *

><p>Stear, ¿porque crees que Candy aun no ha venido al colegio?<p>

No lo se Archie, se supone que vino antes que nosotros ya deberia estar aqui

Archie! Archie!

Elisa, que pasa

Toma esta carta y este pañuelo, te los envia Annie

Ella otra vez...

Hermano deberias hacerle caso

No no... soy solo un capricho para ella, ademas a mi me gusta alguien mas

Y se puede saber quien es esa chica que se robo los pensamientos de mi hermano

Stear! no seas tan indiscreto

Archie, si no te le declaras pronto a Monique, Annie podria ilusonarse y si eso pasa Candy se enojara cuando vuelva

Elisa!-le grito al verse descubierto.

Adios!-dijo y se fue rapidamente de ese lugar

Con que Monique he?-dijo Stear.

Yo no digo nada de tus reuniones con patty!

Emm.. ya casi comienzan las clases vamos al aula

* * *

><p>Al fin termine, espero que les guste cuando se los muestre<p>

Candy habia pintado un cuadro de su familia basado en una fotografia que habian tomado anteriormente pero que lamentablemente ahora estaba medio quemada cuando Terry intento cocinar

¡Pero que hora es! hoy iba a ir con papa al colegio para conocerlo-dijo mirando el reloj pues la esperaban dentro de 30 minutos

rapidamente se cambio y peino para luego bajar

Al fin llegaste, debemos irnos-le dijo Richard.

Si-contesto y se diriguieron al auto que los estaba esperando.

Candy, si el colegio no es de tu agrado dimelo

Esta bien, papa

Llegaron al colegio y una monja los estaba esperando

Duque de grandchester, los estabamos esperando a usted y a su hija, sigame por favor lo llevare con la hermana Grey

La siguieron hasta un edificio donde estaban varias monjas

Toc Toc-toco una puerta la monja.

Pase

Hermana Grey, ha llegado el duque de grandchester

Hazlo pasar

Pase por aqui por favor-dijo y despues se fue

Buenos dia duque de grandchester

Buen dia hermana, le presento a mi hija Candice, como sabe en unos dias entrara al colegio y quise que lo conociera antes

Por supuesto duque, yo misma se lo mostrare

Yo preferiria esperarlas aqui si no le molesta

Por supuesto que no me molesta duque, sigame señorita Candice

Este edificio-dijo la hermana deteniendose frente a uno en comun-es donde estan los dormitorios de señoritas, el que esta frente suyo es donde duermen los caballeron al cual ninguna señorita debe ir, entremos a este te lo mostrare-termino diriguiendose a Candy

Es muy elegante aqui dentro-menciono Candy.

Por supuesto, este colegio es muy prestigioso y no podríamos permitir que las áreas no sean del agrado de nuestros alumnos

Candy! Candy!- se escucho a sus espaldas, tanto la hermana como Candy voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Elisa! no corras en los pasillos

Siento haber corrido hermana, no lo volvere a hacer lo que pasa es que ella y yo somos amigas

Esta bien, en ese caso podrias mostrarle el colegio

Si hermana, vamos Candy

¿Ya entraras al colegio Candy?

No, mi padre me trajo a conocerlo

Yo crei que el tio estaba en escocia-penso Elisa pues no sabia lo de los grandchester.

Mira Candy, este es mi dormitorio-dijo y entraron a una habitacion del edificio.

Es bastante lindo

Mis padres lo mandaron a adornar diferente a los demas

El mio esta en el siguiente piso segun me conto mi padre

¡QUE!

¿Que pasa?

Pasa que ese piso es para familias nobles! Candy tienes de las mejores habitaciones! supe que solo hay algunas personas en ese lugar y por eso los dormitorios son mas espaciosos

Vaya, eso no lo sabia

Bien, pero vamos a fuera que todavia falta mucho por mostrarte

Salieron del edificio y caminaron por los pasillos mientras Elisa le explicaba que era cada una de las instalaciones del colegio

Esta es el aula de quimica, es la favorita de todos pues convivimos chicos y chicas pero nos ervira hasta que la arreglen pues Stear la hizo explotar, mas hacia aca nos enceñan medicina, no se muy bien porque creo que quieren que sepamos auxiliar a la familia es nueva como muchas mas

Medicina! yo que pense que tendria que convertirme en una señora amargada encerrada ens u casa todo el dia

Yo pense lo mismo cuando llegue al colegio pero afortunadamente ya no es asi, mira ven te enceñare un lugar lindo-dijo y la llevo a un edficio espacioso con bastantes ventanas

Este es otro de los nuevos edificios, aqui aprendemos natacion y aveces hacen competencias el campeon es Neil, ya sabes Anthony le enceño a nadar

Siguieron viendo edificios hasta que se pusieron a recorrer los jardines del colegio

Mira en aquella zona, es donde van casi todos los alumnos del colegio, es un lindo lugar para pasar el rato te la mostrare-dijo diriguiendose a una parte que parecia mas bien un parque de esos de entretenimiento para jovenes con un pequeño billar (cosas que se me ocurrieron porque el colegio era muy aburrido y no queremos que Candy se aburra)-Las hermanas nos dejan venir en los recreos y tambien los domingos y miercoles nos dejan ser libres ya que el domingo es dia de misa y las hermanas se quedan todo el dia en la capilla y el miercoles ellas descansan, claro que el quinto domingo casi todos salen del colegio en familia.

Bueno, al menos no me aburrire aqui

Mira alli estan Archie y Stear vamos con ellos

Candy asintio con la cabeza y siguio a Elisa

Archie, Stear miren quien esta en el colegio-los llamo Elisa.

Candy!-dijeron los dos.

Se podria saber donde estabas gatita? te hemos estado esperando por tres dias!-le dijo Archie.

Tienes que explicarte-lo siguio Stear.

Lo que pasa es que cuando llegue me llevaron al castillo de los Grandchester y en ese lugar estoy viviendo , en unos dias entrare al colegio solo vine a conocerlo

¿Y porque no te quedaste ne una de las casas de los Andrew?-dijo Archie.

No podria, eso seria como allanamiento

¿Porque? el tio te adopto no es asi?-le pregunto Elisa.

Ups.. olvide decirselo, yo no soy una Andrew, soy una Grandchester

¡QUE! -dijeron los tres.

Eso explica porque estas en el piso de los nobles-le dijo Elisa

Candy tendras que explicar como es eso de que eres una Grandchester-le dijo Stear.

Es algo de lo que me entere hace poco, resulta que siempre fui hija de los Grandchester!

Eso explica tu parecido con Terry-le dijo Archie.

Olle! yo no soy engreida-dijo Candy finjiendo molestia

Candy porque no nos contaste antes?

Estuve muy ocupada, fui con Terry a clases de tiro

Clases de tiro? para que las necesitarias-le dijo Archie

Mi padre quiere que este segura en el colegio, me regalo esto-dijo sacando un arma de la bolsa que cargaba.

¡Aleja eso de mi!-dijeron Archie y Stear, que se escondieron detras de Elisa.

No se porque se asustan, yo tambien tengo una-dijo sacandola del bolsillo de un pequeño mandil que traia puesto.

Par de acesinas!-les dijo Stear.

Par de miedosos-contraataco Elisa.

Creo que mi padre me debe estar esperando,Elisa ¿podrias acompañarme hasta donde esta la oficina de la hermana grey?

claro, vamos -dijo y se diriguieron hay.

Adios Elisa, te vere pronto

Te estare esperando Candy, adios-le respondio y se fue.

Toc Toc

Pase

Candy, ¿que te ha parecido el colegio?

Es muy lindo, no se porque Terry lo describe tan mal

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, odia los colegios solo le gusta viajar, bueno vamonos Candy. Adios hermana Grey

Adios duque de grandchester, Candice

Hasta pronto hermana Grey

No se porque pero tengo la sensacion de que hay algo en ese colegio que no me gusta-dijo Candy cuando se encontraban afuera.

¿No te habia encantado?

Eso lo dije por no ser mala con la hermana Grey, pero no se hay algo que no me gusta. Almenos mis amigos estan aqui

¿Soportaras todo el tiempo que estes hay?

Si, creo. Por cierto hay algo que debo mostrarles, lo hare cuando lleguemos

Continuara..

* * *

><p>Aqui esta el capitulo 15, tuve algunos problemas con el word y por eso tarde pero al fin lo tengo. Le hise algunos cambios al colegio San Pablo porque me aburria :P<p>

Gracias por leer


	17. El sueño de Candy

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

Quiero pedirles perdon por no actualizar antes pero he tenido muchos problemas con el word no se porque antes era por lo lento ahora cuando lo guardo todo se borra :/ si alguien sabe por que pasa esto aceptaria sus reviews.

Intentare escribir capitulos mas largos si este problema sigue para compensar que no sea continua con las actualizaciones

Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

El sueño de Candy

Anthony, Wiliam que bueno que llegaron porque tengo algo que comunicarles

¿Que pasa tia?-pregunto Anthony.

Quiero que hagan sus maletas, nos iremos a ver los progresos de Stear, Archie,Neil y Elisa muy pronto y quiero que este todo listo

¿Tan pronto tia? -le dijo Albert.

Pronto sera el quinto domingo en el colegio san pablo y ellos podran salir, no pasara nada con que pospongamos un poco el resto de los estudios de Anthony, son rapidos de recuperar

Tia, pero ya casi terminamos con esa parte de los estudios ¿no se puede esperar un poco mas?-le dijo Anthony.

Pues si asi lo quieres si, pero crei que querrias visitar a Candy antes de que entrara al colegio.

Voy a hacer mis maletas ahora mismo -dijo Anthony y salio corriendo de hay

Sabia que asi iria -dijo la tia- por cierto Wiliam, ¿por que no has iniciado los estudios de Anthony?

Lo estoy preparando, si soporta esto soportara todo lo que sigue

Tia! ya termine de empacar -dijo Anthony que iba bajando.

Que bien Anthony, solo falta que Wiliam empaque y podremos irnos pasado mañana-le dijo la tia

¿No podemos ir mañana?

Estan cansados, se cansarian aun mas

Por favoor tia- rogo Anthony- soportare el viaje vamos

Tia, vamos mañana Anthony es capaz de escapar por la ventana-ablo por fin Albert.

Esta bien, esta bien pero despues no quiero pretextos de que estan cansados

Si tia-dijo Anthony.

No los tendra

Bien tio que esperas, ve a empacar vamos!-dijo Anthony.

Estas ansioso por irte cierto?

Solo vamos!

* * *

><p>Candy es un cuadro hermoso, muchas gracias crei que habiamos perdido esa foto -le dijo Eleanor al ver el cuadro que su hija habia pintado.<p>

Gracias, pero solo tome lo que quedaba de la fotografia e hice un cuadro de ella -le respondio Candy.

Tienes talento hija, te ira bien en las clases de arte del colegio

Y Terry necesita clases de cocina -completo ella.

Olle! no cocino tan mal lo que pasa es que un mortal no puede degustar comida de los dioses -dijo ofendido Terry.

Presumido.

Asi me quieres, pecas vamos de paseo el dia es aburrido

No se... salir de paseo con un mocoso engreido.. lo estoy pensando-dijo Candy.

No seas aburrida vamos!-insistio Terry.

Vayan Candy, tu padre y yo saldremos a arreglar una cosas-le dijo Eleanor

Bien, vamos Terry

Vamos al zoologico, iremos con tus parientes

Terry! menos mal tu eres mi pariente

No no yo decia con tus parientes Candysticos, que son solo tuyos

Terry te lanzare a la jaula de los leones

Cuidado pecas enojada, mejor vamonos-dio fin Terry.

En verdad eres insoportable-le dijo mientas salian.

Pero no podrias vivir sin mi, nadie mas te cuida

Nadie mas que unos agentes de seguridad, una padre y una madre, unos perros, mis amigos, yo sola...

Si si ya entendi... pero yo te cuido mas y fin de la converzacion

En cinco segundos me volveras a hablar seguro

Terry hizo un signo negativo con la cabeza

Uno-conto Candy.

Dos

Terry volteo a mirarla y hizo un signo de que no hablaria

Tres, lo haras y lo sabes

Cuatro

Vez te lo dije pecas, no te hable en cinco segundos te hable en cuatro

Es igual, me volviste a hablar

Estoy confundido

Creo que el colegio te hace falta

Aunque me confunda asi me quieres-dijo y la abrazo.

No podria vivir sin un mocoso engreido-dijo Candy.

Bueno entra al auto-dijo mientras le abria la puerta

Claro

Terry rodeo y entro al asiento del conductor

Papa te deja conducir?

Si, mientras no choque con nada todo esta bien

Por dios Terry, cuantas veces has conducido

Pues... esta es la primera vez

¡QUE! quiero bajar-dijo Candy.

Pecosa miedosa, no pasara nada-dijo Terry y arranco el auto.

Cuando muera quiero que me entierren lejos de un auto

No seas exagerada, no hemos chocado

Terry pon atencion al volante...

Yo se como conducir

TERRY pon atencion al volante

que yo se!-dijo y se volteo.

TERRY CUIDADO!-grito Candy y se tapo los ojos

TERRY!

En ese momento desperto

Creo que debi quedarme dormida...que hora sera-dijo para si misma y miro el reloj.

Por dios! si ya es de noche, le dije a Terry que no me incluyera en sus platicas de autos, por eso tengo pesadillas

Creo que sera mejor volver a dormir, pero antes me cambiare- penso y fue a su armario a sacar un camison violeta, despues fue a su escritorio, tomo un sobre y se fue a la cama

Candy

Me alegra mucho que seas feliz con los grandchester pero no te olvides de mi o tendre que raptarte pequeña revoltosa, mi viaje no fue tan tranquilo como el tuyo pues conoci a muchas chicas lindas y estaba entre paseos y paseos..

Lo de arriba fue una broma, pero el viaje si fue muy agitado llovio bastante y casi no podia salir apostaria todo a que me maree mas que tu, creo que no te vere en un año eso tomaran mis estudios y el primer dia fue de lo mas agitador tuve que recorrer uno de los pueblos de escocia y los terrenos de los Andrew! fue horrible ahora lo que mas quiero es dormir, y dime ¿como se porta Terry? supongo que sigue llamandote pecas, es como una droga para el.

Sobre el celular... me leiste la mente! aveces creo que tienes poderes y en tu bola de cristal me observas y lees mis pensamientos... espero que no sea asi

Tengo que dormir, adios Candy!

Anthony

Candy sonrio al terminar de leer la carta, siempre lo hacia antes de dormir para recordar a Anthony y penso que ya no le habia escrito

Tal vez despues lo haga-luego solto un bostezo- ahora sera mejor dormir

Y con ese pensamiento durmio y soño, con los dias en que habia sido una Andrew y habia vivido a lado de Anthony, soño en todos los paseos a caballo que habia tenido con el, cuando escapaban al pueblo para tener un tiempo libre juntos, como se reunian todos los dias antes de dormir para ablar de sus actividades en el dia, como el le dio su primer beso en una de esas reuniones, y como ella le dio un segundo en un impulso por protegerlo como suyo...y entendio que su vida no habria sido, es ni sera nada sin el

Porque el ahora era su vida..

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿que les parecio? lo que hacia Anthony todo este tiempo no eran mas que practicas.. ¿se encontraran cuando Anthony haga su viaje? ¿Algo habra cambiado entre ellos? ¿Terry en verdad protegera a Candy o solo es otra de sus bromas? ¿Que paso con Anelis Wellington? todo se respondera en los siguientes capitulos<p>

Gracias por leer


	18. Ella otra vez

Perdonen por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y aca no hay internet. Afortunadamente encontre un cyber asi que podre actualizar.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a kyoko mizuki y yumiko igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17<p>

Ella otra vez.

A la mañana del siguiente dia el primero en levantarse fue Anthony, que estuvo en la sala desde las 5:00 am esperando a la tia Elroy y a Albert, hasta que por fin bajaron

Buenos dias Anthony, veo que te has despertado temprano-le dijo Albert.

Si, ¿donde esta mi tia?

Bajara despues cuando nos vayamos, dice que esta ocupada. Pero bueno vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre y aun nos quedan 3 horas antes de que salga el tren

Vamos tio

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor y Albert pidio el desayuno

Tio, ¿cuando terminaremos de desenterrar la casa?

Pues cuando volvamos, pero antes ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

Pues... si ¿porque?

Bueno...la tia tiene la idea de enviarte al colegio San Pablo

¿Como? ¿no dijo que no podia entrar?

Aun puedes, pero ella queria que vieras la vida aqui antes de tomar una decision, y como ha visto que se te ha echo muy pesado mantener el ritmo queria que te preguntara si querias entrar en el colegio

Anthony medito por unos minutos y despues dijo- ¿Cuanto tiempo estaria alli?.

Tu cruzarias por el ultimo año en el colegio, pero no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora podemos esperar a que viajemos y alla me dices tu respuesta

Me parece perfecto

* * *

><p>Candy se encontraba haciendo sus maletas, en pocos dias iba a entrar al Real Colegio San Pablo y queria estar lista para su partida<p>

Pecas!-se ollo que gritaron y enseguida se abrio la puerta

Que quieres Terry

El dia es aburrido vamos a pasear

Que es lo que quieres hacer ahora

El colegio, vamos a visitarlo

¿Eso que tiene de divertido?

Iremos al estilo Terry, tengo globos de agua y de harina, mama y papa estan en una reunion nadie lo sabra

Pues vamos-Finalizo Candy y metio su maleta debajo de la cama.

Y dime ¿no nos veran? -dijo Candy mientra sbajaba las escaleras.

No lo creo, donde estaremos no pasan las monjas, igualmente hay que disfrazarnos

¿Como?

Toma-dijo mientras le lanzaba una peluca pelirroja, yo usare otra asi no nos reconoceran, pero por si acaso ten esto-dijo dandole unas gafas.

Eres espia acaso?

No pero me gusta el teatro y un buen actor cuida su aspecto cuando entra en escena

Mejor vamonos antes de que empiezes a actuar-dijo Candy mientras se ponia la peluca.

Se fueron en un auto conducido por el chofer ya que a Candy no le gustaba ir cuando Terry conducia y al poco rato estaban en las puertas del colegio.

Ven Candy, es por aca-la llamo Terry.

Voy-le respondio Candy siguiendolo

Mmm... es por aqui cerca-dijo Terry mientras caminaban-aqui esta!

¿Como quieres que suba esto?

Eres una mona, es facil para ti

Terry!

Jaja, ven pon tu pie en mis manos, arriba hay un arbol con muchas ramas y hojas sube a el

Candy obedecio y en unos minutos ya estaba encima del arbol, despues subio Terry con los globos que habia llevado

¿Seguro que no nos veran?

Claro que no, ademas las monjas solo pasan por aqui cuando van a recibir a alguien al colegio

Terry... no estoy segura de esto, esta mal

Pecas no me digas que ahora tienes miedo, de haber sabido que eras na cobarde habria traido a alguien mas

Yo no soy ninguna cobarde! -le dijo e inmediatamente tomo un globo y se lo lanzo a un alumno que estaba pasando por hay

Cuidado! mona pecas ataca

Callate Terry, o te lanz..-Candy se quedo muda ante lo que vieron sus ojos ¿que hacia alli?, si ella se habia librado de esa carga hace tiempo...QUE HACIA ELLA EN EL COLEGIO

Era Anelis, todo este tiempo estuvo en Francia, ya que su familia al no lograr nada con los Andrew decidio alejarse, pero claro al saber que ellos estaban en el colegio San Pablo no dudaon en venir.

Candy ¿te pasa algo? -le dijo Terry al ver que no ablaba.

Pero ella no contesto, simplemente se quedo mirandola fijamente y en cuanto la monja se fue tomo un globo de agua y uno de harina, el mas grande de todos y se lo lanzo a Anelis

Terry, quiero irme-dijo despues de que Anelis se fuera.

Esta bien, agarrate a mi espalda para que te sea mas facil bajar

Si-respondio Candy y lo hizo.

Terry bajo de un salto con Candy en su espalda y fueron al auto que los estaba esperando,le abrio la puerta y despues entro. Ya en el auto

Candy, ¿quien es ella?

Una molestia, se llama Anelis Wellington

Entonces Terry se puso a pensar un rato y dijo

¡Ah! si Anthony me ablo de ella alguna vez

QUE ANTHONY HIZO QUE

Me.. dijo que lo fastidiaba mucho porque lo seguia a todos lados -completo Terry antes de que alguien saliera acesinado.

Ah..

* * *

><p>Anelis habia llegado hacia 2 dias y ahora mismo se encontraba de camino al colegio, ella habia cambiado en estos años, ya no era mas esa niña testaruda y poco atractiva de antes, no ahora ella era inteligente. Una maestra del engaño por asi decirlo, donde antes estaba un cabello negro y lacio sin brillo ahora estaba una cabellera ondulada y negra con destellos azul oscuro, su piel ya no era tan palida y su figura, cambio totalmente donde antes estaba el cuerpo de una niña cambio al de una adolescente, con algunas curvas. Cualquiera que la viera diria que no es ella pero esa mirada fria y de maldad la delataba<p>

Asi que este es el colegio San Pablo -dijo para si misma mientras lo observaba pero fue interrumpida por una monja que abrio la puerta

Buenos dias, ¿ustedes son los Wellington?

Si, somos nosotros-se adelanto a contestar su primo Frederick, un chico de aproximadamente 15 años alto, con cabello castaño arriba de las orejas de compostura atletica y ojos celestes.

Pasen por aqui por favor-dijo la monja.

Anelis¿estas segura que quieres seguir con esto?-le susurro su hermano Jack ,mientras seguian a la monja.

Por supuesto que si, ademas por lo que he investigado esa herida sigue hay, si destrozamos su imagen Anthony no la querra mas

Y de eso me encargare yo-le dijo Frederick que habia escuchado, aunque en realidad no habia visto a Candy puesto que cuando la hirieron el responsable fue Jack.

Esperen aqui, le avisare a la hermana Grey que han llegado-dijo la monja y se fue.

Entonces de entre los arboles 2 globos salieron volando y se estrellaron contra Anelis quien quedo cubierta de agua y harina

¡Ah!-grito y despues volteo al origen de esos globos pero no vio nada.

Anelis ¿Estas bien? -dijo Jack.

¿¡Crees que estoy bien! ¡SOY UN DESASTRE!

Ven Anelis, vamos con la hermana para que nos diga en donde esta tu habitacion y te cambiaras -le ablo Frederick quien habia visto quien lo habia lanzado pero decidio callar, no le caia muy bien Anelis.

Vamos..

Continuara...

Intentare subir los capítulos mas seguido, tengo algunos anotados en mi libreta del tiempo que anduve ausente y los subiré poco a poco

Gracias por leer


	19. Hola Anthony

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18<p>

Hola Anthony

Anthony habia llegado a Londres,ahora mismo iba rumbo a la mansion de los Andrew

Esta ciudad es... diferente- le comento Anthony a su tio.

Lo se Anthony, la primera vez que estuve aqui pense lo mismo, una buena ciudad para conocer a alguien especial ¿no crees?

Tio!

Jaja, lo siento olvide que tu ya tienes a alguien, por cierto mira quien esta hay-dijo apuntando por la ventana.

Es Candy! ha cambiado mucho pero se ve molesta-dijo Anthony mirando-quiero saludarla tio

Claro, Jhon para el auto-le dijo Albert al chofer.

Anthony bajo del auto y se aproximo a Candy quien al notar su presencia volteo

Hola Candy!, Terry-dijo el alegremente.

Anthony! ¿pero que haces aqui?

La tia quiere enviarme al colegio San Pablo

Lo sabia! Candy ahora tendras que hacer una pintura de mi -dijo Terry.

¿Que sabias?-pregunto Anthony.

Yo le dije a Candy que entrarias en el colegio pero no me creyo y apostamos, si ella ganaba la acompañaria a un desfile de modas y si yo ganaba ella pintaria un cuadro de mi

Lamentablemente el gano

Osea que no te gusta verme

Yo no dije eso, me alegra verte

Por cierto desde cuando te gustan las modas y eso

Anthony Brower! debes saber que soy una chica y debo comportarme como tal

Nuestra madre le metio esas ideas-le susurro Terry a Anthony.

Ah ya entiendo, ¿a donde van?

A casa antes de que lleguen nuestros padres- contesto Terry.

Terry tuvo la magnifica idea de salir mientras no estan y llegaran en 30 minutos

Nosotros podriamos llevarlos, mi tio sabe donde esta

¿No tienen prisa?-dijo Candy.

No, ademas igualmente pasaremos por hay

Bien, pues vamos

Los 3 subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al castillo Grandchester, durante el trayecto se pusieron a ablar sobre las cosas que hizo Anthony en Escocia y los sucesos que vivio Candy con los Grandchester

Candy eh tenido curiosidad, ¿que le paso a la marca de tu brazo?-le pregunto Anthony

Aqui esta-dijo mostrandole el brazo-pero ya no duele

Nunca pudimos saber nada de eso, es raro-les comento Albert-fue tan rapido que debieron dejar alguna evidencia

Me sorprende que una marca dure años, por mas grande que sea debio curarse hace mucho-dijo Terry.

Eso en parte fue gracias a las cosas que pasaron en America, en la caida del caballo mi herida estaba casi curada pero me golpee con una piedra y se volvio a abrir, en el hospital la cosieron pero en la mansion de Chicago se volvio a abrir gracias al excelente servicio de cocina que hace que los cuchillos salgan volando, y tambien despues de un año cuando casi no quedaba nada habian unos leñadores en el bosque de Lakewood y un hacha salio volando, afortunadamente no me rompi huesos solo se volvio a abrir y despues ya no se volvio a cerrar completamente y quedo esta cosa fea-les dijo Candy.

Candy pero si casi no se nota con las cremas que tu usas-le dijo Terry.

Afortunadamente, pero el efecto de esas cremas solo dura 2 horas y tengo que ir a poner mas o sino se vera horrible

Oigan, ¿ese no es el auto del duque?-les dijo Albert.

Candy y Terry miraron por la ventana y en efecto, en ese auto estaban sus padres quienes voltearon al sentir una mirada y ellos como acto reflejo se escondieron en el asiento

Por favor, que no nos vean

Terry es nuestro fin

Tranquilos, se han parado en un cafe y seguramente tardaran

Candy y Terry suspiraron tranquilos y se levantaron, despues siguieron ablando de tonterias hasta que llegaron.

Por dios, Candy cuando mencionaste en tus cartas que parecia un castillo no crei que lo pareciera encerio!-dijo Anthony viendo todo de arriba abajo.

Te lo dije, yo nunca miento

Deberias ver como es por dentro, te perderias como Candy-dijo Terry.

Tienen que venir! ustedes no conocen a mi madre todavia ella es...-intento decir Candy pero Terry le tapo la boca con una mano.

Es mejor dejar que ellos lo averiguen Candy

Terry a ti siempre te gusta ser misterioso con la gente

Es parte de mis atributos-presumio Terry

Banidoso, bueno ¿vendran?

Claro Candy, vendre mañana ¿a que hora quieres que vengamos?

Conociendo a Candy querra que sea a las 4:00 am-dijo Albert que se acercaba.

Jaja, vendremos a las 2:00 pm si les parece-dijo Anthony.

¡Es mucho esperar!-dijo Candy.

Pues a mi me parece perfecto, es el tiempo suficiente para que esta pecosa-dijo Terry refiriendose a Candy-se despierte de sus sueños

Terry! yo no duermo tanto

Si como no, hoy casi tuve que tirarte agua encima para que despertaras

Tenia sueño, no dejas dormir con tus ruidos

Pudiste usar almohadas o cerrar las ventanas

Hacia calor y prefiero desvelarme a asarme

Bueno, antes de que se maten el uno al otro mejor nos iremos, ademas sus padres estan por llegar-dijo Albert.

Es cierto! lo habia olvidado por completo, no se olviden de venir o yo misma ire a buscarlos-amenazo Candy.

Estaremos aqui temprano, adios Candy, adios Terry-dijo Albert.

Adios Albert-dijeron los 2.

Candy no te caigas de la cama, Terry despiertala-les dijo Anthony-adios

Adios Anthony-le dijo Terry.

Adios Anthony, no caere la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para dar muchas vueltas.

Ya te imagino, Candy la chica de las volteretas un espectaculo

Burlon, tu te caeras

Bueno, duerman bien-Finalizo Anthony y se fue al auto donde ya estaba su tio esperandolo.

Terry entremos y hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado

Pues corre porque hay esta el auto de nuestros padres

Corre tu tambien! sospecharan

Ambos salieron corriendo y Candy se fue a su habitacion y Terry a la sala de estar a ver television como usualmente hacia.

* * *

><p>La tia nos matara cuando lleguemos-menciono Anthony en el auto.<p>

Podemos entrar por la puerta de atras sin ser descubiertos, conosco esa casa de memoria

Eso me tranquiliza, quisiera saber que hacen mis primos en el colegio

Pronto iras Anthony, muy pronto si asi lo quieres

Continuara..

* * *

><p>Hoy no dejare notas al final, gracias por leer<p> 


	20. Vidas del colegio

Bueno, a falta de sugerencias desarrollare la historia como salga de mi mente...

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19<p>

Vidas del colegio

Anelis, ya esta todo listo solo necesitamos que nos digas cuando sera

Ella llegara pasado mañana, hay que darle un tiempo para que se confie, si lo hacemos inmediatamente podria sospechar

¿Que es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

Frederick, ya te lo explique una vez quiero que te ganes sus confianza, lo demas lo haremos Jack y yo

Esta bien, pero no tardes mas de 6 dias tengo otros asuntos pendientes-finalizo Frederick y se fue.

Deberia ir a mis clases-penso Anelis y salio rumbo al salon.

Anelis! donde estabas te estuvimos buscando tienes suerte de que la profesora no ha llegado todavia

Lo siento Monique, estaba un poco ocupada no encontraba mi libro de matematicas

Te digo que lo dejes siempre en su lugar un dia de estos no llegaras a tiempo

Señoritas, vayan a sus asientos y comenzemos-dijo la profesora que ya habia llegado.

En medio de las clases Anelis le paso una hoja doblada a Monique esta la leyo y solamente asintio. Al finalizar las clases se volvieron a encontrar en el pasillo...

Ahora dime ¿cual es la verdadera razon de llegar tan tarde?

Es esa mocosa, resulta que es la hija del duque de Grandchester y entrara al colegio pasado mañana

Anelis deberias superarlo, Anthony no te quiere y dudo que lo haga si le haces algo malo

¿De que lado estas?-le dijo con fastidio- yo estaba comprometida con Anthony, el lo sabia y simplemente me hizo a un lado por ella, ademas ya lo olvide solo quiero que sufra

Eso fue un algo infantil deberias superarlo

Lo superaria si no fuera porque el se olvido enseguida de mi

**Flash Back**

Anthony y Anelis se encontraban en el jardin de las rosas, las visitas de ella se hacian mas frecuentes cada dia por peticion de Anthony y acostumbraban pasar largas horas ablando en el jardin..

Anthony, por que nunca vas a visitarme-le dijo Anelis.

El jardin de las rosas ocupa mucho tiempo y tengo que darselo, sabes como amo las rosas

Mas que a mi?

No, claro que no te lo compensare, le dire a la tia que me comprometa contigo y asi cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos

¿De verdad?

Por supuesto, te quiero mucho Anelis

Esa misma tarde Anthony fue a ablar con su tia , aprovechando que hay estaria el padre de Anelis hablaron sobre lo que le dijo a Anelis y sus deseos de un compromiso, esta acepto gustosa le alegraba que Anthony se fijara en una niña tan educada y de buena familia (Anelis en esos tiempos era buena) el padre de Anelis hizo igual pues tenia una larga amistad con los Andrew, pero le dijeron que si alguna vez se arrepentía se lo dijeran y todo de cancelaría.

Anelis! haceptado

Anthony creí que que bromeabas, no pensé que hablabas en serio pero me haces muy feliz

Pasaron el resto del día juntos hasta que oscureció y Anelis tuvo que irse, regreso 3 dias después para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa

Anthony no estaba en el jardin de las rosas como siempre,estaba en la sala, pero no estaba solo, con el estaba "una intrusa" como ella la llamaba. Tenia unos largos rizos rubios sujetados en dos coletas y unos ojos verdes muy brillantes, por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenia pecas y no se habría molestado de no ser porque el la abrazaba, y se veía mas feliz de lo que estaba con ella

Su corazón se endureció en ese momento, se lleno de odio e ira hacia esa rubia, sintió ganas de ir hacia allá y apartarla de el, decirle que era suyo pero fue interceptada por una mano en su hombro, era su hermano Jack

Anelis no vayas, espera a que ella se vaya es solo su prima

Pues parecen mas que eso

El te dará una explicación, mira ya se fue

Al oir eso Anelis salio literalmente como un rayo hacia Anthony, estaba enojada, furiosa, celosa pero mas que nada desilusionada

Anthony! exijo una explicacion logica de porque pasar tanto tiempo con ella

Su nombre es Candy, es muy agradable y bonita, no se porque te pones asi

¡Como que porque! Anthony tu mismo dijiste que ibas a casarte conmigo cuando fueramos grandes

Pero Anelis, tu dijiste que bromeaba y solo tengo 12 años

Osea que.. jugabas-dijo Anelis ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Anelis.. no llores porfavor no me gusta verte llorar-dijo tomándole la mano.

¡Dejame!-le grito para luego darle una bofetada- te odio Anthony Brower y deceo que seas muy infeliz! deseo que ella nunca te ame-le grito para luego salir corriendo, no queria vivir ya no queria no habia mas sentido en esta vida sin el... solo jugaba con ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Si ella se enamora de alguien mas el podria pagar por lo que me hizo

Si, ¿pero entonces porque quieres dañarla?

Ella tambien debe pagar, por ser una entrometida

¿Segura que no piensas en Anthony?

No, pero debe sufrir al menos un poco el debe sufrir lo que yo sufri, se lo merece asi aprendera a no jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Quien sabe estaria haciendole un favor a esa chica

Ahora que lo pones asi es buena idea

¡Pero claro!

Que se te ocurrrio Anelis

Candy se enamorara de Frederick!-dijo triunfante.

¿Y tu como estarias tan segura?

Frederick sinceramente es mas lindo que Anthony, ella no se resistira lo se, supe que estuvo enamorada un tiempo de Archivald

¡Que! menos mal que ya lo olvido

Vamos Monique, tu nisiquiera lo quieres solo lo estas usando para darle celos a Jack

Tienes razon, pero no quiero que nadie me lo quite por esa razon

Te digo que Jack te quiere, no necesitas hacer esas tonterias solo pierdes el tiempo que podrias estar con Jack

Lo se, pero no se como decirselo a Archivald, es bueno y no tiene la culpa de ser amigo de esa, no quiero lastimarlo

¿Ahora lo quieres?

Un poco, el es lindo y mas dedicado de lo que Jack era conmigo, el no le coquetea a otras a mis espaldas y todos los dias me ve puntualmente, ademas me dice que me quiere-dijo embobada.

Entonces si lo quieres

¡No se! estoy confundida pero no quiero separarme de el

Quien te entiende

* * *

><p>Stear ahora que estas haciendo<p>

Es un telescopio

¿No puedes comprar uno?-le dijo Archie.

Este es especial, se pueden ver astros mas lejanos que los comunes, podre ver neptuno con el!

Explotara

No lo ara, ya hize varios ajustes, ademas el padre de Anthony me dijo como hacer para que no explote antes de que vinieramos al colegio, ya sabes que el es aficionado de eso

Nunca te vi interezado en el espacio

Es para Patty, ya sabes como le gustan esas cosas y quiero hacer algo para ella, tu deverias enargarte de Annie, se esta ilusionando

Lo se, pero es muy terca y cada vez que quiero hablar con ella se pone a coquetearme

Pues entonces deverias hacerle caso

Yo estoy con Monique

Asi que al fin lo lograste

Si... regresando al tema de Annie he visto a Neil muy interezado en ella, el podria hacerla feliz pero le da mucha pena acercarcele

Hay que ayudarlo en eso, o mas bien debes ayudarlo en eso si ella se fijo en ti deberias darle consejos a Neil para que el pueda gustarle

Buena idea, asi ella sera feliz y yo sere libre para ocuparte de Monique

Ya esta! probare este telescopio al anochecer, quiero que todo sea perfecto

Quien te viera, por si acaso avisare a todos de una explosion

Muy graciosito, ocupate de lo de Neil

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Quise ocupar este episodio a esos personajes que no he mencionado mucho, tambien hay que saber que hacen ellos con sus vidas y no solo Candy y Anthony.<p>

A perdón por poner tan sinvergüenza a Anthony ;P si no era así el capitulo no quedaría bien

Gracias por leer?


	21. Annie Britter

Ahora respondere aqui arriba :P

Val rod:No separare a Candy se Anthony no soy tan cruel todavia :P , lo de Candy tuve que omitirlo por algunas peticiones... ya que en el colegio compartimos nuestros fics y los capitulos y a muchas personas no les gusto lo de Candy y como no podía borrar el capitulo pues ya tenia otro subido y eso alteraria la historia simplemente lo deje asi, digamos que a Candy no le gusta ablar de su memoria ni que se lo recordaran.. y tomando en cuenta los meses que pasaban es logico que la recuperase o no, pero no lo haya dicho eso se vera luego... Su relacion pues eso tambien se vera mas adelante en ese momento Candy salvo a Anthony porque lo consideraba un amigo muy querido, con el tiempo surgiría el amor y esas cosas, por ultimo procurare mencionar a esos tres mas en los capitulos...

giggless90: Me alegra que te guste la historia, no me gusta lastimarlos, y por lo de Elisa... nose no me gustaba lo que le hacia a Candy asi que es mejor tenerla como un personaje bueno :P, asi que cree a Anelis... de Monique la cree por que Anelis necesita a alguien que la frene,es mala, lo se pero se deja manipular por Anelis, eso saldra luego lo de Annie la pondré mas seguido

Ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas :P si se que ya diran " no nos quiere dar el capitulo" pero pues pueden bajar y saltarse esto, son como unas reglas para mi

1. Anthony: Cuando lo incluya en alguno de mis fics Terry, Albert y los demas no podran competir con el por Candy. A menos que este casado o muera en el transcurso de mi historia pero eso seria cruel

2. Odio y detesto los fics cortos por lo tanto mis futuros fics deben tener minimo 30 capitulos...

3. Archie nunca amo a Annie, estaba con ella al fracasar en su amor con Candy y por que se sentia obligado ya que ella lloraba demasiado por el. Por lo tanto si tengo la oportunidad hare que la ame de verdad o los separare

4. Este sera es solo para este fic.. la historia es mas de ustedes que mia, por eso aveces les digo que acepto sujerencias. No todos tenemos el mismo gusto y trato de adaptarlo a lo que quisieran algunos, los que lo dicen

Ya no las aburrire aqui esta el fic

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20<p>

**Annie Britter**

Annie!

Dime Archie

Ven, quiero ablarte un momento

Claro, ahora vengo Patty

Archie la llevo a una parte adentrada dle bosque, queria asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando su converzacion, con ese alguien se referia a Monique

¿Y bien? de que quieres que ablemos

Annie... lo siento

¿Como?

Por..-Archie trago saliva, no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

Archie si vas a ablar aslo ya, Patty me esta esperando

Pero a Archie se le olvido todo lo que pensaba decirle, no encontraba como empezar y cerro los ojos, finalmente sin mirarla las palabras pudieron salir

Annie, siento...siento no poder corresponderte, se que esto es cruel pero no quiero que te hagas daño ilusionandote por algo que no es, no quiero lastimarte-Archie abrio los ojos esperando ver a Annie triste, pero en lugar de eso vio a una Annie mirandolo confundida, se quedaron mirandose por un largo rato hasta que ella hablo

Gracias por ser sincero-dijo y se dio la vuelta con las intenciones de irse pero fue detenida por Archie que la tomo por el hombro

Annie, no quiero que creas que soy un estupido, ¿podriamos ser amigos?

No por ahora, tal vez algun dia. Pero si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-dijo soltandose y despues se fue corriendo hacia su amiga Patty que estaba esperandola.

Archie sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse como un imbecil ¿por que? no lo sabia, pero quería saberlo, despues de 10 minutos de quedarse en el mismo lugar simplemente se fue hacia su habitacion, pero en el camino se encontro con Stear

Hey Archie! tengo una noticia de ultima hora- le dijo Stear mientras iba hacia el.

¿Cuales?-pregunto sin ánimos

Y tu porque tan decaido?

No se, le dije a Annie que no queria nada con ella

Eso es lo que tu quisiste desde el principio no entiendo porque esa cara deberias estar feliz

Lo se! pero me siento culpable... como si hubiera echo algo malo. ¡Estoy confundido!

Con esa actitud no averiguaras nada

No importa, dime de que te enteraste

Al parecer segun mis fuentes me informan-dijo sacando una hoja-Anthony vendra al colegio exactamente el mismo dia que Candy

¿El no estaba en Escocia?

Se suponia, pero al parecer la tia abuela ha cambiado de opinion al respecto

Es raro, ella estaba empeñada en que Anthony fuera a Escocia me pregunto que querra hacer

Podríamos averiguarlo

* * *

><p>Annie, ¿de que ablaron? -le dijo curiosa Patty<p>

Lo que suponiamos, pero se tardo mas de lo que esperaba

Asi son los chicos, el pobre no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo..

Quisiera poder decirselo, pero el tiene que arreglar sus problemas. Lastima que el no sepa que tiene uno

Algun dia se enterara y se arrepentira de dejarte ir

Bueno eso no importa-risas- lo que importa ahora es que Candy vendra al colegio, Elisa me lo dijo

Candy... creo que la vi alguna vez cuando mi familia estaba de visita en America, pero no se entero ni de mi nombre completo, es imposible que me recuerde

Pues en ese caso tendras que presentarte, Candy es muy agradable ustedes seran muy buenas amigas

¿Tu no tenias mucha comunicacion con ella cierto?

Si...-dio un suspiro- a la Sra. Britter no le gustaba que nadie supiera sobre mi pasado pero en realidad eso a mi no me importa mucho, cuando ella se entero de que Candy tenia una familia mas prestigiosa que los Britter quizo que fuera su amiga de nuevo

Eso es un poco extraño, como sea vamos a la zona anti-monjas (asi llamaban a su area de entretenimeinto que era exclusivamente para estudiantes) tal vez busques a alguien con quien entretenerte mientras Archie se da cuenta de su engaño

Patty! tu harias acaso eso si Stear estuviera embobado con alguien mas?

Pues.. no lo se probablemente no, pero tu tienes a Charlie que se te ha insinuado mucho y no le das ninguna oportunidad

¡Charlie es un fastidioso! doy gracias a dios que no esta aqui en estos momentos

Ablaste muy pronto-dijo Patty señalando a un chico que venia corriendo a lo lejos hacia ellas

Charlie era hijo de los condes Wilmacker, era un chico de 15 años, era alto de compleccion atletica, tenia el cabello por debajo de las orejas de un tono pelirrojo oscuro, unos ojos color aceituna, tenia los rasgos de su rostro bien definidos, y una piel el capitan del equipo de natacion del colegio San Pablo ya que sus piernas y brazos musculosos, eran los que habian llevado al colegio al triunfo, tambien era muy conocido por ser cariñoso con las mujeres, aunque no se le conocia una novia, solo que habia puesto los ojos en Annie. Pero que tambien cuando hacia falta llegaba a ser agresivo, desde muy pequeño su padre le enceño a pelear practicando Muay thai

Buen dia Annie, Patty-dijo tomando la mano de cada una y depositando un beso en ella-hoy se ven muy hermosas las dos

Gracias Charlie-dijeron las dos.

Hoy el correo ha llegado antes y ayudo a repartirlo, tengan-dijo entregandole una carta a Patty y dos a Annie.

El correo cada vez llega mas rapido-dijo Patty.

Me di cuenta, ¿han visto a Stear? tiene una carta tambien

Creo que esta en la terraza del edificio de chicos, todo el dia a estado hay-le dijo Annie.

Muy bien, con permiso señoritas-les dijo y despues dio media vuelta y se fue

En serio Annie deberias hacerle caso

No se, tal vez algun dia

Por dios Annie aveces creo que necesitas gafas mas que yo-rio-es un dios! y tu lo desperdicias no se ha fijado en nadie mas que en ti!

No lo habia notado

Tu donde tienes la cabeza! no vez que es una hermosura andante! por dios Annie en que piensas

Creo que he estado muy ocupada como para notarlo, hare un esfuerzo

Mas te vale Annie, no me gusta verte sola

Patty, pareces mi madre

Alguien tiene que educarte, quiero que me prometas que al menos intentaras convivir mas con Charlie

Si, te lo prometo Patty

Y ella cumplio, durante los siguientes dias Annie habia estado mas unida a Charlie, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de parecer alguien banidoso ( y tiene razones) era un chico muy dulce y dedicado, ya no le molestaba estar con el y ahora ella era quien lo buscaba, el la cuidaba y protegia de todo mal que enontrara, ya fuera un poco de tierra de un arbol, el preferia que le cayera a el a que ella se ensuciara, Annie por fin se sintio querida, como cuando estaba en el hogar de Pony. Si bien antes se sentia asi cuando veia a Archie en sus sueños, ahora era real, no una simple ilusion, no podia negar que aun vivia con la esperanza de que aun le isiera caso pero se decia a si misma "si el en verdad te quisiera estaria contigo" sin embargo no se permitia querer a nadie mas, nisiquiera a Charlie. Esos dos ahora eran buenos amigos

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ¿Que quieren que pase con Annie? ¿Seguira amando a Archie y este correspondera a sus sentimientos? o ¿se enamorara de Charlie?<p>

Esperare sus respuestas por 4 dias en caso de que no se decidan se lo dejare a mi loca imaginacion y los amigos del colegio

Gracias por leer


	22. Candy & Anthony

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21<p>

Candy & Anthony

Al dia siguiente Anthony se levanto a las 11:00, estaba cansado, la tia habia echo que Albert y el limpiaran toda la mansion como castigo a no avisar que llegarian mas tarde, no estaba en sus planes despertarse pero un rayo de sol que se infiltro por la ventana lo obligo, se levanto con pereza y dificultad ya que se habia quedado enredado en las sabanas

Genial! ahora como salgo de aqui-penso Anthony- mientras intentaba desenrredarse, despues de 5 minutos ya estaba fuera de la cama, se fue a duchar y se cambio despues bajo

Anthony, veo que tu tambien despertaste tarde-le dijo su tio que estaba desayunando

No fue buena idea que la tia aprendiera esos castigos

Con suerte no volvera a pasar, te pedire el desayuno

¿A donde fue la tia?

Salio a pasear, siempre le ha gustado Londres

Extraño mis rosas de America, me pregunto si el jardinero las cuidara bien

Te aseguro que lo hara, tu mismo le mostraste como las cuidabas ¿no?

Tienes razon, pero sigo extrañandolas

Pecas que haces

Estoy jugando, acercate Terry

Terry se acerco pero al hacerlo un huevo con harina se estampo en su cabeza, el se limpio- ¿Que fue eso?-exclamo mientras se volvia a peinar pues su cabello se habia echo un alboroto cuando lo limpiaba

Es divertido

Lo es cuando se lo haces a los demas! -dijo mientras tomaba uno de la mesa y se lo estrellaba a Candy

Olle!

Fue mi venganza

Ya veras Terry-dijo y se inicio una guerra de huevos con harina, el resultado, toda la habitacion y ellos llenos de harina

Por dios Terry! perdimos mucho tiempo en esto ya es la 1:00 pm!

Por mi no habra apuro tu quieres ver a tu principe Anthony

Debo bañarme!-dijo mientras salia corriendo hacia su habitacion, despues de un baño salio y se puso un vestido lila sin mangas con una cinta violeta en la cintura, se dejo el cabello suelto con una diadema lila con una flor en un lado

Candy tu principe Anthony ya llego-la llamo Terry

Ya voy-contesto Candy saliendo de su habitacion

Hola Candy- la saludo Anthony

Buenas tardes, Candy-siguio Albert

Hola Anthony, hola Albert- correspondio Candy

Hija-le dijo Richard que estaba hay-¿porque no le enceñas la casa a Anthony mientras yo hablo con Wiliam?

Si papa, ven Anthony te enceñare mi habitacion

Claro-contesto y la siguio

Veras que te soprenderas Anthony-le dijo Candy en los pasillos

Aqui hay muchas armaduras, pense que exagerabas cuando dijiste que tu madre las coleccionaba

Ya vez que no, dice que la hacen sentirse en un escenario de teatro

¿Le gusta el teatro?

Cierto, tu no la conoces entonces ven-le dijo y entraron a una habitacion.

En la habitacion habia un escenario, un baul con variosa trajes y escenografia a los lados, hay estaban Terry y Eleanor actuando pues era un entretenimiento diario para ellos

Anthony, ella es mi madre-dijo Candy señalandola

Como! tu madre es Eleanor Baker!-le dijo Anthony sorprendido

Si, sabia que te sorpenderias

Eso explica porque tus excusas para no estudiar eran tan buenas

Anthony!-le dijo avergonzada pues era cierto, pero fueron interrumpidos porque Eleanor y Terry se acercaron

¿Tu debes ser Anthony no?-le dijo Eleanor

Si.. conoci a Candy en America

Ella me ha ablado mucho de ti, gracias por ser tan bueno con mi hija

De nada Señora

Llamame Eleanor

Por supuesto

Candy te extraño mucho en estos dias, siempre era Anthony Anthony Anthony, de cada 15 palabras que decia una era Anthony-menciono Terry

Terry! eres un indiscreto-Lo reto Candy, diciendo esto ultimo en susurro

Candy, ¿Archie y Stear saben que Eleanor es tu madre?-le dijo Anthony

No, pero se sorpenderan mucho

Seguro, son fans y tienen un baul lleno de fotos

Jaja, pues ya quiero decirselos ahora vamos a que conozcas mi habitacion

Vamos, con permiso

Por cierto Anthony-añadio Eleanor- creo que pronto tendras una larga charla con Richard asi que preparate

No entiendo por que pero gracias por avisar-finalizo Anthony antes de salir

Anthony, esta es mi habitacion

Wow, que grande es parecida a las habitaciones de la villa Andrew en Escocia pero mas grande

Se lo dije a mi padre! aqui se puede construir una casa seguro

Si.. por cierto te traje algo-dijo mientras buscaba en su saco.

¿Que es?

Ten-dijo dandole una cajita color vino-se me olvido dartelo cuando seguiamos en America

Candy lo abrio y alli estaba el anillo que habia usado anteriormente en una fiesta de Lakewood-Gracias Anthony, traje lo demas pero el anillo se me habia olvidado y no lo encontraba-Lo se Candy, por eso pense dartelo hoy-fue su respuesta-por cierto, quize aprovechar para pedirte algo

Dime Anthony

Candy, tu y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntos en America y creo que no fue correcto en nuestra posicion, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia

Claro Anthony!-dijo Candy sin pensarlo dos veces y le dio un largo abrazo al que este correspondio.

Candy, quiero decirte algo

Si?

¿Recuerdas a Anelis? pues.. tengo que contarte algunas cosas antes de que te enteres por otros

Te escucho-dijo Candy.

Pues esto es lo que pasa..-dijo Anthony y comenzo a relatarle lo que paso con Anelis hace algunos años.

Flash Back

Anthony habia ido con su tia a comentarle lo que habia hablado con Anelis, aprovechando que hay estaba el padre de esta para que lo ayudaran

¿Dime Anthony que quieres?-le dijo su tia.

Tia... es Anelis ultimamente fastidia mucho y tuve que decirte algo que lo que em arrepenti-le dijo el mientras le decia todo lo ablado anteriormente con ella (vease en el capitulo 20) cuando termino espero la respuesta de su tia y el padre de Anelis

Ya entiendo, entonces acutaste como un acto impulso

Si tia

Anthony no te preocupes, Anelis es muy olvidadisa seguramente no se acordara en unos dias-le dijo el padre de Anelis- me la llevare unos dias para que lo olvide

Esta bien, pero y si no lo olvida ¿ella debera respetar lo que yo haga cierto?

Si Anthony,estoy de a cuerdo con eso ¿pero seguro que no quieres a Anelis?

No tia, o bueno no lo se ya con el tiempo vere

Esta bien-dijo su tia pensando que Anthony se habia fijado en una dama de buena familia y le alegraba

Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo-le dijo el padre de Anelis

Bueno, me retiro-dijo Anthony y fue con Anelis, al dia siguiente se encontraba arreglando el portal de las rosas cuando escucho sollozos, hay conocio a una niña hermosa, la mas linda para el, era Candy con el tiempo se isieron muy amigos y 2 dias despues ella se encontraba con el en la sala, comentandole que en el hogar de Pony abia conocido a muchas personas que le podrian vender nuevas estirpes de rosas, Anthony se puso feliz con eso y la abrazo ella tambien, aunque no de forma de primos

Anthony iremos juntos yo te acompañare

Si Candy-le dijo aun abrazandola.

Ire a decirle a la tia para que no tengamos problemas-le dijo separandose lentamente de su abrazo

Candy...-le dijo antes de que se fuera

¿Dime?

Me gustas mucho, aunque apenas te conosca

Tu tambien a mi Anthony, le dijo la niña que le abrazo le nuevo y se fue, en ese momento entro Anelis furiosa y ambos discutieron durante un rato hasta que ella se marcho.

Fin del Flash Back

Entonces eso fue lo que paso Candy

Ya veo... gracias por decirmelo Anthony ahora entiendo porque Anelis ablaba de un compromiso

Candy, quiero que entiendas que si alguna vez me comprometo con alguien quiero que sea contigo y con nadie mas

Yo tambien lo quiero haci Anthony

Si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien mas... dimelo y yo lo entendere Candy

Gracias Anthony, pero yo solo te quiero a ti, igualmente si tu quieres a alguien mas dimelo

Si ese dia llegue sera a una personita muy pequeña que se parecera a ti y te dira mama

Anthony-le dijo mas que sorprendida enamorada, era el inicio de una vida juntos

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Perdón pro retrasarme un día, a quienes escriben creo que me entienden :P un dia estas lleno de ideas y otro no se te ocurre nada, para evitar eso hoy empezare a escribir el siguiente capitulo, ¿Que quieren que pase?<p>

Gracias por leer


	23. Reunidos

Val rod: hare lo posible :P no he contado sobre Elisa y Neil asi que la mayor parte de este tratara de alguno de ellos o los dos, de todas formas incluire al grupito de Archie, Stear Candy,Terry, Anthony,Annie y Patty quien sabe hasta Eliza y Neil. sobre Anelis en episodios anteriores se vio que aun estaban planeando todo asi que un enfrentamiento aqui seria raro a menos que haga el episodio mas largo de toda la serie lo cual me llevaria una semana debido al tiempo que dedido diariamente

giggless90: Me alegra que te haya gustado, todos sabemos que Terry es un rebelde y Candy pues se podria decir que tambien, es su forma de quererse :P

Agregare un nuevo personaje a la historia creado especialmente por mi, este personaje se añadira despues y su proposito sera ayudar a otros a no tomar decisiones precipitadas que podrian arruinar su vida

Los personajes d eCandy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22<p>

Reunidos

Era una mañana muy soleada, Elisa se levanto temprano para sus clases como siempre, se dio un baño rapido se puso el uniforme y se fue al salon con la libreta que siempre traia en la mano

Buenos dias Elisa

Buenos dias Luisa ¿has averiguado algo?

Si, toma nota

Claro-dijo abriendo su libreta y sacando una pluma

Todos los dias a las 10:30 se reune en la cafeteria con un grupo de chicas, y al parecer ablan muy mal de tu prima por lo que escuche ayer

Claro, prosigue

a las 11:00 antes de que inicien las clases su hermano sin falta le da unos planos, aun no se de que son pero uno de ellos tenia la palabra Candice escrita

Debemos conseguir esos planos

Abra que planear como, debemos preguntarle a Patricia sobre eso ella es muy inteligente

Eso servira, espero que quiera ayudarnos

Como sea seguire, Todos los miercoles, viernes y domingos se reune con su primo Frederick y con ... .en el bosque, al parecer tiene un romance con este ultimo por lo que vi en una de mis investigaciones a lado de Monique

¿Monique? ella no era su amiga?

Al parecer la odia, cuando tenian 12 años le quito a su querido novio y ahora solo busca como vengarse de ella

Eso nos servira

bien termine

Tu deberias ser detective

Hey! viene la hermana Margaret-dijo una de las chicas llamada Zauri

Todas se fueron a sus lugares al escuchar eso y en pocos minutos entro la hermana Margaret con alguien detras de ella

Señoritas, quiero presentarles a Candice Grandchester, ella estudiara aqui de ahora en adelante espero que la ayuden a sentirse comoda, Patricia levanta la mano-Esta lo hizo y despues la hermana añadio-toma asiento al lado de ella

Candy obedecio y iniciaron sus clases

* * *

><p>Los chicos se encontraban en la zona anti-monjas ya que su profesor no había asistido y tenían la hora libre<p>

Es una linda forma de iniciar el dia, sin clase-dijo Stear.

Ojala todos los dias fueran asi-siguio Archie.

Olle Anthony ¿que hacias en Escocia?-le pregunto Neil

El tio abuelo me ponia a trabajar, tenia que encontrar las viejas mansiones de los Andrew

Eso es feo, una vez la tia intento que yo lo hiciera pero obviamente no acepte-dijo Archie

¿Miedo a la pala?-dijo Anthony

No, pero mis ropas se ensuciarian mucho ademas de que el bronceado no queda conmigo

Ablando de bronceado-añadio Stear-tu lo estas bastante Anthony

Lo se-rio-quien diria que unos cuantos dias en Escocia me harian esto

La piel bronceada atrae a las chicas-dijo Neil.

Archie sin bronceado tiene a una-se burlo Stear.

Stear!-grito Archie

Y se puede saber su nombre-le dijo Anthony

Se llama Monique Lopez-dijo Stear haciendo que Anthony se quedara pensativo

¿Es esa de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la tia abuela?

Si, esa misma-se unio Neil.

Pero nada de lo que dicen es cierto!-dijo Archie

Archie, eso no lo decias antes-dijo Stear.

Es que... no se ultimamente ha estado pegada a mi y me aburre, aparte de que es malvada

Y te estas fijando en Annie Britter-siguio Stear.

No! es solo que... Annie era muy buena amiga

Siii claro amiga...-le dijo Neil

Ella y yo nunca podriamos ser algo... por la estupidez que hise no quiere ni ser amiga mia

Archie yo siempre supe que la querias, aunque hasta en America te quejabas de ella te ponias de malas si estaba conmigo o con Stear-le dijo Anthony.

Como sea, ya termino la clase de las chicas, deberiams ir a saludar-dijo Neil despues de ver su reloj.

Vamos-dijo Stear y despues empezo a caminar pero se detuvo rapidamente-¿Ese no es Terry?

* * *

><p>Candy, me parece bien que por fin has entrado al colegio-le dijo Annie cuando iban saliendo del salon<p>

Mi padre no queria que me fuera-rio- debiste ver su cara ofrecio contratarme a unos profesores con tal de que me quedara

Que daria yo por eso! como pudiste rechazar esa oportunidad

Queria verlos, ademas de que seria un poco aburrido

Pues en parte lo seria, estar en la comodidad del hogar y que lleguen profesores a fastidiarte, por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien, ven

¿Quien es?

Ya veras, creo que la viste hace años pero ya no la recuerdas, aqui esta Patty ven-la llamo y esta se acerco a donde estaban ellas-Patty esta es mi amiga Candy, Candy ella es mi amiga Patricia O'Brien

Mucho gusto Candy, si quieres puedes decirme Patty

Claro, Annie menciono que te vi hace algunos años?

Si, en una fiesta en America cuando tu eras una Andrew

Mmm... no recuerdo bien esas fiestas

Es natural, Stear me dijo que te caisdte d eun caballo y tuviste amnesia por un tiempo

Ah si... la verdad es que no recuerdo muchas cosas, solo de las que me han ablado pero no se los dije para no preocuparlos

Candy eres buena finjiendo aveces-le dijo Annie.

Creo que lo llevo en la sangre

¿Por que?

Ya despues lo sabran

Por cierto Candy ¿donde esta Terry?-le comento Annie.

Seguramente armando lio por hay, no le agradan muchas personas y dice que quiere arreglar cuentas con ellos en su ultimo año en el colegio

Miren, hay vienen los chicos-les dijo Patty-al parecer acertaste con lo de Terry Candy

Terrence Grandchester!-le grito Candy cuando llegaron-ahora que isiste

Nada malo-respondio el mienras se limpiaba el polvo del uniforme, tenia un ojo morado y un labio partido

Entonces Candy se acerco a los demas y les dijo con voz dominante-¡Que fue lo que hizo! quiero respuestas ahora-dijo apuntandolos.

Se estaba peleando, corrio suerte porque el otro tipo quedo peor que el

Nadie le gana a Terrence Grandchester-presumio Terry.

Pero mira como quedaste!-dijo Candy mirando su cara- ahora mismo vendras conmigo a la enfermeria

No es para tanto

Si lo es! mira como quedo tu cara ¡¿acaso quieres que te vean asi?

No.. pero no exageres

Quiero que me digas ahora mismo con quien te peleaste!

Porfavor Candy...

DIMELO AHORA O NUESTRO PADRE SE ENTERARA

Esta bien, esta bien...¿recuerdas aquel tipo con el que nos encontramos en un paseo al parque? el que estaba corriendoc omo loco y empujando a todos

Si, creo que lo recuerdo ¿Charlie verdad?

Si, ese mismo o acaso crees que iba a dejar que te empujara sin darle un castigo?

Terry, le rompiste el brazo en el parque

Eso solo fue el inicio, aun no lo perdono

Entonces Candy lo miro por un rato, el lo habia echo por ella y le parecia tierno aunque no le gustaba que se peleara, despues con un tono mas relajado le dijo-Vamos a la enfermeria Terry-y se fueron de hay

Annie te noto pensativa ¿que pasa?-le dijo Patty

Charlie es un tonto, te lo dije

Ablando de ese..-dijo Archie-creo que no debimos dejarlo podria acusar a Terry

No creo que le hagan nada a Terry, ya sabes como las monjas le dan preferencia-le dijo Neil-como mucho castigarian a Charlie

Pero que cosas pasan aveces, creo que deberiamos tener vigilado a Terry si le rompio un brazo como dice Candy no debemos dejarlo solo

* * *

><p>Por dios Terence! ¿que te paso?-dijo una hermana al verloe ntrar a la enfermeria.<p>

Mmm..

No hables Terry!-dijo Candy-te dolera mas, hermana Terrence se callo de un arbol y se golpeo la cara

Dios santo, Candice tendras que ayudarme a curarlo pues estoy muy ocupada, mira aqui hay algodones alcohol y una crema para los moretones, ¿quieres que te enceñe a usarlos?

No gracias hermana, yo se como usarlos

Bien, estare en la otra habitacion po rsi me necesitas

Candy tardo un rato en curarlo ya que Terry se quejaba demaciado pero 20 minutos despues pudieron salir de la enfermeria

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado los ... son por que quiero su opinion ¿quien quieren que sea? ¿quien no quieren que sea? espero sus reviews<p>

Gracias por leer


	24. Alison Visillo

Los personajes y la serie de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de kyoko mizuki y yumiko igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23<p>

Alison Visillo

Llego al colegio a las 10 de la mañana con una maleta en la mano, hija de una familia acaudalada proveniente de Francia, era Alison Visillo, una joven de estatura media, unos ojos grandes y grises un cabello que llegaba hasta media espalda de un tono chocolate claro, poseedora de una figura esbelta que, resaltaba entre las demas a sus 15 años por sus curvas y era conocida en su pais por su hermosa voz, le encantaba cantar y tocar la flauta, tenia el don de la inteligencia, pero a la vez era bastante agresiva.

Mademoselle, este es el colegio San Pablo

Mmm... no se parece en nada a mi otro colegio, el anterior era mas grande y hermoso

Naturalmente, pero es el mejor colegio de esta zona por lo tanto tendra que estudiar en este lugar, lo siento

Sobrevivire, espero que por dentro sea mejor que por fuera

Su padre ordeno que se le entregara una de las mejores habitaciones, no tiene que preocuparte por ahora

Fueron interrumpidos por la hermana Margareth que iba a recibirlos-Muy buenos dias, ¿es usted Mademoselle Visillo?

Por supuesto que si, supongo yo que usted me guiara con la encargara de esta institucion

Claro, claro ¿quiere que cargue su equipaje?

No se moleste, ya lo hara mi sirviente, Javier tome mis maletas y sigamos a la hermana

Javier y tomo las maletas, luego se pusieron en marcha rumbo a las oficinas de la hermana Grey, al estar frente a la puerta la hermana Margareth toco y despues presento a Alison, Javier se fue rumbo al cuarto piso del edificio de chicas, donde estaban los cuartos exclusivos, aun mas que los del tercer piso ya que en este se pagaba una cuantiosa cantidad cada mes

Mire hermana, primero que nada no quiero que nadie me muestre el colegio lo conocere yo misma y quiero que me llamen Mademoselle Visillo o Mademoselle Alison, mi habitacion ya la se, en segundo quisiera que no permitiese que entren a molestarme a mi habitacion, en tercero y el mas importante si algun profesor u alumno me fastidia tendre que llamar a mi padre y retirara su ayuda al colegio-inicio Alison

Nadie le fastidiara, me asegurare de ello, su uniforme y horario escolar estan en su habitacion, puede retirarse si no quiere que nadie le muestre el colegio

Muy bien-finalizo y se fue rumbo a su dormitorio.

No tardo mucho en localizar el dormitorio de chicas, subio y al ver su dormitorio simplemente no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que arreglarlo, tenia el dia libre pues era domingo y habia llegado despues de la misa haci que se paso todo el dia remodelando todo a su gusto, puso en una mesita a su hamster kiki, se vistio de negro y salio de su habitacion

Bien.. ahora que hare, mejor me pondre a pasear por hay-penso y salio del edificio , llegando a parar a la zona anti-monjas-este es un colegio demaciado aburrido, es peor que estar en un circo de mala calidad, en el otro habian mas cosas que hacer-pero fue interrumpida por alguien-hola-fue lo que dijo la otra persona

Hola, ¿tu no estabas aqui cierto?

Lo que pasa es que apenas llegue hoy, me llamo Alison Visillo-le dijo poniendose de pie- Debes ser la hija de los Grandchester, mi padre tiene negocios con ellos y alguna vez lo acompañe y te vi

No lo sabia, comunmente no presto atencion cuando mi padre esta haciendo sus cosas

¿Te llamas Candice cierto? algo asi

Si ese es mi nombre, pero me gustaria que me llamases Candy, Candice suena demaciado formal

Y dime, ¿el colegio es siempre tan aburrido?

Segun lo que dicen mis amigos y lo que yo he vizto muchas veces lo es, menos cuando hay entrenamientos de natacion, es divertido ver como se equivocan

¿Y cuando son esos entenamientos?

Hoy, si quieres vamos

Esta bien, todo menos quedarme aqui

Es raro que llegemos muchos nuevos tan seguido, me pregunto que sera

Tu cuando llegaste?

Ayer, no tuve tanta suerte como tu que llegaste cuando no daban clase, ya llegamos

Esto es muy grande ¿no?

Asi de exagerados son aqui, ven hay que sentarnos en las bancas-le dijo Candy y se dirigieron a unas bancas que estaban al lado de la piscina, se sentaron arriba para no ser mojadas.

Dime ¿quienes son ellos?

Mira, el capitan del equipo es aquel moreno que esta en la esquina, se llama Charlie, quien esta a su lado es Jonathan, el es nuevo en el equipo, al lado de el esta mi hermano Terry, lo obligue a entrar al equipo-rio-a un lado de el esta Frederick, es el primo de una bruija, al lado de el esta el mejor de todos-dijo mientras suspiraba- se llama Anthony, y es mio solo mio!

¿Es tu novio cierto?

Si, por eso a cualquier tonta que se le acerque, como la bruja que despues te la presentare, yo la mato!

Jaja, ¿y que hacen cuando alguien se lesiona?

Pues segun mi amigo Archie, hay personas que los reemplazan pero a esos no les pongo atencion

Olle, al parecer Charlie no es muy rapido

El siempre tiene dificultades-suspirono se porque es el capitan, Terry deberia serlo

Es muy rapido ¿cierto?

Si, y en parte tiene culpa por que Charlie sea lento, le rompio un brazo, pero aun asi Charlie es lento ultimamente

¿A Terry le gusta romper brazos?

No, solo ha Charlie se lo ha roto segun el queria romperle una pierna para que no pudiera competir pero los separaron unos amigos

Me parece increibe, por su diferencia de cuerpos

A primera vista parece que Charlie es el mas poderoso del colegio, pero no es asi

Ya recupero el paso, le dijo Alison

Hey! ¿burlandose de los errores de otros?-les dijo una voz que se acercaba.

Hola Archie,hola Stear saben que es divertido y todos hacen eso

Jaja, tienes razon ¿quien es ella?

Perdon, olvide presentarlos, ella es Alison Visillo, entro al colegio hoy, Alison, este es mi amigo Archivald Cornwell y a su lado Alistear Cornwell

Mucho gusto, puedes decirme Archie-le dijo a Alison.

A mi me puedes decir Stear

Olle Stear, ¿donde estan Patty y Annie?-les dijo Candy

Annie esta con Elisa haciendo noseque, y Patty esta en la biblioteca ayudando a la hermana Brigida

Creo que ya termino el entrenamiento-les dijo Alison

Es cierto-dijo Candy volviendo su atencion hacia el equipo de natacion, bueno solo a un integrante

Hola princesa-le dijo Anthony a Candy mientras iba hacia ella.

Hola Anthony

Hey ¿a nosotros no nos saludas?-le dijo Stear.

Hola Archie, Stear y tu... ¿como te llamas?-se dirigio a Alison

Yo me llamo Alison

Yo Anthony, ¿eres amiga de Candy?

Nos acabamos de conocer

* * *

><p>Elisa, ¿estas segura de lo que dices?<p>

Si Annie, te digo que lo se todas las pruebas marcan lo mismo

Entonces debemos decirle a Candy

No lo se... aun me falta averiguar que sera y porque esperan tanto

Annie se puso a pensar un momento y despues de unos minutos dijo- Tengo una idea, si dices que el sabe algo tal vez yo pueda averiguar de que se trata.

¿Como?

Acercandome a el, seria una buena idea y despues podremos saber de que se trata todo esto

Y mientras tanto yo estare averiguando junto con Luisa cuando sera

Eso es aun mejor idea, asi pronto podremos saber todo y nada le pasara a Candy, no hay que dejarla sola pueden aprovechar ese momento para poner todo en marcha

Podriamos pedirle ayuda a Anthony

Si! pero donde estara

No lo se, vamos a buscarlo

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien, se que nadie lee estas anotaciones del final :P pero de todos modos las hare ¿que pasara? ¿de quien ablaban? ¿quien es ese misterioso ser al que se acercara Annie?<p>

Gracias por leer


	25. Anthony¿un chico rebelde?

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko igarashi

Pues hoy me dio una lluvia de ideas asi que me puse a escribir los capitulos iniciales del fic que hare cuando termine este, si me retraso ya saben la razon aunque procurare escribir primero capitulos sobre este fic y despues del otro

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24<p>

Anthony...¿un chico rebelde?

Candy, quiero que me digas la verdad-le ablo Anthony mientras paseaban por el bosque del colegio- ¿que tanto recuerdas de tu pasado?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Candy, no se imaginaba que el le preguntaria eso, penso por un momento inventar algo pero despues recapacito, aunque era una buena actriz no podia mentirle a Anthony

Candy, estoy esperando-le dijo Anthony al ver que esta no respondia

Lo que pasa...-no podia hablar, simplemente no sabia que decir.

Lo sabia-dijo Anthony con resignacion-Candy por que dijiste que ya decordabas hace tiempo cuando aun viviamos en America.

Yo.. no queria... no queria que se preocuparan por mi

Candy ¿cuanto recuerdas?

Solo lo que ustedes me han dicho, no recuerdo mi vida en el hogar de Pony, lo intento pero solo me veo en la cima de un gran arbol diciendole adios a alguien, no logro verla porque me duele mucho la cabeza y de repente siento odio.. es todo tan extraño

Debe ser el dia en que los Britter iban a adoptar a Candy pero pero en su lugar se llevaron a la pequeña Annie-penso Anthony-en el fondo ella deseaba ser adoptada..Candy era tan buena.. sacrifico su sueño por su mejor amiga, un momento-siguio pensando pero recordo un viejo suceso-ahora lo entiendo todo...

**Flash Back**

Candy y Anthony estaban en el jardin de las rosas, Candy le relataba a Anthony toda su vida en el hogar de Pony y como casi fue adoptada por los Britter.

¿Por que no fuiste Candy? con ellos podias tener una madre y un padre

La verdad no lo se... aveces pienso que hise mal... pero al menos Annie es feliz

Candy tu siempre sacrificas tu felicidad por los otros ¿no es asi?

No siempre...pero si algo puedo hacer por ellos lo hago

Candy, ¿y porque no has intentado conseguir felicidad para ti misma?

De todos modos si me hubieran adoptado los Britter seguramente ahora mismo no estaria aqui contigo

Si.. tienes razon, Candy esta oscureciendo deberiamos entrar a cambiarnos, esta ropa esta sucia y la tia abuela nos castigara denuevo, por cierto gracias por ayudarme a plantar mis nuevas estirpes

De nada Anthony, vamonos que hace frio

Esta bien

Fueron a la mansion y cada uno se dirigio a su habitacion, pero cuando Anthony regreso a la suya recordo algo- olvide darle sus zapatos a Candy, se los quito para no ensuciarlos-y despues de decir eso salio al jardin y tomo los zapatos, enseguida se dirigio a la habitacion de Candy

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho unos sollozos, abrio con cuidado la puerta y vio que quien estaba llorando era Candy-¿que es lo que le sucedera? se habra lastimado con las espinas de las rosas-penso Anthony, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Candy, que se lamentaba mientras lloraba.

Por que.. porque a mi nadie me quizo adoptar... porque evite que ellos me llevaran-hablaba entre sollozos- tal vez Annie y yo podiamos ser hermanas si a las 2 nos llevaban... fui tan tonta

Entonces Anthony se sentia mal..en la mansion de los Andrew Candy nunca iba a poder ser feliz.. no estaba donde ella habria deseado y no tenia una verdadera familia.. sintio deseos de entrar y consolarla pero comprendio que solo empeoraria las cosas, era mejor darle su espacio

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nunca perdio esa ilusion...por eso no puede recordar nada mas, esa tristeza es demasiado fuerte-penso Anthony pero quiso salir de esos pensamientos- ¿Candy puedes recordar algo mas?

Pues... sobre el hogar no pero recuerdo un pequeño becerro.. y una calesita, Anthony, ¿tu sabes que es lo que recuerdo?

Pues si

Dimelo Anthony, quiero saber que paso hay

Esta bien, un dia yo participe en un rodeo ¿sabes que es eso?

No recuerdo pero tampoco soy tonta, porsupuesto que lo se

Jeje.. esta bien, gane el rodeo y me dieron de premio un becerro, la tia abuela no lo querria asi que lo mantuvimos nosotros junto con Stear y Archie en secreto hasta que lo descubrio

¿Como?

Un experimento fallido de Stear.. incendio el establo donde estaba el becerro y la tia abuela lo vio, nos dijo que nos desisieramos de el

¿Eso que tiene que ver?

A eso voy, tu y yo fuimos al pueblo a buscar alguien que lo quisiera, se lo vendimos al padre de Tom, nose si lo recuerdes

Si.. creo que si ¿Tom es el del rancho Stevens?

Si, exacto, con eld inero que nos dieron por el subimos a la calesita y isimos muchas mas cosas por el pueblo

Esta bien, gracias por decirmelo ¿no sabes nada del otro recuerdo?

No Candy-mintio Anthony pue sno queria causarle dolor-nunca me contaste sobre eso que yo recuerde

Creo que quien sufre de amnesia aqui eres tu-y diciendo esto se puso a reir.

Olle! no te burles de mi, esto de la amnesia es contagiosa

Ya lo creo, pero a ti te afecto mucho mas

Olle! por cierto ahora que lo pienso ¿que le paso a Terry? se ha desaparecido todo el dia solo lo vi en el entrenamiento

La verdad yo tampoco se donde esta-dijo Candy y se puso a pensar- dios mio! tenemos que buscarlo Anthony! quien sabe que es lo que estara haciendo

Donde lo buscamos

Yo ire a la zona anti-monjas y tu ve a buscarlo por el bosque

Esta bien-le dijo Anthony, si ninguno encuentra nada nos veremos aqui en 10 minutos-despues de decir esto se fue.

Por dios Terry, como pudo descuidarme por poner tanta atencion en Alison me olvide de vigilarte-se repetia mentalmente Candy mientras lo buscaba por todos lados.

Disculpen-les dijo a Annie y Elisa que estaban por hay- ¿saben donde estara Terry?

No lo se la verdad, no lo he visto-le dijo Annie

Yo tampoco-le siguio Elisa.

Dios santo-Candy se golpeo la frente con una mano dejando una marca roja- donde estara

¿Por que lo buscas tanto?

Terry solo puede hacer demaciadas cosas, estoy preocupada, esta vez seguro no se salvara

Si quieres yo te ayudo a buscar a Terry-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Neil! gracias a dios-dijo- aceptare tu ayuda, pero tiene que ser rapido

Se porque,te ayudare a buscarlo en eldormitorio de chicos, le dire a Stear y Archie

Yo ire a bosque, vere si Anthony encontro algo

Terry! Charlie! controlense por dios-les dijo Anthony que estaba entre los dos

No te entrometas Anthony porfavor!-le dijo Terry mientras intentaba golpear a Anthony.

Tu largate mariquita-le dijo Charlie, ve a llorar con tus estupidas rosas que todo el colegio sabe como eres debilucho.

Yo no soy ningun debilucho!-grito Anthony y esta vez fue el quien se lanzo sobre Charlie propinandole varios golpes en la cara y despues voltendolo para torcerle el brazo ahcia atras

Y a mi me decian salvaje!-decia Terry.

Callate y ayuda Terry-le dijo Anthony mientras le rompia el brazo izquierdo a Charlie.

Olle! necesito ese brazo para nadar, malditos! ese Terrence me rompe el derecho y ahora tu el izquierdo

Creo que ya no podras, ¿Ahora crees que soy un debil? ¿lo crees?

Creo que pase mucho tiempo ablando con Anthony-se culpo Terry- he creado un mounstruo

Entonces Candy llego junto con Neil, Stear y Archie

Terry! has envenenado a Anthony de rebeldia

Yo no fui, fue culpa de Charlie por decirle debil

No otra vez... creo que Charlie no se levantara en mucho tiempo-dijo Neil

¿esto ya habia pasado?

Terry quiero que me digas si Charlie insulto las rosas de Anthony-ablo Stear.

Si, el se estaba burlando de el y de las rosas

Hay por dios-dijo Candy.

¿Que pasa?

A Anthony no le agrada que se metan con sus rosas, son el recuerdo que su madre le dejo y para el un insulto a sus rosas es un insulto a su madre-se unio Archie- y tambien porque una de sus rosas fue creada especialmente para Candy

Entiendo...

Bien ya termine...-escucharon a Anthony que despues fue hacia ellos

Anthony se puede saber que haces!-lo reto Candy- se suponia que estabamos buscando a Terry no ayudandolo a dejar moribundo a Charlie!

Se lo merecia

Lo se, lo se, ahora no entiendo a Patty que dice que Charlie es muy dulce y que no dañaria ni a una mosca, si se la pasaba peleando con Terry! y ahora contigo tambien...

No es para tanto

¡Como que no! ahora hay que llevar a Charlie a su habitacion para que nadie sospeche, seguro noqueado como esta no recordara nada

Esta bien...

Todos ayudaron a meterlo sigilosamente a su habitacion, Candy curo sus heridas y salieron de hay rapidamente antes de que las monjas los descubrieran

La proxima vez los tendre vigilados a los dos, salvajes!

Lo sentimos señorita Candice, no lo volveremos a hacer-dijeron en coro Terry y Anthony como dos niños regañados.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hoy no dejare notas<p>

Gracias por leer


	26. Quinto domingo

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25<p>

Quinto domingo

Una semana habia pasado desde el incidente de Anthony, quien fue castigado al igual que Terry y Charlie, Candy estaba en una colina con un gran arbol, la habia descubierto gracias a que clin-que anteriormente pudo entrar al colegio gracias a su padre-normalmente estaba hay cuando queria despejarse del colegio y las obligaciones que empezaban a agobiarla

Que linda vista se tiene de aqui, quisiera poder salir del colegio-pensaba pero fue interrumpida por alguien que llego.

hola Candy

Hola Annie, hace tiempo que no te veia ¿donde te habias metido?

Estuve un poco ocupada

Con Archie-completo Candy, pues ultimamente Annie se pasaba los dias con el, no, no son pareja son amigos.

El es muy ocurrente

Ambos son iguales

¿En que sentido?

Ambos se ponen instericos al ensuciar su ropa

Candy! no te hagas que tu tambien te pones asi cuando alguien se atreve a ensuciar los zapatos que te regalo Anthony

Es diferente... no podria dejar que los ensucien sabiendo que son un regalo

De tu adorado Anthony

El dia es aburrido no?

Si... sabes donde esta Alison?

Creo que esta con Stear y Patty, la han echo su conejillo de indias en los experimentos que ahora hacen juntos

Pobre, nose como acepto

Nisiquiera se lo preguntaron debiste verla la ultima vez

¿Que es lo que paso esa vez?

**Flash Back**

Alison estaba paseando por los jardines del colegio cuando alguien la jalo de la mano

Ay!-grito al sentir que le daban un tiron hacia atras.

Ven Alison, ayudame

Que quieres Stear-dijo mientras era jalada por Stear

No preguntes, tu solo ven

Claro...

Al fin llegaron

Patty? que sucede aqui

Ven sientate aqui-solo dijo ella y la jalo a una silla con un extraño casco encima

Pero que...-no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que esa cosa estaba en su cabeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la quitaron de hay.

¿Dime que te parece tu nuevo peinado?-dijo Stear y le dio un espejo

Tenia el cabello violeta, donde estaban antes unos cabellos ondulados y hermosos ahora estaba todo risado, parecia un payaso

AAAAAAAAAA!-grito Alison al verse- que me han echo

Creo que el invento fallo... deberíamos huir, esto va a explotar-dijo Stear al ver que empezaba a salir humo de la maquina

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eso fue lo que paso

Wow, ¿y como lo arreglaron?

Alison amenazo a Stear con dejarlo calvo si no le regresaba su cabello a la normalidad, despues de 3 horas alfin lo lograron

¿Y como cosniguieron que volviera a ayudarles?

hicieron el trato de que no harian experimentos para cambiar su apariencia

Cuando tu vivias con los Andrew, ¿Stear no intento usarte para experimentar?

Si que lo hizo, de todos sus experimentos solo funciono uno

¿Cual?

Un bote con forma de cisne, a principio fallo pero Stear lo arreglo y funciono perfectamente, yo solia ir al lago en ese bote, Stear me lo dio para que lo llevara al castillo Grandchester y esta en un pequeño rio que llega hacia un lago dentro de los terrenos

Con los Britte los jardines son lo que me gusta, acaban de adquirir un lugar aqui donde vvir, hay muchas flores de colores

Que aburrimiento

Ya habias dicho eso antes

Es que es verdad, no hay nada que hacer aqui

Pronto sera el quinto domingo, faltan 2 dias

Pues el tiempo deberia pasar mas rapido

¿A donde iras?

Al castillo Grandchester, aun no termino de recorrerlo, ¿tu adonde iras?

Yo la verdad no lo se, no tengo planes

Deberias venir conmigo, asi no me perdere sola

Le enviare una carta a mis padres entonces

Deberiamos invitar a Patty

Si, cuando la vea le dire, asi ella no se quedara en el colegio

Eso seria feo, tener un dia para poder ser libre y desperdiciarlo quedandose aqui, aunque eso a Terry no le impotaria

¿A el le gusta eso de quedarse?

Dice que le gusta tener privacidad cuando todos se van del colegio

Los siguientes dias pasaron rapido, el tan esperado quinto domingo llego y todos los estudiantes salieron a los carruajes que les esperaban

Candy apurate que ya llegaron por nosotras-le dijo Annie

Ya voy, solo termino de ponerme este liston

Mas rapido! o se iran sin nosotras Candy-la apresuro Patty.

Ya ya termine vamos

Salieron y encontraron a Terry que las estaba esparando en un carruaje

Al fin llegan!

Pense que te quedarias en el colegio

No lo creo, hoy abra una funcion de teatro y no me la perdere

Tu y tus funciones de teatro

Como sea entremos

Todos se fueron al castillo Grandchester, Terry fue a prepararse para la funcion que seria despues y mientras tanto Candy, Annie y Patty fueron a pasear por los terrenos de los Grandchester en un caballo cada una

Hace tiempo que no montaba a caballo-dijo Patty.

Yo tampoco, de echo en America no me permitian acercarme a un caballo, segun tento entendido no querian que me callera de nuevo-dijo Candy.

Al menos no soy la unica que tuvo una mala experiencia con un caballo

Creo que recuerdo eso-dijo Candy y se puso a pensar- ya se! estabas de visita con los Leagan, y creo que se pusieron de acuerdo porque yo tambien fui de visita hay, y el caballo se volvio loco por culpa de Neil

¿Que es lo que hizo Neil?-pregunto curiosa Patty.

Se puso a fastidiar al caballo y casi tira a Annie, era un pequeño demonio

Por cierto a donde vamos-dijo Annie.

Recuerdas el lago que te mencione ayer?-dijo Candy.

Si

Vamos alla

Nos abia que aqui habia un lago-dijo Patty.

Ni yo, un dia paseaba por aqui y lo descubri por casualidad, hay un pequeño bote en forma de cisne que hizo Stear en America

¿Y funciona?-dijo Patty

Claro que funciona! Stear necesito ayuda de un mecanico pero lo arreglaron

Umm.. esta bien

Ya llegamos, hay que atar los caballos aqui-dijo mientras amarraba el suyo a un arbol

Candy ¿este rio lleva al lago?

Si, hay que subir al bote de cisne-dijo mientras la dirigia a una orilla del rio donde estaba atado el bote

Cuando subieron se pusieron en marcha hacia el lago

Este lugar e smuy hermoso Candy-dijo Annie

Si lo se, me gusta ir hacia alla aveces-dijo señalando un prado de flores- hay Terry no me fastidia cuando estoy pintando porque le da pereza venir hasta aca

Eso es muy conveniente, aveces Terry es muy fastidioso-dijo Annie

Si lo se

Aqui hay peces de muchos colores-menciono Patty

Lo se, a mi madre le gusta venir a alimentarlos aveces, y tambien a los demas animales

¿Hay mas?

Si, por los bosques hay conejos, venados, aves y mas

Mi madre se volveria loca, no soporta nisiquier aa un pequeño gato-dijo Annie.

Mi madre una vez intento traer un oso

¿Y lo logro?-dijo Patty

La verdad no lo se nunca se lo he preguntado

Entonces de entre los arbustos se escucho un gruñido

Dios mio, que es eso!-dijo Annie

Continuara...

Gracias por leer


	27. El misterioso sobre

Alison Visillo saldra en varios fanfics como un personaje unica y exclusivamente creado por mi

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26<p>

El misterioso sobre

Neil acompañame quiero ver aquella tienda-le ablo Elisa

Ya has comprado muchas cosas

Te digo que me acompañes!

Esta bien no te enojes. Archie, Stear iremos a ver una tienda ya regresamos

Esta bien-dijo Stear- los esperamos aqui

Stear deberiamos acompañarles

No Archie, no hace falta ademas Elisa nos hara cargar cajas

* * *

><p>Candy eso es un.. es un... es un oso!-le dijo horrorizada Annie.<p>

Al parecer mi madre se salio con la suya

Candy como puedes estar tan tranquila! no te das cuenta un oso los osos pueden ser muy peligrosos

Relajate Patty, estamos en un bote no vendra aqui ademas mi madre no trae animales peligrosos

Oigan...-les llamo la atencion Annie-no es por nada pero el oso esta nadando hacia nosotras, deberiamos irnos de aqui pero ya!

No sabia que ese oso podia nadar

Por dios Candy! los osos saben nadar deberias poner mas atencion a las clases-dijo Patty

Eso a mi no se me da y lo sabes

Dejen de discutir y pongan esto mas rapido porque el oso nos esta alcanzando!

Yo lo are-dijo Candy y se dirigio a la parte de atras, donde estaba un pequeño motor con el que se movia el bote.

Rapido Candy!el oso viene hacia aca-le dijo Patty

Ya ya.. ahora el oso no nos alcanzara

Eso espero-dijo Annie.

Miren ya casi llegamos al lago, esta mas adelante-les dijo Candy.

Que grande es, en la propiedad de los Britter hay un estanque con patos-dijo Annie.

Y en los territorios de los O'Brien hay un rio con forma de espiral-siguio Patty

Quisiera veros algun dia-argumento Candy-bueno ya llegamos detendre el bote en una orilla

Candy este lugar es muy bonito, hay muchas flores

Si.. pero aun asi extraño ver las rosas de Anthony por las mañanas

¿Aqui no hay rosas?

Si, Anthony me regalo una dulce Candy y la plante pero no es lo mismo que ver a la ventana y encontrarlo cuidando sus rosas-dijo Candy mientras recordaba uno de los dias cuando regreso a Lakewood despues de una pequeña estancia en Chicago

Conociendolos dentro de unos años seguro lo veras a diario-dijo Patty.

Patty! tu inventaras cosas a diario al lado de Stear, inventaran juguetes explosivos para sus futuros hijos

Oigan! dejen de ablar de sus novios que yo estoy sola-dijo Annie.

Annie no creo que por mucho, el plan esta funcionando-dijo Patty

Si.. pero no lo suficiente

¿De que plan hablan ustedes dos?

Te contare Candy-dijo Annie-el plan es...

* * *

><p>Anelis, aqui esta<p>

Bien echo Jack, dile que pase

Si-dijo y salio- mademoselle entre

Ya la escuche a ella-dijo- Buenos dias Anelis ¿como has estado?

Muy bien Alison gracias

Y dime para que me pediste que viniera

Quiero que me ayudes con uno de mis planes, tu que eres buena engañando a la gente

Claro, ¿de que se trata?

Quiero que finjas junto con Frederick ser amiga de la chica Grandchester

¿Que mas?

Mira-dijo sacando un papel enrollado- estos son los planos del colegio San Pablo, en el momento que te lo indique quiero que la lleves aqui-señalo un punto del mapa- Frederick llevara a Anthony tambien hay

¿Y hay que pasara?

Yo llevare a las hermanas, ya sabes como son de estrictas seguro expulsaran a uno de los dos

¿que ganare yo de todo esto?

Se que habias intentado conseguir esto-dijo sacando un sobre y entregandoselo, Alison miro su contenido y exclamo-esta bien, lo hare

Sabia que podia contar contigo, llevate esto y puedes irte

Claro-dijo y salio de la habitacion, despues se dirigio a la salida de la mansion Wellington y afuera saco su celular y marco un numero, sono 2 veces y contestaron

Alo?-se escucho en el otro lado.

Elisa, tengo la informacion que necesitabas

Que bien, ¿donde estas?

En la entrada a la mansion Wellington

Esta bien, enviare a Neil por ti y ablamos aca, adios

Colgo el telefono y espero 15 minutos, despues llego un auto y en el se encontraba Neil-Sube-dijo este-ya dentro del auto ablaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la mansion Andrew donde se encontraba Elisa

¿Y bien? donde esta la informacion

Puse una camara en mi bolso, grabe toda la converzacion y ahora se lo que tienen planeado

Perfecto, ¿que es ese sobre?

Umm nada de interes, me lo dio Anelis,por cierto¿no estaban con Stear y Archie?-dijo Alison cambiando de tema

Si, inventamos que iriamos a una tienda despues vendran

* * *

><p>Stear se perdieron por tu culpa!<p>

Olle! tu debiste haber insistido mas, yo no los aburri comparando las ropas de los ingleses con las que usamos en America

Ahora donde pueden estar

Quizas volvieron

Ellos no saben el camino, pueen estar en cualquier parte de una gran ciudad!

Y que haremos

Pues buscarlos, no tenemos otra opcion mas que eso

Nosotros no conocemos bien este pais

Lo se-se puso a pensar-ya se! podemos ir al castillo Grandchester y pedirle ayuda a Candy, se como llegar

Vamos

* * *

><p>Annie no quiero asustarte pero tienes un amigo muy peludo al lado-dijo Candy.<p>

Quien?-dijo y volteo-¡Por dios es el oso!-grito horrorizada y corrio detras de Candy

De cerca no se ve tan terrible-dijo Candy y se acerco al oso.

Candy puede ser peligroso-le advirtio Patty

No lo creo, mira su carita-dijo Candy y se puso a acariciarle la cabeza al oso-vamos acerquense

La primera en acerlo fue Patty y despues dudosa se acerco Annie, las tres se pusieron a jugar con el oso hasta que este se fue, despues volvieron a explorar pasillos del gran castillo Grandchester.

Candy nos perderemos-le hablo Annie.

Alguien nos encontrara si nos perdemos, a mi ya me ha pasado muchas veces y siempre me encuentra alguien

Eso espero, o pondre uno de los inventos de Stear para hacer una salida-dijo Patty

* * *

><p>Terry esa obra fue grandiosa!-dijo Anthony mientras salian del teatro.<p>

Te lo dije, en especial porque mi madre estuvo en ella

Es una gran actriz, cuando estuvo en America Stear, Archie y yo nos peleabamos por las fotos que encontrabamos al buscarlas

Me lo imagino, ya es tarde debemos irnos mi madre todavia se quedar aun poco mas, ¿avisaste que te quedarias con nosotros?

Si, pero bueno no perdamos tiempo y vamonos

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Perdonen por la tardanza, se me borro 2 veces el episodio y tuve que reescribirlo, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado<p>

Gracias por leer


	28. Terry se enamoro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 27<p>

Terry se enamoro

El chofer nos esta esperando, entra Anthony-dijo Terry mientras se dirigia a un auto que estaba estacionado en las afueras del teatro

Voy-le contesto Anthony y subio al auto.

Espero que las chicas no se hayan perdido

Crei que Candy ya conocia todo el castillo Grandchester

Ni siquiera yo se como es todo, nunca me he puesto a explorarlo pero tampoco me he perdido a diferencia de ella

Candy se pierde en todos lados-comento Anthony-¿esos no son Archie y Stear?

Donde-dijo Terry y vio hacia donde Anthony miraba-¿a donde iran con tanta prisa?. Detengase-le ordeno al chofer

Hey!-les llamo la atencion Anthony-¿a donde van?

Pedimos a Neil y Elisa, ibamos a buscar a Candy para que nos ayude porque ustedes estaban en el teatro-le cintesto Archie.

Yo pienso-dijo Terry- que ya estan en la mansion Andrew

no lo creo no saben como llegar-dijo Stear

Candy tiene el numero de celular de Elisa, suban al auto y vamos

Esta bien, gracias Terry-dijo Stear

No es nada, Anthony y yo iremos alla

Anthony ¿te quedaras en el castillo Grandchester?-dijo Archie

Si, la tia abuela me ha dado permiso ademas no tenia nada que hacer

* * *

><p>Candy ahora como salimos de aquí<p>

La verdad no lo se Annie, yo les dije que debiamos doblar a la derecha no a la izquierda

Tenia el mapa alreves no es mi culpa-dijo Patty.

Oigan que es eso-dijo Annie

No lo se vamos a ver-hablo Candy y las tres se acercaron a algo que parecia una caja

Esta cerrada con un candado-dijo Patty mientras miraba

Ese no es problema-le dijo Candy y tomo un martillo que estaba cerca

No creo que debamos abrirlo, si esta cerrado es por algo

Tranquilizate Annie nada puede pasar

Candy rompio el candado usando el martillo, despues quitaron algunas cadenas que estaban hay y al fin lograron abrir la caja

No veo nada-dijo Patty.

Pues ya vere yo-dijo Candy y metio una mano a la caja, saco algo redondo y un poco pesado

¿Que es eso?

No lo se Annie, vamos a la luz-dijo Candy y camino hacia una pequeña antorcha que estaba por hay, al ver de que se trataba lanzo el objeto hacia la pared

¿Que pasa Candy? ¿Que es eso?-le dijo Patty

¡Lo que hay en esa caja es un esqueleto!-grito.

Por dios! debemos salir de aqui-dijo Annie.

No se la salida-dijo Candy pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de algo que se caia

¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Annie.

No lo se-dijo Patty- esperen oigo pasos

Debemos irnos de aqui pero ya!-dijo Annie

Vamos por aqui-las llamo Candy y fue por un pasillo que estaba por hay

Espera Candy no vallas tan rapido-dijo Patty

Oigan aqui podemos escondernos-dijo Candy entrando a una habitacion que estaba por el pasillo

Alguien viene-dijo Patty- guarden silencio

Entonces una sombra paso cerca del pasillo y siguio derecho, despues de un rato las chicas salieron y se fueron en la direccion contraria a la sombra

Me alegra que no nos haya encontrado-les dijo Candy, pero enseguida cayo al piso al haber chocado con algo o alguien

Perdona Candy, las estaba buscando y termine aqui-dijo una voz.

Alison? que haces aqui

Llegue hace un rato y me dijeron que estabas por los pasadizos, por lo que veo estan perdidas

¿Sabes como salir de aqui?-dijo Patty.

Si, solamente hay que seguir las antorchas que estan en las paredes y estaremos fuera de aqui

Pues vamos porque no quiero estar ni un minuto mas aqui-dijo Annie.

Siganme-les dijo Alison

Si-dijeron las tres

Es hora de poner en practica el plan de Anelis-penso Alison mientras las dirigia afuera-oigan ya casi salimos, ya veo la puerta por la que se entra aqui, la deje abierta

Es cierto esta mas adelante, pero como subiremos si esta en el techo de este lugar?-le dijo Candy.

Yo las ayudare a subir-dijo Alison-aqui esta, alla voy-salto hacia arriba quedando agarrada de la abertura y subio-denme su mano las ayudare a subir

Annie ve tu primero-le dijo Patty.

Esta bien-contesto y fue a donde Alison, tomo poco tiempo ya que Annie sabia subir al observar a Candy muchas veces en el hogar de Pony

Es tu turno Patty-le dijo Candy.

No se si podre

Tranquila, tu solo impulsate hacia arriba y yo te jalare-le hablo Alison

Bueno lo intentare-dijo Patty y se agarro de la mano de Alison, después de un rato ya estaba arriba

Ven Candy

Yo subire sola-dijo y subio de un salto al igual que Alison

Bien ahora hay que cerrar esto y volver a taparlo con la alfombra

Es muy pesada-se quejo Patty.

Te ayudaremos-dijo Candy y pronto estaba esa entrada oculta

Por cierto Alison lo olvidaba-le dijo Candy-¿alguien mas fue contigo a buscarnos?

No, yo fui sola a nadie mas le gusta entrar hay ¿porque la pregunta?

Por nada..-le contesto Candy, ¿quien habra sido la persona que vimos alli abajo?,penso.

Olle Candy parece que alguien llego-le dijo Annie

Deben ser Terry y Anthony

Yo... ya deberia irme-dijo Alison al ver que habian otras dos personas hay-las vere en el colegio

Esta bien adios Alison-dijo Candy.

Adios-siguio Annie.

No te olvides de estudiar-las finalizo Patty.

Hola chicas, hola Candy

Hola Anthony-dijeron Patty y Annie.

Acaso yo no soy una chica?-dijo Candy finjiendo enojo

Es que tu eres especial-dijo abrazandola.

Anthony Brower viniste aqui a coquetear con mi hermana-dijo Terry.

Terry no empiezes de nuevo de hermano celoso que ya tengo suficiente con papa

Tengo que hacerlo! es el instinto Grandchester

Oigan esa que iba saliendo no era Alison?-dijo Stear.

Si, estuvo aquí hace un momento

Bueno a lo que vinimos, Candy ¿tienes el numero de celular de Elisa?-le dijo archie.

Si ella me lo dio en el colegio, la verdad nose para que si nos vemos todos los dias

Terry porque me miras asi-dijo Anthony

Nose, no me queda la idea de que mi hermana tenga un novio 2 años mayor que ella

Terry tu le coqueteas a una chica que tambien es 2 años menor que tu!

Es diferente

No, es igual

Es diferente porque ella es la que esta detras de mi, pero por que culparla

Banidoso-se unio Candy-por cierto quien es esa chica

Yo la conozco!-dijo Stear-la chica es...

No lo digas!-dijo Terry y le tapo la boca a Stear, entonces Anthony le susurro algo a Candy

Asi que te gusta Alison Terry?-dijo Candy

Te digo que ella esta tras de mi

Nos lo habria dicho-dijo Annie.

Alison no oculta nada-la siguio Patty.

No molesten! mejor llamen a Elisa porque tengo hambre

Terry te comeras a Elisa!-dijo Patty.

No no no, lo que pasa es que quiero saber si gane la apuesta

¿Que apuesta?

Yo dije que Elisa estaria en la mansion y Stear que estaria vagando por la calle, quien pierda le paga la comida en el restaurante que elija al otro

Bien pues llamare-dijo Candy y saco su celular, sono dos veces y contestaron

Alo?

Elisa soy Candy ¿donde estas?

Estoy en la mansion desde hace 40 minutos ¿porque lo preguntas?

Aqui estan Archie y Stear preocupados por ti y Neil

Pues Neil esta dormido

Esta bien, Adios

Adios

¿Y bien? que es lo que dijo Elisa

Esta en la mansion desde hace 40 minutos

Lo sabia!-dijo Terry-Stear iremos al restaurante que esta en la ezquina

No tan rapido Terry! tienes que decirme como te enamoraste de Alison

Despues te contare, vamonos Stear

Hay como sufro-se quejo Stear.

**Flash Back**

Era una mañana tranquila Terry como siempre estaba en un arbol al lado de la entrada dle colegio, viendo quien entraba y quien salia, pero alguien en especial llamo su atencion

Era un hermoso ser, creia el, caminaba con la delicadeza de una princesa mientras sus cabellos chocolate claro se mecian con el viento, tenia unos ojos en los que se reflejaba un dia nublado (esos eran los dias preferidos de Terry) paso junto al arbol en el que se encontraba y pudo escuchar su voz, esa voz tan hermosa que parecia de un angel, esa voz que lo dejo hechizado, Terry de pellisco para ver si lo que veia era real, y en verdad lo era, se sentia extraño ya que esas sensaciones eran nuevas en el..bajo del arbol y se dedico a seguir en secreto a ese angel.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Terry porque estas tan callado-dijo Stear al ver que no habia tocado su comida.

Estaba recordando

Olle Terry, ¿en verdad te gusta Alison?

La verdad no se, pero que importa

Como que que importa!

El amor es una perdida de tiempo, ademas la nobleza no permitiria que estuviese con una dama francesa

¿Por que?

No se, tendria que ser aprobado por mis familiares con mi padre no hay problema pero mi abuelo es muy quisquilloso, quiso separar a mis padres alguna vez porque mi madre no es de Inglaterra

Y como se salvaron

Pues-se llevo un trozo de carne a la boca- mi padre se convirtio en duque y entonces mi abuelo ya no tenia poder sobre el, ademas de que naci yo y un caballero ingles no dejaria a un hijo desamparado y tampoco quiso separarme de mi madre

¿Tu abuelo sabe sobre Candy?

No, y sinceramente espero que ese viejo muera antes de conocerla, no la dejaria empas y por eso es que tengo que ser asi con Anthony

No entiendo

El debe ver como sera si conoce al abuelo alguna vez, es mejor prepararlo aunque sinceramente cuando el abuelo venga a visitarnos me llevare a Candy conmigo a America

¿Por que a America?

El abuelo odia ese pais, simplemente por lo que hizo mi padre desprecia a todos los Americanos y siendo que Candy vivo alli durante un tiempo no quiero que le haga nada

Como sea, au con un abuelo tan malo podrias intentar estar con Alison

Creo que tienes razon, pero lo hare despues

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, muy sinceramente Terry tiene razon yo estaria tras de el si entrara en la historia<p>

Gracias por leer.


	29. La carta

Los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a kyoko mizuki y a yumiko igarashi

Capitulo 28

La carta

Terry hueles raro-dijo Candy cuando llego a casa

Yo no huelo nada

Estuviste bebiendo cierto?

No, fue Stear

Stear a donde llevaste a Terry

No fue mi culpa se me escapo un momento y de pronto estaba probando todos los licores nuevos que habian

La mayoria saban horrible, pero Stear no te hagas el inocente que tu tambien probaste

Solo fue una...

Mentiroso! bebiste mas que yo

Y porque Stear no huele a nada

Tomo una menta de las que ofrecian en ese lugar

Stear eres un tramposo le dire a la señora Elroy!

No lo hagas! me castigaran

Tendre que hacerlo

Te dare un pastel de chocolate pero no lo hagas

Mmm... un pastel de chocolate o acusarte... que elegire...

Tendra chocolate blanco y chocolate negro!

Me lo pensare, bien ahora me voy a dormir deberian ser mas como Anthony que se duerme temprano en vez de ir a beber por hay ¡Tienen idea de que hora es! son las 2:00 am!

Bueno...se nos paso la hora-se excuso Terry

Vayan a dormir inmediatamente! Stear hay una habitacion para ti en el segundo piso hay un criado que te la mostrara

Olle Candy donde esta mi madre? normalmente ella estaria aqui

Tuve que quedarse en el teatro volvera mañana para llevarnos al colegio

Oigan porque ustedes pueden volver al dia siguiente-dijo Stear.

Todos pueden pero la mayoria lo hace por la tarde

Que estafa! a nosotros nos dijeron que estrictamente debiamos volver antes de las 8:00

Te han engañado

Oigan hay gente que intenta dormir-dijo Anthony que iba bajando

Perdona Anthony, ya ibamos a ir a dormir-dijo Stear.

Bueno vamos todos, Terry hay una carta para ti en tu habitacion en la tarde no pude dartela

¿De quien es?

De un tal Gregoy Arvakur Grandchester

Entonces Terry salio corriendo hacia su habitacion

Tan pronto como vio la puerta acelero el paso, la abrio de un solo golpe y se dirigio a el escritorio, tomo la carta y la leyo

Maldita sea!-exclamo al terminar de leer la carta, enseguida se fue a su cama y se pusoa pensar un rato

Aun queda tiempo-meditaba-arreglare todo antes de que ocurra algo-con esos pensamientos se durmio...

Despierte señorita

Cinco minutos mas-dijo Candy mientras se metia mas entre las sabanas

Por favor señorita levantese es hora de ir al colegio

El colegio!-grito Candy mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero sintio un mareo debido al movimiento brusco que hizo

La esperan en el comedor antes de ir al colegio

¿Todos estan ya en el comedor?

No señorita, El señorito Terrence aun no ha bajado

Menos mal, no queria ser la ultima en bajar

Despues de un rato Candy bajo con el uniforme del colegio puesto

Buenos dias pecas, hasta que despiertas

Buenos dias Terry crei que tardarias mas

Solo estaba arreglando unas cosas para ir al colegio

¿No pensaras escapar o si?

No pero bajemos de una vez que tengo hambre

Candy y se dirigieron al comedor

Buenos dias-dijo Candy y Terry no saludo como era su costumbre.

Hasta que despiertas-dijo Anthony que estaba hay

Lo siento, pero la cama es mas comoda que la del colegio y creo que se me paso la hora

Por un momento crei que dormias asi en el colegio

Hola papa, hace tiempo no te veia

Los negocios hija los negocios, algun dia entenderas

No pensaras poner a Candy a cargo de los negocios o si!-dijo Eleanor

No claro que no, si ella algun dia trabaja sera de lo que elija

¿Cualquier cosa que Candy quiera?-dijo Terry.

Bueno...mientras sea un trabajo honrado no hay problema

Ustedes insinuan algo!-se quejo Candy

Creo que deberiamos irnos pronto ya casi empiezan las primeras clases del dia

Es cierto-ablo Terry- pero a mi no me preocupa eso

Como nunca vas a clases...-dijo Anthony

Terry Grandchester no vas a las clases!-dijo Eleanor

No las necesito no enceñan nada bueno siempre lo mismo

Pero a las clases de natacion asistes todos los dias 30 minutos antes de iniciar-dijo Stear

Lo que pasa es que esas si son divertidas

Eso es muy malo Terry!-dijo Eleanor.

Dejalo, yo a su edad tambien faltaba a las clases y mirame ahora-abo Richard.

Contigo fue diferente, en esos tiempos no enceñaban casi nada como ahora

Yo lo veo completamente igual, bueno chicos vamonos o llegaran tarde-les dijo el duque

Si, pero nos acompañaras?-dijo Candy.

Hace mucho que no veo el colegio ademas debo hablar con la hermana Grey

Mmm esta bien-finalizo Candy y todos subieron al auto a excepcion de Eleanor por razones mas que obvias, Richard le dio instrucciones al chofer y partieron rumbo al Real Colegio San Pablo, unos minutos despues llegaron, faltaban 15 minutos para iniciar las clases

Buenos dias duque de grandchester-saludo una hermana que fue a recibirlos- veo que aqui estan los señoritos Alistear y Anthony

Si hermana, se quedaron conmigo, por cierto vengo a hablar con la rectora del colegio

Si sigame, chicos vallan a sus clases que estan por comenzar

Si hermana-dijeron y se fueron cada uno a sus clases

Me pregunto de que tendra que hablar con la hermana Grey-iba pensando Candy.

* * *

><p>Mira Anelis es el duque de Grandchester!<p>

Si lo se Alison hay que empezar con el plan y lo necesitaremos a el

Ire de inmediato en cuanto vuelva

Perfecto, voy a mis clases

Yo tambien, adios Anelis

Bien informare a Elisa despues de todo esto, seguramente le encantara la informacion que he recaudado y luego volvere con Anelis-penso Alison mientras se dirigia hacia su salon de clases (su grado es superior a Anelis o Candy ya que ella es mayor)

Continuara...

Perdonenme por ser desconstante, la verdad es que habia olvidado el dia de publicacion ya que fui al medico pero intentare subir los capitulos lo mas pronto posible

Gracias por leer


	30. Una verdadera amiga

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 29<p>

Una verdadera amiga

Habia terminado sus clases de Cocina y ahora se encontraba leyendo debajo de un arbol cuando alguien la interrumpio

Buenos dias Alison, que milagro que estas leyendo, ¿estudias?

Hola Terry, no es tanto como estudiar,leo algunas tecnicas de resucitacion

Te interezan esas cosas?-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado suyo.

Si, mi mas grande sueño es ser una doctora

No creo que aqui enceñen eso

Lo se, por esa razon quisiera ir a Alemania a estudiar, Terry tu no tienes un sueño?

Si creo... quiero ser un actor de teatro, seguir los pasos de mi madre-le respondio pero despues se tapo la boca.

Tranquilizate, yo se quien es tu madre ademas no creo que escuchen aqui

Que bien, por cierto sabes porque Candy esta por ningun lado

Elisa me dijo que se quedo castigada por no poner atencion a la clase de quimica

Quien tenia por pareja

Tenia a Anthony

Eso explica todo, creo que habra que poner algunos limites

Alison alli estas! te necesito

Ya voy Anelis, Terry disculpa despues ablamos

Alison y Anelis son amigas?-se pregunto a si mismo y despues se fue

Dime Anelis que necesitas

Alison tu quieres ser doctora cierto

Si, porque lo dices

Tengo lo que necesitas-le dijo y la llevo a una zona que solo conocia ella

Alison como se que pronto es tu cumpleaños quiero darte esto-tomo un sobre pequeño y se lo entrego-lee esa carta

Alison asi lo hizo y cuando termino de leer no pudo evitarlo, abrazo a Anelis y se puso a llorar, llorar de alegria

Sabia que te gustaria

No tenias que hacerlo...

Alison has sido mi amiga desde que tenia 3 años, te lo mereces

Madeoselle Visillo

Si le envio esta carta es porque mi sobrina Anelis Wellington me ha comunicado de sus deceos de convertirse en doctora, me alegro mucho de su decision ya que cada dia hay menos personas que como usted, se interezan en las vidas de los demas.

Yo gustoso la aceptare en mi hospital en Alemania, donde se le enceñara todo lo que necesita saber, se que usted aun es menor de edad por lo tanto necesitara la autorizacion de sus padres, yo le dare un plazo de 1 año para que se decida si gusta puede venir antes en caso de estar de acuerdo

Me tome la libertad de poner en este sobre otra carta, si decide venir le pido que le entregue esa carta al Sr. Charles Goldchluk, la direccion esta escrita hay mismo, el la traera a Alemania sin problemas

Que tenga un buen dia

Martin Wellington

Muchas gracias Anelis

No es nada, espero que vallas ya que cuesta mucho que alguien sea enceñada en las instalaciones de mi tio

No te preocupes por eso ire, pero encerio no tenias que hacerlo

Alison tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, eres mi unica y verdadera amiga y quiero agradecerte, desde pequeña mis padres no tenian tiempo paa mi nisiquiera mi hermano pero tu siempre estuviste alli conmigo y nunca me senti sola gracias a ti

Anelis...

Tu solo cumple tu sueño, quiero que tu tambien seas muy feliz

Gracias Anelis, eres una verdadera amiga

Tu tambien-finalizo ella y simplemente se abrazaron, sellando una amistad que duraria eternamente...

* * *

><p>Anthony que estas haciendo<p>

Estoy estudiando hoy tenemos examen de historia

No lo sabia! dame uno de esos libros-dijo Terry.

Crei que el hijo de un duque estudiaba mucho

Prefiero dormir, almenos asi me divierto un poco soñando

Con Alison

A mi no me gusta Alison!

Eso no es lo que dicen

Nisiquiera la conozco bien

No lo ocultes

No dirias lo mismo si Candy se enamorara de otro

Ella lo admitiria

Y tu lo aceptarias?

No se... Terry me confundes! mejor sigo estudiando

Soy tan brillante que deveria ser una estrella, bueno voy a clases

Pero si falta mucho para que empieze

Quise decir que ire a dormir al salon de clases

Esta bien-finalizo y siguio leyendo, 5 minutos despues decidio irse a descansar lo que quedaba de recreo

Hola Stear

Hola Anthony pense que estabas con Candy

No saldra al recreo

¿Por que?

La castigaron, esta en su salon haciendo no se que cosas

A ella siempre!

Por cierto sabias que pronto es el culpleaños de Alison

No lo sabia cuando es

El 16 de abril

Es raro pasar un cumpleaños en el colegio, no poder hacer nada

Lo se, inventare algo para ella

Asegurate que no explote

No lo hara! he mejorado mucho mis inventos

Claro ahora ya no se queman solo explotan

Solo lo hare y ya!

Esta bien, pero yo me mantendre lejos por si acaso

Que exagerado, por cierto porque siempre castigan a Candy en el colegio

Podria ser porque odia el colegio nose

Ajam... y como van ustedes dos

De que

Sabes a lo que me refiero

Bueno pues no se, casi nunca nos vemos por sus castigos y mis clases

Entonces van mal

Si, no ah! ya no se nada Anthony Brower esta dormido

Que relacion tan extraña

Yo no digo nada de ti y Patty

Entre Patty y yo no hay absolutamente nada, solo inventamos cosas juntos y ya

Si esperas que te crea estas equivocado

Desconfiado

Como sea-dijo Anthony-creo que le hare compañia a Terry en eso de dormir en clase

Te acompaño

Despierten ahora mismo!

Anthony abrio un ojo y se encontro con una de las hermanas, a su lado estaba Terry conteniendo la risa, creia el, y en otro pupitre estaba Stear, abrio el otro ojo y despues desperto completamente

Por fin! Stear, Anthony vallan inmediatamente con la hermana Grey

Pero Terry tambien dormia-se quejo Stear.

Cuando llegue lo vi estudiando asi que no mientan

Pero...-intento decir Anthony.

Sin peros! los quiero ahora mismo fuera de aqui

Si hermana-dijeron por fin derrotados

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, no piensen que ablandare a Anelis simplemente fue una idea que se me ocurrio, pero el deceo de venganza sigue hay<p>

Gracias por leer


	31. El proyecto de las chicas

Val rod:La amistad de Alison y Anelis es porque ellas se conocian mucho antes de que Alison conociera a Candy, por lo que no puede reemplazar a Anelis nisiquiera por una amiga como Candy, lo de la relacion pues por los castigos constantes de Candy y las tareas diarias de Anthony or estar en un grado superior no va bien al no verse muy seguido.

Este sera el primer capitulo en el que pondre una clase del colegio San Pablo, admitamoslo todas hemos tenido curiosidad alguna vez de saber como son.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 30<p>

El proyecto de las chicas

A las 7:00 de la mañana desperto ya que el sol ya no la dejaba dormir, se ducho rapidamente se puso su uniforme y sus anteojos, le dio de comer a yuli, su tortuga y salio de su habitacion

Aun tengo tiempo antes de clases ire a la biblioteca-penso en su camino.

Hey Patty!

Hola Stear como estas

Muy bien, te estaba buscando

¿A si? para que

Estoy haciendo un nuevo invento y necesito las opiniones de una chica ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Si claro

Bien que color le gusta a ustedes las chicas

Bueno pues yo no se el de las demas pero mi color favorito es el amarillo

Perfecto-dijo y anoto en una libreta que tenia-cuales son las flores que mas te gustan

Pues a mi me gustan mucho los tulipanes

Que buena eleccion a mi tambien me gustan bastante, tus animales favoritos?

Me encantan las tortugas

Bien Patty gracias por tu ayuda ahora quiero tomarte una foto para recordar tu ayuda

Por supuesto

Bien sientate aqui-le dijo y la guio a una banca, saco su camara y tomo la foto.

¿Ya esta?

Si, gracias por ayudar Patty ¿no has visto a Candy? necesito su ayuda tambien

Conociendola seguramente estara con Anthony en el bosque

Ire a buscarla adios-dijo y se fue.

Bien a lo que iba-se dijo a si misma y siguio su camino a la biblioteca.

Al llegar fue a la seccion de matematicas saco un libro y se dedico a leer

Aun falta mucho para que inicie la clase-penso mientras miraba su reloj.

Hola Patty

Hola Annie no te habia visto

Acabo de llegar

Es raro verte en la biblioteca, como nunca te veo por aqui

No tengo nada que hacer y me puse a pasear por el colegio

Deberias leer un libro

Ire a buscar un libro entonces-dijo y se fue a los libreros, despues regreso con un gran libro en las manos

No lo habia visto

Me gusto la portada, mira-dijo y le mostro el libro, trataba sobre maquillaje

Debi sospecharlo, no leerias un libro normal

Estoy en mi derecho, ademas ya sabes que me gusta saber nuevos metodos de maquillaje

Aun asi a las monjas no les gusta que usemos demaciado maquillaje

Lo se es una pena.. pero me las arreglo

Aun quieres gustarle a Archie cierto

Claro que no

Admitelo

Bueno... tal vez un poquito pero ya no tanto como antes

Siempre sera igual

Tu estas detras de Stear y yo no dijo nada

Es diferente, Stear solo me ve como una compañera de inventos nada mas

Yo no lo creo

Yo si, nadie querria a alguien como yo

Por supuesto que lo harian

Eso lo dices porque tu tienes a varios

Bueno pero miralo de esta forma hay chicas mucho mas lindas que yo y aun asi consigo

No se..sigo con la misma idea

Pues yo te ayudo y caso cerrado

Esta bien pero ya van a empezar las clases vamonos

Claro, ire a llenar una ficha para usar llevarme este libro adelantate

Si-dijo y se fue a clases.

Hola Candy-le dijo cuando se la encontro en el camino.

Buenos dias Patty

Olle Candy tienes una hoja en el cabello

¿Encerio?-se la quito-crei que ya no habia ninguna

exactamente que estuviste haciendo

**Flash Back**

Anthony y Candy se encontraban jugando con una pelota de goma encima de unos arboles en el bosque del colegio, Anthony estaba en un arbol y Candy en otro

Olle Candy ya no hagas que te castiguen casi no te veo

Lo procurare, pero insisto en que las hermanas tienen algo en contra mia-le lanzo la pelota.

Yo no lo creo, te hare estudiar.

Eres un suertudo solo tienes que estar un año encerrado en este colegio y a mi todavia me faltan otros mas

Ni tanto las clases son dificiles-le lanzo la pelota.

Mentiroso! he visto esas clases y se la pasan jugando-le lanza la pelota.

No es mi culpa que el profesor se valla tan seguido de clases-le lanza la pelota

Poniendo las manos para atrapar la pelota- eres tan malcriado como Terry

Hey Candy!-grito Stear que estaba llegando

Aaaahh!-grito Candy que del susto se estaba callendo de la rama en la que estaba

cuidado Candy!-le dijo Anthony y la sujeto de las manos, pero al hacer ese movimiento callo con ella al suelo, quedando cubiertos por unas hojas que calleron de los arboles en los que estaban sentados jugando

Lo siento-dijo Stear.

Auch...que es lo que quieres.

Solo queria hacer unas preguntas

No tienes que matarnos de un infarto Stear!-le dijo Anthony.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y eso es lo que paso

Pues deverias quitarte todas las hojas no creo que las hermanas te crean esa historia

Chicas! al fin las alcanze-dijo Annie agitada por la carrera que hizo para ir con ellas.

Annie que es ese libro-le pregunto curiosa Candy.

Es un libro sobre belleza

Quieres conquistar a Archie cierto

Por que todos dicen eso!

Es evidente, los echos no engañan

Candy tienes hojas en el cabello-le dijo Annie.

Lo se, mi pobre cabello como sufre

Toma un peine no puedes entrar asi a clases-le dijo Annie y le dio uno que tenia .

De donde lo sacaste

Siempre tengo peines a todas partes

Al fin y al cabo eres Annie-dijo Candy meintras se quitaba los listones y se cepillaba-creo que me dejare el cabello suelto

Pues se te ve mejor-le dijo Annie.

Chicas entremos al salon que la clase va a comenzar-les llamo la atencion Patty.

Es cierto hablaremos en el recreo chicas-les dijo Candy y se fue a su pupitre, despeus Annie y Patty isieron lo mismo.

Buenos dias señoritas, saquen su libro y abranlo en la pagina 146 veremos las obligaciones que una dama inglesa debe requerir, tienen 10 minutos y despues pasaran a decirlos al frente

Debo portarme bien, debo portarme bien-se decia internamente Candy meintras leia-por dios acaso las damas son adornos! parece como si fuesen esclavas con estas obligaciones-siguio leyendo-bueno si quiero que la nobleza me acepte tendre que comportarme bien despues de todo mi padre es el mas alto duque ingles-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hoja de papel en su escritorio, la tomo y la abrio era de Annie.

Necesito tu ayuda

Ella tomo un lapiz y escribio en el reverso "ablamos en el recreo y me explicas todo" y se lo paso a Annie, esta solo asintio

Bien señoritas es suficiente, Luisa pasa al frente y di las obligaciones de una dama inglesa

Luisa se fue al frente y comenzo

Las obligaciones de las damas inglesas son...emm obedecer a nuestros padres mientras estemos en su custodia hasta que nos casemos...no es bien visto que una dama se case despues de los 25 años ni que tenga hijos antes dle matrimonio...emm...que era...

Luisa sientate-dijo la hermana.

Lo siento no estudie lo suficiente-dijo y se fue a su pupitre

Patty pasa al frente y dilos desde el primero al ultimo

Si hermana-dijo y paso al frente-las obligaciones u deberes de una dama inglesa son:

Debemos obedecer a nuestros padres o tutores en lo que se nos indique antes del matrimonio, en el cual ellos tienen el derecho de elegir con quien comprometernos

Una dama debe cuidar su imagen para casarse antes de los 25 años o sera mal vista por la sociedad, las damas no deben tener hijos antes del matrimonio o deshonraran a su familia

Es mal visto por la sociedad que una dama trabaje, a menos que se tenga un permiso por parte de nuestro esposo o padre

Una dama debe saber bordar, cocinar, vestirse bien y educar a los hijos

Despues de contraer nupcias, una dama debe concebir un hijo a su marido antes de los 3 años de casados o este tendra todo el derecho de irse

Hermana ya termine

Muy bien Patty sientate, vayan a la siguiente pagina la educacion de los hijos, quiero que la lean y despues les dire que hacer, saldre un momento no quiero que se desordenen comportense-les dijo y salio del salon.

Que pesado es convertirse en una dama-se quejo Candy.

Debemos hacerlo Candy es necesario o acaso no quieres que tus padres se enorgullescan de ti, y que hay de Anthony que tambien le gustaria verte convertida en una dama-dijo Annie

Tienes razon pero no me gusta leer tanto

Sera mejor que estudien si la hermana las ve las van a castigar

Dios mio enceñan hasta como cargar un bebe eso es demaciado facil-dijo Candy.

Para mi no es facil-se unio Elisa-yo nunca he cargado un bebe

Pues a mi me hacian cuidar a mis hermanitos-le dijo Luisa-se todo sobre bebes.

Bien seguire leyendo-penso Candy y se puso a leer hasta que termino-donde estara la hermana-dijo.

No lo se ya se tardo mucho-le dijo Annie y ene se momento se abrio la puerta y entro la hermana

Veo que ya terminaron, señoritas les explicare el proyecto-se aclaro la garganta y prosiguio-quiero que cuiden a un pequeño muñeco durante algunos dias se los entregaremos mañana, como saben no es algo para hacerlo sola haci que consegui un permiso de la rectora para que hagan sut area al lado de los chicos

Entonces varias chicas gritaron de alegria, otras se pusieron a ablar entre ellas sobre a quien querian y como seria

Bien aqui tengo uan caja con nombres de los chicos del colegio, comprenderan que esta tarea sera para todos los grados ya que queremos prepararlos asi que puede tocarles alguien que no sea de este grupo, hagan una fila y en el recreo veran quien les ha tocado mañana haremos parejas

Todas la hicieron y cada una tomo un papel, luego salieron pues la clase habia terminado

Chicas vengan y todas juntas veremos quien nos toco-dijo Elisa a Patty, Annie y Candy que estaban juntas,se dirigieron a la segunda colina de Pony

Hola! ya saben quien les toco a ustedes?-dijo Alison que iba llegando con ellas.

No ahora vamos a ver si quieres puedes venir

Esta bien, yo tampoco he visto quien me toco

Llegaron a la colina y se sentaron en circulo, luego todas abrieron sus papeles

Bien digan quien les toco-dijo Elisa

Tu primero -dijo Candy.

Haber...me toco Stear-dijo.

A mi me toco Anthony-dijo Patty.

A mi me toco Bryan Wekker-dijo Alison

Que suerte tienes te toco el mejor!-dijo Elisa

A mi me toco Archie-dijo Candy

Y a mi me toco Terry-dijo Annie-no yo no quiero a el conmigo no hara nada

Cambiemos-dijo Alison y los cambiaron-seguro las hermanas no lo sabran

Patty yo te cambio a ti-dijo Elisa que sabia que esta queria a Stear-y a ti Candy

Yupi! Anthony-dijo Candy

Elisa te lo cambio-dijo Annie.

Esta bien-se los cambiaron-ya todas contentas cierto

Si-dijo Annie-olle Alison soportaras a Terry

Lo obligare a hacer la tarea cuando quiero algo lo logro

Pobre Terry tendra que hacer tarea-dijo Candy.

Tiene que! mi calificacion depende de eso

Olle Candy quiero decirte algo-dijo Annie.

Claro dime

ven-dijo y la llevo al otro lado de la colina-aqui puedo decirte, quiero que me ayudes con Patty

Que tiene Patty

Pues quiero enceñarle que puede gustarle a Stear siendo ella misma, esta terca en que no

Ah, y quieres que te ayude a mostrarle eso a Patty

Si, ella insiste en que solo siendo hermosa puede atraer a alguien

Pues ayudemosla a hacer un cambio si es lo que quiere

Genial sabia que podia contar contigo, ahora regresemos

Ya volvimos chicas-dijo Annie.

Ah y de que hablaron si se puede saber-dijo Elisa

Annie queria que le diera consejos para que Archie le ayudase ya que es igual de terco que Terry

Umm esta bien

Las chicas de pasaron el resto de la clase ablando sobre que harian cuidando al muñeco, pero una de ellas sentia una alegria en el corazon no, no era Candy era una persona mas, que sentia por primera vez el amor.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien que les ha parecido? creo que me inspire ya que este es un poco mas largo a los que estoy acostumbrada pero igualmente me quede con ganas de escribir D: por cierto estoy pensando en hacer algo de Candy Candy con zombies que se coman a Susana Marlowe ¿a alguien le gusta la idea?<p>

Gracias por leer


	32. Candy la acesina

Me sigo pesando lo de los zombies pero lo dejare para otro fanfic

Sobre los muñecos me inspire en unos que venden en mi pais que parecen como bebes de verdad, no recuerdo su nombre

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 31<p>

Candy la acesina

Todos fueron llamados al patio del colegio, donde se formarian las parejas correspondientes cuando ya todo el alumnado etaba fuera la hermana Grey comenzo a hablar

Quiero decirles que estoy completamente en desacuerdo con este proyecto, por lo tanto las hermanas haran varias rondas durante el dia puesto que estaran juntos y tambien pedi que la hermana Margareth hiciera las parejas asi que los papeles quedaron anulados, sobre los muñecos fueron traidos gracias al duque de Grandchester y no podran dejarlo en cualquier parte ya que es como un ser humano, requiere comida que viene incluida y bebida, tambien tendran que cambiar pañales, este proyecto durara lo que resta del año y quienes lo deseen pueden conservar el muñeco, este es un proyecto que planearon desde hacia mucho tiempo por lo que es viejo edificio sera donde podran conseguir cosas para satisfacer las necesidades de un bebe, que en este caso sera un muñeco, confio enq ue esto ayude a las señoritas a prepararse para la adultez

Los rumores y quejas no se hisieron esperar despues de lo dicho por la hermana Grey, esto duro un momento hasta que la hermana Margareth empezo a decir las parejas

Candice Grandchester y Archivald Cornwell

Al menos me toco con un amigo-penso Candy y fue junto con Archie a recoger una muñeca de cabello rizado color cafe y unos ojos verdes

Chicos vayan al viejo edificio y encontraran lo que decesitan-dijo la hermana Margareth

Si-dijeron los 2 y se fueron

Sigamos, Alison Visillo y Terrence Grandchester

Pero que...-dijo Alison pero antes de terminar de decirlo unas manos fuertes le sujetaban del brazo y la llevaban con las hermanas.

Si no te apresuras nos tocara un muñeco feo-dijo Terry al ver que habian mas estudiantes que habian sido nombrados atras de ellos, tomaron una muñeca de cabello largo oscuro y ojos azules

Anelis Wellington y Neil Leagan

Hay por dios un Leagan-dijo Anelis mientras veia a Neil con cara de asco.

Tu tampoco eres de mi agrado ahora vamos por el estupido muñeco no quiero mas humillaciones

Pero que vulgar-dijo Anelis y se le adelanto, tomo un muñeco y se fue por lo que necesitaban

Charlie Wilmacker y Elisa Leagan-continuo la hermana, estos pasaron y se fueron rapidamente.

Que testarudos nisiquiera escucharon la instruccion-penso la hermana-Annie Britter y Jack Wellington

Estos pasaron sin ebargo Annie se mantuvo lo mas alejada posible del hermano de Anelis, no queria tener nada que ver con su familia, terminando este proyecto se alejaria de el-tomo una muñeca de ojos azules y cabellera castaña y se fue.

Patricia O'Brien y Alistear Cornwell

Gracias dios mio-penso Patty y se fue felizmente con Stear a recoger un muñeco de cabellos cortos y ojos cafes que estaba vestido como cientifico y se fue

Anthony Brower y Zaira Light-estos pasaron, Anthoyn sin mucho animo ya que no le habia tocado con Candy, pero igualmente tomaron un muñeco y se fueron

La hermana siguio nombrando hasta que no quedo nadie, en pcoo tiempo el viejo edificio estaba lleno de alumnos buscando lo necesario para el proyecto

* * *

><p>Olle Candy ayudame!-se quejo Archie.<p>

Pero si solo llevas la cuna Archie yo llevo su ropero con ropa el bebe y el bolso donde estan todas sus cosas

Si pero es lo mas pesado!

Tranquilo Archie ya casi estamos cerca

Exactamente a donde vamos

La hermana Margareth me dijo que podiamos elegir tu dormitorio o el mio para poner las cosas, iremos al mio porque en el tuyo esta Stear y no quiero que haga explotar a la pequeña Sofia

Hasta le pusiste nombre ya!

Hago las cosas rapido

Candy eso no sono muy bien que digamos

Lo se pero has como si no dije nada, mira ya llegamos ahora tenemos que subir al tercer piso

Al tercero!-dijo Archie con cara de dolor.

Obviamente, hay esta mi habitacion pero podemos usar el elevador

Por que ustedes tienen elevador y nosotros no

Prque somos adorables! no quieren que nos lastimemos en las escaleras

si pues el que va a revisar los elevadores es un pervertido y solo quiere verlas...

Tu camina-le dijo Candy y entraron al elevador, en poco tiempo estaban en el tercer piso, exactamente en la habitacion de Candy areglando todo

Creo que ya esta bien-dijo Archie.

Perfecto! eso fue agotador

Pero si yo hise la mayor parte tu solo te preocupaste por vestir a la muñeca y eso no es tan importante!

Quien eres tu y que le hisiste a Archie

¿Como?

Archie habria exigido elegir la ropa de la muñeca y jamas ensuciaría su ropa arreglando y mucho menos diría que no tiene importancia vestirse, quien eres y que le hiciste a Archie

Yo soy Archie

Mientes! revelalo-dijo amenazandolo con un tenedor de juguete para el muñeco-que le hisiste a Archie

Entonces la puerta se abrio

Perdon...interrumpo algo?-dijo Alison que iba para alla y como no contestaban cuando toco decidio entrar

No nada...-dijo Candy y libero a Archie que ya estaba contra la pared-que necesitas

Necesito ayuda con Terry...

Que hizo

Ven y velo tu misma-le dio y todos fueron a la habitacion de Alison en el piso superior a ese

Fuego!-gritaba Terry mientras daba vueltas, podia apagarlo pero queria crear un ambiente dramatico segun el

Terry como puedes quemar un pañal

Yo no hize nada!

Mentiroso-dijo Alison.

**Flash Back**

Terry y Alison se encontraban con su muñeco jugando un rato, cuando un sonido provimo de su pantalon

¿Que es eso?-pregunto Terry.

No se pero huele mal-dijo Alison y reviso-Terry dame uno de esos pañales pequeños

Ya voy-dijo-Umm que interezante que dira aqui-dijo viendo unas letras pequeñas y se fue al sol a leer mejor, ese dia hacia mucho calor

"Producto inflamable, no exponer directamente a la luz del sol"

Producto inflamable...?-se pregunto pero en menos de 3 segundo el pañal estaba ardiento, lo tiro al piso y empezo a correr en circulos mientras gritaba-fuego! fuego!.

Terry que isiste!-dijo Alison

No se pero hay fuego!

Debo ir por ayuda ahora mismo-le dijo y salio de la habitacion

**Fin del Flash Back**

Terry y acaso no puedes apagarlo

El dramatismo es lo que hace que un gran actor sobresalga-dijo.

Hay Terry!-dijo Candy.

Bueno creo que necesitamos agua-dijo Alison.

Yo no ire! me mojare mi ropa-dijo Archie.

Genial! Archie volvio-dijo Candy pero entonces Terry ya estba hay con un balde de agua, rocio el pañal pero lanzo tan fuere que termino empapando a Candy y a Archie por igual

Terry!-grito Candy e intento ahorcarlo, pero Terry se fue al balcon y salto a un arbol que estaba alli-Nos vemos luego!-les dijo y desaparecio entre los arboles

Ahora tendre que cambiarme!-dijo Archie

Al menos apago el fuego-dijo Alison

Olle porque no lo apagaste tu

Porque me mojaria, y hablando de mojarse deberian ir a cambiarse...olle hize una rima!-dijo sonriendo.

Claro...ire a cambiarme

Yo tambien, Candy te veo en tu habitacion?

Si Archie

Esta bien-dijo y salio rumbo al dormitorio de chicos, todos en el colegio lo miraban curiosos y algunos incluso burlones, el no les ponia importancia y suigio su camino

Auch-dijo al chocar contra alguien, era su amigo Mark

Que pasa Archie hisiste enojar a Candy y te echo un balde de agua encima?-se burlo

Olle! claro que no, fue Terry

Jajaja, pues debes ir a cambiarte o quedaras mas feo-finalizo y se fue

Hola Archie-dijo Anthony que estaba por alli con su muñeco

Hola Anthony, ¿donde esta Zaira?

Prefirio irse con sus amigas a cuidar al muñeco

Que irresponsable

Por cierto porqu eno estas con Candy

Pues porque estamos mojados gracias a Terry y vine a cambiarme

Claro, tienes suerte de que ella te tocara

No es nada bonito! me amenazo con un tenedor! ¡CON UN TENEDOR!

Eso es raro, alguna vez me hizo lo mismo por lo que veo escapaste, bueno te dejo seguir tu camino-le dijo y se fue a pasear

* * *

><p>Todo esto me pasa por ese dramatico de Terry-decia Candy entre dientes mientras se cambiaba el uniforme por otro limpio-que bien que tengo varios uniformes<p>

¿Candy puedo pasar?

Si Archie pasa

Ya termine de cambiarme, es hora de cuidar a Sonia

Ah si... demos un paseo por hay no pienso quedarme aqui tdo el proyecto y quiero ver como le va a los otros

Pues a Anthony no le va muy bien

¿Como sabes?

Me lo encontre, tu trae a Sonia y vamos a pasear

Pues tendre que arreglarla antes, salir asi no es lindo ademas los pañales son inflamables asi que hayq ue poner otros, y una sombrilla pequeña...tal vez algo de comida

No pongas tenedores!

Por que no

Por que eres una acesina, y no quiero correr riesgos

Dios mio porque me toco con Archie-se lamento Candy y despues de un rato salieron a los jardines del colegio

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien espero que no me fusilen por cambiar las parejas pero queria ver como quedaba asi, espero que la menos les guste un poco<p>

Gracias por leer


	33. Tiempo de parejas

Perdon por la tardanza, aqui esta el capitulo 32, por cierto ¿a ninguna le da problemas al entrar a fanfiction? a mi me sale error hasta que actualizo como 10 veces

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 32<p>

Tiempo de parejas

Anthony que es lo que estas haciendo-dijo Zaira al ver que el rubio metia todas las cosas del muñeco (que estaban en su habitacion) en una bolsa

No pienso hacer ningun proyecto contigo, no ha pasado ni un dia y ya eres demaciado estorbosa

Pero Anthony tenemos que hacer el proyecto es por nuestra calificacion

Mi calificacion no me intereza en lo mas minimo asi que puedes llevarte esto y hacer el proyecto tu sola-le dijo y le dio la bolsa

Eres un tonto Anthony

Yo no soy tu sirviente ¿sabes? ahora sal de mi habitacion inmediatamente-le ordeno mas que pedirlo.

Candy debe estar loca para querer estar contigo-dijo por ultimo y se fue

Que chica tan molesta, mejor ire a hablar con la hermana Margareth que esta a cargo del proyecto-penso y fue a buscarla

Me pregunto si estara en la biblioteca hay siempre busca libros para las chicas-pensaba mientras hiba caminando

Anthony Brower!-escucho que le gritaron

¿he?-se giro pero una mano se estampo en su cara

Auch que te pasa-dijo y al ver bien noto que eran las amigas de Zaira

¡Como te atreves a dejar sola a Zaira! eres un irresponsable

A mi no me gusta nada este proyecto, y sin ofender pero su amiga Zaira no hizo nada en el dia simplemente estaba dando paseos o haciendo alguna tonteria

Ahora la llamas tonta!-dijo.

No es eso, pero ella no hacia bien el proyecto

Eres un grosero inmediatamente le dire a Candy sobre ti y seguramente te dejara-le dijo y se fue.

Que chicas tan raras-penso y despues siguio su camino-creo que si sigo por este camino llegare pronto-siguo caminando hasta que unas hojas calleron en su rubia cabellera, volteo hacia arriba y vio a Terry escondido entre las ramas de un arbol

Terry que haces alli arriba!-le grito.

Shh-dijo y miro hacia todos lados- guarda silencio o ella me encontrara

¿Ella? ¿de quien ablas?-pregunto curioso

Pues de Alison quien mas, lleva tiempo buscandome y por mi bien es mejor esconderme

Tarde o temprano te encontrara, por cierto sabes donde esta la hermana Margaret

Si esta por alla-dijo y señalo a un punto en especifico causando que casi se callera pero logro sostenerse de la rama en que estaba

Todo el mundo se cae de los arboles hoy en dia-dijo Anthony recordando cuando el callo de uno gracias a Stear.

Si tal vez los arboles estan enojados-rio pero inmediatamente s epsuo alerta a escuchar cierta voz.

Terry ven aca!-le grito Alison que estaba por hay.

Hay no!-dijo y intento volver a subir a la rama ya que se encontraba colgado

Mejor los dejo solos-dijo Anthony y fue a bnuscar a la hermana Margaret

Olle espera!-intento detenerlo Terry- mal amigo yo que te permito estar con Candy

Baja ahora mismo de hay o yo misma te bajare

Quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo y logro subir a la rama

Esta bien-comenzo a subir el arbol a una rapideza que ni la misma Candy pudiera superar

Como haces eso...

He dedicado mi vida al deporte, he escalado montañas sin equipo de proteccion desde que tenia 8 años

A mi nunca me dejaron subir a una montaña mi madre creia que me iba a matar

Conociendote tal vez fuera asi, ahora baja o te tirare del arbol

No lo harias

Y por que no?

Por que no querrias arruinar este hermoso rostro

Banidoso-le dijo y se acerco a el y empezo a empujarlo

No no no!

Baja tu mismo si no quieres caer

Me temo que eso no sera posible, en todo caso bajate tu este es mi arbol

Dejate de bromas-dijo y esta vez logro sacarlo de la rama

Si yo voy a caer caeras conmigo-dijo antes de caer cuando aun podia sostenerse, la tomo del brazo y calleron

Terry!-dijo Alison.

Jajajaja

Eres un tonto-dijo y se puso encima de el para intentar golpearlo, pero extrañamente tenian la misma habilidad y Terry logro detener sus golpes

Jamas lo lograras rindete

Pues no te dejare levantarte-dijo y se sento encima de el como si fuera una silla

Pesas, haz mas ejercicio

Aunque digas eso no pienso quitarme podemos quedarnos aqui todo el dia y toda la noche si asi lo quieres

Toda la noche no estaria mal-dijo coqueto-porque en vez de estar aqui no vamos a tu habitacion que es mas elegante que la mia y alli ya me puedes aplastar tranquilamente

Alli no sufririas tanto ademas escaparias de nuevo por la ventana

Yo no seria capaz

Claro que lo serias

Tengo frio

Tendras que aguantar, a menos que quieras pedir perdon con un microfono encima del edificio de chicos con un uniforme de chica mientras bailas

Eso no! es demaciado humillante nadie lo haria o acaso lo hacen en tu pais

No pero alguna vez se me ocurrio torturarte asi

Dios santo estare aqui por siempre

No solamente hasta que me canse y decida irme pero antes de eso tendras que sufrir un poco

No se si aguante tanto

Entonces lo haras? porque no eres tan comodo que digamos

Prefiero pasar aqui el resto de mi vida

Bien, hazlo

Eres muy cruel-se quejo Terry.

No debiste escapar ni tirarme del arbol

* * *

><p>Candy! Candy!-le gritaron unas chicas<p>

Que es lo que pasa-dijo.

Candy tenemos que decirte algo-dijo la amiga de Zaira que anteriormente abofeteo a Anthony.

Las escucho

Debo informarte que Anthony es un grosero

Se atrevio a dejar sola a Zaira con el proyecto-le dijo otra- y ademas la llamo tonta e inutil

Debes hacer algo con ese maleducado

Mmm... esta bien ¿algo mas que quieran decirme?

No nada espero que tomes medidas-finalizo una y se fueron

Candy que haras-le dijo Archie que estuvo escuchando ya que estaba con ella.

Nada, ya se como es Zaira seguramente prefirio estar diviertiendose a cuidar al muñeco

Si tal vez, ahora que lo pienso retaran a Anthony si ellas de dicen algo a la hermana Margaret

Anthony es inteligente seguramente estara tomando medidas sobre eso, creo que hoy hara frio no crees?

Si eso es malo porque yo duermo en el tercer piso y en ese lugar hace mas frio

Candy extrañas America?

Si pero probablemente me quedare aqui, nunca imagine ser la hija de un duque ingles

Y de una actriz Americana-la completo Archie.

Cuando termine de estudiar le pedire a mi padre visitar America aunque no se si me lo permita

Por que

La hija de un noble no debe estar sola en un pais desconocido sin familiares, con trabajo entre al colegio

Pero tu ya conoces America

Lo se pero aun asi

Me alegro de ser americano entonces

* * *

><p>Anelis acaso piensas quedarte encerrada todo el dia?<p>

Hace mucho frio afuera como para salir

Que delicada

Por si no lo sabias tengo una alergia al frio por lo que me hace mal salir

¿Y es necesario mantenerme aqui?

Porsupuesto que si Leagan a menos que quieras que le diga a la hermana que no haces nada

Pero en verdad no estoy haciendo nada

Eres tu que no buscas nada en que entretenerte

Pues yo no te veo muy activa

¿Tengo que estarlo acaso? mejor me pondre a jugar-dijo y se dirigio a un armario lleno de juegos

De donde sacaste eso

Los traje conmigo el colegio es tan aburrido que no me podia mantener quieta-saco un juego.

Y si las hermanas lo descubren

Tienen prohibido entrar a mi habitacion por orden de mi padre

Ah vaya, eso explica tambien porque eres la unica chica aqui con un televisor

¿Acaso has visto la habitacion de Alison? ella tambien tiene una

Como lo sabes

Pues porque he entrado tonto porque mas

¿Te metiste a su habitacion? ¿que hacias alli?

Pues estabamos jugando algunos de mis juegos

¿Que? Alison y tu jugando? que mundo paralelo es este

Que no te extrañe, Candy no es la unica que puede tener amigas

Esto es increible ahora no me digas que te llevas bien con Terry

No lo que se dice bien pero no lo odio ni me odia ademas el tambien estaba hay

Pero que dices mujer! esto es increible

La verdad es que no te entiendo acaso tu no tienes amigos o que Leagan-djo mientras ponia un disco en el xbox que tenia, por cierto muy escondido.

Lo que pasa es que no crei que te llevaras bien con ellos

Para tu informacion Alison es mi amiga desde que era muy pequeña, asi que si quieres decir que soy una roba amigos no digas nada

Yo no quise decir eso...-se justifico pero enseguida dio un salto al escuchar un grito-que demonios es eso!

Es un juego, ¿quieres jugar?

Yo casi nunca juego esas cosas, mi madre no me tiene permitido comprar eso

Pues con que se divierten los americanos (recordemos que Anelis es de Inglaterra pero estaba de visita en America)

Crei que ya lo sabias

Para tu informacion estube muy poco tiempo en America, despues volvi aqui pero dejate de palabras y juega

Y esto como se hace

Mira yo te explico, el juego se llama Testigo (si no se me ocurrio otro ademas yo lo tengo :P )es un juego que compre en America, tienes que seguir una historia mientras tu decides lo que tu personaje va a hacer, osea tienes que sobrevivir

Esta bien creo que ya entendi pero esto es muy complicado

Ya te dire yo como se sigue la historia

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Si me retrase 2 dias lo se pero esto de que se seque la imaginacion es grave D: ademas empeze a ver sailor moon :D espero que le shaya gustado el capitulo de hoy<p>

Gracias por leer


	34. Despierta

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

Capitulo 33

* * *

><p>Despierta<p>

Habian pasado 3 horas, Terry y Alison seguian bajo el mismo arbol, para suerte de Terry, Alison habia relajado su postura haciendose menos pesada

Olle al menos levantate un momento

No quiero

Por que

Por que te iras de nuevo y tendre que acusarte con la hermana Margaret y me cambiara de compañero

Y eso en que te afecta si tu me odias

No te odio pero seguramente me asignarian a un crio de primer grado, y eres el unico chico que supera mi estatura asi no tendre que hacer el proyecto con un enano

Era cierto, Terry era el chico mas alto de la escuela con sus 1.76 metros de estatura, Alison media 1.70 metros, por lo cual ambos eran los mas altos

Que tienes en contra de los enanos

No se! me hacen sentir enorme

Pero eres enorme

Lo se pero asi no me sentire tanto sabiendo que hay alguien mas alto que yo

Y con altura eres mas pesada por lo tanto me estas aplastando

Pues deberias hacer mas ejercicio debil

Yo debl?-dijo Terry.

Si eres un debil

Si quisiera ya te hubiera quitado de hay

Y porque no lo haces

No quiero lastimar a una chica de licada

Delicada? Terry eres un tonto-dijo mientras intentaba extrangularlo

Hay dejame-dijo mientras ntentaba quitar sus manos de su cuello

No!-dijo y cambio su postura aplastandolo completamente, con sus manos aun extrangulandolo

Ya ya me rindo!-dijo e intento qwuitarse pero al hacerlo ambos terminaron rodando por el cesped

Auch-dijo Alison cuando terminaron de caer-Terry eres un testarudo

Tu empezaste!

Yo no hize nada, en primer lugar no debiste huir de mi habitacion donde esto no hubiera pasado

Tu fuiste quien se puso encima de mi

Tu me tiraste del árbol

Pero si tu lo isiste primero!-dijo Terry defendiendose pero en ese momento comenzo a llover.

Lo que faltaba! ahora que haremos

No se, ahora mi ropa esta mojada y llena de tierra!-dijo y le dio uin empujon- un momento...¡el muñeco!-le grito y se levanto, entonces empezo a correr al arbol donde lo habia dejado antes

Lo habi aolvidado-dijo Terry y comenzo a seguirla pero cuando se dio cuenta Alison estaba tirada en el piso, el muñeco estaba mas hacia adelante

¿Te caiste?-pregunto mientras se acercaba al muñeco y lo tomaba- sera mejor que nos vallamos-le dijo pero ella no respondio

Esta bien que estes enojada conmigo pero hablame-intento nuevamente, pero Alison seguia sin responder, a decir verdad nisiquiera se movia, Terry se acerco pensando que estaba bromeando y se levantaria.

Alison no es gracioso vamonos o llovera mas fuerte-le dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro pero en seguida retiro la mano-Alison que es lo que te sucede-dijo preocupado al percatarse de que tenia algunas heridas en el brazo y pierna derechos

Alison que es lo que te paso-le dijo y le dio la vuelta, Alison tenia los ojos abiertos in embargo no se veia ese color gris caracteristico de ellos, en su lugar estaba un color muy palido, casi blanco

Alison reacciona-le dijo mientras se olvidaba del muñeco y concentraba su atencion en ella

Que voy a hacer-pensaba-no puedo llevarla al dormitorio de chicos-dijo mientras pensaba en los comentarios acerca del fisico de Alison en ese edificio, ya que ella resaltaba entre las demas, sin pensarlo mas la tomo en brazos poniendo al muñeco bajo su brazo, coloco una sabana que era del muñeco stodavia seca sobre ella subriendo su cuerpo y salio hacia el dormitorio de chicas

Me pregunto que le habra pasado, por lo que veo no se golpeo la cabeza-seguia pensando mientras caminaba, lo cual era dificil debido al lodo que se acumulaba.

Demonios! la puerta esta cerrada-se dijo al ver todo cerrado pero en seguida vio a Annie pasando cerca de hay y no dudo en llamarla-Annie!-le grito, la pelinegra al escucharlo fue hacia el

¿Que es lo que pasa Terry? la hora en que pueden entrar chicos ya paso

Lo se pero necesito entrar es urgente

Que es tan urgente

Tu abre la puerta

Sere castigada

Mira Annie, esto que tengo aqui es Alison y debo llevarla a la enfermeria

¿A Alison? hay no!-dijo y abrio inmediatamente la puerta recordando una converzacion pasada.

**Flash Back**

Chicas estoy pensando en poner unos tulipanes en mi habitacion ¿que les parece?-dijo Patty.

A mi me parece perfecto-le comento Candy.

Los tulipanes son bonitos-agrego Alison.

Bueno pues la verdad es que yo tengo una alergia horrible a esas flores, me pongo roja como un tomate y se ve horrible!-dijo con escalofrios Annie.

Te comprendo yo tengo una alergia a la mantequilla de mani, se me hinchan los labios y no puedo respirar-le comento Candy.

Yo no tengo ninguna alergia-dijo Patty-¿Alison tu tienes alguna?

La mia debe ser la mas terrible de todas, al contacto con cualquier tipo de frio no puedo respirar, ademas de que muchas veces cuando sangro me quedo inconsciente no puedo soportar el olor de la sangre ya que me irrita

Que horrible de solo pensarlo me da miedo!-dijo Annie.

¿Alison tu no querias ser enfermera? ¿como lo seras si siendo enfermera veras y olerás tanta sangre?-le dijo Candy.

Pues si, por eso quiero ir a estudiar a Alemania para aprender a soportar el olor de la sangre

Me parece bien, aunque si yo tuviese esos problemas me quedaria resguardada por siempre-dijo Patty.

Alguna vez mi padre intento tener resguardada-rio- pero yo amo los mundos exteriores y quiero ver todas las maravillas de la tierra antes de morir-dijo Alison.

¿Morir?-preguntaron las 3 al unsonio

Lo que pasa es que por mi enfermedad probablemente no viva tanto como las gentes de mi pais, para mi buena suerte en mi pais la vida es larga asi que tendre tiempo para recorrer el mundo-dijo alegre.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Terry debes ir a descansar-le dijo la hermana Grey al ver que casi daban las 10 de la noche

No me movere de aqui hasta saber que Alison esta bien-dijo con voz firme dejando sorprendida a la hermana.

Como desees, pero probablemente no estara bien hasdta mañana

Me quedare toda mi vida aqui si es necesario!-dijo mientras se sentaba ya que todo este tiempo habia permanecido de pie

Hermana Grey necesitamos su ayuda-dijo la hermana Naomi, encargada de la enfermeria.

Ya voy-dijo- Terry duerme un poco al menos aqui, si te sientes cansado hay camas en la enfermeria

Esta bien-dijo Terry confundido pues nunca le habian dicho eso

* * *

><p>Todo le daba vueltas mientras abria los ojos lentamente, lo ultimo que recordaba era un dolor punzante y a el llamandola, no podia ver nada todo estaba en oscuridad, sus ojos griser examinaron donde se encontraba, vio todo hasta que se percato del calor en su mano, miro cuidadosamente y lo encontro alli al lado de ella, se encontraba dormido y unos cabellos se encontraban en su cara, los removio lentamente con su mano libre, si embargo de inmediato sintio dolor en su pecho y termino cayendo inconsciente nuevamente<p>

Terry se levanto lentamente sin dejar de tomar la mano de Alison, estar en el suelo no era precisamente la forma mas comoda de dormir,s n embargo pudo soportar con tal de poder quedarse con ella, el habia cuidado al muñeco durante los 5 dias en que se habia quedado dia y noche cuidandola

Creo que debo ir a cambiarme-se dijo y salio de la enfermeria, no sin antes arreglar la almohada y la sabana que cubria a Alison

Camino por los pasillos mientras se dirigia al edificio de chicos, varias personas inentaban detenerlo con preguntas sobre que habia echo todos estos dias y sobre que se atrasaba en clases, nada de eso le interezaba el siguio fijo en su objetivo y llego a su haitacion

Se quito la bata que ultilizaba en la enfermeria y como acostumbraba no uso el uniforme, se puso una camisa blanca con unos pantalones gris oxford y salio a retomar su puesto en la enfermeria

Al llegar se sorpredio al ver que las hermanas ya habian llegado, entro a la habitacion y vio el motivo de todo, una de las heridas en la pierna de Alison de habia abierto asi que tuvieron que coserla y cambiar el vendaje, a Terry le parecio que ella senia el dolor ya que desde hacia tiempo apretaba los puños cuando sentia algo molesto

Terry pense que hoy irias a clase-dijo la hermana Margaret.

No me he retrasado, los trabajos y tareas que se realizarian hoy me han sido enviados y ya los he echo

Bien-dijo y desvio su atencion hacia Alison.

Hermana usted cree que pronto despertara

Probablemente, pero no podra caminar por un buen tiempo asi que le prestaremos una silla de ruedas

¿Sabe cuando despertara?

Por sus avances no tardara mas de otros 6 dias seguramente

Terry ya no dijo nada y siguio en su tarea de observar que hacian a Alison, esta era su rutina diaria y se aseguraba de que fuese cuidaba cuidadosamente, que usara las vendas correctas, que no estuviesen apretadas ni flojas, que le pusieran inyecciones correctas, que no la agobiaran con cosas que no le gusta, de echo el mismo se encargaba de reemplazar la bolsa de sueros que tenia conectada a su brazo

Alison escuchaba lo que pasaba su alrededor, mas sin embargo no podia abrir los ojos, alguna vez lo intento pero no logro divisar nada, ya que habian bajado las luces de la enfermeria para que, en caso de que ella despertase no se lastimara la vista

Terry estas aqui-pensaba despues de haber oido su converzacion con la hermana Margaret, de echo Alison habia estado escuchando recurrentemente a Terry, sin embargo esta creia que se trataba de un sueño, sintio algo que se introducia en su brazo e intento hacer que se detuviera, solamente logro que sus puños se movieran un poco como de costumbre

Hermana creo que a Alison no le gusta que haga eso-le dijo Terry.

Tenemos que conocer la razon de que este inconsciente, asi que debemos tomar algo de sangre

Podria preguntarle a sus amigas, Alison comparte todo con ellas

Pienso buscarlas al terminar sus clases, Terry cuida a Alison un momento debo salir

Esta bien-le dijo y observo como se iba la hermana dejandolos olo con Alison.

Hasta cuando sabre que estas bien-susurro para si mismo siendo audible para ella que tenia buen oido- si yo no fuera tan testarudo tu estarias bien-se culpo a si mismo.

Terry no fuiste tu-penso Alison mientras intentaba abrir los ojos nuevamente, no lo logro, resignandose se dedico a escuchar a Terry, con eso se conformaria..

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Este es el nuevo capitulo, lo se yo no soy nada romantica pero aunque Terry este enamorado de Alison recordemos como es, decidi adaptar a Terry a su actitud,c on el tiempo eso cambiara<p>

Gracias por leer


	35. El plan de Annie

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a Mizuki e igarashi

Capitulo 34

* * *

><p>El plan de Annie<p>

Annie te digo que fue una muy mala idea-le dijo Patty.

No tanto solo debemos esforzarnos un poco mas ya casi llegamos

Annie y Patty se encontraban trepando algunos arboles del colegio, por idea de Annie, que queria ayudar a Patty a conocer mas a Stear y segun ella la forma correcta seria observarlo, asi que estaban aprendiendo a trepar para poder vigilarle.

Debimos pedirle ayuda a Candy.

No hay que arruinarle el dia que esta con Anthony recuerda que con el proyecto ya casi no lo ve

Almenos debimos decirle que nos de un consejo

No te quejes ya casi llegamos arriba-dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar una rama

Alguna vez lo haz echo?

Cuando era pequeña Candy intento enceñarme a trepar un arbol

Y que paso

No lo consegui perfectamente pero pude llegar a la cima de uno-le contesto mientras se apoyaba en la rama que acababa de subir

Pues es muy dificil-le dijo Patty mientras subia

Mira desde hay podremos ver a Stear, solo unas ramas mas

Bien-suspiro-almenos ya se como subir

Ya llegue!-dijo Annie-toma mi mano y te ayudare a subir-le dijo a Patty, esta lo hizo y ambas se sentaron en una rama donde habia vista hacia la habitacion de Stear.

Al parecer no ha despertado-dijo Patty.

Eso pense yo lo arreglare-dijo mientras sacaba unas piedras que tenia en una bolsa

¿Que haras?

Tu tranquila-dijo y lanzo una a la ventana de Stear.

Romperas el vidrio

No lanzo tan fuerte como para hacer eso

Nisiquiera desperto tiene el sueño muy pesado

Hay no, las demas piedras calleron

Que haremos

No se Patty

Tengo una idea-dijo y se sujeto del tronco del arbol, despues se puso de pie

¿Que haces?

Podemos usar unas ramas pequeñas -le dijo e intento alcanzar una

Buena idea

Ya casi...-dijo y se puso de puntitas reforzando su agarre con un brazo-lo tengo!

Bien pero sientate no te caigas

Ya, ahora esperemos que despierte-dijo y lanzo la rama

Auch-se quejo un individuo que yacia en la ventana

Stear!

Que es lo que hacen hay arriba porque me atacan-dijo mientras ponia una mano en su cabeza

Yo...emm...-intento decir Patty.

Estabamos...-busco una excusa-pues...aprendiendo a trepar arboles

Stear las miro curioso y despues dijo-y porque tienen que atacarme

Lo que pasa...es que nos encontramos a la cocinera y...nos dijo que despertaramos a todos para que fueran a desayunar y como te vimos dormido...pensamos en tirar una rama a tu ventana-dijo Patty.

Entiendo...pero se lastimaran arriba de un arbol tan alto chicas

Entones miraron hacia abajo y se abrazaron inmediatamente al arbol mientras cerraban los ojos

No habia visto la altura!-chillo Patty.

Ahora como vamos a bajar

Esperen hay yo las ayudare-dijo Stear y se fue al baño de su habitacion a vestirse para despues salir para ayudarles a bajar.

Patty esta es tu oportunidad, estoy segurisima de que Stear se fijara en ti si tienes mas acercamiento con el asi que yo bajare sin su ayuda ¿si?

Claro...-dijo Patty dudosa.

* * *

><p>Candy te veo muy tensa<p>

Es que Alison no ha despertado y me pregunto por que

Seguramente ya se esta recuperando, ademas Terry la cuida no tienes de que preocuparte por eso

Si Anthony, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo

Mira porque no vamos a la colina esa donde clin esta todo el dia, seguramente te distraeras un poco

Esta bien vamos-le dijo y se fueron hacia la colina

Por cierto Candy ya casi es mayo

Lo habia olvidado! he estado estudiando para un examen-le contesto distraidamente y entonces Anthony se detuvo

¿Tienes fiebre?-dijo mientras ponia una mano en la frente de Candy- esto es un caso grave necesitamos un doctor que te sucede Candy!

Anthony! tan raro es que yo estudie

Lo que pasa es que como casi nunca lo haces... en que mundo paralelo estoy ahora

Pero que exagerado-le dijo y se adelanto unos pasos a el

Olle esperame!

Camina mas rapido

No te enojes solo bromeaba

Ya, pero esque me duele la cabeza, el muñeco ese me agobia

Asi que por eso estas malhumorada

Tu tienes suerte! la hermana Margaret te permitio dejar de participar en el proyecto pero para nosotras es obligatorio

Y entonces que paso con Zaira

Cuida el muñeco sola naturalmente

Pobre muñeco lo dejara abandonado, por cierto Candy a ustedes no les mencionaron algo de un festival de mayo

Ahora que lo pienso ayer una de las hermanas nos hablo de eso, ¡sere el espiritu de la flor!

Que bien,, olle Candy te gustaria ser mi pareja

Lo pensare, señorito Anthony debo decirle que soy una dama muy solicitada para esta ocasion-le dijo con un tono elegante

Pues creo que tendre que secuestrarte entonces-le dijo y la tomo por la cintura

Eso es algo que nadie puede conseguir

Pues entonces te obligare!-le dijo y empezo a hacerle cosquillas

Olle...jaj..no!...detente...jajaj

Hasta que digas que iras conmigo-le respondio y siguio con su tortura

Basta!...jajaja...Anthony...ya...me...rindo...me rindo!

¿Aceptas?-dijo deteniendose por un momento.

Si pero antes...-le dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el y tomar venganza en una guerra de cosquillas

Ya...ya...-le intento decir Anthony mientras reia-no!...jajaj...eres...mala...jajaja...basta...basta...-le decia mientras intentaba librarse.

Candice!-grito una voz- uhm...creo que es mal momento

¿he?-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y miraba a quien la llamaba-Anelis que haces aqui?

Primero que nada devo recordarte que una dama no se tira de ese modo sobre el piso mucho menos encima de un hombre

No fastidies tan temprano-le dijo Candy.

Ja!-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta indignada- vine a informarte que la rectora quiere verte pero no debi tener la molestia de buscarte niña grosera

Pero que mal genio tienes

Pues almenos yo lograre ser una gran dama de sociedad

Anelis acaso sigues odiandome por lo de America? ya superalo

NO ME INTEREZA EN LO MAS MINIMO LO QUE HAYA PASADO EN AMERICA-le grito mientras se daba la vuelta-SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO SOPORTARTE

Anelis tranquilizate-le dijo Anthony

NO TE PERMITO QUE TE ME DIRIJAS ASI BROWER!-le dijo ahora mirando a Anthony-PARA TI SOY ANELIS FERNANDA WELLINGTON!

Estas muy tensa...-le dijo intentando calmarla.

No perdere mas de mi valioso tiempo intentando ablarles, Candice ve inmediatamente con la hermana Grey-le dijo y se fue

Anelis...da...miedo-dijo Candy.

Pobre Neil...lo compadezco

Yo tambien, Anthony ire al comedor tengo hambre-le dijo y se giro para irse

Espera-la tomo del brazo.

Eh?-dijo Candy antes de sentir los labios de Anthony sobre los suyos

Te vere en el recreo-le susurro antes de alejarse de ella

Si...-atino a decir Candy aun aturdida

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hoy no tengo nada que agregar.<p>

Gracias por leer


	36. El album de los recuerdos

Antes de leer el capitulo lean esto, Si leanlo! o los voy a confundir, recordemos que Candy no recuerda su vida en el hogar de Pony ya que el golpe que se dio en America borro sus recuerdos sobre esa etapa de su vida y hasta ahora no ha podido recordar nada, sin mas que agregar las dejo con el capitulo de hoy

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 35<p>

El album de los recuerdos

Chicas es hora de entregar la correspondencia-les dijo la hermana Olivia, hoy han llegado bastantes cartas y paquetes para ustedes-siguio mientras tomaba algunas de las cartas

Veamos...Adriana Magdaleno-llamo y esta paso por 2 cartas

Eliza Leagan

Valla al parecer casi toda mi familia me escribio-dijo tomando 5 cartas.

Patricia O'Brien

¿Eh?-dijo Patty y paso confundida ya que la hermana la esperaba con un paquete y 3 cartas

Patty que envidia!-dijo Marceline, una amiga de ella

Esto es extraño

Sigamos..Alison Visillo?

Nadie respondio

Alison Visillo pasa al frente-siguio llamando pero nadie aparecia

Hermana yo se lo llevare a Alison-se ofrecio Anelis.

Esta bien, crei que hoy saldria de la enfermeria, espera Anelis que aqui tengo un paquete para ti

¿Para mi?-la miro dudosa mientras tomaba el paquete y volvio a su lugar

Candice Grandchester

Soy yo-dijo y fue por 3 cartas y 2 paquetes

Me faltan manos-dijo mientras volvia a su lugar.

Candy tu si eres afortunada-le comento Annie que se sentaba a su lado

¿Tu crees?

Por supuesto creo que seras la unica con 2 paquetes

Annie Britter

Ya vuelvo Candy-dijo para despues ir a recoger 2 cartas y un paquete

Son de papa y mama

Yo ya quiero ver que hay en los paquetes

Estas de suerte porque hoy las hermanas estan muy ocupadas para dar clase con eso del festival de mayo, por cierto Candy que te dijo la hermana Grey

Umm nada importante solo cosas del festival, quiere que las nacidas en mayo la ayudemos a planearlo todo

Eso sera interezante

La verdad es que a mi me da mucha flojera

Candy por dios! al menos tu tendras el privilegio de elegir a tu pareja

Es cierto, a mi se me olvida todo-dijo golpeando su cabeza.

Hay Candy, tu nunca cambiaras

Que quisiste decir

Nada-dijo inocentemente-Candy mejor vamos a ver lo que hay en los paquetes-intento cambiar el tema.

Esta bien..pero no creas que te me escaparas Annie Britter!-amenazo mientras se dirigian a la habitacion de Candy.

Disculpa el desorden Annie, ya vez con ese muñeco y Archie que se niega a ensuciar su uniforme

Me lo imagino-rio-pero bueno veamos los paquetes

Candy tomo los 2 que tenia y leyo cada etiqueta, mientras Annie veia el suyo

Uno es de mis padres y otro es de Albert

¿De Albert?

Si, y tambien el me envio una carta ¿de quein es tu paquete?

Me lo envia mi padre

Bueno pero habramos los paquetes que no puedo esperar

Tu primero Candy

Esta bien-dijo y abrio el que era de sus padres.

Wow-dijo y saco un vestido que se acentuaba a su cintura, para despues abrirse en forma de A, el vestido estaba cubierto por flores doradas, tenia el escote en forma de un corazon y al principio de las mangas estaba pegado a sus hobros, para despues caer con delicadeza hacia abajo

Candy es hermoso-le comento Annie.

¿Tu crees? yo la verdad no se si se me vea bien

Por supuesto que lo hara Candy! no lo dudes ni un segundo se vera precioso seguramente ademas lo necesitaras recuerda que eres el espiritu de la flor

Tienes razon

Candy hay mas cosas en tu paquete

¿Ha?-exclamo dejando el vestido de lado para volver su atencion al paquete-son unas zapatillas y ¿un libro de peinados?

Bueno ya no tendras que preocuparte por que zapatos usar y por tu peinado

Sospecho que esto es obra de mi madre, pero bueno podremos usar el libro las 2, es mas! llamemos a Patty y lo usaremos las 3 ese dia

Buena idea

Te toca abrir tu paquete

Ah claro-dijo y lo abrio

¿Que es?

Mira Candy, acercate-le dijo y le mostro una caja azul rey, la saco

¿Que habra dentro?

No se averiguemoslo

Aver-le dijo y la abrio, dentro habia un vestido azul palido que a Annie le llegaba a media pantorrilla, la falda caia en forma de campana , sus mangas llegaban hasta antes de las muñecas para luego abrirse en forma de flor, de un tono mas oscuro, el escore era ligeramente triangular, con tiras del mismo tono que el final de mas mangas, debajo de el vestido habian unas zapatillas de tacon bajo de color azul oscuro con cintas mas claras y un zafiro en medio

Bueno al parecer ambas estrenaremos vestidos-dijo Candy.

Cierto, dijo mientras abria la carta

_Annie_

_Quiero que uses estos objetos con todo el honor de ser una Britter, ya que los mande a hacer especialmente para ti mi querida hija, te informo que asistiremos al festival de mayo asi que esperanos, espero ver que te hayas convertido en toda una dama_

_Atentamente:_

_El Sr. Britter_ (recuerden que no se su nombre)

Bueno CAndy pero a ti te queda otro paquete por abrir-le dijo Annie.

Ah es cierto el de Albert-dijo y lo abrio cuidadosamente

Su contenido era un album de fotos, una cajita violeta y un broche con el emblema de los Andrew

No entiendo esto-dijo Candy confundida.

Tal vez Albert queria compartir fotos contigo no es asi? vamos abre el Album

Lo abrio y ojeo cuidadosamente, contenia fotos de su vida en Lakewood y chicago, algunos viajes que hizo con Albert, llego a una pagina con una nota

"_para que nunca nos olvides_" decia la nota, cambio de pagina y vio fotos del hogar de Pony, cuando ella era tan solo una infante

Agh-dijo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

¿Que pasa Candy?

Nada, es un simple dolor-se excuso pero se hizo mas agudo obligandola a ponerse de rodillas en el piso

Candy!-le dijo mientras intentaba sostenerla.

...Annie...-dijo antes de perder la conciencia

* * *

><p>Devuelvanme a Candy!-gritaba una mujer desesperadamente<p>

Mama-dijo una pequeña niña de aprozimadamente 2 años, e intento ir hacia ella pero no podia moverse debido a un fuerte agarre

No se la lleven porfavor! no me quiten a mi hija-dijo mientras era cosnolada por su esposo que estaba malherido a su lado

La encontraremos Eleanor

Quiero a mi Candy!-grito mientras golpeaba el suelo

Mama-lloro Candy al ver que ya no podia ver a su madre

**Cambio de escena**

Candy los señores Britter quieren adoptarte-le anuncio la

No! nunca lo permitire mi madre volvera por mi!-grito la pequeña a sus tiernos 6 años

Candy debes intentar rehacer tu vida de que es dificil-intento convencerla la hermana Maria

No me hire con ellos!-finalizo y salio de hay enfadada dejando a los señores Britter atonitos

**Cambio de escena**

Adios Candy!

Adios Annie! nunca te olvides de mi!-le gritaba mientras se despedia desde un arbol muy alto

Nunca lo hare te lo prometo!-le dijo pero la Sra. Britter la metio al carruaje

Annie...-susurro mientras sentia lagrimas caer por sus mejillas

**Cambio de escena**

Annie ya no podra escribirme mas..-penso mientras abrazaba al padre arbol, en s mano sostenia la ultima carta de Annie

"Adios Candy"-escucho en su mente y sollozo aun mas alto

No llores, eres mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras-dijo una voz y ella la voltear vio a un muchacho vestido con un klit escoces, traia ens us manos una gaita

**Cambio de escena**

¿Iremos juntos la hogar de Pony Candy?

Si Anthony te lo prometo

Esta bien-dijo y sonrio, pero de pronto su mirada cambio

¡Cuidado!-grito al ver a unos zorros entre los arbustos e intento detener su caballo pero fue demaciado tarde y la pata delantera de su caballo quedo atrapada en una trampa para osos, el muchacho salio volando por los aires

Anthony!-grito la niña desesperada mientras se lanzaba contra el

Obscuridad total...

Buenos dias dormilona-escucho una voz muy dulce a su lado, abrio los ojos lentamente

Anthony..-dijo aun aturdida.

Pequeña pecosa me diste un susto de muerte

Lo siento-dijo avergonzada

Tendre que pensarmelo 2 veces antes de dejarte sola nuevamente

¿Donde estoy?

En la enfermeria, llevas aqui como unas 2 horas

Ah entiendo-dijo y giro la cabeza hacia su lado

¿Alison sigue aqui?

Si pero hace una hora que desperto, creo que tenia hambre porque despues de comer se volvio a dormir

A mi me dicen glotona

Lo bueno es que las 2 estan bien, Candy te juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando me dijeron que estabas en la enfermeria!

Anthony creo que quien necesita ser atendido eres tu

Ya lo creo-dijo mientras reia, su risa era msuica para Candy, de repente recordo algo

Olle Anthony

Dime

Recorde todo

El la miro confundido por un rato y despues entendio

¿En serio?

Si, ya recorde mi vida en el hogar de Pony y se que mentiste-dijo enojada.

Perdon, pero es que la verdad no recordaba nada-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado-como que hace calor aqui

Si ajam, señor excusas

Jejeje-rio nerviosamente al sentirse descubierto

Tengo mucho sueño

Duerme un momento si quieres

No he leido las cartas que me enviaron

Ya las leeras despues Candy, ahora debes descansar-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se levantaba-volvere despues

Esta bien-le dijo.

Que bonita escena-dijo una voz a su lado

Alison estabas despierta?

Siempre estuve desperta, desde ayer

Y porque no has salido

No habia podido acostumbrarme a la luz, ademas el doctor Roman dice que no debo moverme po rnada del mundo

¿Doctor?

¿No te dijeron? contrataron uno ya que con las hermanas no era suficiente

Comprendo

Por cierto tu hermano es un empalagoso no me deja dormir empaz

¿Por que?

Se la pasa aqui todo el dia, la unica razon de que no este ahora mismo es porque se fue a dar un baño, no me siento comoda al dormir observada

Por que

No se siento que vigila mis sueños y no puedo soñar con lo que yo quiera

Creo que ya viene Terry, reconozco sus pasos

Me dormire, si pregunta yo no he despertado-dijo y volvio a su pocision de antes

Creo que yo tambien me dormire-penso Candy y cerro los ojos

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Perdon por las faltas ortograficas, hoy sentia cierta inspiracion para escribir y no me di cuenta, espero que les haya gustado su capitulo y dejen sus reviews ya que de eso le pago a los personajes para que quieran hacer el fic...y Terry se niega a salir sin su paga!<p>

Gracias por leer


	37. Calificaciones

**Val rod**:Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo la verdad crei que ya habia perdido toda mi imaginacion jeje :P intentare hacer un capitulo sobre Candy y Anthony aunque no se como salga puesto que a mi no me salen bien esas escenas, igualmente lo hare

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 36<p>

Calificaciones

Candy, ¿como te sientes?-le pregunto Anthony que la estaba acompañando a su habitacion luego de salir de la enfermeria

Fatigada, pero ya me pondre bien

Eso espero, por cierto que has sabido de Archie

Desde que entro a la clase de arte casi no lo veo, solo las veces que le toca cuidar al muñeco

Por lo que vi ayer tiene su habitacion llena de esculturas

Tal vez encontro algo que le guste-dijo distraidamente mientras abria la puerta.

Si probablemente

Pero que desastre deje aqui-se acerco a los restos de paquete y los tiro a la basura

Candy que es esa caja-dijo apuntando a la que estaba en el paquete enviado por Albert

No la he abierto, vere-dijo- creo que no solo estrenare un vestido

¿Que es?

Mira-saco unos pendientes de oro ovalados con un diamante en el centro

Se te vera bien, por cierto adios si las hermanas me ven aqui me castigaran porque yo no formo parte del proyecto

Nos vemos despues Anthony

Te esperare en el patio-dijo y salio de la habitacion

Mejor me pondre a leer las cartas que me dieron ayer-se sento en su escritorio y abrio la primera carta

_Candice:_

_Buenos dias hija, espero que uses el vestido que te enviamos tu mama y yo en un paquete, ella lo escogio para ti, quiero informarte que si tenemos tiempo asistiremos al festival de mayo, por cierto convence a tu hermano a que asista ya que nunca lo hemos visto en uno, y tu madre quiere que use el smoking que le envio_

_Haz todas tus tareas y estudia porfavor, si lo haces te permitire viajar a America conmigo, ya que tengo unos negocios alla, por cierto quiero conocer a ese tal Anthony_

_ Que tengas un buen dia_

_ Richard Grandchester_

Que estudie... pero si es muy dificil y yo no me aprendo nada, me pregunto quien le habra dicho sobre eso-se dijo a si misma y un pensamiento vino a su mente- Terry! seguramente fue el ya me las pagara, ahora leere el siguiente-abrio otro

_**Querida Candy:**_

_**¿Como es tu vida en el colegio? espero que no te aburras mucho ya que te conozco y se que no te estas quieta en ninguna parte, cuando valla la festival de mayo espero ver buenas calificaciones**_

_**¿Como esta Anthony? tu padre apenas se entera de quien es y de hay saco la idea de asistir al festival de mayo, si lo vieras, se me escapo un comentario sobre el y fue a limpiar su escopeta, sera mejor que lo cuides hija no valla a ser que algo pase**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Eleanor Baker**_

Otra vez con mis calificaciones-suspiro- sera mejor advertirle a Anthony cuando el estuvo en el castillo olvide presentarselo a mi padre, ahor ano me preocupare por eso-abrio la ultima carta.

_Hola Candy!_

_Que se siente estar en la carcel? te compadezco porque yo tambien fui al colegio San Pablo alguna vez, seguramente te extraño que te envie un paquete, pues lo hize porque un dia estaba paseando por las calles y los vi en una tienda de joyeria, entonces pense "esto es perfecto para Candy porque le gustan los diamantes" y decidi regalartelos, por cierto ire al festival de mayo y me gustaria ver si mejoraste en los estudios porque en America no eras muy buena que digamos_

_Antes de venir a America hable con la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria, ellas me pidieron que añadiese algunas fotos al album que tambien esta en el paquete, espero que te gusten_

_ Nos vemos pronto_

_ W.A._

De nuevo esos estudios! pero que fastiio a mi no me gusta estudiar, me pregunto como supo que me gustan los diamantes-dijo y recordo una caja que tenia llena de joyas con algo en particular, todas tenian diamantes-creo que ya se como

Sera mejor ir con Anthony-penso y salio de la habitacion.

Candy pense que te habias quedado dormida-le hablo al verla llegar

No especificaste donde estarias asi que tuve que buscarte

Lo que pasa es que lo olvide-dijo poniendose la smanos en la cabeza

Que excusa mas mala Anthony

Pequeña pecosa te has echo una chica muy rebelde, al menos asi estarias ocupada en algo

Eres malo Anthony Brower

Soy Anthony el genio del mal que dominara el colegio San Pablo

Olvide que tenia tarea-se golpeo la frente-creo que me regañaran en el festival de mayo

Por que?

Ya lei las cartas que me llegaron y todos quieren ver buenas calificaciones-se sento en una banca-es muy dificil no me gusta hacer tarea

Y de que es tu tarea

Artes culinarias

Pero si esa es la clase mas facil de todas

Lo dices porque no estas en esa clase, tu estas en jardineria

No me culpes, me gustan las plantas

Un momento ahora que lo pienso hay muchas chicas en clase de jardineria

¿Enserio? no me habia dado cuenta-miro a otro lado.

Mentiroso seguramente por eso entraste mas que por las plantas-dijo mientras ponia una mirada acesina

Hay...pues no...yo..soy inocente por favor no me mates-dijo poniendo las manos arriba.

Mal Anthony muy mal Anthony-mirando hacia arriba disimuladamente-tendre que ir a esa clase de jardineria

He..-intento decir mientras daba un paso hacia atras

Perfecto-dijo y dio la vuelta al arbol, luego golpeo el tronco haciendo que algunas ojas calleran en la cabellera rubia de Anthony

Olle!-se quito las ojas- ya veras Candy

Jamas!-se fue corriendo.

No vas a escapar de mi pequeña revoltosa-comenzo a perseguirla por todo el patio del colegio

* * *

><p>Al parecer Candy y Anthony se estan divirtiendo ¿no crees Patty?<p>

Se guramente Stear, pero si los ven las hermanas tendran problemas

* * *

><p>Nunca me atraparas-dijo mientras corria mas rapido<p>

Con que esas tenemos, ya veras Candy-aumento tambien la velocidad subiendo a una colina

No lo intentes porqu eno lo logra..-intento decir pero se tropezo con una raiz-Aaaa-se agarro dela camisa de Anthony llevandoselo con ella colina abajo.

Auch-se quejo la ojiverde.

Creo que el colegio San Pablo esta teniendo mala suerte ultimamente-dijo Anthony que estaba encima de ella.

Seguro-se sobo la cabeza

Candy quedaste cubierta de tierra-rio.

Tu no te quedas atras tambien estas cubierto de tierra-se defendio para luego romper en carcajadas tambien.

Esta pocision no es muy comoda que digamos

Lo se

Bueno me levantare-dijo y se apoyo en la tierra pero sintio un tiron-Creo que me atore con algo.

Pues yo creo que necesitamos ayuda porque i tu no te puedes mover yo tampoco

Si pedimos ayuda nos escucharan las hermanas

Lo se eso es un inconveniente pero de todos modos pasaran por aqui para la guardia

Cierto...debemos pensar en algo

¿No puedes girarte?

Lo intentare.-moviendose a un lado-no no puedo

Demonios, solo quedara esperar a que alguien pase

Y si son las hermanas

Pues podemos decirle que pasabamos por aqui y nos caimos, no seria del todo mentira

Bueno pues esperemos-se apollo en sus manos para no aplastarla.

Bien ahora habla, por que entraste en realiad a clases de jardineria

Ya te dije me gustan las plantas

Siento que mientes

No no lo hago

Por supuesto que si mientes!

Y por que supones que entre

Por la misma razon que Terry lo hizo, por las chicas

Yo nunca haria eso

No te creo, todos los chicos lo hacen

Por que

Pues no se estan desesperados tal vez

Pero yo no estoy desesperado yo te tengo a ti

Mmm... tal vez quieras otra chica

Claro que no yo no seria capaz

Aja! no serias pero serias es igual a que no lo serias osea que lo eres porque si dices yo no seria significa que no lo serias en otro caso pero en este caso lo eres!

Estas rara que pasa

Nose no quiero estudiar!

Asi que era eso, señorita tendra que estudiar

Noo no quiero

Tienes que-dijo y levanto el brazo para quitarse la raiz

No dijiste que podias hacer eso

No lo sabia, se me ocurrio intentarlo derrepente

Si claro

En verdad estamos sucios-se levanto y le tendio la mano, esta tambien se puso de pie.

Tendre que cambiarme

Bien vamos a cambiarte-dijo inocentemente.

Anthony!-dijo sonrojandose.

Jajaja

Aveces pienso donde quedo ese chico inocente y dulce

Tu tampoco eres tan inocente!

Bueno pero lo soy mas que tu! voy a cambiarme-dijo y salio de hay.

Nunca cambiara-pensaba con una sonrisa.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Val rod, tal vez querias algo romantico pero yo no soy para esas cosas, simplemente no me salen esas escenas<p>

Gracias por leer


	38. Preparativos de un festival

**Jessy White:**Que bien que te guste, de echo escribo de esa forma ya que me gusta relatar los echos tal y como pasaria con personas normales :D y tambien por que asi sale de mi loca imaginacion

**Val rod:** Bueno pues como ya habia dicho yo no soy mucho de romances y eso :l me agrada que al menos te haya gustado el capitulo, y debes saber que yo siempre tomo en cuenta cada uno de los comentarios

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 37<p>

Preparativos de un festival

El tiempo pasaba rapido y todos los estudiantes del colegio se preparaban para el festival de mayo, algunos veian que traje utilizarian y otros simplemente ayudaban a las hermanas a decorar el colegio

Candy ve a buscar mas flores las necesitaremos-le dijo la hermana Margaret encargada de decorar los carros para un desfile a la maana del siguiente dia

Si hermana-se dirigio a donde estaban todos los adornos y tomo una canasta llena de flores de todos los tipos y colores

Bien ahora debemos cubrir la superficie con las mas pequeas y el resto lo pondremos a los lados, despues adornaremos el resto de los carros

Este sera un dia muy largo-penso Candy mientras tomaba unas flores y subia a la parte trasera del carro para decorarlo-creo que quedara bien con un poco de color-acomodando-esto sera dificil

Pecosa tienes problemas?

Hola Terry, no me decido como usar las flores

Pues deja de pensar y solo ponlas en el carro

Es que debo hacer un decorado que se vea bien y convine

Suerte con eso-dijo y dio media vuelta

Olle espera a donde vas

No se a fastidiar a algun lado estoy aburrido

¿No deberias hacer tareas?

¿No deberias decorar? no tengo tareas

Pues que extraño porque Anthony estaba haciendo tarea y permiteme recordarte que van en el mismo curso

Maldicion-murmuro-lo ue pasa es que yo ya termine todo

Eso espero-tomo mas flores y las puso en algun lugar.

Que piensas hacer

No se dividir las flores por colores, algunas no se ven bien juntas

¿Por que?-dijo apoyandose a un extreño del carro.

Por el color y la forma, no combina no se ve bien

Asi que piensas dividir las flores y poner un tipo en un lugar

Exactamente-afirmo

No creo que funcione

Y se podria saber por que no va a funcionar?-dijo bajando para ponerse junto a el.

Aunque no convinen las flores son hermosas juntas no tiene nada que ve con como son simplemente tienen una belleza inigualable aunque sean venenosas o tengan olor fuerte las flores son bellas como son-dijo distraidamente.

Desde cuando eres poeta

Desde que tengo que convivir diariamente con tu principe encantado, juro que si vuelve a leer poesia voy a bomitar corazones

Eso seria lindo tal vez me ponga a recitar poesia ahora mismo

No!-grito y se fue corriendo.

Digno de Terry-penso y volvio a su arreglo.

* * *

><p>Mi abuela debe estar loca-pensaba mientras veia por milesima vez su tocador, donde tenia algunas cosas que le habian sido enviadas<p>

Como piensa que hare esto! es completamente ridiculo no no puedo no pienso ir al festival de mayo

Aunque si no voy tal vez se moleste...hay porque es tan dificil decidir!-discutia consigo misma hasta que sintio algo en el pie.

Oh Yuli no te habia visto, tienes suerte de ser una tortuga no tienes que pasar por eso-le hablaba a su eterna compañera que meneaba la cabeza como si entendiera.

Ojala yo fuera como las demas chicas-penso mientras salia al balcon y se apollaba en la barandilla-tal vez asi lo usaria mas comodamente-veia el paisaje sin pensar en que ella igualmente estaba siendo observada.

Es tan hermosa-penso viendo a Patty desde abajo-ojala lo acepte-vio el objeto que sostenian sus manos mientras sonreia

* * *

><p>No no no!-gritaba Archie mientras veia frente al espejo sus trajes y los tiraba al piso-simplemente es inaudito! yo el gran ARchivald Cornwell sin ropa para vestir en esta ocacion...! es una locura total!<p>

Calmate Archie-dijo Anthony que estaba en la habitacion

Para ti es facil que ya tienes algo que ponerte pero no para mi! Agh

Tampoco es para que te pongas asi debe haber algo en tu armario solo busca

Exacto!-corrio inmediatamente al armario , comenzo a buscar y rebuscar hasta que encontro un traje azul que le parecio indicado-es perfecto, es magnifico esto es lo indicado para mi

Al fin te decides, juro que tardas mas que una chica en encontrar algo que vestir-comento Anthony provocando que Archie lo fulminara con la mirada-ejem...y... quien sera tu pareja

Annie-dijo mientras seguia observando el traje

¡Que! como es posible

No te sorprendas nadie se resiste a mi encanto

Crei que Annie iria con alguien mas

Tal vez pero yo estaba disponible asi que ninguna chica desperdiciaria la oportunidad

Si claro...

Bueno basta! ahora mismo debemos buscar un sombrero para que yo lo use-dijo cambiando de tema al recordar lo que hizo para que Annie accediera a compañarlo al festival de mayo

**Flash Back**

Annie se encontraba en los jardines del colegio viendo algunas flores, estaba distraida cuando alguien interrumpio el silencio

Hola Annie

Hola Archie-dijo mirandolo.

Olle Annie, tal vez te sientas muy afortunada y te desmayes pero tranquila, ¿quieres ir al festival de mayo conmigo?

No se Archie, la verdad es que tengo muchas propuestas

Vamos por favor, apuesto a que ninguna de esas propuestas es tan buena como la mia

Lo pensare-dijo.

Esperare tu si-dijo mientras se iba

Ese ARchie nunca cambiara, siempre tan vanidoso-pensaba Annie.

Al dia siguiente:

Olle Annie ya lo pensaste?-dijo en el recreo

Pues si, y decidi que no ire contigo

Pero porque! si soy excelente en los festivales

Pues tengo algunas propuestas muy buenas-dijo.

Vamos porfavor-dijot omandola de la mano-acepta Annie

¿Por que no se lo pides a otra chica?

Es que no quiero ir con otra chica! seguramente hiria por hay presumiendolo y no quiero eso

No se Archie lo que pasa es que en verdad hay varias propeustas que me encantaron y sera dificil superarlas incluso para ti

Oh Annie...

Te prometo que lo seguire pensando y te dare una respuesta definitiva

Esta bien..-dijo y se fue a donde su hermano

Dia 3

Hola Annie

Buenos dias Archie que te trae por el edificio de chicas

Bueno ya sabes lo del proyecto y ademas queria decirte si ya lo pensaste

No Archie aun no lo pienso, ahora debo ir a clases se pintura-se fue.

Diablos! algun dia no te resistiras Annie Britter

Dia 4

Buenos dias Annie-saludo Archie al verla por la mañana paseando por los corredores

Buenos dias Archie, ¿vas a algun lado?

Te estaba buscando

Y para que?

Esque queria decirte si lo pensaste ya

No Archie un no

Por favor Annie dime que si!-le suplico.

Archie no...

Porfavor!-volvio a insistir.

Esta bien, pero deja de buscarme todas las mañanas Archie-dijo mientras lo rodeaba y se iba

Si!-dijo triunfante-sabia que nadie puede resistirse a mi-penso y se fue

**Fin del Flash Back**

Archie-llamo Anthony.

ARCHIE!-grito 5 minutos despues.

Hay! que quieres

En que piensas? llevas mucho tiempo callado

En nada...creo que encontre mi sombrero-dijo sacando uno.

Ah..bien...bueno yo me voy a buscar a Stear seguro necesita de mi ayuda con algun invento para el festival

Esta bien ve

* * *

><p>Buenos dias Alison ¿como estas? ¿como sigue tu brazo? ¿Y que hay de tu pierna? ¿Ya no sienteas dolor? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Te gusta el queso? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿A que hora saliste hoy exactamente? ¿Tienes fiebre?¿Acaso...<p>

Basta!-dijo Alison antes de que siguieran con su interrogatorio-me encuentro perfectamente Terry

Solo me estoy asegurando no tienes porque enojarte

Mira...mejor no digas tonterias y enciende el televisor estoy aburrida

Bien-dijo haciendolo para luego volver al asiento que estaba ocupando

¿Piensas quedarte hay todo el dia?

Posiblemente

Acaso no deberias alistarte para el festival de mayo?

No pienso ir

Que lastima porque yo si, si que me divertire bailando con los chicos-dijo.

En ese caso asistire!

Por que

Podrias demayarte, o abrir tus heridas, ademas de que quiero saber como bailan los franceses

Siento que insinuas algo

¿Yo? para nada simplemente te comparare con la forma de bailar de nosotros los ingleses

Eres raro Terry, mejor cambia de canal que odio estos programas educativos

Y que se supone que quieres ver

No se lucha libre o boxeo algo asi

No querras practicarlo conmigo cierto?-dijo mientras se escondia tras una silla.

Claro que no cobarde simplemente me gusta ver eso.

Jamas conoci a una chica que le gustase eso

Sorpresa! soy unica, tu solo hazlo

Me siento como un sirviente

Deja de hablar, recuerda que tienes que cuidarme

Pero si te mueves perfectamente

Lo haras hasta que la hermana Grey te quite ese castigo, ya que por tu culpa me paso esto asi que haz caso esclavo-dijo.

Eres tan malvada-dijo mientras cambiaba de canal

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien no hay nada que decir mas que siento mucho por no subir el capitulo en dia de publicacion<p>

Gracias por leer


	39. ¿celos?

Perdonen por la tardanza aqui les tengo el capitulo de hoy

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 38<p>

¿celos?

Al fin habia llegado el festival de mayo, un dia muy esperado por muchos y muy odiado por otros, los estudiantes se preparaban para asistir al desfile de apertura que seria aproximadamente en 2 horas

Asi que al fin llego el dia-suspiro-espero que al menos alguien de mi familia haya podido viajar desde Francia

Aunque muchos no lo creyeran, Alison era muy apegada a su familia, era la unica hija de los Visillo, siempre acompaada de sus 2 hermanos Nicolas y Saimon, todos habian sido separados al cumplir los 12 años, con la intencion de que siguiesen rumbos diferentes cumpliendo sus sueños, Nicolas el mayor, se encontraba en Rusia, atraido por sus diversas armas nucleares, que era lo que a el le gustaba, y su otro hermano Saimon que era menor que se encontraba viajando por el mundo, aunque nunca hablaba de ellos, Alison extrañaba a sus hermanos, y hoy primero de mayo el gran dia del festival de mayo era su cumpleaños, su mas grande deseo hasta ahora era volver a ver sus hermanos y a sus padres, Oscar Visillo y Alice

Odio los desfiles y lo peor es que tendre que ir al frente-murmuraba mientras se ponia un vestido hasta los tobillos color rosa palido, de mangas cortas, con una falda que caia en forma de A, en la cintura un liston mas oscuro que dejaba caer largas tiras, con un escote en forma de corazon y unas zapatillas del mismo tono que el liston de sus cintura y un pequeño moño mas claro-solo tonterias deberiamos pasar al festival de una vez-seguia murmurando hasta que escucho unos toquees en la puerta-pase-dijo

Hola Alison somos nosotras-dijo Candy que tenia tras ella a Annie y Patty

¿Que se les ofrece?

Necesitamos tu ayuda-se adelanto a contestar Annie.

Alison se dirigio hacia ellas y dijo-¿Para que me necesitan?

Tenemos problemas con nuestros peinados y como tu eres buena en eso...-dijo Patty.

Quieren que las ayude-completo ella- eh aqui las consecuencias de las tradiciones sobre "una dama no hace nada sola"

¿Nos ayudaras?-pregunto Candy.

Por supuesto, solo diganme que peinados quieren y en menos de una hora lo tendran

Bien pues mira aqui tenemo sun libro-Annie se lo mostro-¿sabes hacer algunos de esos peinados?

Dejenme ver-tomo el libro y lo hojeo-si, son peinados faciles puedo hacerlos

Perfecto!-exclamo Candy

Bien pasen y muestrenme cual quieren-les indico Alison.

**Tiempo despues...**

Chicas no es por que yo lo haya echo pero quedaron magnificas-dijo Alison admirando su trabajo

Alison debo decirlo tienes manos magicas-dijo Annie mirandose al espejo del tocador de Alison.

Soy una genio

No crei que alguien fuera capaz de desenrredar mi cabello esponjado-alejo Candy que ahora tenia el cabello menos esponjoso, conservando sus rizos claro.

Es cuestion de practica, algun dia lo tuve como tu pero termine con tenerlo ondulado

Pues yo me siento rara-dijo mirandose a un espejo incredula.

Vamos Patty, se llama belleza y es hora de que la dejes salir

¿Cuanto tiempo queda antes del desfile?-pregunto Candy.

Mmm-miro el reloj-una hora siete minutos-contesto Alison.

Me pregunto si Terry asistira al festival-comento Annie.

Creeme que lo hara-dijo Alison

¿Enserio? es increible, creo que es el apocalipsis-dijo Patty poniendose una mano en la sien

No exageres, simplemente ira porque tiene que cuidarme por ordenes de la hermana Grey-dijo Alison

Y tu muy contenta cierto?-dijo Annie.

Olle! claro que no pero es su deber y si algo me pasa le arrancare la cabeza en cuanto me recupere

A mi me decian acesina-dijo Candy recordando el incidente con Archie.

Bueno tu amenazas a la gente con teledores y yo uso mis manos

Chicas ustedes dan miedo-comento Patty.

Bueno pero mejor hay que seguir preparandonos por que el tiempo pasa volando-les llamo la atencion Candy

A la que no le gustaba arreglarse-le susurro Annie a Patty.

* * *

><p>Acelere!-le decia Eleanor al chofer<p>

Por favor Eleanor aun falta mucho para que inicie el festival

Pero quiero ver el desfile y con este trafico no llegaremos a tiempo

Charles-se dirigio el duque al chofer-¿hay forma de llegar mas rapido?

Si señor, pero tendria que ser por un camino con muchas piedras y no seria nada comodo.

No importa, cambie de ruta

Espero que lleguemos-decia Eleanor

Tranquilizate mujer, que ya casi llegamos

Eso espero-mirando por la ventana-hay muchos autos dirigiendose hacia el mismo lugar

Seguro son familias que tienen hijos en el colegio San Pablo

¿Esos no son los Visillo?-dijo señalando a una familia que pasaba por hay

Es cierto, hace años que no los veia por estos lugares

* * *

><p>Candy debemos irnos-le dijo Alison que estaba en la puerta.<p>

Si ya vamonos o nos van a dejar-salio y ambas se dirigieron a donde las hermanas les esperaban

¿Donde estuvieron chicas? ya casi nos vamos

Lo siento hermana-dijo Candy.

Tampoco nos retrasamos tanto-comento luego Alison.

Bien bien ahora pasen y tomen una corona de flores, luego suban al carro y pocisionense por orden de cumpleaños, las nombrare-dijo y saco una libreta.

Alison pasa tu primero y ponte al frente

Si-se dirigio a donde estaban las coronas y tomo una con rosas

Elizabeth tu iras a la derecha de Alison, un poco atras

Candy pocisionate a la izquierda atras de Elizabeth

Rose al lado izquierdo de Candy

Maria del lado contrario a Rose

Por ultimo Aidee tu iras entre Rose y Maria

Bien chicas ya que estan en sus pocisiones podemos irnos el festival ya va a empezar-dijo la hermana que le dio unas instrucciones al hombre que conducia y subio a la camioneta

Alison tienes suerte de estar al frente-dijo Candy-seras el principal espiritu de la flor y podras encender la fogata a la noche

Y despues ten por seguro que lanzare a tu hermano en ella

Ahora que te hizo

Nada pero me lo pidio de favor, no le gustan los smokings

¿Se lo puso?

Si, y te aseguro que si no lo conociera pensaria que es empresario-rio-no parecia Terry

Chicas nos vamos-les aviso la hermana Margareth y el auto inicio su marcha hasta donde estaban otros mas para el desfile de apertura- esperemos al resto de los carros

Al parecer no vinieron-penso Alison desilucionada al no encontrar a su familia por ningun lado.

* * *

><p>Vamos Oscar o no podremos ver el desfile-le hablo Alice.<p>

Mas despacio que todavia no empieza

No importa quiero ver a mi hija y si no la veo sera tu culpa!

Mama tranquila Alison seguramente no habra llegado todavia-le dijo Nicolas.

O tal vez estan esperando a otros carros-ablo Saimon-igualmente los veremos en el colegio

Aqui estamos bien-les dijo Oscar-desde aqui podremos ver perfectamente cada uno de los carros

Bien, al parecer los estudiantes del colegio San Pablo tambien veran el desfile-dijo Alice sonriendo

Se ven muy felices todos, hicimos buena eleccion de traer a Alison aqui seguro que tambien es feliz como todos ellos-afirmo gustoso Oscar.

Alison tal vez haya echo mas amigas que en el otro colegio y...-Alice se detuvo repentinamente al ver algo.

¿Que pasa mama?-dijo Saimon

Eh...nada crei ver a alguien pero seguro es el cansancio de viajar-dijo luego se un rato-esa niña murio hace mucho tiempo es imposible que ella estuviese aqui-se dijo a si misma mirando a otro lado.

Mama estas muy palida ¿quieres que nos vayamos?-le hablo Nicolas.

No, no les digo que es por el cansancio ademas po rla luz cualquiera se ve palido no?

Tienes razon, pero yo ya quiero ver a Alison

Ya empezo el desfile-les dijo Oscar.

* * *

><p>Alison la hermana quiere que sonrias mas-le dijo Candy.<p>

Si tuviera razones-penso mientras sonreia falsamente

Miren chicas alla este Terry Grandchester-les dijo Maria haciendo que voltearan a ver.

Es muy guapo-dijo Aidee

Olle Candy ¿podrias decirle a tu hermano que baile conmigo en el baile?-dijo Rose.

Yo...

Terry es mi pareja

Todas voltearon a ver a Alison al escucharla

¿Terry tu pareja?-dijo Aidee-es imposibe el nunca tiene pareja en los festivales

Pues ahora mismo yo lo soy asi que no se hagan ilusiones

Alison es rara-penso Candy-bueno chicas lo siento no podre hacer nada por ustedes

Chicas pongan atencion-dijo Alison- o tal vez los chicos piensen que son timidas y tontas

* * *

><p>No se porque accedi a venir-pensaba Terry malhumorado.<p>

Terry no crees que las chicas se ven muy hermosas?-le dijo Anthony

Nose, pero tu deverias fijarte solo en mi hermana

Bueno si pero sigo siendo un hombre no?

Mmm lo pensare-dijo Terry y Anthony le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Mmm tienes sangre escocesa?

Mi madre es de Escocia y mi padre de Francia

Lo suponia gopeas como un escoces

¿Alguna vez te ha golpeado un escoces?

Si alguna vez

Luego me cuentas sigamos viendo el desfile

* * *

><p><strong>Despues de un rato el desfile termino y todos los estudiantes fueron a vestirse para ir al festival, ya en el salon en que se llevaria a cabo...<strong>

Este festival es tan hermoso-decia Annie a sus amigas.

Sin duda, no pense que saliera bien-comento Alison-hay muchos chicos guapos

Si señorita pero mientras estes conmigo no podras coquetear-dijo Terry tomandola del brazo

No fastidies-se solto-ademas yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

Hola Alison!-la llamo una voz.

Que suce...-se quedo estatica y leugo una enorme sonrisa aparecio en su rostro- ¡Nicolas!-grito mientras corria hacia el

Alison-dijo tiernamente y se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

¿Quien es ese?-se pregunto Terry al ver la escena

Nicolas me alegro tanto de verte, pense que no vendrias

Tambien vino Saimon y nuestros padres-le murmuro aun abrazandola.

Nicolas...los extrañe mucho-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

Nosotros te extrañamos mas a ti, feliz cumpleaños Alison

¿Aun lo recuerdas?

Nunca lo olvidaria-dijo y la aparto para verla de frente-vamos con nuestros padres quieren verte

Claro-se giro-chicas, Terry ahora regreso

Esta bien Alison aqui te esperaremos-dijo Candy.

Vamos Alison-dijo ofreciendole el brazo esta acepto y se fueron.

Si aprecia su vida mas le vale que sea un familiar-murmuro Terry

Olle Cady Terry esta actuando demaciado extraño-le susurro Annie.

En el carro Alison estaba actuando igual cuando unas chicas le decian guapo a Terry

¿Sera que tienen algo?

No lo se pero tenemos que averiguarlo, pobre Terry seguro se puso celoso mirale la cara

Si, esta que echa fuego por los ojos

Bien tenemos una mision, Patty nos ayudas?-dijo esta vez dirigiendose a ella

A que?

A descubrir que hay entre Alison y Terry

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado y si no pueden fusilarme ahora pero no podre subir capitulos si lo hacen :c<p>

Gracias por leer


	40. Brujeria

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 39<p>

Brujeria

Alison se ve muy feliz-le comento Candy a Anthony que se encontraba a su lado

¿Quien no estaria feliz de ver a su familia? ella se merece esto por ser tan buena

Por cierto, ¿ya tenemos todo lo necesario para esta noche?

Si ya esta todo y tambien pedi permiso a las hermanas, pusieron la condicion de que no terminara despues de las 10:00

Bien ¿y que paso con la entrega?

Tambien consegui un permiso

Entonces ya lo tenemos todo

Si pero en vez de hablar de esto vamos a bailar no hay muchos festivales

Esta bien-Candy tomo la mano de Anthony y se dirigieron con las demas parejas a bailar.

* * *

><p>Mama, papa me alegro de que vinieran-dijo Alison.<p>

No nos hemos olvidado de ti Alison-le contesto su padre-pero antes quiero conocer a ese jovencito a cargo de ti

Mama-dijo Alison.

Tranquila dejo sus armas en el auto

Esta bien, ya vuelvo-dijo y salio en direccion a Terry

¿Que quieres Alison?

Ven Terry quiero que conoscas a mis padres

¿Por que?

Por que mi padre quiere volarte la cabeza por tirarme de un arbol

Te recuerdo que tu me tiraste

Tu solo ven-lo jalo del brazo.

Bien pero no corras

Aqui esta-dijo cuando llegaron a sus padres y hermanos

Asi que tu fuiste el que lastimo a Alison-dijo Saimon

Saimon-lo regaño Alison-Bueno su nombre es Terrence Grandchester

Futuro duque de Grandchester-completo el

Gusto en conocerte Terrence-le dijo Oscar y se estrecharon las manos-¿tu cuidas a mi hija?

Soy el encargado de eso, es mas facil cuando no tira a la gente de los arboles

Terry!

Ella hacia eso tambien en su antiguo colegio-susurro Nicolas-por eso la cambiaron

Ah entiendo yo soy una de sus victimas-respondio Terry

Te compadezco

¿Que tanto hablan?-dijo Alison.

Bien asi que te casaras con Alison entonces-dijo Saimon inocentemente

Que!-grito Terry.

Era broma

Casi me da un infarto

Imagina como estoy yo-le dijo Alison

Muy feliz de poder fastidiarme

No te defiendes

Es tu cumpleaños, hoy soy tu juguete de torturas-suspiro-ya mañana veremos

Genial-dijo Alison.

* * *

><p>Candy te gusta el festival?-le pregunto Anthony mientras bailaban<p>

Es divertido, aunque no es la mejor de las celebraciones en especial con las monjas por hay vigilando

Pobre de ti Candy que tendras mucho tiempo en el colegio

Olle Anthony si me entero que cuando salgas estas coqueteando con otras chicas te acesinare

Tranquila Terry ya me amenazo con eso y dice que no me dejara solo ni 1 minuto

¿Ni cuando vayas al baño?

Bueno eso ya es privado hay claro que tiene que dejarme

Ah entiendo

Crei que tus padres vendrian

De echo lo isieron-señalo a un lado-estan hablando con Albert

No lo habia visto

Tienes problemas de ceguera Anthony necesitaras unos anteojos

No no!

Olle Anthony aveces me pregunto, ¿como alguien como tu puede quererme? si hay tantas chicas en tu salon que son bonitas y de tu edad

Tal vez sea el destino yo que se, tu me gustas y punto

Te mantendre vigilado-cambio de pareja-Stear que tal te va

Bien, he mejorado mi tecnica para bailar

Ah...¿y que tal con Patty?

Me estoy preparando pero la verdad es que no se cuando

¿Que te parece el proximo quinto domingo? Patty no tiene a donde ir segun me ha contado podrian salir a pasear

Es una buenisima idea-abrazo-Candy eres brillante

Hey-dijo Anthony.

Jajaja-rio Candy a lo bajo.

Annie te ves muy bien hoy

* * *

><p>Gracias Archie, tu tambien<p>

Dime ¿asistiras esta noche?

Si claro, Candy me invito

Olle Anie ven sigueme tengo que decirte algo-le dijo y la saco de hay,

* * *

><p>Neal porque estas tan solo-le pregunto su hermana<p>

Eso no te intereza

Que grosero, ¿acaso no tienes pareja?

Tu tampoco tienes-ijo concentrandose en lo que miraba hasta ahora

¿Que ves?-vio hacia donde su mirada se dirigia-ah ya veo

Ese maldito Cornwell me las va a pagar

Pero Neal si no te ha echo nada

Me ha quitado a Annie

Nisiquiera era tuya

Tu no entiendes nada-le dijo y se fue.

Que humor tiene

* * *

><p>Anelis bailas con la gracia de una princesa-le dijo Charlie.<p>

Lo se, de echo deveria ser una despues de todo tengo todo lo que se necesita, gracia, modales, buena cuna y sobre todo belleza

Sin duda querida, se te ve cansada ve a descansar ire por algo para refrescarte

Por supuesto-le dijo y se fue hacia una de las paredes.

Anelis que haces tan sola?-dijo burlon Neal-¿nadie quiee bailar con una arpia?

Arpia tu hermana yo si tengo con quien bailar y ademas tu eres el que no tiene pareja

Eso no te incumbe

Pues no te pongas a fastidiarme niñito de mama

Mira tu...

Olle Leagan deja de meterte con señoritas refinadas que Anelis no te ha echo nada

Oh Charlie que bueno que estes aqui-dijo Anelis-Leagan me ha estado fastidiando desde que te fuiste y no quiere dejarme empaz

Pero si tu misma me contestaste! ademas de que todos los dias me fastidias

Eso es una vil mentira yo nunca haria eso-acuso Anelis

LEagan sal de aqui-dijo Charlie.

Bien pero no lo hado por que me lo pidan lo hago por que quiero

Si claro-dijo Anelis.

¿No te hizo nada mas?

No Charlie estoy bien

Menos mal, toma la bebida que te traje

Bien

Emm oigan-llamo su atencion Terry-¿Anelis puedes venir un momento? claro si no le molesta a Charlie.

Yo...-intento decir Charlie.

Por supuesto que no le molesta-contesto rapidamente Anelis y se fue con Terry.

Alison me pidio que viniera por ti, quiere que salides a sus padres

Amm claro-dijo y vacio la bebida que tenia en una jardinera

¿Por que isiste eso?

Obviamente porque no me gustan estas cosas, es vino barato

Que delicada...

Tu guarda silencio

Anelis que bien que Terry te encontro, mis padres vinieron

Que bien, buenos dias señores Visillo, Nicolas, Saimon

Buenos dias Alison-dijo Alice-haz crecido mucho la ultima vez que te vi tenias 9 años

Bueno pues usted luce muy joven-afirmo sonriente.

Anelis se comporta de otra forma en precencia de adultos-penso Terry

Dime Anelis ¿Terry cuida bien de mi hija?

Es mi oportunidad-penso- bueno señor la verdad es que Terry nunca se separa de Alison y parecen una pareja de casados

Alison-dijo su padre poneindose rojo-dame una explicacion.

Lo que pasa es que estamos haciendo un proyecto juntos y demanda mucho tiempo

Eh tu-le susurro Nicolas a Anelis-si le das una patada a Terrence bailare contigo

Anelis miro a Terrence un rato y luego contesto-no gracias.

Anelis que tanto me miras

Nada tenias un bicho en la cara pero ya se cayo

Tambien contesto sin insultarme-penso- esto debe ser brujeria

* * *

><p>Candy vallamos con Archie y Annie<p>

Si Anthony-se dirigieron a ellos que estaban en una esquina

¿Disfrutando del festival?-dijo Anthony.

Emm si...

Candy podemos hablar un momento-pidio Annie.

Esta bien

Ya regresamos chicos-se fueron a un lugar donde no escucharan.

De que quieres hablarme Annie

Es Archie

¿Que pasa con Archie?

El...me beso

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Sin comentarios<p>

Gracias por leer


	41. Feliz cumpleaños!

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 40

* * *

><p>Feliz cumpleaños<p>

Candy pero que calificaciones son estas-dijo Eleanor al ver la boleta que le habian pedido a la hermana Grey

Eleanor no pueden ser tan malas-le dijo el duque y tomo la boleta-hay dios mio

Que exagerados son seguro que unos 40 o 30 puntos no son nada-les dijo Albert-Que! Candy como puedes sacar puntos negativos

Lo siento-contesto-es que no me gusta el colegio

Ya nisiquiera tu hermano saca esto-le hablo Eleanor-el saca de 70 a 90 puntos

Pero si nunca va a clase!

Pecosa entrometida no ire a clases pero si hago tareas-dijo Terry que habia estado escuchando

Esto es sorprendente que diran en el hogar de Pony-dijo Albert.

No les digas!

Tienen que saber la Srita Pony me dijo que cuando supiera tus calificaciones se las dijera quiere conocer tu progreso

¿Regresaras a America Albert?

Si, en poco tiempo

Al parecer hay cierta señorita que no ira a Escocia estas vacaciones

¡Pero por que papa!

Si quieres ir deberas subir de calificaciones

Pero es muy dificil no me gusta el colegio

Entonces te cambiare a un colegio privado para señoritas

No! mejor dejame aqui yo subire de calificaciones

Terry ayuda a tu hermana-le dijo Eleanor.

Pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer que le ayude su novio Anthony

Claro Terry en vez de ayudarme prefieres estar con tu novia Alison

No es mi novia solamente estoy castigado y tengo que cuidarla si te lo recuerdo

Mmm Candy-dijo el duque-quiero conocer a Anthony, ya te lo mencione antes en una carta...

Crei que lo olvidaria, lo siento-le susurro Eleanor.

Anthony no esta-dijo Candy mirando a otro lado.

Pero si esta hablando con Stear por alla-señalo Terry.

Indiscreto! en todo caso tambien deverian ver a la enamorada de Terry

Primero que nada quiero ver a Anthony

Bien-suspiro-ire a ver si no esta ocupado

**Minutos despues...**

Hija has tardado mucho

Perdonen es que me entretuve hablando con mi amigo Alistear

Ah bien

Papa, el es Anthony tu no lo viste cuando fue a visitarnos

Buenos dias señor duque mi nombre es Anthony Brower

Muy bien, ahora dime que edad tienes

16 años

Mmm 2 años mayor a mi hija, ¿de que lugar eres?

Soy mitad Frances y mitad Escoces pero vivi casi toda mi vida en America

Vayamos al grano cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija

Richard...-dijo Eleanor.

Señor dejeme informarle que yo amo a su hija Candice desde hace años, mis intenciones creame que son honestas, yo solo quiero que sea feliz

Bien, pero aun asi quiero que tengas cuidado con ella

Duque, quisiera aprovechar para pedirle permiso de ser el novio de su hija

Si ella quiere serlo, pero si no la cuidas pagaras.

Yo la cuidare

Perfecto, pero ahora volviendo al tema de tus calificaciones Candice...

Es dificil estudiar

Que curioso porque en America llegabas muy puntualmente a la unica clase en la que estabas con Anthony

Es diferente-miro a otro lado.

Pecas pero si tu fuiste la unica que bajo calificaciones-le dijo Terry-Anthony es mi competencia

Es cierto, Terry y yo siempre sacamos la misma calificacion

Aun asi no me creo que tengan mejor calificacion seguro es porque estan en un grado superior o sobornaron a los profesores porque nunca hacen nada

Pecas esta celosa-dijo Terry

* * *

><p>Estoy segura de que esto le encantara a las alumnas<p>

Sin duda Margareth, pero espero que se dcomporten bien aun no estoy contenta con esas mini faldas

No son faldas hermana Grey recuerdelo, es lo necesario ademas no solo participaran las alumnas

Si, si lo se solo espero que esto salga bien cada dia estan menos motivados nuestros alumnos

* * *

><p>Alison vamos al patio es hora de encender la fogata-le dijo Candy cuando llego la noche<p>

Pues vamos

Alison donde estabas? ibamos a cancelar, acercate y enciende la fogata

Bien-tomo una cerilla y encendio el fuego-listo.

Quiero decirles que les agradezco a todos por asistir al festival de mayo, es un honor tenerlos aqui a padres y familiares de nuestros alumnos y esperamos lo hayan disfrutado

Hermana Grey-le hablo Candy.

Que sucede Candice

¿Podemos retirarnos? creo que Anthony ya le ha informado

Ha si Candice pero supongo ya sabes mis condiciones

No se preocupe no durara mas alla de las 10:00

Bien, peuden retirarse

Alison ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Si claro

Sigueme

¿A donde iremos?

Ya veras-la condujo por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al edificio de chicas, subieron en el elevador y llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion de Alison

Que es lo que sucede porque me traes aqui?

Se paciente, Alison puedes abrir la puerta?

Si-dijo y la abrio-que oscuro esta aqui

No te preocupes-dijo y encendio la luz

SORPRESA!-se escucharon varias voces

¿Que es todo esto?

Esto es tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Ah?

No nos ibamos a olvidar de que hoy cumples 16, no somos tan malas-le dijo Annie.

Lo estuvimos planeando desde hace unos dias-le dijo Stear-fue idea de Candy

Pero no era necesario

Lo fuera o no ahora lo aceptas porque me tarde mucho decorando

Terry?

Acaso te extraña que este aqui?

Pues si, que haces aqui

Pues..-dijo y todos se acercaron a escuchar-creo que me caes bien

Terry solo le dices eso!-dijo Archie.

Que poco romantico eres-siguio Candy.

Bola de chismosos pues que esperaban

Un beso un abrazo o una declaracion de amor!-grito Candy.

Esas cosas solo las hace Anthony

Anthony acaso tu...-dijo Candy.

Pero contigo! antes de que saques malas conclusiones

Ah menos mal

Bueno sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta-dijo Patty.

Ven a ver tu pastel, es de zanahoria y yo lo hice-dijo Annie.

Mmm me gusta la zanahoria, yo creo que no les dare-comento Alison

Tendras que!-dijo Anthony-no eres la unica que ama las zanahorias

Bien pero no te lo comas todo o hare helado de petalos de rosa con tu jardin

¿Y tu como sabes que tengo un jardin?

Candy me lo dijo

Menos charla y mas pastel-les dijo Archie-tengo hambre

Todos pasaron una noche llena de juegos y mucho pastel hasta que llegaron las 10:00 y cada uno partio para su habitacion, ese dia fue la primera fiesta de cumpleaños en el colegio San Pablo

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Creian que me retrasaria? bueno lo subi un poco tarde pero hoy 25 de mayo lo subo por dia de publicacion<p>

Gracias por leer


	42. Los examenes de Candy

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 41<p>

Los examenes de Candy

Ya habian pasado tiempo desde ese maravilloso festival de mayo, ahora mismo todos se encargaban de estudiar para poder tener las ansiadas vacaciones, en especial cierta rubia ojiverde que ahora tomaba clases cons u hermano todas las tardes

¡Ha no llegare tarde!-se decia Candy mientras corria al salon de clases-sabia que era mala idea desvelarme tanto

Señorita Candice uste debe ser mas puntual, me tiene decepcionada no lo puedo creer, en la historia de colegio San Pablo jamas habia vizto a una señorita tan impuntual y ademas con bajas calificaciones, tendra que reponerse si no quiere reprobar el año escolar-le dijo la hermana Barbara cuando llego a salon de clases-ahora vala a su pupitre porque el examen va a iniciar

Si hermana-dio media vuelta y fue hacia su sila.

Bien chicas es pasare su examen dispondran de 2 horas no quiero que maltraten esta hoja, espero buenos resutados

Espero que esas clases con Terry dieran sus frutos-penso mientras leia su examen-pero que es esto? no recuerdo nada de lo que dice aqui

A parecer Candy esta teniendo problemas-penso Annie viendo a su amiga-me gustaria poder ayudarla pero es algo que ella ya deberia saber

Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo se agotaba para las chicas, la mayoria ya habia terminado sus examenes excepto Candy que estaba atrapada en la pregunta numero 8

Vamos Candy recuerda las clases de Terry

**Flash Back**

Terry estos problemas son muy dificiles no peudo hacerlos

Pero que tonta eres son los mas faciles de los que te pondre

Tal vez para ti que ya vas en el ultimo grado

No, estos ejercicios son para tu grado y creeme que veras muchos en tu examen

Creo que reprobare el año

No debes resignarte, o acaso lo harias si una chica intenta quitarte a Anthony? Dime ¿te harias de lado por eso?

No

Pues no veo ninguna diferencia, solo debes buscar una solucion, os problemas son engañosos y en la paabra mas insignificante estara la respuesta a todo

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cierto! debo buscar algo que me ayude-penso-ya lo tengo, ahora solo me faltan 2 preguntas, pero son muy faciles las contestare sin problemas

Chicas se acabo el tiempo entreguen sus examenes

Menos mal que termine-se dijo mientras entregaba su examen

Las vere por la tarde chicas pueden salir al recreo

Que bien, alfin un descanso

¿Como te fue Candy?-le pregunto Annie

Terribe, fue muy dificil aun creo que es un milagro que terminara

Esperemos que saques buena calificacion

Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en calificaciones

Lo se, yo tampoco quiero pensar en esas cosas

bueno ¿que quieres hacer?

Quiero ver a Alison, para que me ayude a entrar en la nueva clase

¿Nueva clase?

Que acaso no lo sabes! ven aca Candy-la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a un lugar con un letrero muy colorido-lee eso

Mmm-dijo mientras veia-asi que en el colegio habra clases de ballet

Exactamente, y como yo quiero asistir le pedire ayuda a Alison que ya esta inscrita, deberias entrar

Nose, no me gusta bailar

Te dan calificacion extra

Esta bien entrare, pero no te aseguro que sere una bailarina estrella o algo asi

Vayamos a buscar a Alison para que nos diga como podemos inscribirnos a las clases

Esta bien, hay que preguntarle a su perro guardian

¿A Terry?

Exactamente, creo que esta en la colina esa con un arbol que se parece al de la colina de Pony

Bien pues vamos a buscarlo

¿Sabes quien mas entrara?

Elisa y amm... creo que Luisa lo queria intentar, y amm algunos chicos no se bien quien

Bueno esta bien, ¿Patty no entrara?

No, ella esta ya en varias clases

Comprendo, mira acerte alli esta Terry

Apresuremos el paso entonces

Olle Terry

Que quieres

¿Sabes donde esta Alison?

Mmm-dijo mientras ponia una mano en su barbilla-esta en la biblioteca

¿Alison en la biblioteca? que sorpresa

Esta aburrida y busca que hacer, vayan a buscarla y dejenme dormir

Al menos ya sabemos donde esta-le dijo Annie cuando se dirigian a la bibioteca-estoy anciosa por entrar a las clases

Amm claro

Candy o muestras mas entusiasmo o no te daran mas calificacion que la necesitas

Lo se pero no se que habra de interezante

Bueno segun hoy haran representaciones, como quisiera estar en alguna y bailar en un gran escenario

Eso suena un poco mejor-abriio la puerta de la biblioteca-bien baja la voz o seremos castigadas

Mira alla esta Alison-susurro mientras la guiaba a unos estantes

Hola chicas que hacen por aqui

Vinimos a buscarte-le dijo Candy-queremos que nos ayudes a entrar a as clases de ballet

Calleron del cielo chicas, estoy muy aburrida vamos ahora y yo las ayudare a inscribirse

¿Saben? las clases son muy interezantes, ya hane ntrado muchas personas

¿Crees que nos querran habiendo tanta gente?-dijo Candy

Por supuesto, son varios salones asi que no tendran problemas, Candy por cierto Anthony tambien asiste

Que! ¿no bromeas?

Claro que no, ademas es un bailarin talentoso, podria jurar que es el favorito de la profesora

Bueno ahora si quiero entrar a esas clases-dijo entusiasta Candy

¿Por que te gusta bailar o porque quieres ver a Anthony con mallas apretadas?

Alison pero que cosas dices-dijo Candy sonrosada

Seguro te imaginaste a Anthony cierto? ya no sufras porque ya llegamos-abrio a puerta-bienvenidas al estudio de ballet

Es muy bonito-dijo Annie

Sin duda, es grande y espacioso, crei que seria una cosa pequeña-comento Candy

Bueno chicas vengan-les dijo Alison-señor Rudolf

Buenos dias Alison ¿que te trae por aqui?

Traje a unas amigas que quieren entrar a las clases de ballet

Perfecto, pasen por aqui porfavor-les dijo y las dirigio a una saa con un gran escritorio y algunos sofas-tomen asiento y diganme sus nombres y grado primero tu -se dirigio a Candy

Mi nombre es Candice Grandchester y estoy en primer grado

Muy bien -apuntando en una hoja-ahora tu

Yo soy Annie Britter y tambien estoy en primer grado

Listo, las clases seran lunes, miecoles, viernes y domingo a las 12:30 am y finalizaran a las 3:00 en el salon numero 6, vayan a la habitacion de al lado para que les tomen medidas necesitaran un uniforme

Si-dijeron y se dirigieron al lado

* * *

><p>Es una suerte que tuvierand e nuestra talla-dijo Annie<p>

Sin duda, crei que tendria que esperar mas hasta que os hicieran

Bien ahora que tienen sus uniformes sus clases iniciaran mañana chicas, las esperare, nos toca en el mismo salon

¿En que salone sta Anthony?-dijo Candy.

No o se los chicos practican por separado y no nos dicen nunca en donde

Que lastima

Pobre de ti Candy no lo veras con ropa apretada

Annie! seguro tu estarias asi si se tratara de Archie

Archie se prueba todo en su habitacion asi que de todos modos podria verlo

¿Como?

Hay muchos arboles rodeando el edificio de chicos

Y tu desde cuando sabes trepar-le dijo Alison

Costo mucho trabajo y caidas pero lo logre

No te imagino en un arbol Annie-dijo Candy- simplemente no lo hago

Solo no le digas nada a la Sra Britter o me acesinara

Entonces sonaron las campanas

Es hora de volver a clases-dijo Alison-adios chicas

Adios, nosotras tambien deberiamos regresar Annie

Vamonso antes de que lleguemos tarde

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y si no pueden unirse con una huelga contra mi!<p>

**Extra:**

No no no! no estoy de acuerdo con este capitulo solo me mencionas en una parte

Tu que te quejas Terry si yo nisiquiera sali, es una injusticia

Calmense chicos los mencionare mas

Eso espero o renunciare

No puedes renunciar Terry o la historia fracasara

Claro que puedo, nisiquiera me pagas

Yo tambien renunciare si no me mencionas

Anthony pero si tu eres de mis protagonistas no te vallas o dejaras sola a Candy acaso?

Me quedare si haces que Terry tambien entre a las clases de ballet

Que? jamas!

Por favor Terry

Me lo pensare-dijo y salieron los 2 chicos

Estoy perdida-suspire.

**Gracias por leer**


	43. zapatillas de ballet

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus autorias mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 42

* * *

><p>zapatillas de ballet<p>

2vamos chicas o se quedaran atras, Candy no te agaches tanto mantente erguida

Nunca pense que el ballet fuera tan difici-pensaba Candy

Chicas si quieren ser unas grandes bailarinas de ballet deberan esforzarse sigan el ejemplo de su compañera Alison

Madame, Alison practica desde pequeña estamos en desventaja-comento una chica

Esas son excusas cualquiera puede bailar si pone empeño en ello, pero ahora siga 4

* * *

><p>No se como me deje convencer de entrar aqui-se quejaba Terry.<p>

No hacias nada durante las horas libres asi que no te quejes-le contesto Anthony.

Estas cosas no son para mi y lo sabes

Bueno pero en algun momento nos juntaran con las chicas y dejara de ser aburrido

Por tu bien espero que eso sea cierto

eres buen bailarin no se porque no te gusta estar aqui

Por eso-dijo y señalo a la ventana donde habian varios compañeros amontonados que a verse descubiertos huyeron

Bueno si...pero ya se arrepentiran de burlarse cuando nos vean con las chicas

Muchachos dejen de hablar y pongan atencion-les dijo el profesor

Pff este viejo otra vez, espero que la clase acabe pronto-penso Terry

* * *

><p>Lo estoy logrando por fin-penso Candy-valla despues de todo si puedo<p>

Al parecer Candy ya lo ha conseguido, temia que no lo lograra-pensaba Annie-seguro que ahora si le gustara venir a las clases

Bien señoritas es todo por hoy nos vemos el viernes

Si madame-dijeron todas y salieron del aula

Annie tenias razon es muy divertido-le dijo Candy mientras se cambiaba las zapatilas

Te lo dije, ademas si nos hacemos buenas podremos ganar mas calificacion

Hey chicas les gusto la clase?

Por supuesto-respondio Annie-gracias por ayudarnos a inscribirnos

De nada, la verdad me aburria ya que nadie cometia tantos errores

Olle!-dijo Candy

De cualquier manera me alegra que les guste bailar, el ballet es un arte

Terry no piensa igual-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Anthony que te paso-le dijo Candy al ver que venia con un ojo morado

Terry se las cobro por obligarlo a entrar a clases de ballet

Pero que salvaje, dejame revisarte

No es nada, solo un pequeño moreton

Si con pequeño te refieres a enorme te creo, te revisare solo para asegurarme de que estas bien

No hace falta en verdad es solo un moreton y nada mas

Yo mejor me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Alison y se retiro.

* * *

><p>No puedo creerlo, yo el gran Terry Grandchester hijo del mas alto duque ingles en una clase de ballet, es ridiculo-pensaba en voz alta mientras se encontraba apoyado a un arbol<p>

Pero bien que te gusta golpear jardineros-se sento a su lado

Eso no te intereza

Claro que me intereza yo siempre quise golpear a un jardinero

Crei que eras amiga de Candy

Lo soy pero no peudo olvidar mis sueños de la niñes

¿Por que quieres golpear un jardinero?

Por que en Francia todos los que contrataban no hacian bien su trabajo y arruinaban mis flores

Pues no creo que les hagas daño

Insinuas que soy debil?

No claro que no pero eres una chica

Una chica que ha logrado ganarte muchas veces

Por que me deje

Demuestralo Terrence-se puso de pie-vamos a pelear

No golpeo chicas

Cobarde

Soy un caballero ingles y respeto a las damas

Estoy muy lejos de ser una dama-se inco a donde el estaba y lo miro-y tu o sabes

Dama o no eres una mujer

Que cobarde

Si sigues fastidiando olvidare mis modales

No se si te habras dado cuenta pero e sjusto lo que quiero

Dios mio eres terribe

Lo se, tal vez por eso me encerraron en la carcel

Estan sonando las campanas deberias ir a clase

No pasa nada con faltar

Te bajaran calificacion

Eso que? solamente me inventare una buena excusa, ya se recuerda que segun las hermanas esas aun estoy en recuperacion asi que fingire tener una recaida y tu me ayudaras

¿Por que lo haria?

Por que si no lo haces subire a internet una foto de ti en la clase de ballet

No tienes eso

Claro que si, mira-saco una foto de una pequeña bolsa de su vestido-te la tome despues de ir al baño

Eres una estafadora

Me halagas

Bien te ayudare pero me deveras un favor

Claro claro

* * *

><p>Candy estas exagerando demaciado-dijo Anthony.<p>

Deja de moverte no voy a permitir que estes por hay en los pasillos mirate! estas hecho un desastre

Por milesima vez es solo un moreton

Aunque fuera un rasguño tengo que arreglarlo-dijo y puso una locion en la parte morada de su rostro

Auch eso duele-volteo la cara

Tienes que usarla-dijo tiernamente- o si no tu rostro se quedara asi

Bien-suspiro resignado

Ya esta, ahora parece como si no te hubiera pasado nada

Si tu lo dices..

Debo ir a clases Anthony te vere en el proximo receso

Te esperare afuera de tu salon

Bien pues sere la primera en salir adios Anthony-dijo y se dirigio a su salon

Pero como duele esto-penso Anthony mientras tocaba su ojo-mejor ire a buscar algo que hacer

Salio y le dio algunas vueltas al colegio en busca de algo interezante hasta que diviso a Archie en una de las bancas

hola Archie ¿que haces?

Nada, viendo el paisaje ¿y tu?

Deambulando por todo el colegio, me aburro

Pues falta poco para las vacaciones al menos tendremos algo que hacer

Eso espero, ya no soporto estar encerrado aqui todo el dia, si no conociera a la tia abuela pensaria que nos pusieron en este colegio para mantenernos lejos

Bueno quien sabe

Por cierto por que hoy no dan clase?

El profesor de matematicas se volvio a enfermar y no vino

No se porque lo contrataron siempre pasa lo mismo

Probablemente lo despidan, olle ya ha terminado la clase de las chicas ¿vamos?

Bien pero corre le dije a Candy que la esperaria en a entrada de su salon y si no cumplo me mandara a la guillotina

Pues yo llegare primero-dijo Archie y se echo a correr.

Hey tramposo!-lo siguio

* * *

><p>Chicas pueden retirarse no olviden hacer la tarea<p>

Si hermana-dijeron todas.

Alfin termino, como odio la clase de costura-le dijo Candy a Annie

Pero hay que soportar, o no quieres bordar los pañuelos que usara Anthony

Eso si

¿Olle a donde va Patty con tanta prisa?

Lo que pasa es que Stear le ha enviado una carta citandola en el jardin de tulipanes, ese que esta muy alejado de aqui y quiere verlo cuanto antes

Yo quisiera que alguien me citara asi

Tal vez algun dia Annie-guardo sus hilos y aguja en un pequeño bolso-vamonos o haremos clases extras

Tienes razon vamos-le contesto Annie y salieron del salon

Hey chicas no nos dejen atras

Archie-dijo Annie

Anthony asi que cumpliste-le dijo Candy

Por supuesto o acaso yo te he fallado alguna vez

Hasta ahora no

Bien chicas vamos a pasear que conosco un lugar muy bonito que les gustara-dijo Archie-quiero que lo veas especialmente tu Annie

Si Archie-le respondio ella

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, o Terry y Anthony me acesinaran, el primero esta detras de mi puerta y no se si abrir<p>

**Extra**

Abre la puerta!

Solo si prometes que no me acesinaras Terry

Si claro claro, tu solo habre

Bien-tomo un bate de mi escritorio y me dirigo lentamente a la puerta, giro la perilla y me pongo en pocision de ataque

Olle calmate no te hare nada

En el episodio de hoy te mencione un poco mas

Bien pero yo sigo esperando mi paga

Claro claro-sacando un sobre-me han dado ya sus pagas por historia y reviews

Por fin, pero luego tendras que ponerme de protagonista en una historia, algo con accion

Pides demaciado

Es necesario para mi inspiracion o no podre representar bien mi papel en la historia

Emm...-miro a la ventana y sonrio-Terry creo que te buscan

Ah?-se gira-debo irme -sale corriendo d emi oficina

Como le tiene miedo a sus fans...

**Gracias por leer**


	44. Una nueva Stear

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 43<p>

Una nueva Stear

Archie los guio hacia un lugar cerca de los limites del colegio, tenia grandes rocas en los alrededores y todo el piso estaba cubierto por flores de mil colores y olores, habia tambien algunos arboles frutales y todo estaba completamente vacio ya que nadie mas iba alli

Pero que lugar tan hermoso-dijo Candy mientras veia a todos lados-¿como lo descubriste Archie?

Un dia estaba deambulando por el colegio y bueno llegue aqui

Cuantas flores-dijo Annie y se inco a oler algunas

Este es el paisaje perfecto a para una pintura-dijo Candy

¿Aun pintas?-le pregunto Anthony

Por supuesto-abrio el bolso que llevaba desde que salio de costura-menos mal que siempre tengo lo necesario conmigo

Siempre quise verte pintar-se puso a su lado-vamos comienza

Esto tomara tiempo

no importa, quiero ver

¿Annie te gusto el lugar?-le pregunto Archie

Por supuesto, siempre me han gustado las flores y aqui hay muchas

Si quieres yo puedo traerte cuando quieras, en el establo tengo un caballo

Esta bien Archie, olle me enceñarias mas el lugar? tengo curiosidad

Claro vamos, chicos nos veremos luego

Si-respondieron Candy y Anthony

Olle Candy ahora que lo pienso que sucedio con el proyecto ese del bebe-dijo Anthony

Archie y yo salimos, era demaciado complicado aunque a ambos nos bajaron 15 puntos

Ah, pues por lo que veo muchos salieron porque ya casi no veo a nadie con los muñecos

Bueno Stear y Patty siguen en eso

Cierto, no quieren perder ni un punto

Patty es la chica mas inteligente de mi clase-lleno de pintura amarilla su pincel-ella intento enceñarme antes de Terry

Cierto ¿por que no estas con e?

Creo que hoy estaba muy ocupado o eso me dijo-tomo un poco mas de pintura-de igual forma con trabajo se me pega algo de lo que me dice creo que me habla en chino mandarin

Tu sabes que es chino mandarin? eso es un avance

No te burles de mi!-le pinto unos bigotes con el pincel

No me burlo pero antes cuando te decia chino mandarin creias que era una fruta

Cualquiera puede cometer un pequeño error ¿no crees?

Tal vez-miro la pintura-esta quedando muy bien

Lo se

¿Desde cuando pintas?

En el hogar de Pony, cuando se fue Annie yo me aburria mucho asi que alguna vez se me ocurrio ponerme a pintar un conejito que habia visto con la pintura y lienzos de la Srita. Pony y bueno descubri que tenia un talento

¿Has pensado en ser pintora?

Alguna vez lo considere pero me atrae la medicina asi que quiero ser enfermera

Pues-tocando su ojo-como eres seguro seras una enfermera muy eficiente

¿Que quisiste decir Anthony Brower?-le djo y se volteo a mirarlo

Nada, nada, tu sigue pintando

* * *

><p>Terry sigue buscando<p>

No las encuentro

Tienes que, o sino nuestra farsa no funcionara

Pues en donde las dejaste

Por hay, tu sigue buscando yo lo hare en este otro cajon

Las encontre!-dijo y saco una caja con "medicamentos" que Stear habia inventado y le habia regalado a Alison

Perfecto, con esto parecere mas enferma que nada, algo de ventaja tiene el trabajo de Stear

¿No es dañino?

Claro que no ya las he usado antes-tomo un vaso de agua que estaba en su tocador y se tomo la pastilla-bien dentro de 5 minutos me llevaras a a enfermeria, la enfermera no esta desde hace un rato asi que no sospecharan, diras que etuvimos alli por mucho tiempo esperando a una enfermera pero que no llegaban y lo demas ya lo sabes

Bien

Ahora a esperar

* * *

><p>Ya he terminado mi pintura-dijo Candy y la guardo<p>

Tengo hambre ¿vamos a al cafeteria?

Si, de echo yo tambien tengo hambre

Bien vamos yo pago-finalizo y se pusieron a caminar

Quiero un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate-dijo Candy-hace tiempo que no como eso

Sospechaba que querrias eso, tienes suerte hoy la hermana Margareth preparo su pastel de chocolate

Genial! es de lo mejor amo ese pastel

Bien pues mejro apresuremonos o se va a acabar y tendremos que pedirselo a la hermana-la tomo de la mano y corrieron hacia la cafeteria-ire a pedir-se dirigio al mostrador y hablo con la dependienta, luego se dirigieron a una mesita con las ordenes en la mano

Que suerte que quedara pastel-Candy se llevo un trozo a la boca-me encanta

A mi billetera no le gusta

Tu fuiste el que quiso pagar ahora sufre las consecuencias

Si ya se, algo de bueno tiene ser un Andrew, al menos no sufrire pobreza en el colegio

Cuando me case seguro mi pareja sufrira-rio-bueno ya termine

Justo a tiempo porque faltan 10 minutos para que inicie la clase de quimica y no querras llegar tarde

Cierto, pero tu vendras conmigo recuerda que es la unica clase que tenemos juntos

Pues corre-dijo y salieron de la cafeteria

Parecemos como si acabaramos de robar algo

Lo se, pero sigue corriendo que no llegaremos a tiempo

Por fin llegamos y aun faltan 2 minutos mejor entremos-dijo Candy

Que raro el profesor no ha llegado comunmente llega 5 minutos antes-dijo y se dirigieron a sus asientos

Al parecer nadie nos gano el asiento hoy-hablo Candy que estaba al lado de Anthony-creia que alguien lo haria

Yo tambien-viendo su reloj-como que el profesor se ha tardado mucho ¿no crees?

Si, es cierto tal vez tarde un poco mas-sacando una libreta-mejor para mi porque no termine la tarea

Olle tramposa

No es hacer trampa es aprovechar el tiempo ademas la clase no comienza hasta que llegue el profesor asi que puedo hacer la tarea mientras tanto

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza ya llegue-dijo el profesor que entraba al salon-señorita Candice espero que no este haciendo la tarea<p>

No claro que no solamente revisaba mi libreta porque no llegaba "menos mal que termine"-pensaba.

Bien aqui traigo una planta marchita-dijo y saco una maseta de su escritorio-quiero que creen una formula que la haga crecer nuevamente

Imposible-dijo Anthony.

Es sumamente interezante-le dijo Stear-creo que lo hare

Alistear espero que no haga explotar el salon o algo asi nuevamente

Por quien me toma! yo no exploto la misma cosa dos veces

Eso espero, ahora comiencen

¿Que es este olvo Anthony?-dijo Candy

No lo se, no itene etiqueta

¿Crees que deberiamos agregarlo?

No lo creo, no sabemos que es-tira una cuchara para mezclar por error-pero que torpe soy jeje-se agacha a juntarla

Mmm no creo que pase nada si lo agrego ademas tenemos que saber que es-penso Candy que agrego el polvo y lo mezclo.

Listo ya tengo la cucha...Candy porque estan saliendo tantas burbujas

No lo se-dijo inocentemente-tal vez sea que nos equivocamos en algo-siguio diciendo

Candy salen mas burbujas...

No te alteres seguro que ya se quitan solas calmate

Candy agachate!-dijo Anthony y la jalo debajo de la mesa

**BOOM!**

Pero que sucede aqui?-dijo el profesor al ver que la mezcla de Candy y Anthony exploto

Al menos debieron avisar-dijo Stear mientras limpiaba sus lentes

Candy agregaste el polvo ¿no es cierto?

Solo un poquito-miro a otro lado-pero mira la mezcla salpico a la planta y funciono

Hay Candy...

Continuara..

* * *

><p>Disculpen por no darles un episodio mas largo pero la verdad estoy escasa de ideas y ademas la proxima señana tengo examen y si no saco buena nota me quitaran el pc<p>

Gracias por leer


	45. Un pequeño¿malestar?

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Tatatatatataa! aqui viene...<p>

El capitulo 44!

Un pequeño...¿malestar?

Hace dias que Candy se encontraba confinada en su cuarto por ordenes de la hermana Grey, las vacaciones se acercaban y todos en el colegio hacian planes sobre a que lugares asistir, menos ella que habia perdido el derecho a decidir

**Flash Back**

Candice me han informado que has causado una explosion en el laboratorio del colegio ¿es eso cierto?-pregunto firme la hermana Grey

si..-murmuro-pero fue algo pequeño

Por tu causa las clases seran canceladas ¿te das cuenta de lo que has echo? el mobiliario de ha perdido completamente, ahora todos se retrasaran

Pero no es para tanto solo hay que comprar nuevo mobiliario...

Silencio! Candice quedaras confinada en tu cuarto 2 semanas y tendras que asistir a la escuela de verano (no recuerdo como se llama) en Escocia, ahora retirate

Esta bien-suspiro resignad ay salio por la puerta

**Fin del Flash Back**

Seguro que los demas irán a America de vacaciones, tal vez solo vea a Terry en Escocia-se deca asi misma-me pregunto como seran esas clases, seguramente son muy aburridas-suspiro pero unos golpes en su ventana llamaron su atencion

¿Quien anda hay?-pregunto

Somos nosotras Candy

Annie Patty que alegria verlas pero ¿que hacen aqui?

Hoy es el dia de los cupcackes en la cafeteria asi que decidimos traerte algunos-Annie le dio una cajita-son de todos los sabores

Tambien hay algunos cannolis adentro la hermana Margaret los preparo-hablo Patty-y como sabemos que te gustan tanto decidimos traerte algunos

Muchas gracias chicas no tenian que hacerlo

Tonterias, te conocemos y sabemos que mueres por probarlos asi que habre la caja y a comer-djo Annie

Chicas apurense o nos van a descubrir!-gritaron desde fuera

¿Que hace Archie alli?

Nos ayudo a subir-contesto Patty y despues se acerco a Candy-creo que el y Annie ya son novios

Encerio!-exclamo Candy

¿Que tanto murmuran?-pregunto Annie

No nada, chicas sera mejor que le hagan caso a Archie las hermanas acostumbran pasar por aqui

Bien-dijo Annie y se acerco a la ventana-pero volveremos mas tarde

Si claro las esperare

No te comas todo de una vez porque te hara daño-le dijo Patty y miro hacia abajo de la escalera-Ahh pero que alto esta aqui

No mires para abajo y sera mas facil-grito Archie que las esperaba

Pero que chicas-Candy sonrio y saco un cupcacke de fresa-mmm delicioso

* * *

><p>Al parecer el momento se acerca-pensaba mientras se recargaba en su comodo sofa-tendre que decirte adios-penso y tomo una foto que estaba a su costado, admiro a la persona que le habia robado el corazon por unos minutos y entonces se levanto, camino hacia su tocador, abrio el tercer cajon a la derecha y saco un sobre que hacia tiempo se le habia entregado<p>

Volvio a su asiento y abrio el sobre, de el saco una pequeña libreta, la hojeo y se detubo en una de sus paginas-Dereck...algun dia te vengare

* * *

><p>Teyy tu donde iras de vacaciones?-le pregunto Anthony<p>

A Escocia, me quedare en la villa Grandchester

Vaya, pues yo ire a las clases que daran alla

Ah pues Candy tambien ira

¿La castigaron con eso tambien?

Si, ella que odia las clases y tendra que asistir en las vacaciones, se que los Andrew tienen una mansion en Escocia ¿por que no te quedas alla?

Me trae malos recuerdos-dijo recordando sus "estudios" pasados

O tal vez tengas otra novia en ese lugar y no quieres verla

Te equivocas!

Eso espero, o colgare tu cabeza en aquel arbol-señalo uno muy alto que estaba a 5 metros de ellos

¿Por quien me tomas? tu eres el que sale las noches a tomar y llegas al colegio con olor a alcohol

Eso es diferente

Por otro lado ¿que le isiste a Alison que se ha sentido mal desde hace dias? no la habras envenenado cierto?

Yo no he echo nada nisiquiera la he visto

Bueno eso es cierto pero entonces que tiene

Tal vez comio algo podrido o simplemente es una enfermedad natural que se yo

En 2 dias entregaran calificaciones, seguro me saco la mejor nota

Lo siento pero me sabia el examen al derecho y al revez asi que eso te sera imposible rubiecito

¿Quieres apostar?

Claro, apuesto 500 chelines a que saco mejor calificacion que tu

Bien yo apostare igual asi que es un trato-finalizo Anthony y se estrecharon las manos

Bueno tengo hambre asi que yo me voy a la cafeteria-dijo Terry y se fue

Seguro ira a buscar a alguna chica-penso Anthony y se paso la mano por la cabeza-debo cortarme el cabello

* * *

><p>Alison por favor ve a la cama y no te levantes de hay-dijo la hermana Margaret<p>

Hay hermana lo que pasa es que me duele todo

Pues debes evitar moverte, hace tiempo que no tenias una recaida que te sucede

No lo se hermana-se puso una mano en la frente en señal de sufrimiento-simplemene no desaparece debe haber una cura, hayy-se psuo las manos en el estomago-duele "maldita sea no debi tomarme eso" -pensaba

Ire por el doctor ahora mismo-dijo saliendo de la habitacion

Una actuacion perfecta, aunque en verdad duele

Mademoselle se encuentra bien!

Dr. Tobias que hace usted aqui?

Me he enterado de su estado de salud asi que vine a revisarla yo mismo, sientese por favor

Claro-dijo y en un momento ya estaba sentada sobre la cama, el doctor Tobias comenzo con su chequeo por algunos minutos, o mas bien horas segun Alison hasta que por fin termino

Probablemente consumiste algun alimento en mal estado

Pero doctor en estos dias he seguido mi dieta de siempre

Que fue lo ultimo que comsite antes de sentir dolor

Una manzana doctor, la comi en un amañana en la cafeteria

Bien, examinare los viveres de la cafeteria, recuestate y descansa volvere pronto-dijo y salio de la habitacion

Tengo suerte que la mayoria de las manzanas estan putrefactas ahora mismo, pero que inteligente y audaz soy-se clamaba a su misma, ahora que lo recuerdo la pobre de Candy esta encerrada en su habitacion, ya se tengo una idea

Hermana! hermana!-grito

¿Que sucede Alison? el dolor volvio?

Si hermana, pero ademas me siento muy sola, usted sabe que solo tengo pocas amigas aqui en el colegio ¿podria decirle a alguna que venga?-dijo sabiendo que la unica libre era Candy

Bueno ahora mismo la hermana Grey salio de viaje y vovlera entro de 3 dias asi que creo que puedo traer a Candice para que te haga compañia, ya vuelvo

Salio perfecto, ahora para que este libre al menos un momento elaborare otra parte para mi plan-pensaba cuando abrieron la puerta-wow eso si que es rapidez

¿Estas bien Alison? me dijeron que te sentias muy sola aqui en la enfermeria-dijo Candy

Chicas las dejare para que hablen cualquier cosa diganmelo

La verdad es que sabia que estabas confinada en tu cuarto y bueno cree una excus apara que salieras, mira Candy quiero que dentro de 10 minutos salgas al patio y si te preguntan a donde vas di que necesito mi lap top que esta en mi habitacion porque quiero hablar con mis padres, puedes tardarte y hacer lo que quieras la hermana Margaret sabe que tengo todo desordenado y es dificil encontrar mis cosas-rio- ¿quedo claro?

Muchas gracias Alison, me sentia agobiada, y bueno claro que lo hare

Pero bueno hablemos ¿que tal Anthony?

No vamos tan bien que digamos, desde que me confinaron en mi cuarto casi nunca lo veo si seguimos asi la ruptura sera segura

Bueno yo no diria eso, despues de todo estan destinados a estar juntos

¿Tu crees?

Por supuestisimo, ya vez que yo soy bruja y los tengo bajo mi poder, entonces yo digo que estaran juntos se casaran y tendran 10 hijos!

Olle eso es mucho

claro que no, mi abuela se embarazo a los 13 años y tubo 15 hijos (me inspie en mi abuela que encerio hizo eso)y cuando yo me case tambien tendre muchos!

¿Y como seria tu hombre ideal?

Que sea guapo con un buen empleo una casa grande que me quiera pero no sea empalagoso de esos que dicen te amo cada 5 segundos, que sea apasionado y sobre todo aventurero!-dijo levantando una mano al cielo

si no te conociera juraria que describes a Terry

Jaj, pero Terry no tiene empleo

Lo se pero un dia lo tendra

Aun asi me niego rotundamente a toda insinuacion sobre ese tema

Estas que echas baba por el admitelo

Claro que no

¿Y quien te gusta entonces? porque alguien tiene que gustarte

Me gusta..-penso un momento-ya se me gusta Anthony

¡Que!

Es broma es broma-rio-no me gustan los jardineros

Vuelves a hacer esas bromas y...te corto el cuello!

Cuidado todos, Candy ha sacado su lado salvaje-bromeo

Continuara...

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy porque yo me di de cabezazos contra el teclado

**Extra:**

Me encontraba escribiendo en mi oficina como siempre cuando escucho toquidos en la puerta-¿De nuevo empezaran?-penso y digo-pase-pero para mi sorpresa no era Terry como siempre

Hola querida-dijo arrogantemente

Ah hola Anelis que te trae por aqui-le conteste igual

Me vengo a quejar, como es eso de qu eya no me incluyes en tu historia!

Bueno es que no se me ha ocurrido nada y...

No quiero exucsas quiero aparecer! no recuerdo cual fue el ultimo capitulo en el que hablaste sobre mi asi que quiero aparecer en la historia ¿como es eso de que Alison quiera que Candy vaya a hacerle compañia en lugar mio? explicate

Bueno es que ella estaba castigada...

Y asi debio quedarse! pero escuchame si no me incluyes juro que lanzare a Candy a mitad de una carretera muy transitada y sabes que no bromeo

Si...si claro apareceras

Adios! y limpia este chiquero-azoto la puerta tras de si

Para que lo sepas esta es mi oficina y hago lo que se me da la gana vieja bruja!-le grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara

**Gracias por leer**


	46. Anelis vuelve

Perdon por el retraso pero es que se me borra todo al apagarse el pc y bueno esta es la cuarta vez que lo escribo

El titulo es porqu ehace tiempo que no menciono a este personaje

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a sus creadoras Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 45<p>

Anelis vuelve

Candy salio de la enfermeria sin mayor problema, sin contar su encuentro con la hermana Brigdet, salio al patio sin ser vista o al menos eso creia

Bueno Monique como te decia mentir es un arte que si no lo haces bien estara en tu contra, debes a prender a ser una gran actriz y obtendras todo lo que deceas-le hablaba Anelis a su amiga (por no decir ayudante) que estaba frente a ella

Olle Anelis asi es como tu consigues todo lo que quieres obtener?

Algunas veces pero recuerda tengo a la shermanas en mi poder asi que eso tambien ayuda, basta con fingir ser una bondadosa chica que quiere convertirse en dama para engañarlas

Ah entiendo-se puso a mirar una maiposa que volaba por hay y entonces su vista se enfoco en alguien-¿esa no es Candy?

¿Donde?-le pregunto y esta le señalo hacia donde estaba la ojiverde, sgun ella muy disimulada

¿No se supone que esta castigada?

Cierto, vamos sigamosla y averiguemos a donde va

Ambas fueron detras de ella sin ser vistas hasta llegar a la piscina, se encontraban escondidas detras de unos botes de basura

Aja! lo sabia esa mocosa vino a encontrarse con Anthony

Bueno y ahora que-pregunto Monique

¿No lo ves? es la oportunidad que he estado esperando, seguro que con esto cancelan definitivamente sus vacaciones y nisiquiera le permitiran ir al colegio de verano

Pero la hermana Grey no se encuentra en el colegio

Pero si las otras, y seguro le van a informar

Veo que tienes todo planeado ¿como lo haces?

Ingenio Monique ingenio

Mira mira lo que hacen-dijo Monique

mm Anthony sale de la piscina se estan.. se estan besando?

Mira que lindos se ven

Claro que no tonta, bueno ya conseguimos algo perfecto para que castiguen a Candy, ahora mismo vamos a buscar a la hermana Brigdet

¿Por que a ella?

Daah!-exclamo-por que ella es la encargada mientras la hermana Grey no esta, seguro estara en el despacho de esa vieja vamos-le dijo y emprendieron marcha

Anthony creo que hoy algo-dijo Candy mientras se separaba de el

Tal vez sea clin no te preocupes-la toma por la barbilla-mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que tienes libre-dijo para volver a besarla

Vamos apurate o sino esa mocosa se ira

No camines tan rapido Anelis

Tu no camines tan lento-dijo y llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la ehrmana Grey donde ahora estaba la hermana Brigdet

Toc Toc

Pase-se escucho desde adentro y Anelis abrio la puerta

¿Que es lo que quieren?

Hermana perdoneme por molestarla pero lo que pasa es que he visto a Candy fuera de su habitacion y segun recuerdo ella esta castigada-comenzo Anelis

Ah lo que pasa es que ha ido con Mademoselle Alison y ella le ha pedido su lap top as que fue a buscarla

Pues yo no la vi con ninguna lap top, de echo estaba en la piscina-prosigio-junto con uno de los integrantes del equipo de natacion

Como! pero si yo la vi dirigiendose hacia los dormitorios de chicas como es eso de que esta en la piscina y con un integrante del equipo de natacion

Pues asi es y de echo observe aptitudes indevidas en publico por parte de ellos dos

Yo tambien los vi hermana, debe hacer algo-dijo Monique hasta el momento habia estado callada

Bien bien pero ahora diganme como se enteraron

Yo..em...-intento decir Monique pero Anelis se adelanto

Pues vera hermana Monique y yo nos encontrabamos haciendo los deberes al aire libre y cuando terminamos decidimos pasear por los jardines del colegio cuando los hemos visto

Muy bien chicas gracias por informarme, ire yo misma a encargarme de esto-dijo y las guio fuera, luego ella salio hacia la piscina

Salio mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Anelis

Sin duda comoq uisiera ver el castigo que le daran a esa

Pues podemos verlo vamos-la tomo por el braso y salieron por un atajo que las llevaria mas rapido a la piscina

Aasi que aqui estabas Candice, y usted joven Brower no deberia estar aqui sino en sus clases de Fisica

Candy salto del susto al escuchar a la hermana Brigdet y se separo repentinamente de Anthony-si cuando no estoy yo para vigilarlos ya saben como se pone nuestro rubio que no la suelta-hermana Brigdet...

Ese no es el comportamiento de una señorita y ademas en publico Candice estaras castigada durante 3 semanas mas e informare a la hermana Grey de esto

Por favor hermana, fue mi culpa-dijo Anthony

Y usted joven Brower que acaso no sabe que Candice tenia otras ocupaciones? solamente la distrae y es intolerable asi que usted tambien sera castigado por 3 semanas y le prohibo volver a acercarse a Candice hasta que regrese la hermana Grey

Por favor hermana.. eso no

Silencio Candice, hemos sido demaciado amables contigo y asi nos pagas, esta vez yo misma te llevare a su habitacion-la tomo del brazo y se la llevo

Pero ella como se entero-pensaba Anthony y escucho unas risas atras de unas bancas y se acerco-asi que fueron ustedes

Anelis nos descubrieron-le susurro Monique

Tu tranquila no pasara nada-le dijo esta-pues no se de que hablas Anthony

Como que no sabes! seguramente tu fuiste la que trajo a la ehrmana Brigdet

Si lo hice o no ese no es tu problema hice lo que tenia que hacer ya que ese es un comportamiento inapropiado a lo que nos han enceñado y debes admitirlo, cualquier otra persona habria echo lo mismo

Claro que no, lo que tu tienes es envidia y no tiene otro nombre

Ah y porque la tendria Brower, no me digas que sigues recordando lo de America

Pues precisamente por eso tienes envidia!

Si supieras, simplemente queria usarte pero no me funciono ya que no me concentre, ah y sabes que? yo tengo todo lo que quiero asi que no tengo envidias de nadie

Acepta la verdad, ademas como Candy es mas hermosa que tu tambien por eso sientes envidia

Hermosa? a esa cosa le llamas hermosa! a esa chica con los cabellos esponjados a mas no poder con la cara llena de pecas sin modales con un busto pequeño y pocas curvas le llamas hermosa? JA! dejame darte una noticia, yo soy mucho mas hermosa asi que no puedes decir nada a su favor

Cambiaste mucho Anelis, ¿donde quedo esa chica tierna que conoci cuando eramos niños?

Tu la mataste y ahora esta 3 metros bajo tierra, vamos Monique no quiero perder mi tiempo

Si, claro-dijo y miro nuevamente a Anthoy para leugo irse a seguir a Anelis

Olle en verdad not e dolio nada de lo que dijo?-le pregunto Monique

Claro que no, son puras patrañas

Bueno pues si ya que con lo de Candy tienes razon pero el porque la defiende asi

Por una unica razon, simplemente por esos malditos ojos verdes que se parecen a los de su madre, solo la quiere porque se la recuerda pero te aseguro que si Candy fuera de otro tipo de ojos nisiquiera la voltearia a ver, ahora me ire a mi habitacioon, estoy agotada nos vemos despues

Si, por supuesto

Candice no quiero que salgas aqui por nada del mundo! solamente iras al comedor y a tus clases pero nadamas y para asegurarme de que no salgas-se acerco a la ventana y le puso un candado-estaras aqui encerrada y yo misma te escoltare hacia donde tengas que ir, ahora ponte a estudiar yo me voy-dijo y cerro la puerta tras de si

Pero por que tengo tan mala suerte-dijo pateando la cama pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error y se tomo el pie mientras daba saltitos-pero quien habra sido tan vil de decirle a la hermana Brigdet, ahora no tendre ninguna oportunidad de salir

Herma Brigdet porque Candy no regreso?-pregunto Alison

Ell fue castigada por hacer algo indevido-le dio una lap top-toma, yo misma fui por esto ya que Candice no podra salir

Esta bien hermana gracias-dijo y centro su vista en la pantalla, entro al facebook (si me gusta que mis personajes vivan de forma decente y sin facebook no es posible ¬¬) y vio que su hermana Nicolas estaba conectado asi que le hablo

-Hey Nico que haces

-Nada, aburrido aqui en la casa ¿y tu?

-Pues yo estoy en la enfermeria

-Ahora que te paso

-Ah lo que pasa es que me entro un dolor de estomago y bueno digamos que remodele mi habitacion y hay verde por todas partes, jajaja, me encontraron y aqui estoy

ElNiCoLaSeXy esta escribiendo...

-Alison que has echo ultimamente con Terrence

-No nada porque

-No estaras embarazada verdad?

-No claro que no como crees

-Es que cuando mama estaba embarazada le paso lo mismo decoraba todas las habitaciones de verde, y luego de unos meses naciste tu

-¿Y tu como te acuerdas? si eras un enano en ese entonces

-Nunca dudes de mi gran ingenio

-Como sea, espero salir pronto de esta porqueria de colegio

-Hablando de eso papa ya arreglo todo y pronto saldras de hay

-Genial por fin ire a Alemania

-Olle estas segura de querer ir? estaras muy lejos de nosotros

-Es justamente lo que he echo siempre, recuerda que me enviaron a Inglaterra y estaba a muchos kilometros de ustedes

-Si lo se pero Alemania? porque precisamente hay

-Pues por que tiene medicina muy avanzada

-Y en verdad quieres esa carrera?

-No lo se Nicolas no lo se eso ya lo veremos, hay que probar un poco de todo no?

-Si

-Pues no me pongas estupideces y mejor ponte a comprar mis productos en el Mall World (es un juego que aveces me gusta usar el facebook)

-Pero si siempre soy yo el que compra!

-Pues necesito algunas cosas para subir de nivel y son costosas asi que tu sigue comprando

-Bien...

Estupido! estupido! estupido! eso es lo que eres!-gritaba Anelis en su cuarto

Maldito Brower, se atrevio a compararme con esa.. esa.. esa cosa! es un reverendo idiota! como lo odio pero llegara el dia en que los voy a separar y este es solo el comienzo de mi plan

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Nuevamente les pido disculpas por el retraso porfavor no me maten! aparte del reinicio me entretuve leyendo un cuento que se llama la princesa del nilo es impresionante deverian buscarlo y leerlo! y sino pues podria hacerles una adaptacion aunque me da mucha flojera ¿que opinan?<p>

Gracias por leer


	47. un nuevo cisne nace

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno al fin ya hice el examen, y pronto cambiaran de modem para evitar problemas con el internet

Esto fue escribo el 12/06/2012

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 46<p>

Un nuevo cisne nace

Candice sal de ahí o vas a llegar tarde a clases-le decía la hermana Brigdeth desde fuera

Si ya voy-salió de la habitación con un libro en la mano y fue, acompañada claro de la hermana, a sus clases

Regresare por ti al finalizar la clase-le explicaba la hermana cuando estaban en la puerta-y te llevare al estudio de ballet

Si hermana-entro al salón-que bien la profesora no ha llegado aun-pensó al ver varios grupos de chicas, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Annie, Patty y Eliza

Hola chicas-saludo

Buenos días Candy-saludaron las 3

¿Entonces era cierto que los castigaron a ti y a Anthony?-pregunto Eliza

Lamentablemente, ahora no podre ir a ningún lado si no es con la hermana Brigdeth

Bueno pues es mala idea estar con él cuando una hermana está supervisando-dijo Patty-lo consideran incorrecto

Pero ella no estaba ahí, no había nadie solo nosotros dos

¿Entonces como se entero?-pregunto Annie- si no estaba por ahí eso quiere decir que alguien le dijo

Pero quien-Eliza puso una mano en la barbilla

Bueno eso ahora no importa, de igual forma el pasado no puede cambiar

Aun así deberíamos averiguarlo

Oigan chicas mejor cambiemos de tema-dijo Patty-hoy entregaran calificaciones

Es cierto, espero sacar una buena nota o si no estaré perdida-dijo Candy

Yo seguramente me saco un 9-dijo Eliza-¿tú qué piensas Annie?

Annie?-volvió a llamar

Tierra llamando a Annie-dijo Candy

Eh? Que pasa

¿Qué tanto haces?

Esto-mostro lo que tenía en las manos-es un cisne de papel

¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-dijo Candy-yo solo sé hacer barcos

Tal vez si pusieras más atención cuando Alison nos dice lo que hacen en su salón podrías hacerlo

Es que igualmente no entiendo nada

Así te ira cuando subamos de año-dijo Patty

En eso la profesora entro por la puerta y todas se fueron a sus pupitres

Hoy será la entrega de calificaciones así que vengan a recoger la suya en cuanto las nombre-comenzó la profesora

Bien veamos lo que saque-dijo Candy y comenzó a ver su nota-no puede ser…

* * *

><p>Qué bien! Saque 90 puntos-pensaba Terry-oye jardinero que sacaste<p>

90 puntos

Me copiaste cierto

¿Qué necesidad tengo yo?

Mucha, para empezar quieres ser tan inteligente como yo pero no puedes así que me copias en cada uno de los exmanes

Claro que no, en todo caso ese eres tú, que raro que casi nunca vienes a clase y siempre sacas buena calificación

No vendré pero si estudio

Si claro, te la pasas todo el día borracho en tu habitación

Al menos yo no estoy por todos lados con mi limonada como una nenita

Si quiero puedo tomar

Ya quisieras te tienen tan sobreprotegido que te curaban con agua para que no te hicieras alcohólico cuando te hacías un raspón

Saldré un momento pero no quiero que hagan escándalo-dijo el profesor y salió por la puerta

Ya está muy lejos Darío?-pregunto Terry a un chico que estaba parado en la puerta

Ya no está a la vista

Bien Brower-apoyo su brazo en el pupitre de Anthony-veamos quien es mejor

Por supuesto-se aferro a su mano y comenzaron

* * *

><p>Por fin libres-le dijo Anelis a Alison en los pasillos.<p>

Si, no sé como sean en tu grado pero mi profesora es un mounstruo

Si supieras

¿Vamos juntas al ballet? La vieja esa quiere vernos

Si ya me había dicho, solo ire por mis zapatillas

Te acompaño

Está bien-salieron rumbo al edificio de chicas y en poco tiempo llegaron a la habitación de Alison

¿Qué es esto?-dijo tomando una libreta del tocador de Alison

Es una lista sobre los chicos del colegio y en que rango están (guapo, medio, feo, horroroso), si quieres puedes verla

Claro-se puso a hojear un rato mientras Alison buscaba las zapatillas-Alistear Cornwall estás loca?

Bueno, se ve lindo sin anteojos, de todos modos no es el mejor

Cierto, aquí dice que el mejor es…

No veas eso!-dijo y tapo la foto

Así que es el, hasta que por fin te gusta alguien

No es cierto, simplemente me parece lindo-miro hacia otro lado-ya encontré las zapatillas mejor vámonos

Está bien, pero al finalizar la clase no te me escaparas-dijo y se fueron hacia el estudio de ballet

* * *

><p>Annie tú crees que Eliza en verdad haga algo por averiguar lo del castigo-le pregunto Candy en los casilleros del estudio<p>

Probablemente, a veces puede llegar a ser muy testaruda ojala no te meta en nada-guardando sus zapatos( o mejor dicho botas)

Por cierto supongo que tendré un tiempo para ver a Anthony, hoy la profesora dijo que podríamos practicar con los chicos

Es cierto, ojala Archie practicara ballet pero no-suspiro-según él las mallas apretadas no se le verían bien

Archie siempre está con sus cosas, se preocupa más por la ropa que usa que yo

Bueno Candy a ti nunca te ha importado que ropa usar, sabes deberías considerar mas los beneficios de los Grandchester que tú tienes y otras no

¿Cómo qué?

Según me has contado tu padre te permite comprar muchas cosas, deberías aprovechar

No se, el dinero es muy valioso

Lo sé lose tampoco te digo que hay que gastarlo exageradamente como una desquiciada-rio-pero somos chicas y además no se le terminara por unas cuantas compras

Sigo en desacuerdo

Por dios Candy! El próximo domingo tú y yo iremos de compras

Pero…

Sin peros! Ahora vámonos de aquí porque seguro la profesora ya llego

* * *

><p>La profesora ya se tardo-le dijo Alison a Anelis mientras esperaban en la oficina<p>

Seguro se quedo hablando con alguien, como siempre-contesto y en eso fue entrando la profesora Atenea

Disculpen la tardanza, estaba buscando unas cosas, bueno a lo que iba, tengo un proyecto en mente y las necesito especialmente a ustedes dos

Disculpe señorita Atenea-dijo Anelis-¿Por qué precisamente a nosotras?

Son mis mejores bailarinas, además encajan perfectamente

¿En qué?

Miren el proyecto es este-dijo y extendió un gran rollo que tenía en la mano, resulto ser un cartel

El lago de los cisnes?-dijo Alison

Sí, tengo planeada una presentación viendo que llevan muchos avances y quiero que tu Alison seas el cisne blanco y Anelis tu serás mi cisne negro

¿Y quien asistirá?-pregunto Anelis

Pensamos en invitar a las familias, así será aun mejor y verán a sus hijos asiendo algo productivo

Bien, pero yo he visto el lago de los cisnes-dijo Alison- y se necesita a un príncipe ¿no es así?

Ah por supuesto, ya lo tenemos

Y quien será-dijo ahora Anelis

Estaba pensando en Anthony Brower pero el príncipe necesita ser más alto que tu y ustedes son casi del mismo tamaño, así que he decidido elegir a Terrence Grandchester

Qué dice?-dijeron las dos

* * *

><p>Olle princesito donde está tu castillo-decía Anthony<p>

Cállate, no estoy de humor para esto

Por supuesto "su majestad"

Vuelves a insinuar algo y te colgare del tercer piso del edificio de chicos con un vestido

Por dios, si eres el más afortunado estarás con las chicas

Claro como tú no eres el que estará hay

Yo soy alto pero no tanto para Alison, solo le gano por unos centímetros

Es una chica grande

Perfecta para ti

Solo espero que sepa bailar, y no sea como esas tontas a las que parece que yo soy su profesor

No deberías hablar así de las novatas, algún día serán buenas

No soy muy creyente pero solo un milagro de dios las ayudara, ah maldita sea odio estas mallas

Se te ven bien

Atrás demonio!-dijo alejándose mientras hacia la señal de la cruz(si Terry es un poco homofóbico pero porque en sus tiempos era mal visto)

Era broma no te asustes, yo también las odio pero nada se puede hacer

Bien chicos ahora que están todos comencemos-dijo el profesor

No me gusta para nada eso de la obra-pensaba Terry-mientras mas pronto me libre de esto mejor

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora<p>

En verdad perdónenme! Sé que me tarde mucho y tal vez el capitulo no es tan largo, pero ahora con el nuevo modem y ningún examen a la vista tendré mas tiempo para dedicarme al fic, y bueno si están enojadas/os hay un rifle de francotirador debajo de la almohada de Terry

**Gracias por leer o por no fusilarme por el momento**


	48. a la fuente

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoría pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 47<p>

A la fuente

Después de que la profesora le exponiera su idea a las alumnas, los tiempos de ensay o comenzaron, para Candy era una buena forma de ganar puntos extras, además de que los ensayos eran entretenidos, durante las siguientes dos semanas mejoro su rendimiento quedando incluida en la presentación como una de las bailarinas

Muy bien chicas sigan así, Eliza por favor acércate un poco mas y levanta la mirada-le decía la profesora a sus alumnas-Candice no debes ir hacia atrás recuerda que estas al frente, bueno ahora es tu turno Terrence

Siguieron practicando durante la próxima hora y por fin la salida llego

Bueno recuerden que la presentación será el lunes no olviden avisarle a sus familiares que asistan-les dijo finalmente la profesora

Olle Candy ya falta poco para que termine tu castigo-le dijo Annie

Ah es cierto, la verdad me alegro ya no lo soporto-se ponía sus zapatos-bueno adiós Annie

Adiós Candy-le contesto y vio como esta se iba con la hermana Bridget

Candice, en pocos días regresara la hermana Grey-le hablo ha hermana Brigdet-al mismo tiempo tanto tu como el joven Brower tendrán que hablar con ella sobre su comportamiento mientras estaba ausente, espero que hayas aprendido ya sobre lo que no debes hacer

Está bien hermana, no volverá a pasar

Eso espero-estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Candy-vendré por ti a las 5:00 para la hora del te

Está bien-entro a su habitación-ahh me pregunto qué será lo que le diré a la hermana Grey, diga lo que diga igualmente volveré a ser castigada

* * *

><p>Eliza te he visto últimamente muy distante de las clases ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Annie durante el recreo<p>

Si, solamente he estado distraída

Y se podría saber la causa

Sigo investigando quien delato a Candy y Anthony

Pero si ya quedamos en que la hermana paso por ahí y los vio

Pues no se tu pero a mí me parece sospechoso, debe haber algo mas alguien tuvo que haberla llamado

De cualquier forma las hermanas lo consideran incorrecto, y en el colegio hay muchas personas que solo quieren fastidiar pudo ser cualquiera

O alguien que querría que los castigaran

No lo creo, Candy y Anthony son personas muy agradables porque alguien tendría algo en su contra

Bueno pues a Neil no le cae tan bien Anthony, y Terry compite con el por tener mejores calificaciones

Pero Neil le tiene miedo a las hermanas y Terry se lleva bien con Anthony además de que a el no le interesa

Claro!-dijo mientras sonreía-ya se quien fue

¿Quién?

Pudo ser Anelis, recordemos que molestaba mucho a Candy y Anthony anteriormente o bien pudo ser como tu dijiste que la hermana paso por casualidad

Pues ella ya no ha hecho nada, y de hecho la he visto con Alison y a ella no le gusta estar con gente malintencionada

Pues esta con Terry y el es un borracho engreído pretencioso malintencionado rebelde…

Ya entendí ya entendí, pero igualmente no pudo ser ella porque en clases de ballet a veces les toca estar juntas y no ha intentado nada, si fuera como antes la habría humillado o algo

De igual forma buscare pruebas que puedan acusarla y si no encuentro nada me rendiré

Pues no cuentes conmig….-intento decir Annie pero ya estaba en la piscina-ya para que

Ayúdame-le dio una lupa

¿De dónde sacaste esto?

No importa tu investiga-la jalo hacia el suelo-encontraremos algo

Se pusieron a buscar por los alrededores de las piscina por un largo rato dieron una, dos, tres vueltas y aun no encontraban nada que acusara a Anelis

Demonios ella es buena ocultando la evidencia-dijo Eliza mientras froncia el seño

Te lo dije, ahora vámonos estamos perdiendo recreo

Espera que es eso-se acerco a los botes de basura y tomo algo del piso-aja!

¿Qué es eso?

Es un trozo de tela, y por el material del que esta echo deduzco que es de Anelis

Cualquier otra chica lo tendría, vámonos

No tan rápido, mira-volteo el trozo de tela y tenía "A.W." escrito al reverso-solo Anelis hace que le pongan esto a su ropa lo se

Te has puesto a inspeccionar o que

No, veras

**Flash Back**

Tiempo atrás

Eliza estaba en los casilleros del estudio de ballet tomando su ropa que estaba guardada, a su lado estaba Anelis

Agh demonios-exclamo Anelis al caerse un calcetín de su casillero-espero que no se haya ensuciado es una tela finísima

Eh toma-le dio el calcetín, alcanzo a ver en su interior, Anelis solo lo tomo y se fue

Ni siquiera agradece

Mientras tanto en el interior del calcetín

A.W.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y bueno así vi lo que tenia escrito

Entonces fue ella-dijo Annie

Por supuesto, y no se quedara así, busquemos a Anelis

Espera Eliza que piensas hacer-Eliza la llevo (o arrastro) hacie el patio-bah siempre es igual nadie escucha a Annie

Mmm-Eliza se puso a mirar el patio-aja! Allá esta-se dirigió cerca de la fuente donde estaban Alison y Anelis

Eliza mas te vale que hagas esto tranquilamente

Si claro

Y bueno como te decía-le hablaba Anelis a Alison-la próxima vez yo tendré que ir más arriba, y así no estaré opacada por…-en eso Eliza llega y la empuja tirándola a la fuente-imagínenselo imagínenselo :3-Hay

Eliza pero qué demonios estás haciendo-dijo Alison

Lo justo

¿De qué estás hablando?-Anelis intentado levantarse pero se vuelve a caer

Eliza te dije que lo hicieras tranquilamente-Annie puso una mano en su frente

Lo hice tranquilamente no la tire al lodo

Bueno explícame que es lo que sucede aquí

Esa-señalo a Anelis-es la culpable de que castigaran a Candy

Ah?-dijo Anelis

Pero que tonterías estás diciendo-Alison-ella no ha hecho nada

Eliza vámonos….-dijo Annie

Ah sí? Y como explicas esto-saco el trozo de tela-es de ellas y estaba justo en la piscina, y según se ella nunca va a la piscina

Eso es…-pensaba Anelis y comenzó a recordar

**Flash Back (lo cambiare un poco esto no apareció en la historia)**

Vámonos Monique tenemos que encontrar a la hermana Brigdet-decia Anelis detrás de los botes de basura

Si-se levanta vamos

-Intentado levantarse-Ah mi vestido se atoro-dio un tirón y un trozo de tela quedo hay-vámonos de una vez

¿No piensas recogerlo?

Es un trozo de tela inútil tengo más vestidos, ahora corre

**Fin del Flash Back**

Anelis tu hisiste eso?-dijo Alison al ver la tela

Ahora que hago-pensó pero respondió rápidamente-por supuesto que no, yo jamás lo haría

Y como explicas el trozo de tela

Vamos Anelis piensa piensa-voz en su cabeza-bueno pues yo nunca voy a la piscina pero-pensando-mi primo quería entrar al equipo de natación y como yo conozco al capitán lo acompañe, enconces me caí por accidente y me enganche a unas plantas en el suelo y por levantarme rápido pues algo de tela quedo hay

Y exactamente donde te caíste?-dijo Eliza

Cerca de los botes de basura, hay muchas cosas con que tropezarse

Vámonos Eliza no vale la pena seguir aquí-dijo Annie

Bien…pero si descubro que mientes te arrepentirás Anelis-se fue con Annie

Ni siquiera sospecho, es muy tonta-pensaba Anelis-Alison me ayudas a levantarme?

Si claro-le tendió la mano y la ayudo a salir de la fuente-¿te acompaño hasta tu habitación?

Si gracias-se fueron hacia el edificio de chicas-Eliza Leagan juro que me las pagaras, a mí nadie me lanza a una fuente NADIE!

Wow que buen espectáculo hay desde aquí arriba-pensaba Candy desde su ventana-no sé de que hablaban pero me hubiera gustado lanzarla a la fuente

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno aclarare algo<p>

La razón de que Alison defienda a Anelis es que esta nunca vio ni ha visto lo que ella ha hecho, ya que según lo que cree Anelis es una chica buena

Si quieren que se entere de todo decírselo a mis nuevos secretarios Anthony y Terry(no se los roben se donde viven)

Gracias por leer


	49. La feria

Bueno perdonen el retraso no tengo excusa simplemente mi mala memoria para cargar baterías de mouse

Nueva regla:

Guardar el episodio mientras voy escribiendo

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 48<p>

La feria

Martes 26 de octubre

Pasaron los días y la hermana Grey regreso al colegio San Pablo de su viaje, como era su costumbre libro a Candy de su castigo aunque a Anthony le dio unos cuantos días mas y trabajos extras con la excusa de que "Candice ya ha aprendido por su excelente educación pero el joven Brower deberá aprender a ser un caballero", un día se encontraban Candy y Alison en las bancas del colegio, un verdadero milagro ya que la ojiverde no solía salir mucho

Candy te veo muy callada-dijo Alison

¿Por qué en el colegio son tan injustos?

¿Injustos dices?

A mí me han quitado el castigo pero a Anthony no

Bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta que eres la hija Grandchester y la hermana Grey no quiere problemas con tu padre

Lo sé-apoyo la cabeza en las manos-pero Anthony es un Andrew y Albert tiene casi el mismo poder que mi padre

Con una gran diferencia, Albert es un millonario escocés y Richard Grandchester es un duque, además de que Albert no da donativos al colegio

Si lo sé!-suspiro-pero es que eso se llama interés! Es tan injusto

Bueno tampoco es para que te pongas así, el sábado se librara de su castigo que tampoco es tan duro

Tal vez pero sigue siendo muy injusto!

Ya dejemos de hablar de eso-cambio de tema-mejor pensemos en la feria del próximo domingo

¿Una feria?

Si, será cerca de aquí y podemos ir

¿Y de que será la feria?

Sera sobre hallowen, ya sabes con monstruos y así

Mmm interesante, ¿pero a qué hora la abrirán? Debo ir de compras con Annie

Estará abierta desde las 3:00 de la tarde y cerrara más o menos a las 12:30

Bien entonces podre ir

Perfecto, podemos invitar a las chicas

Y a los chicos-complemento Candy-aunque será difícil que Terry nos haga caso

Cierto-frunció el seño un momento y luego dijo-si lo fastidiamos tal vez quiera

Cierto, a Terry no le gusta que lo fastidien y seguro hará lo que sea porque lo dejemos en paz

Bueno pues ya sabemos que hacer, solo habrá que avisarle a los demás

Si pero como le decimos a Anthony

Mmm…tengo otra idea ven-la tomo del brazo y la llevo frente al edificio de los chicos

¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Mirando al piso-aja!-toma una piedra de tamaño considerable-esto servirá, ¿tienes alguna hoja por ahí?

Si claro-le dio una hoja

Alison escribió algo con un bolígrafo que tenia y luego envolvió la piedra con el papel

Creo que empiezo a entender tu idea, pero no rompas los cristales

Claro que no, bueno ahora busquemos un árbol del cual lanzar la nota

¿Qué te parece aquel?-dijo y señalo uno muy alto, aunque con ramas altas

Pues bien pero como piensas subir a aquella rama

No lo había pensado

Tal vez si te paras en aquella piedra-señalo a una que estaba cerca del árbol-y después saltas a la rama

Y después me mato no? Necesitamos algo mas

Por eso no hay problema-se puso entre la piedra y el árbol y alzo las manos uniéndolas con los dedos-después de saltas intenta caer en mis manos y te impulsas hacia las ramas

Perfecto pero ¿no te lastimare?

No te preocupes, no me harás ni un rasguño, ahora salta!

Candy tomo impulso y salto a la piedra, luego con un pie callo en las manos de Alison y como si fuera un trampolín volvió a saltar esta vez quedando sostenida de la rama, tomo impulso y llego encima de ella

Candy creo que servirías para el circo

Muy graciosa-subió algunas ramas hasta llegar al frente de la ventana de Anthony-ahh olvide la piedra

Yo te la doy-tomo impulso y salto directamente a la rama en la que había estado Candy antes, después de unos cuantos saltos llego hasta donde ella-toma

Si podías hacer eso porque no viniste tu desde un principio!

No sé, me dio pereza, ahora toma-le dio la piedra-te veo allá abajo

Espera Alison que piensas hac...-dijo Candy pero Alison salto de la rama-Alison!

No te preocupes!-dijo mientras iba cayendo, llego al piso de pie-genial creo que me uniré al club de gimnasia

Alison tú no eres humana!

Lo sé, soy un alíen y vine a dominar la tierra, ahora lanza la piedra y ten cuidado de que caiga en el balcón no en la ventana

Si-apunto y lanzo, cayó a unos centímetros de la ventana-Anthonyy!-lo llamo ya que este estaba dormido en su escritorio

Ah? Que que-dijo Anthony al despertar de su sueño-Ahh-bostezo-que sueño tan raro me había convertido en un conejo-miro hacia su balcón-¿Qué será eso?

Bien Candy ahora baja-grito Alison desde abajo

Si!-bajo algunas ramas y llego junto a ella-¿ahora qué?

Ahora corre antes de que nos descubran-se fue hacia el patio

Olle esperame!-corrio tras ella

Que chicas-decia Anthony desde su balcón-¿Qué será esto?-se rasco la cabeza y lo abrió

Hola Anthony! Quería decirte que el próximo domingo iremos a la feria de hallowen, así que quiero que vayas o Candy no querrá ir, te veo a las 3:15 p.m. En la esquina de la estética Gay (sirve que te cortas el cabello)

Atte: Alison

Típico de Alison solo ella escribe así, bueno en verdad necesitare cortarme el cabello?-se miro en un espejo-pues no estoy tan mal que digamos pero creo que si me hace falta-rio de su ocurrencia-me siento solo... D:

Bueno Alison aun nos queda recreo así que podríamos ir a ver a Terry a fastidiar

Si quieres, pero sabes donde esta?

Probablemente este dormido en la capilla del colegio, vamos a verlo

¿En la capilla? No sabía que los demonios iban hay

Pues ya ves..Ahora vamos a buscarlo-recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta-espera-puso la oreja en la puerta

-Ronquidos-

Si Terry esta hay-abrió la puerta

Bien ahora como lo despertamos

No se

Creo que tengo otra de mis ideas, wow hoy mi mente está trabajando-se acerco a Terry-TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER ERES UN BORRACHO!-grito

Ahh!-dijo Terry y casi se caer de la banca en la que estaba-un demonio se metió a la capilla

Aquí el único demonio eres tú-le dijo Alison

Pues supongo que si yo soy un demonio tu eres un monstruo del infierno

Mira tú niño consentido…-dijo Alison pero Candy la interrumpió

Ya! No empiecen con sus peleas de niños chiquitos

El empezó!-dijeron los dos señalándose mutuamente

Candy se estrello la mano en la frente y suspiro-bien ya no se que será más difícil si convencer a Terry se ir a la feria o mantenerlos a ambos alejados-se puso entre ellos y extendió los brazos separándolos-por seguridad ambos manténganse a mínimo 2 metros de distancia

Perfecto así no me pegara sus gérmenes-dijo Alison

Ja! Ya quisieras tu estar cerca de mí, sin embargo cuando me busques te voy a ignorar!

Hay si mira como estoy llorando

Ya basta!-dijo Candy-dejen sus cosas, ahora tenemos otra cosa que hablar

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Terry

Tú!-lo señalo-vendrás con nosotras a la feria de hallowen

¿Y por qué lo haría?

Porque yo lo digo, además tendrás que hacerlo

Nada me obliga

Difundiré fotos de ti en clases de ballet por internet

No lo harías

Claro que lo haría

Igualmente no pienso ir, de todos modos te dan miedo los zombies

Igualmente vas a ir!

Así que le dan miedo los zombies?-pensó Alison

Dame una buena razón para ir-dijo Terry

Alison se empezó a acercar a Terry

Alison, 2 metros-advirtió Candy

Tranquila no hare nada-se puso al lado de Terry tan cerca como para susurrar-si vas podemos asustar a Candy que le teme a los zombies ¿Qué dices?

Mmm eso suena interesante, está bien iré

Si!-dijo Candy-no sé qué hiciste pero sí!

¿Candy no deberías estar en clases?-dijo Terry

Eh?-miro su reloj de mano-se me hace tarde! Adioos!-se fue corriendo hacia sus clases

¿Cuánto crees que tarde en darse cuenta de que hoy no hay clase?-pregunto Terry

Cuando vaya a la mitad del camino

Yo creo que cuando llegue al salón

Bueno aprovechando empecemos a planear, pero aquí no porque me duele la cabeza-dijo Alison

Lo sabía lo sabia! Aquí tú eres el demonio

Lo que pasa es que falta oxigeno, camina

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien como dije anteriormente, visiten a mis secretarios en caso de quejas, ambos cuentan con 2 calibre 50 por si me quieren disparar<p>

Gracias por leer


	50. Si las gotas de lluvia

Perdon por la tardanza pero segun yo ya habia subido el capitulo y no era asi, error mio

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoría pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

* * *

><p>Capitulo 49<p>

Si las gotas de lluvia…

¿Así que hallowen?-le dijo Annie a Candy en el salón de clases

Si, podríamos ir después de que salgamos de compras

Hallowen no es una fiesta pagana?

Bueno si, pero eso no importa

Te dan miedo los zombies

No pensaba ir a esa atracción, soy buena escabulléndome

Eso es cierto, creo que si iré pero tendré que avisarle a papa

Entonces solo falta decirle a los chicos, lo hare en el recreo

Todas vayan a sus asientos-dijo la profesora

Te veo luego Annie-dijo Candy antes de irse a sentar

Abran su libro en la pagina 43 y memorícenla

Veamos..-Candy busco la pagina-noo! Son muchas letras nunca podre memorizarlo

Solo tienen 30 minutos-completo la hermana.

Noooo!

Profesora ya he terminado-dijo Patty transcurridos 5 minutos

Que! Ya termino y yo que no me aprendo ni la mitad-pensó Candy

Bien chicas si Patricia ha acabado ustedes también debieron terminar, de igual forma les daré solamente otros 5 minutos

Bien estoy acabada-dijo y siguió leyendo-wow me pregunto quién será este hombre-mirando una fotografía que estaba en la pagina-se parece mucho a mi padre, será de la familia bueno nunca lo vi aunque podría dar la casualidad

Candice!

Ahh por favor hermana no grite

Candice te he estado llamando varias veces y no contestas

Discúlpeme hermana, ¿Qué sucede?

Dios santo dame paciencia-dijo la hermana-sal y quédate en el pasillo

Pero por que que hice

He dicho que salgas!

Haa está bien-salió de la clase-que genio yo no he hecho nada

Bien cualquier otra que no le interese la clase que salga al pasillo y le daré un reporte-todas se quedaron en silencio así que la hermana dijo-bien continuemos con la lección

Bueno creo que empecé mal el día después de todo-se dijo Candy en el pasillo-al menos aquí se siente mejor el aire fresco que allá dentro aunque hay mucho viento-se sentó al borde del pasillo

-Goteo-

He?-mirando hacia arriba-no es nada

-Goteo-

Tal vez a este lado-miro a la derecha-¿no? Pues al otro-a la izquierda-nada

-Gota de agua resbalando de la nariz acompañada de muchas más-lo que faltaba ahora comienza a llover-se levanta y se va hacia donde las gotas no la alcanzan

Candice-dijo la hermana abriendo la puerta-entra o tomaras un resfriado

Si-entro al salón.

Al parecer el recreo será suspendido, asa que tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que la lluvia termine-dijo la hermana

Pero si ellos están saliendo!-dijo una chica mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicos en el patio

Ellos no son mi responsabilidad pero de aquí ustedes no salen

Noo! Hermana dejenos salir-dijo Eliza(pobre la deje olvidada)

No señorita Leagan, asi que aprovechen el tiempo para estudiar, en silencio

Ahh como preferiría estar alla afuera-penso Candy

* * *

><p>Stear que es lo que haces-dijo Archie que iba con 3 impermeables mas un paraguas, gorro impermeable y botas de lluvia<p>

Estoy mejorando mis guantes y zapatos para andar por el techo-no se cómo se llamaban-pienso que lo que necesito es un poco de agua de lluvia

¿Agua de lluvia?

Si, el agua de lluvia resbala pero también es capaz de quedarse suspendida en cualquier superficie así que estoy seguro que eso ayudara-poniendo un pequeño envase en una banca-esperare hasta que esté lleno y entonces lo usare

No hara que sea mas pesado y caigas?

No claro que no, para eso tengo la idea de evaporizar el agua y encerrar todo el vapor

Quisiera ver eso

Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué ponerte todo eso?

No quiero ensuciarme, el lodo se puede quitar pero las manchas que deja son otra historia

Lo suponía-mirando su frasco-bien ya esta lleno

¿Cómo evaporaras eso?

Primero tendre que hacer algunas pruebas, aveces la lluvia se mezcla con contaminantes y no quiero eso-tapando el frasco y poniéndolo en un pequeño maletín

Al parecer las chicas no van a salir-dijo Archie al ver que todos los salones se encontraban cerrados con ellas adentro

Si, las hermanas son mas estrictas con ellas que con nosotros

O también puede ser que nuestro profesor se harto de tenernos en el salón y por eso nos saco

El no desperdiciaría la mas minima oportunidad de deshacerse de nosotros-dijo Stear-nos detesta

No se porque, nosotros no somos tan desastrosos como los de tercer grado

Tal vez simplemente odia ser profesor?

Entonces por que lo es! Bueno eso no importa, lo que ahora importa es que necesito mas muestras

Mas? Para que

Analizare alguna del agua que esta en el piso y otras de las paredes

Y eso para que

Quiero ver que muestra es mas limpia

Seguro que la de piso no

No juzgues antes de saber, podría ser mucho mas limpia incluso que esa gota que resbala de mi zapato

Bueno esa gota tiene la fragancia Stear

No se si eso fue una ofensa o un halago

Yo tampoco

-sacando un frasco de su maletín esta vez pequeño-tomare la muestra del agua del piso-se agacho a un pequeño charco y lleno el frasco con agua después lo guardo después de cellarlo y saco otro frasco-solo falta una

Como piensas tomar agua de las paredes

De una forma muy fácil-se fue hacia un muro y puso la boca del frasco en la pared-estan resbalando unas gotas

¿Piensas quedarte hay hasta que se llene? te tomara todo el recreo o mas

Todo por la ciencia, además sin esto mi invento no funcionara

Bueno, suerte con eso-se fue

Hay algunos que no entienden la importancia de los inventos-volviendo su mirada hacia una gota que resbalaba-vamos gotita solo un poco mas…-la gota estaba a 2 cm del frasco pero lo rodea-es una broma? Creo que debería cambiar el angulo del frasco

Intenta en varios lugares pero en todos las gotas resbalaban por los bordes hasta que después de un rato encontró el correcto

Alfin! Pero aquí casi no hay gotas-vio una que estaba aproximadamente a 1 metro de distancia-bueno esto será mas difícil de lo que parece…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p> 


	51. No somos ninguna fabrica de dinero

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoría pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 50

* * *

><p>No somos ninguna fabrica de dinero<p>

En el colegio todos se preparaban para la presentación de ballet que seria la próxima semana, exactamente el día jueves 4 de noviembre, por los ensayos que ahora eran mas largos, Candy había dejado de asistir a la mayoría de sus clases lo cual le alegraría si no fuera por las constantes lluvias que traían consigo mucho frio, y los pequeños y poco abrigados trajes que usaba

Chicas no sean tan lentas-decia la profesora.

No quiero verlas asi el dia de la presentación o todo será un desastre

Pero hace mucho frio-dijo Candy-¡al menos podemos usar algún abrigo durante los ensayos?

Si les permito eso se esforzaran mas?

Siii-contestaron en coro.

Bien, las espero aquí en 5 minutos

Todas las chicas salieron dejando a Terry solo con la profesora en el estudio, un rato después volvieron ya mas abrigadas

¡Terry tu no tenes frio?-dijo Annie

Yo no soy delicado como ustedes, además no hace tanto frio

Pero que dices, si fuera esta lloviendo y hace mucho tiempo

No intentes razonar con el Anne-se metio Alison-es un alien por eso no tiene frio

Pues no soy el único Alien puesto que tu tampoco tienes abrigo, solo fuiste por unos guantes

Tengo las manos frias, además yo voy mas abrigada que ellas

Basta de charlas-djo la profesora-sigamos ensayando

Todos siguieron ensayando, aunque después de un tiempo la profesora noto que Terry estaba un poco raro….

Alto, alto-dijo-Terrence que es lo que te sucede hoy que veo que no pones atención

Aquí falta algo

¿Qué podría faltar? Vamos habla

Yo he visto esta representación antes y se supone que debería haber alguien mas, no debo ser el único chico

Pues aquí en las hojas con información que me dieron dice que solo hay uno

¿Se guía con hojas? Y asi nos enceña…-penso Terry-debe haber alguien mas, que representa a Von Rothbart

Ahh claro, le había pedido al joven Brower que le representara pero ha dicho que tenia mucho trabajo con su castigo, asi que un profesor lo interpretara

¿Y como se supone que sepamos cuando aparece? Si no hemos ensayado nunca con el

Pues no con el pero lo hacen como si estuviera asi que no habrá diferencia

Terry tu ya sabias asi que porque haces esto-susurro Candy

Es para perder clases-respondio igualmente en susurro-y funciona de maravilla

Se ve que no te gustan las clases, si nunca quisiste tomarlas porque aceptaste estar en la presentación

Necesitaban a alguien que fuese mas alto que el cisne blanco (Alison) y que yo sepa solo yo lo soy

Ah cierto, pero pudieron ponerle algo a otra persona para hacerle mas alto

¿Zapatillas de tacón alto?

No no, se caería

Como sea, brillare ese día y después dejare las clases

Seguro que te quedaras

No

Claro que lo harás

Sigamos con los ensayos nos estamos retrasando-dijo la profesora

hacerse el hombre de hierro Me saldré-dijo Terry y se fue al otro lado del estudio, donde debía estar

Bien termino la clase de hoy-dijo la profesora luego de media hora-aun sigue lloviendo así que deberán quedarse aquí hasta que la lluvia este en mas calma y puedan irse

No se porque pero siento que las clases son cada vez mas largas-dijo Candy mientras se dejaba caer a una banca.

Para la profesora es importante por que si sale bien le darán un aumento de sueldo-dijo Annie.

Siento que nos están usando para ganar dinero

De echo lo están haciendo

Es injusto! Deben darme el 70%

Candy!

Es broma, aunque en verdad no deberían hacer las clases tan largas, ya me atrase en las otras clases

Si, yo también-cambiandose de zapatos-pero ya quedan solo unos poos ensayos y después seremos libres

¿Piensas dejar la clase?

Bueno, ya no será tan importante que este aquí después de la presentación, además ya no necesito mas puntos extra

Eres igual a Terry

No no no, a mi no tuieron que obligarme a entrar

Por cierto últimamente no he visto a Patty, y no he podido decirle sobre el próximo domingo

Yo tampoco la he visto me pregunto que estará haciendo

Tal vez no la vemos por que ya no vamos a clases, después de todo a ella no le gusta el ballet

Puede ser, hay que buscarla cuando la lluvia cese

¿Y crees que una carta pueda llegar a sus familiares faltando tan poco para el domingo?

A Patty siempre la dejan salir pida permiso o no, por eso de las calificaciones

Haa como quisiera poder salir sin permiso también

Estudia y quizá puedas

A si ya recordé que tu eres la que hace la tarea antes de que inicie la clase

Bueno es que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacer la tarea

¿Cosas como dibujar pandas?

Son lindos! Además quiero mejorar mi habilidad de dibujo

Bueno, si es asi es por una buena causa

¿Qué insinuas?

No nada, mira la lluvia ya se calmo, será mejor irnos

Claro-tomo una mochila en la que cargaba sus cosas y salio del estudio-ya solo están cayendo unas cuantas gotas

Si pero habrá que llegar pronto al edificio de chicas porque hace mucho frio aquí fuera

Lo bueno es que ya no tenemos mas clases por hoy-bostezo-quiero dormir

Bien pero que sea rápido

Yo buscare en los jardines alrededor del edificio de chicas, tu ve al bosque, quiero asegurarme de que no te escapes

Bien bien ya voy-se fue

Bien, a buscarla

No entiendo ni para que hago esto-pasando entre los arboles-podria decírselo mañana que hay mas luz además ya debe estar dormida-subiendo a uno de los arboles-al menos este es liso, podre descansar un momento

Ya estamos aquí, ¿seguro que nadie ver nada?

Por supuesto, nadie viene por lo difícil que es pasar por este lugar

Ah?-mirando desde la rama-son Terry y Alison ¿Qué harán aquí?

Bueno, los tienes?-dijo Alison

Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo-sacado varias cosas envueltas en bolsas negras de su mochila-toma

Mmm veamos-mirando una de las cosas-al menos pudiste conseguir algo mejor no? Parece como algo que usaría un vagabundo

Perdone princesa pero no creo que sea apropiado usar sus vestidos multicolores de encaje

Ahh para que intento decirte algo, bueno ya solo faltan 2 dias pero que no se te olvide

Claro que no pasara-gotas resbalando de su oscura cabellera-al parecer lloverá de nuevo

¿Has considerado cortarte el cabello?

A que viene ese comentario

Bueno pues he visto chicos con el cabello largo pero no tanto, de no ser por tu carácter y la ropa que usas te confundirían con una mujer

Asi soy yo, y nadie podría confundirme, lo que pasa es que le gusto hasta a los hombres y quieren que sea mujer

Si claro, ya me voy-se fue entre algunos arboles

Ella es mas arrogante que yo-mirando hacia arriba-crei ver algo que se movia, tal vez sea una ardilla-se fue porel camino contrario al que tomo Alison

Por poco me descubre-se paso la mano por la frente y volvió a aferrarse a la rama-me pregunto que será lo que había en esas bolsas

*Crack*

Eh? Que será eso

*Crack*

-la rama se hace haca abajo-ahh me voy a caer-tratando de tomarse del extremo pegado al tronco

*Craaaack*-rama terminando de romperse y callendo al piso dejando a Candy agarrada del tronco del árbol

Uf, casi me caigo, bueno al parecer por aui no esta Patty, esta oscureciendo será mejor volver a los dormitorios

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

Se venden rifles de francotirador! Se venden rifles de francotirador!-Terry gritando afuera de mi oficina con una pizarra con el dibujo de un rifle y "SE VENDE"debajo

-Sonido de puerta abriéndose.

Terry pero que estas haciendo?

Negocios, te has retrasado mucho así que se venden bien

Terry eso es muy injusto, yo que te hago el favor de incluirte en la historia

Tienes razón-borrado la pizarra y volviendo a escribir- Oferta 2x1 en rifles de francotirador!

No me referia a eso

¿Entonces a que?

Terry, ven aca quiero conversar contigo-lo tomo del braso y literalmente, lo arrastro a mi oficina

¿Qué haras?

No nada-cerrando la puerta con candado-¿decias algo de unos rifles?

Alejate!-santando por la ventana hacia una piscina

Terry estamos n el 5to piso!-gritando desde la ventana-bueno, al menos caera bien

GRoarr bRdfjgkd-desde abajo.

Creo que olvide encerrar a mis zombies-saltando también por la ventana-o te salvare Terry!

**Fin del extra**

**Gracias por leer :D si quieren salvar a Terry de los zombies dejen 1 review si quieren que deje que se lo coman tomen un rifle de francotirador y diparenme si quieren que lo envie a sus casas tomen un rifle de francotirador y denle a los zombies(incluye envio de Anthony pero no me hago responsable de los daños que Candy pueda causar)**


	52. Aviso

**Aviso:**

**La razon de mi retraso es porue voy a escribir un capitulo mas largo que los demas y necesito tiempo, como comprenderan necesito terinar la etapa en el colegio San Pablo para poder avanzar en la historia, esperen el proximo capitulo :D**

**Otra razon es porque envie a Terry en un paquete para _lupita1797 _y Anthony se fue ce colado asi que esperare a que vuelvan :P**


	53. Duo de capiulos

Terry se salvo lanzándole manzanas a los zombies y me dejo allí :( afortunadamente Anthony estaba por hay y me salvo :D pero me vengare... me vengareee!

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son e mi autoría pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 51<p>

**Tarta de manzana**

Entonces todo este tiempo estuviste ayudando a Stear a mejorar su invento?-le dijo Candy a Patty

Si, pero se me paso el tiempo y regrese a mi habitación muy tarde, por eso no las vi aunque Eliza me dijo que me estaban buscando

Ah, y bueno entonces ¿quieres ir a la feria?

Si esta bien, así no me quedare en el colegio

Entonces todos iremos

¿Quien le dijo a Archie y Stear?

Fue Terry, yo misma lo supervise desde un árbol

¿Y a Anthony?

Alison y yo le mandamos un mensaje igualmente desde un árbol

Los arboles ya forman parte de tu vida

Y por eso es una tarzan pecosa-dijo una voz a tus espaldas

Terry a ti quien te invito a estar aquí-dijo Candy

Estoy aquí desde hace 30 minutos pero no te diste cuenta por despistada

Yo no soy despistada

Por supuesto que lo eres tienes que vigilar que tus pecas no se escapen y no prestas atención

Silencio Terry! No te dare tarta de manzana de las clases de cocina

Tengo muchas chicas querida hermanita

Tu mismo sabes que solo están tras de ti porque eres el heredero Grandchester

Podria ser pero de igual forma no las volveré a ver en un tiempo asi que dejare que se ilusionen

Pero que malvado

Como sea tengo muchas cosas que hacer asi que adiós-se fue

Cada dia es mas insoportable

Candy hoy haremos tarta de manzana?

Si recuerda que podremos escoger eso o galletas de nuez pero yo prefiero la tarta porque es mas fácil

A pues yo hare galletas

Quisiera probarlas si me das algúna yo te dare un trozo de mi tarta, pero bueno dime ¿al final el invento de Stear funciono?

Al principio pero después empezó a salirle humo y exploto

No se porque no me extraña

Siempre pasa eso-suspiro-quiere iniciar de nuevo

Bueno procurare no estar cerca cuando eso ocurra, ¿has sabido algo de Neil y Eliza? Todos se están desapareciendo

Creo que Neil estará en el cuarto de meditación como todos los viernes y Eliza con sus amigas recolectando información (CHISMES!)para difundirla por toda la escuela

Bien estoy aburrida, ¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos a las clases y escogemos las cosas que vamos a usar? Asi no nos dejaran al final porque siempre toca lo peor

Tienes razón, además necesitare una buena bandeja que no sea pequeña

Yo necesitare un molde, pero bueno vamos-se fueron

Cruzaron varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al salón y al parecer no habían sido las únicas con la idea de ir antes a clase, ya que habían ms chicas

Creo que debimos venir antes-dijo Patty

Buno con suerte aun hay cosas buenas, después de todo no son tantas las que han venido

Si tienes razón, ire a buscar lo que yo necesitare-se fue

Bueno a hacer lo mismo-fue hacia un gran estante con bandejas platos platones moldes(…)y después de unos minutos la clase comenzó

Bien chicas todas tienen una receta asi que les doy 2 y media horas que es mas que suficiente para que terminen

**Y bien ahora diran esta nadamas nos pone tentación de tarta y galletas :( pues entonces les dejo una receta por si quieren :D**

**Tarta de manzana (o pie/pay de manzana)**

**Ingredientes:**

**_Para la masa:_**

**2 y 1/2 tazas de harina de trigo.**  
><strong>2 cucharadas de azúcar blanca.<strong>  
><strong>14 de cucharadita de sal.**  
><strong>12 taza de mantequilla fría en pedazos.**  
><strong>8 cucharaditas de agua helada.<strong>

**_Para el relleno:_**

**1/3 tazas de azúcar blanca.**  
><strong>14 de taza de harina de trigo.**  
><strong>12 cucharadita de nuez moscada.**  
><strong>12 cucharadita de canela en polvo.**  
><strong>1 pizca de sal.<strong>  
><strong>8 manzanas.<strong>  
><strong>2 cucharadas de margarina.<strong>

**Preparación:**

**Primero hacemos la masa. Une la harina, azúcar y sal y mezcla bien. Añade luego la mantequilla bien fría y ve cortando con un cuchillo dentro de la harina para que vaya uniéndose. Añade el agua y mezcla más. Si quieres puedes hacerlo en un procesador de alimentos para que tengas menos trabajo. Cuando esté unida ponla en una superficie con harina, une sin amasar de más para que no se derrita la mantequilla y corta por la mitad. Estira cada mitad en forma redonda con un espesor de 1 centímetro, envuelve en plástico y mete a la nevera media hora.**

**Mientras tanto hacemos el relleno y calentamos el horno a 210°C. Pela, quita las semillas y pica en rodajas todas las manzanas. Que todas las piezas sean del mismo tamaño para que la cocción sea pareja. Mezcla el azúcar, la harina, la nuez moscada, la canela y la sal. Pon las manzanas junto a esta mezcla.**

**Ahora, prepara un envase con uno de los discos de masa y pon en su lugar para cubrir bien hasta el borde. Añade el relleno. Pon la margarina en trozos. Pon el otro disco sobre el relleno tapando hasta los extremos. Corta agujeros en la superficie para que salga el calor. Puedes pintar con un poco de huevo batido y leche para dar color pero si quieres lo puedes meter así. Si no quieres que se queme demasiado, pon papel aluminio encima y quítalo 15-20 minutos antes de sacar del horno.**

**Mete al horno por al menos 40 o 50 minutos o hasta que la masa este dorada y el relleno empiece a burbujear a través. Sirve caliente con helado.**

**Galletas de nuez (dietéticas)**

**Ingredientes**

**- 200 g de avena arrollada**

**- 50 g de maicena**

**- 50 g de azúcar morena**

**- 30 g de manteca**

**- 10 g de polvo de hornear (una cucharadita)**

**- 50 g de maníes o nueces (partidas)**

**- 125 g de agua**

**- 1 cucharadita de canela**

**Mezclamos bien los ingredientes secos, volcamos en el medio la manteca con el agua y amasamos un poco.**

**Estiramos la masa sobre superficie ligeramente enharinada (con palo de amasar o con las manos según el grado de "rusticidad" que querramos darle) y con un molde le damos a las galletas la forma deseada.**

**Horneamos en horno medio unos 15' - 20', hasta que veamos hayan tomado color.**

**Y bueno continuemos :D (algún dia dirigie un programa de televisión)**

Que fantástico-dijo Candy al ver su tarta

Chcas la clase termino, pueden llevarse sus tartas y galletas las espero el próximo miércoles (solo tienen clase de cocina miércoles y viernes)

Dime Patty como te quedaron las galletas-l dijo Candy cuando salieron del salón

Pues a mi parecer bastante bien ¿Quieres una?

Claro-tomo una galleta y se la llevo a la boca-deliciosa, ¿quieres tu un trozo de mi tarta

Si por supuesto pero me la das a la hora de comer

Esta bien-s detene al ver una pila de chicas delante-que pasa aquí?

No lo se

Terry toma mis galletas!-dijo una chica

No no, mejor toma un trozo de mi tarta que fue la mejor de la clase-dijo otra

Ella no sabe cocinar toma la mia-dijo otra

Mis galletas tienen forma de estrellas y saben muco mejor que lo que ellas puedan cocinar vamos comelas-dijo otra

Tranquilas chicas tomare tarta y galletas de todas pero no se alboroten-dijo Terry

Asi que se salio con la suya-dijo Candy

Lo que las personas hacen por tener un titulo nobiliario asegurado…ahora tendremos que rodear por otro camino para salir

Bueno Patty te vere al mediodía, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer

Esta bien adiós Candy-se fue.

Creo que le llevare algo de tarta a Anthony-pensaba Candy-espero que no haya ninguna hermana cerca-se fue en dirección al dormitorio de chicos hasta llegar al pie del gran árbol desde el que siempre iba a la habitación de Anthony

Bien no hay ninguna hermana-envolviendo un trozo de tarta y atándoselo con un cordon a la espalda-alla voy-empezo a subir el árbol poco a poco para que la tarta no callera hasta que llego a la rama mas cercana a la habitación de Anthony

* * *

><p>Pero que aburrimiento-pensaba Anthony tirado en su cama-otro dia sin poder salir de aquí<p>

PPB*sonido de algo callendo*

¿Qué fue eso?-se levanta y se dirige a la ventana-Candy ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En el piso-Ayy debo mejorar esa caída-se levanta y desata la tarta-que bien no se daño

Entra, aquí alguien podría verte

-Ya en la habitación cuando el dolor de la caída se fue-Vine a darte esto-le entrego la tarta envuelta

¿Qué es?

Es un trozo de la tarta de manzana que hice en clase de cocina, quise traértelo

Muchas gracias, la verdad esque ya tenia hambre

No es nada-sonrio.

Toc toc

-Desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿Esta todo bien hay dentro? Escuche ruidos

Es el sacerdote de la capilla olvide que estaba suprvisando-penso Candy-debo irme-susurro

Todo esta bien!-contesto Anthony-date prisa Candy no sea que se le ocurra entrar

Eh si adiós te vere mañana-se fue a la ventana y alto hacia el árbol para lugo bajar e irse corriendo

El desto de la tarte y el siguiente dia siguieron sin contratiempos, quinto domingo por fin llego

**Capitulo 52**

**Una feria alucinante**

Annie fue una gran idea la tuya de venir de compras-dijo Candy-hay muchas cosas que nos pueden servir en la feria

Si, aunque sea una vez al año no podemos ir vestidas de una forma cualquiera-entro a una tienda-sigueme Candy

Mira cuantas cosas hay aquí-viendo hacia todos lados

Si, creo que deberíamos usar algo que se vea bien en una feria de hallowen ¿Tu que crees?

Que yo sepa aquí tu eres la experta

Cierto..¿Qu te parece este vestido negro?-dijo mientras sostenia uno que llegaba hasta los talones con mangas largas y un cuello que se abria por detrás a la altura de la nariz

Iremos una fiesta no a un funeral, tal vez algo mejor

Bien-busco denuevo-¿Entonces este?-mostro otro abierto de la espalda que llegaba a las rodillas con mangas poco antes d ela mitad del brazo

¿Qué edad crees que tienes? No se tu pero a mi me matarían si lo usara

Tienes razón creo que es muy abierto..Este!-mostro uno demasiado ceñido al cuerpo en la pte de arriba con una falda que se abria en forma de O con un cuello alto y mangas largas

Creo que esto tomara mucho tiempo…

Pasaron las horas y al final (después de alborotar toda la tienda) ambas consiguieron lo que buscaban, se fueron al castillo Grandchester faltando 2 horas para la feria

Apenas nos queda tiempo para prepararnos-dijo Annie

Con calma Annie que solmente iremos a una feria

Aunque sea solo una feria habran muchos chicos guapos

Crei que tenias a Archie

Si..pero no hago nada malo con mirar además a ti te gusta ver a los chicos del colegio y tienes a Anthony

Bueno si pero al menos yo lo hago discretamente

Basta de charlas y comenzemos o llegaran por nosotras y no estaremos listas

Si tienes razón

Tararon 1 hora y media para terminar, al final el resultado fue el que esperaban, Candy uso un vestido que llegaba poco mas arriba de los tobillos de color negro con destellos azules, de mangas largas color morado oscuro que se abrían antes de llegar a las muñecas y un escote en forma de corazón, dejo su cabello suelto usando solamente una diadema con un moño del mismo color de las mangas y zapatillas de tacón bajo color negro, se puso unos pendientes ovalados de "ónix" con pequeños diamentes al rededor y una gargantilla que seguía patrones de diamantes y ónix con un zafiro al centro

Annie, en cambio tenia un vestido negro con destellos violetas hasta la rodilla, de mangas hasta las muñecas con líneas blancas muy discretas, con un escote redondo que tenia algo en particular, de el salían tiras de seda color naranja hasta la cadera que terminaban rodeándola, se hizo el peinado que siempre trae véase en Candy Candy porque no pienso describirlo) y uso zapatillas sin tacón color violeta con tiras negras, uso unos pendientes en forma de calaverita echos de diamante y una cadena de oro a juego con los pendientes con calaveritas

Estamos listas-dijo Candy

Si, ahora solo falta que esperemos a los demás, por cierto ¿Y Terry?

Dijo que quería irse solo y que nos esperaba en la feria

Siempre tan optimista a estar en grupo

Toc Toc

Pase-dijo Candy

Señorita, han llegado los jóvenes Andrew y la señorita O'Brien

Diles que pasen y retírate-ordeno

Bien-salio.

Buenos días, Annie y Candy-saludo Patty

Hola chicas-dijeron Archie, Stear y Anthony-¿estan listas?

Buenos días Patty-dijeron Candy y Annie

Ya estamos listas-dijo Candy

Alison no vino con ustedes?-pregunto Annie

No, dijo que se iria sola y nos veria en la feria-contesto Anthony

Ella y Terry tienen mucho en común-dijo Candy

Bueno quien sabe y se fueron juntos-dijo Patty

Entonces vámonos antes de que se maten-dijo Candy y salieron, afuera había un auto Maybach Landaulet

Suban al auto-dijo Anthony y le abrió la puerta a las chicas, luego se sento en el asiento de conductor y puso el auto en marcha

Anthony de donde sacaste esto?-dijo Candy-y también como es que sabes conducir y no me dijiste

Fue un regalo de mi padre, y lo olvide

No finjas Anthony lo haces para no ir de compras-dijo Stear

Bueno..tambien-se undio en el asiento

Despues hablaremos Anthony Brower-dijo Candy

¿Chicas ustedes saben porque no vinieron Eliza y Neil? Tampoco estaban en la mansión-dijo Archie

Neil se peleo con Terry y no quiere verlo-dijo Candy-y Eliza quedo en ir a casa de su amiga Luisa

El siempre busca problemas-dijo Archie-Candy es bueno que tu no seas como el

Tambien Archie se peleo con Terry-susurro Stear

Ya llegamos-dijo Anthony y se estaciono

Por fin-dijo Archie y todos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada, una vez dentro…

Y bien ¿Dónde estarán Alison y Terry?-dijo Candy

No lo se-dijo Anthony-no dijeron en donde iban a estar

Hola!-saludo Alison que iba llegando

Hola Alison-dijeron todos

Terry no esta contigo?-dijo Stear

Ese engreído? No, el nada tiene que hacer conmigo

Comparto tu opinión Alison-dijo Archie

Este me cae bien-dijo mientras daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Archie

Se tardaron mucho-dijo Terry que llego

Pero si el que se tardo fuise tu! Estuvimos esperándote-dijo Annie

Le dije claramene a Stear que los veria alla-señalo una fuente

Ah-Stear estrello su mano en la frente-es cierto lo había olvidado

Pero bueno ahora que estamos todos-dijo Candy-¿Qué hacemos primero?

Bueno que tal si vamos al hospital sangriento-propuso Terry-escuche que este año viene mejor que el anterior

¿Ya habias venido Terry?-pregunto Anthony

Si, y cada año es mejor, hoy pusieron el recorrido de los zombies, pero ese abre hasta la noche

Bien que esperamos vayamos al hospital-dijo Alison y todos comenzaron a caminar

Que fila tan larga-dijo Annie al ver que la fila de personas doblaba la esquina

Lo que pasa es que entran en grupos grandes-dijo Terry, todos se formaron y esperaron su turno

Que bien, al parecer nos tocara a todos juntos-dijo Stear

Van de dos en dos?-dijo Anthony al ver que entraban tomados de la mano

Si, es para que si te pierdes no te pierdas solo-dijo Terry

Bien entonces yo pido a Anthony-dijo Candy y tomo su mano

Yo escogo a Annie-dijo Archie

Yo a Patty-dijo Stear

Quedan ustedes dos-dijo Candy

Lo hicieron apropósito cierto?-dijo Alison-ya encontrare la forma de vengarme

De mala gana se tomaron de la mano y entraron

Por dentro las paredes estaban rotas y cubiertas de sangre, por todos lados habían enfermeras corriendo de un lado para otro con las cuencas vacias y las manos y vestidos con sangre, todas tenían una jeringa gigante y a menudo se las acercaban como si los quisieran pinchar

Esto fue mala idea-dijo Candy-viendo a los lados

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a pacientes sin manos, o sin cabeza, comenzaron a rodearlos obstruyéndoles el paso, de entre ellos salio una enfermera vestida de negro

Bienvenidos –comenzo a hablar con voz ronca-a partir de ahora cada uno tomara a su pareja y elegirá una puerta que esta abierta, podrán ver pero no toquen nada o se convertirán en otro de mis pacientes-despues desaparecio junto con los demás pacientes

Cada pareja se fue por su lado, las puertas se cerraron y la luz volvió…al menos afuera

Anthony y Candy entraron en la puerta No.557, había mucha oscuridad levemente iluminada por la luz de unas velas, mas adelante había otra puerta, Anthony la abrió…

Aaaaaaaaah-grito Candy al ver el cadáver de una mujer colgado al techo, le faltaba parte del abdomen, justo en la zona del vientre y no tenia ojos

Cálmate Candy, es solo un muñeco-dijo Anthony y lo movio a un lado para pasar

Parecía muy real-se aferro al brazo de Anthony y siguieron caminando

En la siguiente habitación había un hombre vestido de doctor con la cara vendada, les indico que lo siguieran y entraron a otro lugar, estaba completamente a oscuras y no se podía ver nada, el hombre encendió la luz y dejo ver un horrible espectáculo, por todos lados habían cadáveres de fetos crucificados, y en medio de la sala una mujer, a la que al parecer le abrían el abdomen con un bisturí, el hombre les señalo la puerta y se fueron de allí(traumas de mi infancia cuando yo vi una feria asi :P)

Annie y Archie entraron a la puerta No.915, había una sala con mucha luz, mas adelante había una puerta con un letrero que decía "sala de canibalismo"

Es un nombre un poco raro-dijo Archie y abrió la puerta, la luz desaparecio y adelante había un largo y estrecho pasillo

No veo nada-dijo Annie y sintió algo picudo en su brazo-auch

¿Qué te sucede?-auch-sintio lo mismo

¿Dónde estamos?-dijo y las luces parpadearon como en la entrada, a los lados habían foos de personas decapitadas y descuartizadas, una voz se escucho detrás de ellos

Tienen 10 segundos para cuzar el pasillo entero y pararse en la platforma roja o les pasara lo mismo que a ellos-los empujo hacia delante y comenzó a contar

Corre Annie!-dijo Archie y fueron hacia la plataforma

Esa muy lejos-corriendo

5-seguia contando la voz-4

Ya llegue, vamos Annie

Esta muy alto ayúdame

3-continuo-2

Yo te lajare-Archie le tomo la mano a Annie

1-se termino el tiempo

Las fotos calleron dejando ver huecos, gusanos enormes salieron de las paredes y se dirigieron hacia ellos…

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bien por fin acabe el capitulo :P esperen la segunda parte n.n<p>

**Gracias por leer**


	54. Una feria alucinante 2da parte

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 53

Una feria alucinante

Segunda parte

Patty y Stear entraron a la habitación numero 37, se veía normal como un pasillo de hospital común, adelante había 2 puertas, cada una tenia un cartel colgado

¿Por cual entramos Stear?-pregunto Patty

No lo se, déjame leer los letreros-se acerco a la primera puerta y leyó

"Sñaolpihdga " Primera y ultima una si y otra no

No lo comprendo,bueno esta no es-se fue a la otra y vio el cartel

"Camino al fin"

Creo que esta es, tal vez lleve a una salida-abrio la puerta y entro

Las letras de la primera puerta calleron, dejando ver la palabra "Salida" escrita

Dentro de la habitacio había una luz tenue, a los lados habían ataúdes cerrados y una cámara de incineración estaba situada en el centro

Bueno crei que esto seria peor-dijo Stear y empezó a caminar hacia la siguiente puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente

¿Qué pasa Stear?

La puerta es un dibujo

¿Un dibujo?-dijo pero fue interrumpida por algunos ruidos

"Mmmph"

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Stear y se giro

Ahhh-dijo Patty al ver que los ataúdes se abrían y cadáveres se estaban levantando de su interior para luego dirigirse hacia ellos

Ven Patty-la tomo del brazo y corrieron por la habitación por un rato

Ya me canse de esto-dijo Stear y salto a un ataúd que estaba abierto-aaaaah

Stear estas bien?-dijo Patty y se asomo, era una puerta hacia una sala abajo

Salta Patty esta es la salida-dijo Stear desde abajo

Ya voy-respiro profundamente, cerro los ojos y …salto

Terry y Alison entraron en la habitación numero 6, las paredes estaban destruidas y se veian los ladrillos, habían aberturas tan grandes que se podía ver lo que había en la habitación de al lado, torturas horribles,bestias y fenómenos es lo que había allí

Quedaria bien si pusieran un cadáver real-dijo Alison-mira allí esta la puerta esa

Siempre hay una puerta en cada pasillo, deberían ser mas originales-la abrió y entraron a una sala llena de espejos por todos lados, incluso el piso era un espejo

Wow que hermoso soy-dijo Terry mientras se admiraba en unos espejos

Presumido-vio una cortina-¿Qué habrá aquí?-entro

Bien creo que ya podemos irnos-dijo Terry-Alison? Donde te metiste

Terry!-llamo Alison

¿Dónde estas?-pregunto.

Terry ven aca!-grito de nuevo y Terry vio la cortina, entro

Alison donde estas? No te veo-era una sala pequeña con solo 2 espejos

Aquí-Terry vio hacia un lado

¿Cómo demonios te metiste ahí?-dijo al ver que Alison estaba en un espejo

Nose alguien me jalo y me puso aqui

Bueno debo admitir que ese reflejo no es tan bonito

Muy gracioso-le saco la lengua-ayudame a salir

Y que gano yo si te saco?

La seguridad de que no te acesinare

Mmm esa oferta no me convenze-examinando el espejo-¿segura que no quieres quedarte allí dentro?

Sacameee!

Esta bien, pero solo porque tu me estas rogando, cúbrete-Alison se hizo hacia atrás y Terry le dio un puñetazo al espejo rompiéndolo en pedacitos

Bien-saliendo del espejo

Como se supone que te metieron allí? Es vidrio solido

Yo que se, aquí nada tiene sentido

Antes de que se me olvide pienso cobrar mi paga asi que me debes un favor

Como digas, ahora busquemos una forma de salir de aquí

Eso déjamelo a mi, conozco todas las entradas y salidas-busco en el suelo hasta que entontro un palo largo

¿Qué haras con eso?-pregunto

Ya veras-empezo a golpear el techo con el palo hasta que una parte perfectamente cuadrada se desprendio-listo

Bien, la próxima vez que venga memorizare eso

-empujando uno de los espejos-pisa aquí y sube

Ella lo hizo y después Terry, en poco tiempo estaban los 2 en el techo

Bien ahora que

Asomandose por la orilla-aja!

¿Qué vez?-se acerco

Ya viene la parte interesante-se puso detrás de Alison, la tomo por la cintura y salto hacia un colchón que estaba en el piso

Tonto! Estamos a mas de 20 metros!-le dijo mientras caian

Eso lo hace mas emocionante-calleron al colchón sin problemas

Tu suéltame!-le aparto las manos y se puso de pie

Que delicada-se levanto-al parecer somos los primeros en salir

Y los primeros en dañarse-señalo la mano de Terry que sangraba debido a que unos cristales se le incrustaron a la piel al romper el vidrio

No lo había notado-se quito los cristales

Reza por que alguno no haya quedado en mi ropa o te arrancare la cabeza

S,i que miedo tengo

Aja!-tomo un trozo de cristal que estaba en la parte de la cintura de su vestido-Terry sabes que es esto?

Un cristal-mirando a otro lado

Y donde estaba?

En tu ropa

Bien, y ahora quien fue el culpable de que esto-refiriendose al cristal-estuviera en mi ropa

Yo-jugando con sus dedos

Genial adivinaste! Pero ahora pagaras-empezo a corretear a Terry hasta desaparecer en una esquina

Anthony crees que pronto saldremos?-dijo Candy al ver que el pasillo era muy largo

Tal vez-dio un paso y el piso se abrió, ambos calleron

Auch-dijo Candy al caer

¿Estas bien?-pregunto Anthony preocupado.

Si, no fue nada-miro a los lados buscando algo ue le dijera donde estaba-mira-señalo a una puerta encima de unas escaleras

Debe ser la salida-se incorporo y ambos fueron hacia alla, abrieron la puerta y salieron

Recuérdame no volver a entrar allí

No te preocupes yo tampoco lo hare (pensamiento: pienso venir cuando no te des cuenta)

¿Crees que los demás ya hayan salido?

No lo se, vamos a una banca mejor que estoy cansado-se fueron

Annie y Archie encontraron la salida al derrumbar una pared con mazos(era delgada no crean que son los increibes :P)

Patty y Stear salieron por la calefacción

Bien chcos todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer-dijo Alison cuando estaban todos reunidos

Noooo-dijo Candy mientras lloriqueaba

No seas miedosa pecas-dijo Terry-aun quedan muchas atracciones y el dia es largo

Creo que moriré antes de llegar a la mitad

Durante la tarde siguieron explorando varios juegos mas, algunos aun no habrían ya que lo harian hasta la noche, mientras mas tiempo pasaba Alison y Terry se encontraban mas ansiosos porque llegara la hora del "recorrido zombie" algo que sin duda no le agradaría a Candy….

Continuara…

Alto! Este capitulo aun no termina asi que esperen la tercera parte, hasta pronto!

Gracias por leer


	55. Una feria alucinante parte final

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 54<strong>

**Una feria alucinante**

**Parte final**

Bien hagamos cuentas-dijo Terry-Si entramos 14 atracciones y son 35 en total nos faltan..-pensando-21

¡Que!-dijo Candy-son demasiadas yo ya me quiero ir

No seas miedosa, además la feria es 1 vez al año debemos aprovechar-contesto Terry

Pero bueno si te vas tendríamos que encontrarle otra pareja a Anthony aunque no será difícil porque hay muchas chicas por aquí-dijo Alison

No eso jamas, me quedare aquí hasta que cierren!

Esa es la actitud Candy, bueno tengo hambre vamos a comer algo-dijo Stear

Tu siempre tienes hambre-dijo Archie-pero vamos

Conozco un buen lugar para comer-dijo Terry-muajajajjajajajaj-risa malvada.

Espero que esa risa sea alegre-dijo Annie

Terry los llevo a una cafetería en la feria que tenia algo peculiar, toda su comida tenia formas extrañas como cerebros, entrañas, ojos e incluso extremidades

No creo ser capaz de comer esto-dijo Archie viendo su plato que tenia un jamon con forma de sesos y patatas en forma de ojos con salsa de tomate

Bien les deseo suerte con eso-Alison se levanto de su asiento

¿A dónde vas?-dijo Patty

A comer algo normal, frente a esto hay un buffet, siento que ya gastaron por su comida-haciendo cara de mortificacion-los veo luego-salio por la puerta

Bueno no es tan malo-dijo Candy

Lo dices porque tu solo ordenaste una gelatina y un pastelillo! Es lo mas normal que hay!-dijo Annie

Y lo mas dulce, era de suponerse no?-dijo Patty

Bueno ya que no tengo la culpa que hayan dejado a Terry ordenar

Y yo no tengo la culpa que no pongan atención a donde los llevo-dijo Terry y se llevo una patata con forma de ojo a la boca

-Palpando la carne de su plato con un tenedor-es esponjadito-dijo Anthony y se comio un trozo-bueno al menos sabe bien

Tampoco los quería intoxicar-dijo Terry

Por las dudas examinare todo minusciosamente-dijo Anthony

* * *

><p>Despues de tener una agradable comida (ironia) siguieron con sus rondas por la feria, pasaron por la calle de las brujas, zoológico de mutantes y vieron una película de terror, pasaron las horas y ellos sigueron dando vueltas de atracción en atracción<p>

Esto es lo que quería ver-dijo Terry y señalo una montaña rusa de aproximadamente 50 metros de alto con varios giros y caídas

¿Qué hace esto aquí?-dijo Anthony.

Esto esta todo el año, pero hoy especialmente es mejor porque aumentan la velocidad

Pues a mi me da miedo-dijo Annie-no quiero subir

Yo la apoyo-dijo Archie-con el viento podría caerle polvo a mi ropa

Pero que delicados-dijo Stear-es un mecanismo sumamente interesante, yo si subiré

Yo no lo se-dijo Patty-pero tengo curiosidad de las velocidades que puede alcanzar

Yo subiré-dijo Alison-y me ire hasta adelante

Despues no te pongas a llorar por el miedo-dijo Terry

Tonto-le saco la lengua

Anthony si tu subes yo subo-dijo Candy

Bien, pues que esperamos yo quiero subir ya!-dijo Anthony

Todos se acomodaron en los asientos que estaban por filas de 5, Anthony, Candy, Alison y Terry se fueron hasta adelante, Patty y Stear fueron en la tercera fila y por ultimo Archie y Annie fueron hasta atrás para no sentir la velocidad (pobres almas porque asta atrás delante es peor

Guardare mis lentes-dijo Patty y los puso en una bolsa de su vestido

¿Me guardas los mios Patty?-dijo Stear-no tengo bolsas

Claro-los tomo y los guardo también

Si te da miedo no grites mucho-dijo Terry a Alison

Deja de fastidiar, y dime que traes puesto tu pañal

Anthony porque vinimos hasta delante?-pregunto Candy

Allguien debe cuidar que este par-refiriendose a Alison y Terry-no se lanzen fuera del juego mutuamente

Ahh me descubrieron-dijo Alison

Lo vez?-dijo Anthony

Si ya veoooooooooooo-dijo ya que el juego se puso en marcha

Esto es interezante nose como no vine antes-dijo Alison

Es una velocidad alta-dijo Stear

Debemos averiguara que velocidad va-dijo Patty

Y construir una de estas-contesto

Ahh me estoy llenando de polvo-dijo Archie

Ni que lo digas, mira mi hermoso vestido me costo bastante!-dijo Annie

Wiii-dijo Terry levantando los brazos

Ojala y te caigas-dijo Alison

Alison…no lo tires-dijo Anthony

Aah pareces mi niñera Anthony

Esto es mejor que trepar arboles-dijo Candy y luego pasaron por un giro-aaa sentí como si se me fuera la sangre al cerebro

Es horrible-dijo Alison tomándose la cabeza con una mano-se te nubla la vista

Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados-dijeron Stear y Patty

Terry a que no te atreves a hacer esto-dijo Alison y levanto brazos y piernas

Alison no te vayas a caer-dijo Candy

Tranquila no pasa nada

Dices que no me atrevo?-los levanto-aaa se siente horrible

Jajajaja

Ya casi termina-dijo Candy y la atracción se paro momentos después

Eso fue…-dijo Annie-espantoso

Si no querían ensuciarse debieron subirse en el medio-dijo Terry-mira Stear y Patty están casi intactos

Bueno que nos falta por visitar-dijo Anthony

En 30 minutos abren el recorrido zombie asi que podemos ir a hacer fila para no esperar tanto, y después de eso podemos jugar juegos de azar-dijo Terry

Zom…bies?-dijo Candy

Si zombies, vamos

No quiero ir!-dijo Candy

No seas miedosa-dijo Terry

No puedes obligarme

A no?-la levanto del piso y la puso en su hombro-vamos

No no no bájame!-dijo mientras agitaba sus puños y pataleaba-no quiero ir!

Lo siento pero ya estamos en la fila y ya no puedes ir atrás

Eres malo muy malo!

Anthony como Candy no quiere subir podríamos reemplazarla-dijo Alison y entonces paso una chica giñandole el ojo a Anthony

Ehh…-viendo a la chica-yo no se

Anthony-dijo Candy

Ah? Yo…-viendo hacia otro lado

No pienso moverme de aquí-dijo Candy decidida

Bien eso siempre funciona-dijo Alison triunfante

Ya pueden pasar-dijo un hombre que los guio por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un camión

Entren, y no saquen pies ni manos de la atracción, tampoco bajen ni se asomen por las ventanas

Todos subieron y el camión se puso en marcha

Vaya, esto no es tan malo-dijo Candy

Mmhh

Anthony ese fuiste tu?

Yo? Yo no he hecho nada

A que raro

Mmhh

Auch-dijo cuando sintió que el camión se movia bruscamente

Debio haber pasado encima de algo-dijo Anthony

Si…-miro hacia un lado sin sacar la cabeza por la ventana-AAH!-se abrazo a Anthony

¿Qué sucede?

Mounstruo, mounstruo

Uh?-vio por la ventana-ehh creo que ya entiendo

Cientos de cadáveres andantes empezaron a salir de todos lados y fueron acercándose lentamente al camión que se detuvo-metian las manos por las ventanas y se subían las techo golpeándolo

Son robots?-dijo Alison

Al parecer-contesto Terry-porque no me estas fastidiando? Acaso tienes miedo?

Por supuesto que no, pero yo no gasto mi valioso tiempo como tu

Ja!-vio al otro lado-Candy la esta pasando mal

Aaah Anthony te cambio de asiento-decia mientras se alejaba de las manos, entonces el camión retomo su marcha tirando a los zombies que comenzaron a seguirlos

Ya no quiero estar aquí!-dijo Candy

Solo será un poco mas

El camión se detuvo de nuevo

Hasta aquí puedo llegar-hablo el conductor-quiero que bajen y vayan a la salida que esta mas al frente

Pero si no hay nada!-dijo Annie

Exacto-el conductor se retiro la cara(que al parecer era una mascara- y dejo ver que era otro de los robot-zombies

Aaah!-dijo Candy que salto por la ventana y empezó a correr al frente, la siguieron los demás

Corre muy rápido-dijo Patty

Asi es cuando se asusta-dijo Anthony

Pues es divertido seguirla, a ver a donde nos lleva-dijo Alison que iba dando saltitos

Como es que vas rápido si vas saltando?-dijo Stear

Practica mi querido amigo, practica

Estos zapatos no están echos para correr!-dijo Archie

Las alcantarillas se abrieron y mas de los robot-zomies salieron, esta vez siguiéndolos a ellos

Estaban cansados de correr en la salida, que era la misma entrada, se sentaron en las bancas y se dedicaron a descansar

Ahh eso fue agotador-dijo Candy y se percato de que alguien no estaba-¿Dónde esta Alison?

No lo se-dijo Anthony-estaba a mi lado pero de pronto ya no la vi

Y si se la comieron los zombies-dijo Candy

No creo que quieran comérsela-dijo Terry-puaj

No seas asi! Si se pierde me acesinaran-dijo Anthony-le dije a sus hermanos que iba a estar bien

Seguro se fue al baño o algo-dijo Terry que sabia en donde estaba-mejor vayamos a lo sjuegos de azar asi ella nos encuentra

Tienes razón-dijo Anthony y se encaminaron a un edificio con varios juegos en mesitas y otros mas eléctricos, cada quien se dispuso a jugar un rato

Ya vuelvo-dijo Terry y se fue

Candy no sabia que te asustaban tanto los zombies-dijo Anthony que jugaba a golpear topos

Son horribles! Nisiquiera quiero oir de ellos-yo sigo-tomo el mazo y empezó a golpear topos

Eres buena en el juego-dijo viendo otra cosa-que vacio esta no?

Si la mayoría de la gente debe estar en las atracciones-alguien toco su hombro-Anthony aun no pierdo

¿Qué dices? Yo no fui

Muy gracioso pero no me asustaras-siguio jugando y volvieorn a tocarle el hombro-Anthony si sigues jugare 2 veces

Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada

Si claro-siguio jugando y volvieron a tocarle el hombro

Anthony ahora jugare 2 ve…!-se giro-AAH! Zombies-corrio hacia el otro lado del edificio

Jajajaja-uno de los zombies comenzó a reir

Tonto te delatas-dijo el otro zombie

Esperen un momento ustedes no son zombies-dijo Candy y les quito la mascara-Alison! Terry!

Eso fue lo mejor de la feria-decia Terry riendo

Si, y lo mejor es que fue idea mia-dijo Alison

Asi que por eso se fueron tan sospechosamente! Ya me suponía que algo estaban planeando pero ahora pagaran!-tomo el mazo y empezó a perseguirlos por todo el edificio

Bueno creo que ya es mi turno-tomo otro mazo y empezó a jugar

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien al fin termine este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos después!<strong>

**Gracias por leer**


	56. Coby se ha perdido

Bueno por fin hay luz en mi casa! :D temporalmente ya que las lluvias no paran D:

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a Mizuki e Igrashi

Captulo 55

* * *

><p>Coby se ha perdido<p>

Faltaban ya 3 dias para la presentación de ballet en el colegio San Pablo, los ensayos habían terminado, las invitaciones eran enviadas y los preparativos echos

Candy tu ya enviaste tu invitación?-pregunto Annie en el salón de clases

No pero se la dare a la hermana Margaret al mediodía, ¿tu y lo hiciste?

Si, ayer la envie aunque no tengo mucha esperanzas de que vengan

Estamos en las mismas pero si nos quedamos solas nos haremos compañía mutuamente

Buena idea, anque ahora que lo pienso necesito unas nuevas zapatillas, las mias están demasiado gastadas

Bueno pues de tantos ensayos….

Si, es una bendición que acabaran, de casualidad no has visto a algún pequeño animal últimamente?

Pequeño animal? Pues no porque lo preguntas

Lo que pasa es que Terry perdió a su mascota Coby

Ese que parece un hámster?

Si ese

Bueno yo no lo e visto pero pobre Terry lo quiere mucho

Desde ayer lo esta buscando

Pues si lo encuentro te lo dire

Eso será de gran ayuda, Terry ha dicho que si no encuentra a su cobaya no se presentara al evento

Tanto asi?

Ya sabes como es

Vayan todas a sus asientos-dijo la profesora que acababa de llegar-comenzemos con la clase

* * *

><p>Debe estar por algún lugar-dijo Terry que iba arrastrándose por toda la habitación<p>

Terry llegaremos tarde-dijo Anthony

Vete tu a clases no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que lo encuentre

¿No has pensado que tal vez salio de la habitación?

Tienes razón!-se levanto y salio corriendo

Creo que hoy me ire solo a clases-penso Anthony y se fue

Vamos pequeño en donde estas-dijo Terry mientras se arrastraba por los pasillos-demonios debi ser mas cuidadoso

Cui cui cui cui

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Coby?-comenzo a mirar a los lados

Cui cui

Alla estas!-visualizo al pequeño animal que estaba en la salida del edificio, quien al verse descubierto salio huyendo

Espera Coby!-comenzo a correr detrás de el

Cui cui cui!-se metio a un agujero en la pared

Coby!-dijo Terry mientras se asomaba pero ya no vio al animalito-maldicion

* * *

><p>La teoría de la historia de la ciencia y la consistencia de un flan es el tiempo que tarda en lograr la forma perfecta…(no se me ocurrio nada mas)<p>

Que clases mas aburridas-pensaba Alison y un pequño individuo paso corriedo justo a su lado-Coby?

Cui cui-dijo sigilosamente el animalito y esta lo levanto del suelo

¿Tiene algún problema señorita?-dijo el profesor

Ehh no solamente se me ha caído la goma de borrar

Esta bien procure cuidar sus cosas se le podrían perder-volvio a concentrarse en lo que leia-prosigamos.

Coby te volviste escapar-le susurro Alison al animalito que estaba dormido en su regazo

* * *

><p>Lalalalalala-decia Candy en clases mientras veía el reloj-ya casi terminara esto? Es una tortura-apoyo la barbilla en sus manos<p>

Espero que mañana sean mas puntuales-mirando a Candy-pueden retirarse

Si profesora-dijeron todas

Era obvio que eso iba dirigido a mi-dijo Candy a la salida

Bueno Candy debes levantarte mas temprano para no tener problemas-le dijo Annie

No es mi culpa, es culpa de la noche que se va tan rápido

Olle Candy durante las clases crei oir a Coby

Si yo también pero no lo vi, es una pena ojala no le haya pasado nada

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto al otro lado del colegio<p>

Bien pequeño bribona si que lograste burlar a la bestia denuevo?-le decía Alison al animalito-no te culpo si fuera tu también me habría escapado

Cui cui-djo el animal de forma lastimera como si la entendiera

La verdad eres muy lindo asi que descarto eso de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño

Cui cui cui-dando vueltas y tirando del cabello de Alison

Auch!-exclamo-ya veo no te gusto que te comparara con…esa cosa

Cui cui!-escalando a su cuello y enredándose entre su cabello

Aquí hace mucho sol será mejor que te lleve a otro lado, a ver si encontramos al desobligado de tu dueño-se fue mientras sostenia al animal que yacía enredado en su cabello

Coby! Coby donde estas!-gritaba Terry que había llegado momentos después-que horrible aquí tampoco esta

Cui Cui!-decía el pequeño Coby al oir los llamado de Terry

¿Qué pasa acaso tienes hambre? Creo que tengo algo de fruta

-A punto de saltar-Cui Cui-volviendo sus pasos y mintiéndose entre las manos de Alison (la conveniencia :P)

Ya veo asi que era eso, entonces te dare algo y después seguimos buscando a la bestia ¿te parece?

Cui cui cui cui

Bueno pues vamos-se fue hacia el edificio de chicas

* * *

><p>Tengo tanto sueño-decia Candy<p>

O te pasa por dormirte a esas horas! Que se supone que hacias?-le dio Annie

Nada solamente no podía dormir

Te dije que no debias ver películas de terror porque no podrias dormir pero nadie le hace caso a Annie!

Tenia curiosidad, además nisiquiera dio tanto miedo

Si claro, te escondiste debajo de la cama durante toda la película mientras decias "no es real" "no es real"

Si lo hice, pero tu también tuviste miedo no lo niegues

Bueno si pero yo pude dormir

Si lo se lo se-siguio caminando-siento algo de hambre

Pero si hace unos minutos dijiste que querias dormir

Lo que pasa es que no me decido-puso sus manos en su estomago-aah vamos a la cafetería-alguien paso a su lado-hola Alison!-levantando el brazo-¿A dónde vas?

Eh?-se giro, Coby se metio a su bolso-hola Candy, hola Annie, ire a mi dormitorio a descansar un poco

Yo quisiera dormir pero mi estomago no me lo permite

No es raro en ella-susurro Annie

Olle!

Bueno se ven muy divertidas, tengo mucha tarea las vere en el recreo de la tarde-se fue

Cui Cui Cui-desde la mochila

Ah pequeño ya te cansaste de estar hay?-lo saco y se lo llevo en brazos

Que raro, crei escuchar a Coby debe estar cerca-dijo Candy

¿No será que te lo comiste?-dijo Annie

No te burles de mi-haciendo un berrinche

Bueno no tenias hambre? vamos

Ah es cierto se me había olvidado

Como?

Corre Annie que quiero un pastelillo de chocolate!-la tomo del brazo y se fueron corriendo

Coby donde estas! Coby!-gritaba Terry que acababa de llegar-ahh aqui tampoco esta-pasando su mano por el cabello-donde se habrá metido? Creo que ire a la cafetería, necesito un te para relajarme-se va

* * *

><p>Bien peqeño ya llegamos-abriendo la puerta-bienvenido a mi habitacion<p>

Cui Cui!-saltando a la cama de Alison

Vaya que tienes energía! Bueno buscare algo que darte

Cui cui cui!-tumbandose en una almohada

Mira pequeño aquí hay un poco de zanahoria-dandole unos circulitos de zanahoria

Cui Cui-deborando la comida-"no se quien será pero esto sabe mejor que la lechuga"

Bueno y donde estará ese granuja de Terry-dijo Alison-nose como pudo descuidarte es un tonto!

Cui Cui!

Veo qe estas de acuerdo conmigo animalito, creo que ire a visitarte de vez en cuando pero ahora hay que localizar a la bestia

Cui Cui-terminando su comida

Intentare buscarlo desde aquí-poniendo a Coby en el piso-puedes pasear por donde quieras-tomando unos binoculares y acercándose a la ventana-a investigar

* * *

><p>No se donde puede estar-decia Terry<p>

¿Ya buscaste en los dormitorios de los chicos?-pregunto Candy

Si ya busque hay y no lo encuentro! También le di 10 vueltas a todo el patio y no esta

Es muy raro-dijo Annie-¿y si alguien lo tiene?

Podria ser pero quien!

Eh, tu desobligado!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

¿Quién es?-se giro Terry

Estuve buscándote por todos lados ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Alison

Y tu para que me buscarías?

Pues para devolvértelo!-mostrandole a Coby-descuidado!

Coby!-tomo al animalito-¿Por qué lo tienes tu?

Estaba en mi salón de clases, eres un completo tonto deberías cuidarle mas no quiero imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si lo ve el profesor

Cui Cui!-mordiendo a Terry

Auch! Olle no te volveré a perder pero para!

Terry mas te vale cuidarlo de ahora en adelante o me vere en la penosa necesidad de tener que supervisarte

Ahh eso no!

Bien ahora me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer-se dio la vuelta y se fue

Cui Cui-roendo el saco de Terry

Veo que tienes ganas de morder, te extrañe mucho Coby-abrazando al animal-te llevare de nuevo a tu casita y te hare un parque con mcha madera que puedas roer y césped y escaleras porque te gusta saltar y también…-se va mientras sigue hablando con el animal

Nisiquiera se despidió-dijo Candy

Que maleducado cambiarnos por un cobaya!-dijo Annie indignada

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	57. Presentacion y un pequeño regalo

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen únicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Miuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

* * *

><p>Capitulo 56<p>

Presentacion y un pequeño regalo

Candy se levanto tarde ese dia ya que no tenia ninguna clase por el motivo de que esa tarde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de ballet por la que había estado ensayando durante varias semanas, tomo una ducha se vistió y peino para salir a los pasillos

Buenos días Candy-dijo Patty que estaba leyendo un libro de matemáticas-¿Cómo amaneciste?

Buenos días Patty, muy bien hace tiempo que no dormia asi

Dime, confirmaron tus invitaciones?

Pues si, aunque sigue pareciéndome que la faldilla que usare es muy corta

Lo mismo pensé

A mi padre le dara un paro cardiaco cuando me vea, espero ue hay un hospital cerca-imaginandose al duque Grandchester en una camilla-¿Qué lees?

Es del club de matemáticas, tengo que memorizar el libro y resumirlo con ejemplos

No entendí pero buena suerte con eso-se da uenta de que hay pocas personas hay-¿todas las demás están fuera?

Algunas, pero la mayoría se colaron al edificio de chicos porque no hay nadie vigilando

Espero que no estén con Anthony

Quien sabe

Creo…que ire yo misma a supervisar, adiós Patty-saliendo por la puerta

Adios Candy-volviendo a concentrarse en su libro

Anthony por tu bien espero que estes solo-pensaba Candy mientras se dirigía al edificio-la puerta esta libre, Patty tenia razón-se dirigio hacia ahí, entro

Como dijo Patty, habían bastantes chicas en el edificio cubriendo todos lo pasillos

Bien donde estará Anthony?-se dijo y subio ls escaleras, la habitación de Anthony estaba en el tercer piso, se detuvo cuando vio a bastantes chicas que no permitían pasar, al parecer intentaban entrar a una puerta

Déjenos en paz!-se escuchaba desde dentro

Rindanse no lograran entrar aquí!-dijo otra voz

Pero que sucederá hay?-se pregunto Candy y vio mejor la puerta-dios mio! Es la habitación de Anthony!

Al parecer Terry y Anthony estaban siendo perseguidos por las chicas (y como no si yo me les uniria :P)asi que se habían resguardado en la habitación de Anthony quedando acorralados

* * *

><p>Terry hay que sostener la puerta!-dijo Anthony<p>

Eso hago! Necesitamos cubrirla!

Traere mi estante de libros, has un intento por sostenerlas

Esta bien-Anthony solto la puerta y fue a por su estante, empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta

Rapido! Que estas chicas tienen la fuerza de un elefante!

Aquí lo tengo-acomodando el estante de tal forma que cubria toda la puerta

Por fin, aunque si siguen llegando no será suficiente

Asi que es eso lo que sienten en una apocalipsis zombie?-dijo Anthony mientras se tiraba a su mini-sofa

Si, al parecer, pero es que soy tan irresistible que las comprendo

Creo que debo dejar de ser tan cabelleroso con las chicas de primer año-dijo Anthony-y tu debes dejar de seducir las de tercero!

No lo puedo evitar, lo que pasa es que estoy en busca de la indicada

Alto!: si crees que eres la indicada para Terry anúnciaselo y conseguiras una entrevista gratis con el

¿Crees que se cansen algún dia?-dijo Terry

Tal vez, lo que no entiendo es como saldrás para la presentación porque rodean incluso el árbol fuera de la ventana

Tenemos suerte de que les de miedo trepar, o estaríamos perdidos

Tum Tum

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Anthony

No lo se

Tum Tum

Ire a ver-dijo Terry y se asomo por la ventana

* * *

><p>Alison! Estas segura de que esto es seguro? Y si me caigo!-dijo Candy<p>

Tranquila ya he hecho esto, además estamos atadas (ambas estaban unidas por una soga en la cintura-si te caes yo te sostendré, después de todo pediste mi ayuda o no?

Si lo hice, pero es que esta muy alto

Es tarde para arrepentirte, ademas ya estamos cerca

* * *

><p>¿Qué es el ruido Terry?-dijo Anthony<p>

Son Candy y Alison, al parecer encontraron una manera de entrar

Espero que las demás no las imiten

Crick

Terry cubramos mas la puerta llegaron mas!-dijo Anthony y empujaron mas muebles hasta que ya no escucharon nada

De quien se quieren esconder?-pregunto Alison que había entrado hacia unos momentos por la ventana

Asi que burlaron nuestra seguridad?-dijo Terry

No fue nada fácil!-dijo Candy

Candy quería supervisar a Anthony y me pidió ayuda para entrar

Pues que métodos los que utilizas….oye Brower eso nos serviría para escapar

Es cierto

Terry es experto escapando asi-dijo Alison

Y tu como lo sabes?

Da la casualidad que te he visto cuando escapas del colegio para ir a una cantina a beber

Terry crei que ya habias dejado eso!-dijo Candy indignada

Ya te descubrieron-dijo Anthony

No es mi culpa que Alison siempre este espiándome

Ya quisieras que te espiara, yo simplemente estaba en mi balcón pasando el rato

Me espias y eso no lo puedes negar-cruzando los brazos

No te espio!

No lo puedes negar!-repitio

Esto será una masacre-dijo Anthony-mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que se pongan los guantes de boxeo

Buena idea-dijo Candy y alejo a Alison de Terry

Todos salieron a la ventana y fueron caminando por donde habían entrado Candy y Alison, en poco tiempo estaban seguros de las chicas

Tengo hambre-dijo Anthony

Vamos a la cafetería-dijo Candy-Terry, Alison ¿vienen?

No-dijo Terry

Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Alison

No finjan quieren estar solos-dijo Candy

¡Que!-exclamo Alison-por supuesto que no

Eso es una mentira-dijo Terry-tengo muchas fans que atender

Si claro-dijo Anthony-vámonos Candy antes de que me desmaye de hambre

Si-se fueron

Escuche que te ibas-dijo Terry cuando ya no los veía

Si, lo hare pronto-contesto y se formo un largo silencio

Crei que terminarias el año-dijo Terry

Yo también lo crei pero ire a estdiar para ser doctora

¿Aun quieres serlo?

No lo se, pero probare si no me agrada pues simplemente dejare esos estudios y hare otra cosa

Ah, comprendo

¿Tu te convertiras en duque cierto?

Si-mirando a otro lado

Parece que eso no te agrada

Si…no me veo como un duque, tendría que pasar todo el tiempo en un mismo lugar

Eso seria aburrido

Lo se-mirando a una mosca-exactamente cuando te vas

Antes de que comienzen las vacaciones, asi que podras hacer tu fiesta

No soy tan cruel-pensando-"que raro yo también me ire antes de las vacaciones"

En que piensas que te has quedado callado

Nada importante, supongo que ambos dejaremos el colegio

¿Te vas?

Si, ire con Candy a America y tal vez me quede

Genial! Tendremos un océano de separación

Al fin lograste irte a Alemania?

Si

¿Cómo?

Alguien me ayudo

Grrr

¿Tienes hambre Terry?-dijo al ver el sonido que provenía del estomago de este

Si un poco, ire a comer algo, adiós

Espera un segundo!-tomandolo del brazo-¿alimentaste a Coby y Esmeralda?

Si

Limpiaste su casa?

Si

Cepillaste su pelo?

Si

Bien, entonces puedes irte

Alfin-salio corriendo a la cafetería

* * *

><p>Comida!-dijo Anthony mientras devoraba su desayuno<p>

Anthony creo que ya me superaste-dijo Candy

No había comido hace horas! Las chicas no me dejaban

Pobre de ti, creo que hice bien en ir a buscarte

Si-terminando su comida-quiero un pastelillo ire a pedir uno

Esta bien aquí te espero

Habia pastelillos de vainilla-dijo Anthony después de un rato-te traje uno, se que te gustan

Gracias!-tomando el pastelillo

Por cierto a que hora comienza la presentación?

Comenzara a las 14:30, creí que lo sabias

Lo que pasa es que lo olvide-comiendo-creo que quedare traumado por ver a Terry en mallas apretadas, por fin que me había librado de eso…

Te recuerdo que tu también las usabas

Lo se y era incomodo

Si…-imaginandose a Anhony con mallas apretadas

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y ya todos estaban listos para la presentación, los invitados estaban en el patio donde habían armado un escenario que seria donde bailarían, tdos esperaban ansiosos a que comenzara<p>

Estoy tan nerviosa-dijo Candy

Tranquilizate-dijo Alison-o te equivocaras

Es imposible! Hay tantas prsonas, es mas fácil cuando estamos en el estudio

Solo no los mires y no te pondrás nerviosa-sintio algo en su mano-¿Qué es esto?-miro hacia atrás-¿no se supone que tu apareces después?

Si-dijo Terry-pero estoy asegurándome de que todo este listo

Ahh como hacen para estar tan relajados-dijo Candy

No los mires Candy piena que son troncos

O puedes pensar que son Anthony usando un traje apretado-susurro Alison

Como sea seguire con mi supervisión-dijo Terry y se fue

¿Alison que es esa caja que llevas en la mano?-dijo Candy

¿Esto?-viendo la cajita perfectamente cellada con una pequeña nota colgando-no es nada

Chicas es hora!-dijo la profesora

Bien Alison, ya saldremos

Si-dejando la cajita en una mesa cercana y llendo a su posición

Y la presentación dio inicio…..

Nota de la cajita:

_Por favor, abre esto cuando estés en Alemania, no me olvides y que tengas un buen viaje!_

_Atte: Terry_

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es un capitulo muy corto pero he tenido la mente seca últimamente, espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Gracias por leer**


	58. Las aventuras de Coby y Esmeralda

**Bueno este episodio fue una idea rara…los nombres de ciertos personajes serán puestos a los lados, para facilitación al entender lo traduciré y seracomo si hablaran.**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen a únicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento**

**Capitulo 57**

**Las aventuras de Coby y Esmeralda**

La presentación fue un éxito al final de todo, después de arias horas y más presentaciones de los diferentes talleres del colegio (sin incluir el casi-homicidio de duque Grandchester) los estudiantes pudieron despedirse de sus familiares para regresar a su rutina diaria

Dime Candy que paso al final con el duque?-dijo Annie

Se tranquilizo pero dijo que si volia a verme con una fadilla cometeria un asesinato

No se porque pero le creo-dijo Patty

Ni siquiera se porque se altera, he visto a muchas chicas que usan ese tipo de faldas-dijo Candy

Tal vez porque en sus tiempos lo educaron de otra forma?-dijo Patty

Puede ser

Bueno eso ya no importa mientras no te legue a ver si no creo que haga nada-dijo Annie-lo que importa ahora es la tarea de ciencias

Es cierto, es demasiado difícil-dijo Candy

A mí nunca se me ha dificultado pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el club de matemáticas-dijo Patty

No entiendo nada-dijo Candy-y Anthony también tiene demasiada tarea

Tal vez sea una forma de castigo, después de todo ayer desobedecimos muchas reglas-dijo Annie

Por cierto en donde estabas?-dijo Patty

Yo? En ningún lugar

Estaba con Archie, yo la vi-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Annie-simplemente leíamos un libro

¿Y desde cuando para leer un ibro se necesitan dos personas?-dijo Patty inocentemente

Te hemos descubierto Annie-dijo Candy

Candy tu fuiste la que se colo a la habitación de Anthony, y Patty te desapareciste todo el dia con Stear

Patty es eso cierto?-dijo Candy-ahh yo quisiera haberme desaparecido con Anthony pero no pude

Pues ya tienes mucho tiempo para eso, además pronto saldremos de vacaciones-dijo Annie

Ustedes iran a el curso en Escocia?-dijo Patty-yo lo hare

Yo también-dijo Annie-¿Qué hay de ti Candy?

Pues yo ya tengo bastante como para tomar más clases, probablemente no

Consideralo-dijo Patty

Esta bien, pero nada es seguro

Chicas no es por asustarlas pero la tarea de ciencias es para mañana y no hemos hecho nada-dijo Annie

Es cierto pero no entiendo-dijo Candy

Tengo un libro sobre ciencias-dijo Patty-tal vez ayude?

Si, probablemente-dijo Annie

Entonces lo traeré-se va

* * *

><p>Ya regrese-sosteniendo un gran libro con las manos<p>

Es ese?-mirando el libro-tiene por lo menos 20000 paginas!-dijo Candy

No es para tanto-dijo Patty-viene por secciones asi que no será dificil

Menos mal-dijo Annie-pense que tendríamos que buscar una por una

* * *

><p>Termine!-exclamo Candy<p>

Ya lo comprobaste?-dijo Patty

Y revisaste tu ortografía?-dijo Annie

Eso no importa tanto, además no le pondran atención a uno o dos errores

* * *

><p>Coby:*tirado a un costado de la jaula mientras come una zanahoria*<p>

Esmeralda:Cuiii*roendo la puerta y empujándola*

Coby:*levantándose y empujando el soporte de la puerta hasta que se abre*Somos libres :D

Esmeralda*sale corriendo y mira con cuidado a los lados*el gigante no esta es nuestra oportunidad de explorar

Coby:*entrando bajo la cama*aquí hay mucho papel para roer, tiene cosas que se parecen a los gigantes( ya saben ese Terry el tipo de cosas que tiene)

Esmeralda: el muro café tiene una abertura vamos a ver que hay afuera

Coby:Hay mas gigantes ya estuve hay, vamos a buscar a la gigante que me dio comida (Alison)

Esmeralda: ¿sabes donde esta?

Coby:Se donde la encontré debe estar hay

Recorrieron el camino que siguió Coby en su anterior escapada y llegaron a las afueras del salón del tercer grado

Esmeralda:¿Es aquí?

Coby:Si, esperemos afuera siempre sale por ese muro

Esperaron durante un rato hasta que las clases terminaron y todos salieron

Esmeralda:Mira el muro se esta separando

Coby:Es hora, a mi señal la llamamos

Esmeralda:¿Cómo?

Coby:No se como se llama pero tu dile gigante que ya nos entenderá, mira allí esta

Esmeralda: Gignte gigante gigante!

Coby:Gigante gigante gigante!

Eh?-dijo Alison y miro al piso-ahora se escaparon los dos?-levantandolos del suelo-ese Terry si que es un descuidado

Coby:ves te lo dije

Esmeralda:¿no nos caeremos?-asomando la cabeza de las manos de Alison

Coby:no lo creo pero no te muevas

Bueno hoy dejare que Terry los busque-dijo Alison-debe aprender que no siempre resolveré sus problemas

Los llevo a su habitación y los dejo en el piso junto a un plato de frutas cortadas en trozos, tomo un libro y se puso a estudiar

Coby:te dije que daría bastante comida

Esmeralda: no lo creía*mordiendo un pepino*

* * *

><p>Buaaa-decia Candy en el patio<p>

¿Qué sucede Candy?-dijo Annie

Tengo mal la tarea mira! Y cuenta para la calificación final…

Te dijimos que revisaras pero nunca obedeces-dijo Annie

Perdon la próxima vez será diferente

Cuantas veces he oído eso….

Esta vez cumpliré-poniendo cara de angelito-hola Alison ¿terminaron tus clases?-le llamo ya que iba pasando

Si hace un momento Sali-acercandose a ellas con los animalitos en brazos

¿Porque tienes a Coby y Esmeralda?-pregunto curiosa Annie

Estaban fuera de mi salón de clases, al parecer escaparon

Es curioso-dijo Patty-que fuera en el mismo lugar donde encontraste a Coby la vez pasada

Lo se es muy raro-contesto-quein sabe tal vez les agrada mi compañía-poniendoles en el piso

Esmeralda:¿Dónde estamos?

Coby:No lo se no había venido aquí antes

Esmeralda:No hay que separarnos de los gigantes*siendo levantada por Candy* aaah

Son tan bonitos-decia Candy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Esmeralda

Lo se-dijo Annie que tenia a Coby

¿Creen que Terry los este buscando?-dijo Patty

No creo que se haya dado cuenta sus clases aun no terminan-dijo Candy

De cualquier modo esta vez tendrá que buscarlos el mismo-dijo Alison

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se es demasiado corto pero estoy trabajando ahora mismo en un proyecto, no dire que es<strong>

**Gracias por leer**


	59. Capitulo 58

**Lupita1797: Me alegra que te guste y si es una sorpresa aunque solo espero que me quede bien sobre Alison y Terry pues ni yo misma lo se ya que hago y deshago ideas :P**

**Bien me mate pensando y no encontré un titulo…asi que este capitulo no lo tendra**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoría pertenecen únicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 58<strong>

Terry que haces hay?-dijo Anthony al verlo tirado en el piso del jardín del colegio

Estoy pensando

Que milagro, ¿en que piensas?

Necesito una nueva jaula para animales

No sabía que habías dañado tu habitación

¿Qué insinúas?-levantándose del piso

Nada, ¿se ha vuelto a escapar tu ratón?

No es un ratón es un cobaya y si, pero ahora fueron los dos

¿Qué es lo que les haces que huyen?

Yo no les hago nada

Y porque no los buscas

Precisamente estoy pensando también en donde pueden estar

Tal vez en algún agujero o escondiéndose de bestias

O tal vez comiéndose las rosas que "alguien" sembró les gustan los pétalos

No me digas eso que me desmayo aquí mismo-haciendo como que se fuera a caer

Te pareces a mi madre, bueno voy a buscarlos

¿Seguro que los encontraras?

Si y tu me vas a ayudar-tomándolo del saco y llevándoselo

Pe..pero yo porque?-siendo jalado

Porque si no lo haces les dare una excursión para que conozcan las rosas

Eres un aprovechado

* * *

><p>Alison no crees que deberías buscar a Terry?-dijo Patty-por los cobayas<p>

Ya lo hice antes, ahora él debe venir por ellos

Pero si no te encuentra?

Seria una lastima pero no hare nada

Seguro ahora mismo los esta buscando, no tardara-dijo Candy que jugueteaba con unas hojas

Pues debería darse prisa porque tengo clases en unos minutos-dijo Alison

Nosotras podríamos cuidarlos si Terry no viene y vas a clases-dijo Annie-no puede ser tan difícil

Bueno creo que eso me tranquiliza-dijo Alison-bueno tengo que irme así que se los dejo-se va.

Son tan bonitos-dijo Candy mientras acariciaba a Esmeralda

**Esmeralda: ¿A dónde va?**

**Coby: No se pero creo que volverá**

Candy y hoy no hay clase?-dijo Annie

Durante la próxima hora no pero para eso o llega Terry o llega Alison- contesto mientras despeinaba a Coby, llego Anthony corriendo y se tiro en el suelo

¿Qué te pasa Anthony?-dijo Candy mientras se agachaba a su lado

Pude escapar-respirando agitadamente por correr

¿De quien?-dijo Candy

De Terry, se descuido y pude escapar

Cuentame sobre eso

Les conto todo, depues de reponerse y beber algo de agua que le dio Candy las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Candy a seguir cuidando a los pequeño cobayos y Anthony se fue a sus clases, Alison terminaba la suya y se preparaba para salir

* * *

><p>Tareas y mas tareas, deberían pensar en otra cosa-se dijo Alison mientras salía, sintió que la jalaban<p>

¿Dónde están?-pregunto Terry tomándola por los hombros

¿Quiénes?

Tu lo sabes, Coby y Esmeralda, ¿Dónde están?

En primera suéltame-alejando sus manos-y en segunda porque supones que yo los tenga?

Pues porque la vez pasada tu tenias a Coby, asi que debes tenerlos vamos dime

No están conmigo

No los habras dejado solos o si?

Por supuesto que no, están con Candy, Annie y Patty en no se donde

Bien ire a buscarlas

Ah, y debes cuidarlos mejor porque por lo visto no lo haces muy bien

Me retaras otra vez?

Bueno es que si no lo hago tu nunca comprenderas

Me siento como un niño pequeño

Tambien lo pareces, un niño pequeño e irresponsable

Eres mala

Pensaba ayudarte porque las chicas segur están en los dormitorio y tu no puedes entrar pero ya no lo hare

Noo! Ayúdame

No lo hare

Ayudame!

Mmm lo considerare

Por favor

Suplicamelo y tal vez lo haga

Por favor me ayudas?

De rodillas

No hare eso, aquí hay mucha gente

Bien entonces me voy-girandose

Espera! Esta bien lo hare

Genial

Fastidiosa-susurro

¿Dijiste algo?

No, no dije nada-mirando hacia los lados y asegurándose de que nadie mira hacia allí

Estoy esperando

Ya, ya-poniendose de rodillas en el piso (pobre Terry)-Me ayudarías a sacar a mis cobayas de los dormitorios?

Mmm-pensando-esta bien

Bueno pues haslo rápido

Si, pero primero levántate que te ves muy enano

-levantandose-vamos!

Bien

Se dirigieron a los dormitorios de chicas donde Alison entro..

* * *

><p>Comen bastante-dijo Annie al ver que los cobayo se habían comido media sandia<p>

Comen casi lo mismo que Candy-dijo Patty

-sentada en su cama-Olle! Yo no como tanto-alzo la nariz

**Coby:¿De que hablaran?**

**Esmeralda:No lo se pero creo que tiene que ver con que soy adorable**

Mira hasta los cobayos están de acuerdo-dijo Annie

Todos me atacan-haciendo un puchero

Toc Toc

Pase-dijo Candy

Hola chicas-saludo Alison

Hola Alison, ¿vienes por los cobayos?-dijo Candy

Hola Alison-dijeron Patty y Annie

Si vine por lo cobayos, Terry fue a rogarme que se los diera

Cuentame eso-Candy se levanto de la cama y fue hacia Alison

Despues lo hare, ahora donde están los pequeños?

Aqui-dijeron Annie y Patty mientras que se los entregaban

Bien-tomandolos-nose porque pero los siento mas pesados

No preguntes-dijeron las tres

Esta bien no preguntare, volveré en un momento

Tendras que contarnos

Si si esta bien-se va

Diganme como creen que habra sido?-dijo Candy

Pues yo mire por la ventana-dijo Annie-parecia que le pedia matrimonio

¿Enserio? Bien entonces esperare porque quiero saberlo todo

Bien aqui los tienes-entregandole a los cobayos

Por fin-dijo Terry-sabia que tu sabias en donde estabas

Por supuesto, me quieren tanto que van a buscarme

No entiendo como

Vamos, todo el mundo me ama

Yo no

Bueno lo que pasa es que tu eres un alíen

No soy ningun alien, tu eres la alien que hipnotiza a la gente

Bien pues soy una alien muy linda entonces

No lo creo

No puedes negarlo-señalandolo con un dedo-pero es que tu no puedes admirar tanta belleza porque te quedas ciego

Esmeralda:¿Que les pasara?

Coby:Tal vez hablen de frutas, si eso, frutas con yogurt!

Eres una banidosa

En eso nos parecemos entonces

Yo parecerme a ti? eso jamas

Cierto, soy demasiado y no me rebajo al nivel de un duquesito presumido y ademas feo

Pero asi me amas-se va antes de que Alison conteste algo

Olle...tu! agh duque tonto-cambiando la expresion de su rostro-pero tan lindo al mismo tiempo...

Al dia siguiente...

Uhm-estirandose-crei que nunca despertaria-levantandose de la cama y vistiendose para salir a los pasillos

¿Que sucedera aqui?-mirando a lo slados a muchas chicas murmurando y mirandola-seguro tonterias

Alison! Alison!-decia Candy mientras corria hacia ella

No corras asi te caeras, dime que sucede

Alison tienes que ver esto!-entregandole una hoja con algo impreso

No puede ser para tanto-mirando la hoja-quien fue el que hizo esto! lo voy a matar!-saliendo hacia el jardin

Creo que cree una homicida

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	60. Mision hojas

**Si en este capitulo puse a Anthony un poco pillin pero son las hormonas del pobre**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen únicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 59<strong>

**Mision hojas**

Mmm-exclamo Terry viendo un mini cartel pegado en la pared-esto es extraño-quitandolo de la pared para ponerlo en la basura

Asi que aquí estabas-dijo Alison que acababa de llegar

Ya sabes que siempre estoy aquí

Pues no lo estabas cuando hisiste esto-mostrandole la hoja que llevaba en las manos

Olle pero que t hace pensar que yo lo hice?

Eres el único que lo sabia! Ahora las hermanas me castigaran si no es que me expulsan y será por tu culpa!

Pero si yo no he hecho nada

Ah y entonces quien fue? Porque nadie mas lo sabia

Pues yo que quieres que sepa? Tal vez se lo dijiste a alguien

Terry eres el único que ha entrado a mi habitación y lo ha visto(no malpiensen solo vean capítulos anteriores :P)

Pues yo solo se que no lo hice

No mientas!

Yo nunca miento

Si lo haces, no eres tan inocente

Pero que yo no hice nada!

Admitelo

¿Por qué lo haría?

Tal vez para que me expulsen y no consiga el permiso para ir a Alemania a estudiar

Pero que razones tendría yo?

Pues no lo se, eso dimelo tu

Yo no lo hice!

Pues tendras que demostrarlo, o no volveré a dirigirte la palabra nunca mas!-le lanza el papel a la cara y se va en dirección a los dormitorios

Olle, espera! Yo no hice nada!-comienza a seguirla

_Bien todo salio perfecto-dijo alguien desde unos arbustos-muy pronto seras mia Alison, muy pronto_

* * *

><p>¿Qué dices Candy?-dijo Annie<p>

Lo que escuchas, que alguien colgó carteles de Alison por toda la escuela con ropas inapropiadas

Inapropiadas? Como asi?-dijo Patty sin entender

Bueno para las hermanas, lo que pasa es que llevaba una faldilla a pedio muslo y un top a la cintura, ya sabes como son (si pudiera subir imágenes sabrían como es Alison, mientras tanto como diría bob esponja: imaginación)

Pero cuando uso eso?-dijo Annie

Al parecer en Francia, para sus padres no era malo, de echo yo tampoco se lo veo, solia usar vestidos del mismo largo en America-dijo Candy

Pobre, ojala y la hermana Grey no se entere porque la van a expulsar del colegio-dijo Patty

Pero que podríamos hacer nosotras-dijo Annie

No lo se-hundiéndose en el sofá en el que estaba sentada

Bueno…pues las hermanas están en la iglesia a estas horas-dijo Patty al ver que todavía era muy temprano

Tal vez, podramos quitar las hojas que queden?-dijo Annie-antes de que las monjas salgan de la iglesia

Si!-dijo Candy levantándose-y asi Alison no tendrá problemas y tampoco necesitara el ser expulsada del colegio(monjas exageradas se volverían locas de ver como visten hoy en dia :P)

Entonces no perdamos tiempo que solo tenemos unos minutos-dijo Patty

Olle detente!-se escuchaba afuera

Dejame en paz!-se escucho otra voz

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Annie

No lo se vamos a ver-abrio la puert ay se asomaron, afuera estaban Terry y Alison, esta sin escuchr los gritos de el

Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver-intentando detenerla pero se aleja en cada ocasión

No te creo!-se va subiendo las escaleras seguida de el

¿Qué les sucede?-dijo Patty

Probablemente Alison haya sospechado de Terry, como no se llevan muy bien…-dijo Annie

Pero Terry es incapaz de faltarle al respeto a una chica, aunque no le caiga bien-dijo Candy-pero bueno en lo que estábamos, Annie tu iras al jardín principal, Patty tu a la biblioteca y los pasillos, yo recorreré el resto del colegio y nos encontraremos en la puerta del edificio en 15 minutos que da claro?

Si-respondieron Annie y Patty

Bien, comenzemos

Todas se separaron para buscar en sus respectivos lugares...

* * *

><p>Annie recorria el jardín principal que estaba repleto de hojas<p>

Nunca terminare-decia mientras recogia cada una y las ponía en una bolsa plástica

Annie que haces?-dijo Archie

Estoy recogiendo todas las hojas

¿Qué hojas?-tomando una de la bolsa y mirándola-vaya Alison se ve bien en esta fotografía

Archie no veas eso!-arrebatandole la foto para ponerla de nuevo en la bolsa

Perdon

Ya, no digas nada y mejor ayúdame a recogerlas

¿Por qué?

Por qué si no castigaran a Alison para siempre, o la expulsaran

Eso es terrible, bien te ayudare

Se puso a recoger las fotos con ella hasta que terminaron, fue a reunirse con las demás en el lugar acordado…..

* * *

><p>Patty comenzó a recoger las fotos de los largos pasillos mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, habían bastantes y estaban incluso en el techo<p>

Vaya, como bajare esas fotos-se quejo mientras miraba hacia arriba

Hola Patty!-dijo Stear muy feliz con una caja en las manos

Hola Stear-contesto sin animos

¿Tienes algún problema?

Si, pero no importa

Dime que es, tal vez y pueda ayudarte

Necesito bajar esas fotografías-señalando al techo

Ah si ya las había visto antes, nose que persona tan desvergonzada haya echo eso

Yo tampoco, tengo que bajarlas para ayudar a Alison

Creo tener lo indicado-puso la caja en el piso y se puso a buscar hasta que saco su primer invento del colegio, los guantes y zapatillas que servían para caminar por las paredes

¿Crees que funcione?-dijo Patty al ver que se los ponía-te caíste muchas veces

Ya los mejore, esta vez no fallaran y además cualquier cosa cuenta no?

Pues si

Entonces no hablemos mas-apoyo las manos en la pared y comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba, apoyo los pies y logro escalar

Vaya, en verdad funciono-dijo Patty

Te lo dije-comenzo a despegar las hojas que caian en las manos de Patty, siguieron hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca

Por dios-dijo Patty al ver que estaba repleta, incluso había entre los libros y arriba de los estantes

Esto será difícil-dijo Stear

Les costo trabajo al principio pero pudieron terminar, Patty salio llevando las hojas en una bolsa parecida a la que tenia Annie, fue a reunirse con las chicas

* * *

><p>En cuanto a Candy fue quien mas trabajo tuvo, recorrio los salones, el dormitorio de chicas y los demás jardines, incluso tuvo que buscar en el bosque<p>

Esto es muy difícil-estirandose para alcanzar una hoja que estaba atorada entre unas ramas delgadas-la tengo!-dijo con triunfo pero se solto-hay hay hay!-intentando sostenerse con las piernas para no caer-aaaahh!-grito al caer, cerro los ojos esperando chocar contra el piso

Ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo una voz

Eh?-abriendo los ojos-Anthony que haces aquí?-dijo al ver que la había atrapado y ahora etsaba siendo sostenida por sus brazos (Que envidia)

Paseaba y de casualidad te vi(mentiroso estaba siguiendo a Candy . yo lo vi! Yo lo vi!)-veo que llegue a tiempo

Si…dijo a Candy-podrias ponerme en el piso?

Si, claro-bajandola-¿Qué es lo que hacias en ramas tan delgadas?

Anthony Brower que estas insinuando

Nada, es solo una pregunta cualquiera podría caer de hay

Ah entonces soy cualquiera

No, no! Agh nunca entenderé a las mujeres

Es mejor asi,-revisando que ninguna hoja haya salido de su bolsa, ella tenia una mas grande claro.

¿Qué hay allí?

Hojas, creo que ya las has visto

Mmm-sacando una para verla-si, había una colgada en mi puerta

Y no estuviste admirándola cierto?-dijo mientras lo miraba recelosa

No por supuesto que no, de echo hise limpieza en el edificio para que no las vieran-ocultando algo en su bolsillo derecho-pensamiento: "debi tirarla pero lo olvide"

Ah…bueno pues me quitas un trabajo de ensima

Las recoges?

Si, ya sabes como son las hermanas

Lo se, me castigaron un mes por tener una foto tuya en biki…..digo por llevar el uniforme al revés-haciendo círculos con los dedos

Ah vaya, bueno creo que ya casi termino con esto

¿Qué te falta?

Recoger aquellas que están en los arboles-señalando hacia un lado

Son bastantes, si quieres te ayudo, no sea que te vuelvas a caer, además asi puedo ver…-digo cuidar que nadie te mire, ya sabes el viento y el uniforme

Si entiendo, bueno pues comenzemos

Bien, tu subes y yo me quedo abajo mirándote

Eh?

Quise decir cuidándote, lo que pasa es que Terry le puso alcohol a mi pastelillo y estoy confundiendo palabras

Entiendo, pero ya después arreglaremos eso, bueno subiré pero no vayas a dejar que me caiga!

Si, esta bien

Pasaron un rato recolectando y Anthony se fue a seguir con sus cosas cuando terminaron, Candy se fue a reunir con las chicas

Soy un tonto como puedo decir eso! Seguro que se estará avergonzando de mi-se dijo Anthony-es raro, Candy me quitaste mi inocencia! D:

Anthony en verdad estaba un poco raro, pobre creo que tenia temperatura porque desde el árbol se veía que estaba muy rojo, ese Terry que no sabe que no esta acostumbrado a tomar

Las tres llegaron puntualmente al sitio acordado y planearon lo que harian ahora

Bien ya tenemos todas-dijo Annie-ahora que?

Podriamos romperlas?-dijo Patty

Les parecería sospechoso ver tantos papeles-dijo Candy

Tampoco podemos tirarlas asi-dijo Annie

Y si las quemamos-dijo Patty

Se darían cuenta por el olor-dijo Candy

Entonces que hacemos-dijo Annie

Habra que pensar en algo-dijo Patty-tal vez podríamos ponerlas en una bolsa y atarlas a algún tipo de globo grande

De donde sacaremos el globo?-dijo Annie

Yo tengo algunos dijo Candy-de todos los tamaños y colores

Yo tengo con que inflarlo para que flote-dijo Patty

Inflaron el globo y subieron a la azotea del edificio, después de atar las hojas soltaron el globo que comenzó a elevarse y alejarse del colegio

Bien creo que lo logramos-dijo Candy

Si, fue difícil pero por fin lo hicimos-dijo Annie-ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde están Terry y Alison?

* * *

><p>Por favor deja de hacer eso!-dijo Terry que había logrado entrar a la habitación de Alison<p>

No! Aléjate!-lanzandole cosas desde su cama

Ya te dije qu yo no puse esas fotos! De donde habría sacado la original para sacarle copias!-dijo mientras se cubria con una almohada

Pudiste robarla porque no esta!-dijo mientras seguía

Yo no la tengo!

Demuestralo!

Puedes registrar mi habitación entera si quieres pero deja de arrojar cosas

Pudiste esconderla! Admite que fuiste tu!-tomando un jarrón

No! Y te lo demostrare!-sintio que dejaba de arrojar cosas

Hazlo, tienes 10 minutos-con el jarrón en las manos

Bien-comenzando a quitarle el saco

¿Qué demonios haces?

Demostrandote que no la tengo-arrojando el saco

Olle para! No es gracioso!

No tiene que serlo-quitandose el cinturón (como quisiera ser una mosca en la pared en estos momentos)

No hagas eso!

¿No querias pruebas?-haciendo como que se bajara el pantalón-podras revisar que no tengo nada

No!-tapandose los ojos y girándose

Entonces, me crees?-acercandose

Lo considerare, pero porfavor ponte ese cinturón

Bien-tomando el cinturón y poniéndoselo

Sabes? Eres un tramposo

Es a lo que tengo que llegar para que me creas-tomando su saco

Habria sido peor si las hermanas te hubieran visto-dijo y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta-oh…

Pero…que pasa aquí?-dijo Candy que había entrado

Esto no es lo que parece!-dijo Alison-y se puso frente a Terry cubriéndolo

Eh…creo que volveré después-saliendo por la puerta

Vez lo que provocas?-dijo Alison

No es mi culpa que dejes la puerta abierta, sabiendo que cualquiera puede entrar

Has el favor de salir que ya me duele la cabeza y lo que menos quiero es escucharte

Bien-terminando de ponerse el saco y dirigiéndose a la puerta-cuando quieras acusarme de algo ya sabes donde encontrarme-saliendo antes de que un jarrón se estrellara en su cara

Que sinvergüenza-dijo Alison y miro su habitación hecha un desastre-hoy no ire a clases

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	61. Dame mi dinero

Disculpen el retraso estoy castigada sin internet y aprovecho que tengo tareas de computación para poder escribir

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen únicamente sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

* * *

><p>Capitulo 60<p>

Dame mi dinero

Entonces, ¿terminaron?-dijo Anthony en el patio

Si de suerte-dijo Candy-crei que no seria suficiente

Y dime, quien los puso?

No lo se, al principio dude de Terry pero no creo que haya sido el

Pues durante la noche estuvo tomando y en la mañana se despertó tarde

El siempre, la verdad me da mucha curiosidad pero yo no se nada

Y hablando de otra cosa, estudiaste para tu examen de física?

Si, si lo hice, porque todos me lo recuerdan?

Pues tu me dijiste que te lo recordara un dia antes

Un dia antes? Entonces.. es mañana!

Si pero estudiaste, o no?

Debo irme!

Sabia que no lo harías

Lo se lo se soy una irresponsable-dijo Candy-te vere después, tengo que estudiar

En ese caso ire a buscar a Archie, me debe dinero, adiós Candy-se va

Pobre Anthony, seguramente Archie no le pagara-pensaba mientras leia sus apuntes

¿En donde estará?-se dijo a si mismo Anthony mientras recorria los pasillos

Hey Anthony! ¿Qué haces?-dijo Stear que estaba colgando del techo con un traje que tenia un cable enganchado

Creo que la pregunta deveria hacerla yo-dijo el rubio-pero de todas formas, ¿has visto a Archie?

Creo que estaba en el jardín principal pero no estoy seguro, por cierto ¿para que lo buscas?

Hace tres días me ha pedido dinero y voy a cobrárselo

Pues eso será difícil porque olvida todo y además es un tacaño

Lo se pero ya veras como pagara

Bien pues si necesitas de mi ayuda estare en el techo de la oficina de la hermana Grey, me ha confiscado mis inventos y voy a recuperarlos

Esta bien pero no creo necesitarlo

De igual forma consideralo, y si la hermana Grey esta en la puerta de la oficina no te acerques para nada y búscame aquí

Asi lo hare, bueno hasta pronto Stear

Adios-elevandose por el cable para después caminar por el techo con sus guantes (mejora del invento ese para andar por la pared) y desaparecer por un lado

Lo que se inventa, terminara disfrazándose de araña para tirar telarañas-siguio caminando por los pasillos rumbo al jardín principal

Me pregunto en donde estará-mirando a los lados-alli esta Annie, tal ve ella sepa algo

Fue a donde estaba Annie sentada alrededor de una fuente a la mitad del jardín

Hola-saludo Anthony

Buenos días Anthony ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Estoy buscando a Archie, ¿no lo has visto de casualidad?

Estuvo aquí hace un momento dijo que iria a la cafetería debe estar alla

En ese caso ire a buscarlo, adiós

Adios

Asi que en la cafetería, bueno espero que aun siga allí-se dijo mientras caminaba.

* * *

><p>Entonces te quedaste sin dinero-dijo Eliza<p>

No me lo recuerdes, me siento como un pobre-dijo Archie

Eso te sucede por gastarlo todo en acondicionador

Este cabello no se mantendrá asi solo sabes?

Estas peor que yo

¿En que sentido?

En bastantes

Bueno eso no importa ahora, ire a la biblioteca-se va

* * *

><p>Al poco rato entra Anthony por la puerta y comienza a dar vueltas por todo el lugar terminando sentándose en una silla al lado de la ventana con un jugo de zanahoria<p>

Aquí tampoco esta…-penso mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su jugo

Hola Anthony-saludo Eliza

Hola Eliza-contesto sin ánimos

¿Qué hacias dando vueltas? ¿perdiste algo?

No-bebiendo jugo-estoy buscando a Archie

Archie? Pero si se fue hacia un rato

Ya me di cuenta, sabes en donde puede estar?

Pues me dijo que iría a la biblioteca pero no estoy segura de que siga hay, de cualquier forma podrías ir a ver

En ese aso será mejor que me vaya-termina su jugo y sale por la puerta

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la biblioteca<p>

Mas de 10000 libros y nada que leer-dijo Archie mientras recorria los estantes-de que sirve venir asi?

Buenos días Archie -saludo Patty que tenia varios libro en la mano

Hola Patty no te había visto

Estoy ayudando a organizar los libros, ¿buscas algo en especial?

En realidad no, solo quiero pasar el rato pero no encuentro nada que me parezca interesante

Pues hay muchas secciones para elegir

Lo se pero he recorrido varias y no veo nada

Toma-dandole un libro-es sobre moda masculina y conociéndote seguramente te entretendrás con el

Tal vez-tomado el libro-bueno me ire a leer esto al jardín de tulipanes, adiós

Adios Archie, recuerda hacer tus tareas

Si claro-se va pasando junto a Anthony que no lo vio por su prisa

* * *

><p>Bien ahora por donde comenzar?-mirando hacia todos lados<p>

Comenzo a buscar en la sección de matemáticas (en los primeros estantes) hacia la sección de historia y cultura, dio varias vueltas por la biblioteca hasta llegar a la sección de ciencia

Es inútil, la biblioteca es enorme-se dijo mientras se apoyaba en un estante-tambien pudo irse y yo no me di cuenta

Anthony?-dijo Patty que lo había visto dando vueltas-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde

Eh? Exactamente que hora es?

Son las 5:30 pm

¡Que!

Míralo tu mismo-señalando hacia el gran reloj de la biblioteca

Anthony miro y simplemente se volvió apoyar en el estante

¿Por qué has pasado tanto tiempo aquí?

Estoy buscando a Archie-murmuro y después se giro hacia ella-no lo habrá visto?

Estuvo aquí hace un momento, fue a leer un libro al jardín de tulipanes aunque creo que ya se fue de hay, a estas horas siempre duerme en la azotea del edifico de chicos

Olle pero tu como sabes eso?

Bueno el edificio de chicas es mas alto y desde la azotea se pueden ver muchas cosas, yo suelo mirar con el telescopio fuera del colegio

Ah entiendo, bueno ire a buscar a Archie

Ve, pero no olvides que suele cerrar con llaves que roba-dijo pero este no alcanzo a oir lo ultimo

Bien la azotea, supongo que debe seguir hay

Fue hacia el edificio y al poco rato llego, subio las escaleras hasta la puerta que lo conduciría directamente a la azotea del gran edificio

Bien por fin podre tener mi dinero-tomo la perilla y la giro-eh? Porque no habre?

Intento unas cuantas veces mas pero era inútil, cansado y ya sin animos se sento en el piso

Ese Archie…! Le cobrare intereses!-exclamo

Necesitas ayuda?-dijo una voz

¿Quién es?-mirando hacia los lados pero no vio a nadie

Ejem…aquí arriba

-Mirando hacia arriba-Stear! ¿aun sigues colgado allí?

Si, al parecer mi invento funciona bastante bien-bajando al piso-pero bueno respóndeme y yo ayudo ¿Qué sucede?

Archie cerro la puerta con llave, y nisiquiera se de donde la saco!

Probablemente la robo, pero bueno eso no es problema

¿Cómo que no es problema? Aquí estoy desesperado después de buscar hasta debajo de las piedras y dices que no es problema!

Bueno tranquilízate, tengo la solución

Ah si? Y cual es

Facil, abrire la puerta con mi llave maestra-saco un gran llavero e introdujo una de sus llaves en la cerradura de la puerta, en pocos segundos esta se abrió

De donde sacaste eso?

Muchas veces guardo mis inventos bajo llave y las pierdo, asi que uso una llave maestra para poder abrir, pero bueno eso no importa, ve por tu dinero

Si, bueno gracias Stear

No hay de que-colgandose de nuevo al techo-adios-desaparece

Bien al fin lo onsegui, esto es maravilloso-penso mientras caminaba, visualizo a Archie que estaba dormido en una tumbona portátil

Asi que aquí estabas-mirandole-la que me hiciste pasar, pero ahora te lo cobro-comienza a agitarlo hasta que despierta

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué interrumpes mi sueño?-dice Archie

Archie, págame mi dinero

Dinero? ¿Qué dinero?

El que te preste, lo quiero devuelta

Ahh ese dinero-levantandose-mira que ahora tengo unos problemas económicos-doblando la tumbona para después levantarla y ponérsela bajo el brazo-pero te pagare

Seguro? Y cuando se hara el milagro?

Te pagare…-pensado-el 30 de febrero-se va

El 30 de febrero…si claro….un momento-en ese momento reacciona-Archie ven aca! Dame mi dinero!-comienza a seguirlo por la escaleras pero lo pierde de nuevo

Bueno…creo que volveré a empezar

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p> 


	62. Adios

Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 61<strong>

**Adios**

Era una esplendida mañana en el colegio San Pablo, como cualquier otra, sim embargo no todo era ni seria igual que siempre...

Bueno supongo que asi estara bien-se dijo Alison mientras se ponia su abrigo por el frio que hacia fuera-si no me apresuro me dejaran-se puso un liston verde aqua en el cabello, tomo su maleta y salio de la habitacion

Supongo que extrañare algunas cosas-iba mirando hacia las diferentes habitaciones de los pasillos-cuantas cosas hicimos aqui...-salio del edificio y se fue hacia su carruaje que la esperaba fuera

* * *

><p>Annie apresurate!-dijo Candy-la perdemos!<p>

Si, listo!-se calzo su ultimo zapato y salio con Candy corriendo

Aun debemos ir por Patty hay que apresurar el paso-dijo Candy hasta que llegaron a la puerta que buscaban

Patty, Patty!-dijeron ambas mientras golpeaban la puerta

Tiraran el edificio entero-dijo mientras salia-aun es temprano

Si, pero no hay que perder el tiempo asi-dijo Candy

Bien, los chicos no vendran?

Archie se ha ido a recuperaciones de los examenes-dijo Annie-Stear esta en la enfermeria por su ultimo invento y Anthony dijo que tenia muchas tareas

Y Terry?-dijo Candy

No quiso venir-contesto Annie-se puso muy testarudo

Con el siempre es igual-dijo Candy-bueno ellos no nos haran falta vamonos

Tienen el permiso?-dijo Patty

Si, aqui esta-Annie saco una hoja doblada en 4 del bolsillo de su vestido

Bueno vamonos

Las 3 salieron el edificio

* * *

><p>Que bonitas estan las calles hoy-penso Alison mientras miraba por la ventana-me pregunto si en Alemania sera igual de lindo<p>

Ya casi llegamos señorita pero aun falta mucho para que el barco salga-dijo el conductor

No importa Hans-le dijo- no tengo prisa, supongo que esperare en algun lugar cercano

Permitame recomendarle una cafeteria muy buena cerca del puerto, al menos asi se llevara un buen recuerdo de inglaterra, ademas el cafe que sirven es delicioso

Creame que me llevo muchos, de todos modos seria bueno visitarla

* * *

><p>Esas tres parece que no se rendiran-dijo Terry mientras veia como corrian las chicas a la salida-con un poco torpes-tomo su abrigo del closet y se fue siguiendolas<p>

* * *

><p>Ya casi!-dijo Candy viendo a sus compañeras-oigan a este paso no llegaremos a ningun lado<p>

Estoy cansada-dijo Annie-hubiera sido mejor pedir un carruaje

Tardan mucho en llegar y para eso ya se habria ido-le dijo Patty

Tendremos suerte de ver el barco de lejos-dijo Annie

No sean pesimistas si ya casi llegamos solo unas calles mas-les dijo Candy

Si solo unas calles terriblemente largas, al menos ya nos alejamos del colegio?-dijo Annie

Bueno..-mirando la pared que habia al lado-pues algun dia nos alejaremos

En lugar de hablar hay que darnos prisa-dijo Patty

* * *

><p>Vaya Hans tenia razon-dijo Alison-el cafe con canela que siren aqui es muy bueno<p>

Ya no falta mucho para que se vaya el barco-mirando su reloj-aun asi no tengo prisa

Pago la cuenta y salio de la cafeteria con su maleta en la mano

Vaya, al parecer hoy hara bastante viento, supongo que el viaje tendra mucho movimiento

* * *

><p>Hemos llegado-dijo Candy<p>

Si, y con bastante tiempo aun-dijo Patty

Bueno pero en donde esta?-dijo Candy

Y si la perdimos-dijo Annie

No no no eso es imposible si todavia falta mucho-dijo Candy-no es as Patty?-le dijo mirandola

Pues...con este tiempo bien pudo adelantarse, aunque es algo improbable

Tiene que estar en algun lado! hay que buscar

Bueno calmate-dijo Annie-pensemos, en donde buscar?

No lo se, no hay muchos sitios por donde empezar

* * *

><p>Pero que tontas-dijo Terry a lo lejos-si la tienen frente a ellas<p>

* * *

><p>Parece que el tiempo pasa lentamente-penso Alison-tal vez me levante muy temprano<p>

Uh!-exclamo cuando un viento se llevo su liston del cabello-debi asegurarlo mejor, es lo que me pasa por no prestar atencion a lo que hago

No deberias ser tan descuidada-dijo Terry con el liston en la mano

¿Que haces tu aqui?-pregunto-deberias estar en el colegio

Por una clase que me pierda no pasa nada

A comparacion de todas las que pierdes diariamente...

Bueno pero no he venido a pelear-poniendole el liston en el cabello-crei que tu barco ya se habia ido

Pues aun falta un poco, pero entonces, que haces aqui?

Paseaba un poco, ademas no puedo dejar a esas chicas sin supervision-señalando a Candy, Annie, Patty

No me habia percatado de que estaban aqui, parecen muy entretenidas

Han estado dando vueltas por todos lados buscandote-mirando su equipaje-no parece que lleves mucho

No acostumbro a llevar muchas cosas al viajar, solo lo necesario

Que diferencia, cuando mi madre viaja se lleva casi todo Inglaterra con ella

Si...supongo que no me queda mucho tiempo aqui supongo que deberia ir con las chicas a despedirme de ellas

Esta bien-busca en su bolsa y saca un collar con una pequeña llave en el centro-toma esto, lo necesitaras

Pues gracias-se guarda la llave

Espero volver a verte, tal vez si tengo oportunidad vaya a visitarte

Me gustaria mucho, bueno no hagas maldades mientras no estoy

No lo hare, por ahora, adios-se va

Adios Terry-le contesta y se va con las chicas

Me pregunto para que necesitare una llave, bueno de todos modos nunca se sabe

Miren chicas ahi esta!-dijo Annie

Al fin!-dijo Patty

Hola-dijo Alison

¿Acaso te escondias de nosotras?-dijo Candy

No lo intente, de echo todo este tiempo estuve muy cerca de ustedes aunque parecian muy entretenidas

Estuvimos buscandote-dijo Patty

Si, Terry me lo dijo

Terry estuvo aqui?-dijo Candy-si sera...al final vino y no nos dijo nada

Pero si las ha estado vigilando

Supongo que somos muy distraidas-dijo Annie

Pero bueno a lo que veniamos-dijo Patty-no creerias que ibas a irte sin despedirte de nosotras

Nunca lo haria, pero tenia mucha prisa por la mañana y crei que seguian dormidas

De cualquier forma es bueno que hayamos podido verte-dijo Candy

Me alegro no de no haberme ido aun, me habria sentido muy triste de no despedirme de ustedes-mira su reloj-supongo que ya deberia subir al barco

Esta bien-dijo Candy y le da un abrazo segida de las demas-de extrañaremos mucho

Tengan por seguro que no sera la ultima vez que me vean, espero, bueno adios-se va

Adios Alison!-le gritan todas cuando esta sube al barco

Supongo que el colegio ya no sera lo mismo-dijo Patty

Si..-dijo Annie-deberiamos irnos-Candy, vienes?

Adelantense, yo quiero quedarme un poco mas

Esta bien, te esperaremos alla-señala una banca al lado de un puesto de helados

Si, esta bien-las ve irse y se acerca al puerto

Asi que, ya se ha ido-se sienta en la orilla-me gustaria poder hacer como ella alguna vez-dice en sus pensamientos mientras ve el barco desvanecerse a lo lejos

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien perdon por la tardanza! estoy echa un lio entre mis tareas el fic ver ovas de ranma 12 . prometo no volver a retrasarme asi


	63. Vientos de guerra

ana:yo misma considere en dejar la historia por falta de ideas y tiempo pero bueno no podria dejarlas con tantos capitulos escritos ya, asi que decidi escribir los siguientes y en verdad espero no volver a retrasarme tanto

* * *

><p>Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 62<strong>

**Vientos de guerra**

Mi señor sus cosas estan listas-dijo el viejo mayordomo

Perfecto-poniendose su sombrero-¿no te has olvidado de nada?

No, solamente necesitamos que nos indique cuando mandar sus pertenencias al castillo

Ire en un momento con ustedes a decirselo, puedes retirarte

Si señor-se va cerrando la puerta tras de si

* * *

><p><strong>Ya una semana habia pasado desde la partida de Alison y todos habian uelto a su rutina diaria, preparandose para las vacaciones que ya estaban proximas y planeando los lugares que algunos visitarian.<strong>

Candy-dijo Annie

¿Que sucede?-le contesto

Quisiera preguntarte, a donde iras en las vacaciones?

La verdad no lo se, dejaron que Terry decidiera eso

¿Tu no iras a las clases en escocia?

Ya he tenido suficiente del colegio aqui y quiero olvidarme al menos un tiempo, es muy molesto

Supongo que tienes razon, quisiera hacer como tu pero mis padres quieren que vaya y bueno no los puedo contradecir

Tal vez si hablas con ellos te dejen ir a otro lado

Lo dudo pero nada pierdo con intentar

Annie! Candy-les dijo Patty mientras iba hacia ellas-ya han leido el periodico de hoy?

Yo no, hoy me desperte un poco tarde y no tuve tiempo-dijo Annie

Y a las hermanas les da pereza subir escaleras para llegar a mi piso, por eso yo nunca lo leo, pero que dice?

Miren-les muestra un articulo que decia asi:

Tormentas azotan las costas, advertencia a todo el pais

Terribles lluvias y vientos causan destrozos en las costas y puestos, se recomienda abstenerse de hacer viajes largos por el mar hasta nuevo aviso, entre otras cosas, se buscan personas desaparecidas en el mar hace aproximadamente tres dias victimas del hundimiento de un barco que zarpo la semana pasada, los muertos aun no son reconocidos...

En otras noticias las vacaciones comenzaran antes debido a las lluvias

Lo ven?-dijo Patty

Si-dijo Candy-las clases se adelantaran

Solo leiste lo que te convenia cierto?-dijo Annie

Que triste que llueva, yo que pensaba hacer un viaje en las vacaciones

Si es triste aunque es peor la guerra-dijo Candy

¿Que guerra?-dijo Annie

Son solo rumores, que se desarrollara una cerca de aqui

Espero que mas que rumores sean una mentira-dijo Patty-seria terrible una guerra y mas aun que no tendria donde ir

¿Por que Patty?-dijo Annie

Mi abuela con quien solia vivir esta aqui y no creo que quiera irse y dejar su casa para que la destruyan

La comprendo, tener que dejar un lugar siempre es dificil-dijo Annie

Recemos porque la guerra no sea mas que un rumor-dijo Candy-a mi tampoco me gustaria que sucediera

"Sonido de campanas"

Chicas-dijo Candy-que clase es la que sigue?

Supongo que matematicas-dijo Patty

Bien, si la hermana pregunta por mi me he enfermado-dijo Candy

No hiciste la tarea?-dijo Annie

Lo que pasa es que tenia bastantes cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo

La excusa de siempre-dijo Patty-bueno si tienes suerte no la revisaran hoy pero no puedes faltar o te quitaran las vacaciones

Si señorita Patty-dijo Candy y todas se fueron a su salon de clases

Buenos dias-dijo la hermana que iba entrando y todas se pusieron de pie

Buenos dias-dijeron

Pueden sentarse-les dijo y todas lo hicieron asi-hoy pensaba revisar su tarea pero me vi obligada a posponerlo, en lugar de eso les dare un anuncio

Al parecer tuve suerte-penso Candy

Bueno, como algunas de ustedes sabran las vacaciones seran adelantadas y con ello traemos unas clases de verano en Escocia para todo aquel que quiera asistir debera traer un permiso firmado por escrito de sus padres, y aunque es voluntario les recomiendo ir orque puede ayudarles con su calificacion-dijo mirando a Candy-aun asi no estan obligados, y menos con los movimientos que han habido por las lluvias y la guerra-finalizo

De nuev la guerra, ya me habia olvidado de eso

Para cambiar el tema y asegurarme de que hayan echo sus tareas les pondre unos ejercicios que deben contestar-tomo una tiza y escribio en la pizarra por unos momentos y despues se giro, Candice pasa al frente y responde este ejercicio

Que!?-se dijo internamente y se levanto llendo hacia la hermana

No tienes porque estar nerviosa, supongo que hiciste la tarea cierto?-dijo la hermana

Si..claro-respondio y tomo la tiza

Vamos Candy piensa-se dijo

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Candy<strong>

Rapido! deben buscar el procedimiento!-dijo el cerebro

Mi señor aqui no hay nada-dijo una neurona que estaba buscando en una enorme carpeta

No lo encuentroo!-dijo otra con una mini-computadora

Sigan buscando deben hacerlo rapido

Señor aqui esta!-dijo una neurona que traia una carpeta en las manos

Perfecto ahora enviala, pero rapido que perdemos tiempo

Ya voy!-dijo la neurona y se fue corriendo al fax

Mi señor eso era el equivocado! aqui esta el verdadero!-dijo una pequeña neurona-esos son otros recuerdos

Como!-dijo el cerebro y vio que la otra neurona ya estaba colocando la carpeta-NOOOO!-grito y se lanzo sobre el fax cambiando las carpetas

* * *

><p>Emm creo que este es el resultado-dijo Candy<p>

Dejame ver-dijo la hermana-si efectiametne ese es, supongo que pense mal de ti, puedes sentarte

Si-dijo Candy-"me salve"-penso

Bueno al ver que al parecer tuvieron mucha facilidad con esa tarea he decidido dejarles mas, supongo que no les sera un problema-dijo la hermana

Hay no-dijo Candy mientras veia las miradas acesinas de sus compañeras-ya nadie me salvara

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	64. los celos de Anthony

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solamente de entretenimento.**

**Capitulo 63**

**Los celos de Anthony**

Por la madrugada desembargo en la costa para luego subir a su carruaje, espero a que el anciano conductor subiera y lo pusiera en marcha, mirando a las frias calles de Inglaterra, en donde algun dia fue su hogar

* * *

><p>Candy salio sigilosamente de su habitacion por la mañana para evitar a sus compañeras que, desde el dia anterior la habian estado persiguiendo gracias a la tarea<p>

Supongo que no hay nadie aqui, que suerte-penso Candy mientras vigilaba el pasillo

Solo falta un poco mas y saldre del edificio-caminando por la pared y escondiendose tras algunos muebles que estaban por hay cuando siente una mano en su hombro-ahh...

Candy,¿Que se supone que haces?

Anthony solo eres tu-suspiro aliviada-me estoy escondiendo, pero, ¿Que haces tu aqui mas bien?

Me han puesto a hacer la piempiezarespondio mientras le mostraba la esponja que tenia en la mano-es una clase de castigo

¿Que es lo que hiciste?-pregunto

Estaba en una guerra de gomas con Terry y el profesor nos descubrio, es esta haciendo la limpieza en el otro edificio

Me sorprende que todavia no se halla escapado-mirando hacia la salida, sus compañeras la estaban esperando-¿Quieres que te ayude?

No hace falta, ademas tu estas en tu recreo-le contesto

Eso no importa ademas no tengo nada que hacer por ahora y me gustaria ayudarte

En ese caso supongo que puedes ayudarme a pulir las esculturas que la hermana Margareth dejo aqui

No sera problema-toma un paño y se acerca a una escultura procurando no alejarse de Anthony-"con el aqui seguro que no vienen"-penso

Candy se paso el tiempo puliendo distraidaente la escultura con forma de gato y mirando hacia la puerta de donde sus compañeras nisiquiera se habian movido

¿Que es lo que ves alla?-dijo Anthony

No es nada importante-contesto y siguio puliendo

Al poco rato entro un chico de aproximadamente 18 años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises

Candy-dijo el chico

Hola Louis ¿Como estas?-contesto esta

¿Quien es ese?-penso Anthony

Te traje esto-extendiendole un sobre

Tan rapido? crei que tardaria mas

Han estado adelantando todo en el colegio esto tambien esta incluido

Entiendo-tomando el sobre

No puedo oir nada-penso Anthony-me acercare sigilosamente

Despues te dare todo lo demas cuando me lo entreguen esta bien?-dijo Louis dirigiendose a Candy

Si-contesto Candy-aunque no se si quiera abrirlo ya que no se si sera bueno o malo lo que haya dentro

Probablemente sea bueno-contesto Louis y miro fugazmente a Anthony-debo irme, adios Candy

Adios-le dijo y volvio a pulir la escultura

No escuche nada-penso Anthony que por escuchar habia terminado llegando al lado de Candy

Ya termine-dijo Candy y se percato de que Anthony estaba junto a ella-¿Debo suponer que tu tambien terminaste ya?-le dijo

Eh?-mirando hacia los lados, habia limpiado todo inconscientemente al querer acercarse a escuchar-si ya termine-contesto-¿Que tal si salimos al patio? todavia no se ha terminado el recreo

Salir?-mirando al recreo, ya no quedaban muchas de sus compañeras-bueno esta bien

Salieron a caminar un momento, Candy como es de suponerse muy cerca de Anthony para evitar encuentros con sus compañeras

Por cierto Candy-le dijo Anthony ya sin resistir la curiosidad-¿Quien era ese chico?

Que chico-le dijo

El que entro al edificio cuando limpiabamos

Ahh ese, su nombre es Louis y es el hijo de mi profesora de matematicas, porque lo preguntas?

No por nada "debo averiguar mas, sobretodo de que es lo ue hay en el sobre que le entrego-penso

Anthony-lo llamo Candy

Si? dime

Quisiera ir a la cafeteria a comprar un pastelillo relleno de piña, me acompañas?-le dijo ya que le habia dado hambre

Si claro-contesto el rubio y ambos se fueron

En verdad que me gustan estos pastelillos-dijo despues de terminar con el tercero-¿tu no comes?

No tengo hambre todavia, tu no quieres nada mas?-respondio sin poner mucha atencion aun pensando en el sobre

Me he quedado sin dinero-dijo Candy

Yo te lo compro-dijo distraidamente

¿En verdad?-dijo Candy

Ajam-contesto

En ese caso me gustaria una malteada de chocolate, de fresa, un budin de vainilla una galleta de nuez(...)

uchas gracias de nuevo Anthony-dijo Candy comiendo un helado

Si..-dijo Anthony mientras miraba su billetera semi-vacia-no debi hablar de mas-susurro

¿Dijiste algo?

No, estaba pensando en voz alta

Ah bien-dijo y se le callo el sobre-¿me ayudas a recogerlo?

Si"esta es mi oportunidad"-penso y lo junto, vio fugazmente algunas cosas ue no alcanzo a leer bien-toma

Gracias-guarda el sobre

Por lo que alcanze a ver tal vez es una carta dirigida a ella de parte de ese tal Louis pero de que sera?-penso Anthony

Te veo algo callado-dijo Candy-que pasa?

No es nada, no tienes algo de frio?-dijo Anthony cambiando de tema

Mmm si solo un poco-dijo Candy algo confundida

Asi no conseguire averiguar nada-penso Anthony

Bueno ya termine mi helado-sacando el sobre-esperame un momento, quiero saber que es lo que dice aqui

Esta bien-dijo Anthony y se puso al lado de ella donde podia ver algunas letras

Candy se puso a leer con Anthony al lado intentando descifrar que decia alli sin mucho exito ya que Candy movia constantemente la hoja de papel

No he leido mucho pero estoy seguro de que es algo de Louis-se dijo Anthony-debo averiguar que es lo que dice alli

Pero que tonteria-dijo Candy al terminar de leer-he reprobado dos asignaturas

Reprobar?-dijo Anthony

Si, mira-mostrandole la hoja-aqui lo dice

Dejame ver-toma el papel y comienza a leer-"tonto tonto tonto"-se repetia mentalmente-"son solo calificaciones"

Lo ves?-dijo Candy

Si, lo veo perfectamente

Es terrible ahora debo inventarme una buena excusa o estre castigada por el resto de mi vida

Tampoco es para tanto

Eso lo dices tu porque nunca repruebas nada

Solo tienes que estudiar un poco

Es muy dificil y trabajoso

Eso mismo pensaba yo alguna vez pero despues me acostumbre a estudiar despues de las clases

Pues nose sigue siendo dificil

Igual deberias intentarlo, asi no tendras que inventar excusas despues

Tal vez algun dia lo haga

Cuando eso suceda estare lleno de arrugas-dijo Anthony

No te burles de mi, puedo estudiar cuando quiera es solo que no quiero

Claro..

Candy!-dijo Louis que llevaba otro papel en la mano-toma

Gracias..aunque crei que tardarias mas

Si..adios-se va

Que extraño-penso Candy-este no tiene un sobre es solo un papel-lo abre y se pone a leerlo

Seguramente son calificaciones mas actualizadas-penso Anthony

Candy hace bolita el papel lo tira

¿Eh?

No es nada importante, Anthony he recordado que olvide algo importante en mi habitacion , me esperas aqui? vendre rapido

Si esta bien

Entonces ire-se va

Vamos Anthony resiste...-se dijo internamente-no puedo!-toma el papel y lo desdobla

Candy:

Te dedico esto Candy!

Quisiera ser el motivo de tu felicidad. Quisiera ser el espejo que refleja tu rostro.

Quisiera ser el lipstick que recorre tus labios.

Quisiera ser la brizna de tu perfume que toca cada parte de tu piel.

Ser el viento que juega con tu pelo.

Por tu amor sería capaz de enfrentar mis más grandes temores.

Toma mi mano y ven conmigo a recorrer cada instante de la vida

Louis

Mm..-dijo Anthony despues de leer-asi que..Louis...-dijo mientras una mirada acesina adornaba su rostro

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	65. los celos de Anthony parte dos

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entetenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 64<strong>

**Los celos de Anthony parte dos**

Mi señor me temo que aun no hemos podidos localizarla

Como es posible que con tanto tiempo aun no hayan echo nada-dijo el anciano indignado-todos son una bola de incompetentes

Hacemos lo que podemos pero al parecer hizo lo posible por esconderla

No me importa, debemos encontrarla, no me importa cuanto dinero gaste hagan lo posible aun si tienes que contratar a los mejores investigadores del pais o del mundo tu solo averigua en donde es que se encuentra

Si señor-dijo y salio

No se porque sigo trabajando con estas personas-dijo mientras se sentaba en su enorme escritorio y, de entre tus innumerables filas de papeleo tomaba una foto de una niña pequeña con cabello corto, piel blanca y ojos resplandecientes...

Sera mejor encontrar un sitio donde tenga mejor vista, no veo nada-dijo Anthony y bajo del arbol en que estaba para esconderse entre unos arbustos-supongo que aqui esta bien, pero aun asi no logro ver mucho-penso pero el wookie tookie que tenia en el bolsillo comenzo a sonar

Que sucede Stear-dijo Anthony al tomar el wookie tookie

Louis se dirige hacia tu pocision-interferencia-al parecer ira a regar las plantas del patio sera mejor que te alejes

¿Que has dicho?-dijo Anthony hasta que sintio algo frio en su cabeza-ahh ya entendi lo que decias...

¿Que sucedio? Anthony? Anthonyy-decia Stear por el wookie tookie

Ese tonto me las pagara-toma una rama y se la arroja a la cabeza a Louis

Auch-dijo este y se giro en un momento-que extraño, es muy pronto para que se caigan las ramas de los arboles-sigue su camino

Anthonyyy respondee-decia Stear-sigues ahi?

Si aqui estoy-tomando el wookie tookie-¿que quieres?

Porque no contestas! ya creia que te habias arrepentido

Eso jamas, solamente estaba un poco ocupado en mis asuntos, por cierto, Louis ya paso por este sitio

En ese caso creo deducir cuales eran esos asuntos, bueno a lo que iba, me encuentro en la ventilacion que da a la clase en donde se encuentra Candy desde aqui puedo observar las clases y ademas vigilar a donde se dirige, por cierto, qe clases tan mas raras!

Bueno a ellas les dan una enseñanza diferente a la nuestra de cualquier forma estate atento e informame de cualquier cosa

Esta bien

Profesora-djo una chica

¿Dime?

Escucho ruidos extraños de la ventilacion

y yo-dijo otra chica-vi algo que se movia en la rejilla

Seguramente sera un animal-toma su baston y da unos cuantos golpes a traves de la rejilla

Auch-dijo Stear sobandose la cabeza-yo no soy ningun animal-susurro

Llamare a alguien para que lo saque de ahi, supongo que por hoy terminamos pero no se olviden de repasar

Si profesora-dijeron todas

Pueden retirarse-finalizo y todas salieron

Anthony! hey Anthony -dijo Stear por el wookie tookie mientras se arrastraba por la ventilacion

¿Que quieres?

Han salido antes, ahora mismo la estoy siguiendo y por cierto me han golpeado en la cabeza

Informame si notas algo, y tambien no seas tan descuidado que te van a descubrir

Esta bien-dijo Stear y comenzo seguir

Sera mejor que vaya a donde Louis, desde aqui lo veo seguro que asi conseguire algo-penso y comenzo a perseguirlo sigilosamente

A parado en el baño de chicas, me pregunto que es lo que busca hacer en ese sitio

¿Aqui estabas?-dijo una chica dirigiendose a Louis

Te estuve esperando-la toma de la mano y se van.

Asi que no solo esta detras de Candy, ese Louis es un sinverguenza

Anthony responde-dijo Stear

Conseguiste algo?

Pues..ya no puedo seguir

Por que

La ventilacion que da a la habitacion de Candy esta dividida y dudo que quieras que yo entre

Porque vas a la habitacion de Candy?

Acaba de entrar al edificio asi que yo dedusco que va hacia alla

Entonces dime en donde estas, yo entrare

Bien, te espero fuera del edificio de chicas

Toma estas botas y guantes-le da unos-te serviran ya que se sube en vertical

Esta bien-se los puso y entro en la ventilacion

El tenia razon, solo espero que esto sirva hasta que llegue hasta arriba de lo contrario me caere

Pero que molesta fue la clase de hoy, menos mal que termino antes-dijo Candy y se tumbo en la cama-¿que es eso? algo se ha movido alli arriba

Ay creo que me vio-se dijo Anthony e intento acerse para atras alejandose de la rejilla

Seguro que ese animal ha llegado hasta aqui-quitando la rejilla-ya vera como sale, encendere la ventilacion

¿Que es este viento?-dijo Anthony al sentir que era empujado

Ehh me caere-intenta sostenerse del borde pero acaba llendo hacia abajo-ahhh

Pero que..-dijo Candy

Eso duele-djo Anthony-y en verdad que mucho-se levanta y se sacude el polvo que llevaba encima

Se puede saber que haces aqui?

Yo? pues nada, paseando

Por la ventilacion

Puedo explicarlo

Como?

Bueno...esta bien no puedo, pero no malpienses no te estaba espiando

Seguro que tu eres el que estaba en clases

No! ese fue Stear

Si, claro con que proposito estabas ahi? a quien querias ver?

Yo a nadie-mirando hacia otro lado

Por supuesto-tomando un libro y amenazando a Anthony con el

Olle espera!-entrando nuevamente a la rejilla con el proposito de escapar

No tu no te vas de aqui!-lo toma por el pie y lo jala

Nooo!-se toma de donde puede-es mi fin

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno por fin termine, votos a favor de Candy y de Anthony! ¿quieren que Candy lo atrape y lee arruine la cara a nuestro hermoso Anthony o que el escape y le haga algo peor? hagan sus apuestas<strong>

**Gracias por leer**


	66. vacaciones

**Guest:la verdad es que yo lo escribo asi por que lo lei en el manga aunque de igual forma gracias por la correcion, igualmente considero es algo tarde ya que me acostumbre a escribirlo de ese modo**

**Bueno tuve que elegir entre varios rumbos para este episodio analizando pros y contras..asi que bueno termine con esto..**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki en compañia de Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solamente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 65<p>

Vacaciones

Señor la hemos encontrado!-dijo el mayordomo mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta con unos documentos entre las manos

Ya era hora, y dime, ¿que es lo que han averiguado?

Al parecer se encuentra en esta misma ciudad que usted, y ha llegado hace apenas unos cuantos meses

¿Y en donde es que esta?

Dejeme ver-examina por un momento los papeles y vuelve la mirada al anciano-se encuentra en el Real Colegio San Pablo

Perfecto, y quisiera saber, ¿que edad tiene ahora?

15 años mi señor

Bien, ¿podrias decirme como es?

Yo no podria describirla correctamente aunque aqui tengo una foto de ella, solo que cuando se la tomaron estaba en compañia de otro joven-saca una foto de entre sus papeles y se la entrega

-viendo la foto-ha cambiado bastante, la ultima vez que la vi apenas era una infante

Efectos de los años mi señor

¿Sabes el nombre del chico que esta con ella?

En realiad no l ehabiamos prestado atencion pero sabemos que tu nombre es Anthony Brower

Vaya, se me hace conocido el nombre

Recuerde que alguna vez viajo en la tripulacion del capital Brower, tal vez sea por eso

Ah claro, pero ahora dime, ¿como es que se llama la chica?

Su nombre es Candice Grandchester

Candice..-repitio como para no olvidarse

* * *

><p>Candyy tardas mucho ahi dentro, ¿que tantas cosas estas haciendo?<p>

Simplemente termino de empacar

Pues supongo que es demasiado, deberias cargar menos-entrando cerrando la puerta tras de si

Solamente soy prevenida-guardando un oso de felpa

Llenar tu maleta con peluches no es ser prevenida, deberias ser mas como Ali...-se tapa la boca

¿como quien?-dice la rubia con interes

Nadie, tu solo empaca menos que sino nos van a dejar aqui por tu causa

Si claro "no te salvaras porque averiguare que es lo que decias"-penso

Te esperare alla fuera, no tardes demasiado

Puedes esperar sentado

Supongo que tendre que hacerlo-se apoyo en la pared y se puso a mirar los objetos a su alrededor-vaya gustos raros tienen las hermanas para decorar los pasillos de las chicas, parece como si fuera la habitacion de una niña pequeña

Hola Terry, no se han ido?-dijo Annie

Candy aun no esta lista, ustedes ya se van?

Si, las hermanas ya nos llamaron para ir a la estacion de tren

Quisiera irme yo tambien ya pero Candy tarda bastante

Lo se, por eso siempre suelo adelantarme, y dime, ¿a donde piensan ir?

Iremos a America, aunque no tengo planeado volver

A vaya, en ese caso tendras que decirme en donde residiran para poder enviarles cartas e ir de visita

Claro, yo mismo te enviare una carta con la direccion cuando este alla

Bien, bueno adios que sino me dejan

Adios

Terry ya estoy lista

Por fin! ya tenemos poco tiempo

Pues tendras que ayudarme a cargar algunas de las maletas

Esta bien-entra y ve cinco maletas encima de la cama-segura que no quieres llevarte la habitacion tambien?

No te burles, llevo lo necesario

Si claro-toma la smaletas con algo de dificultad y se dirigen a la salida

Que vacio que esta

La mayoria ya se fueron, poco mas y nos quedariamos aqui

Eso no pasara, ahora vamos que ya veo el coche que envio nuestro padre

Subieron al coche dejando las maletas detras y partieron hacia el puerto

Ya debemos subir, apenas hemos llegado con tiempo-dijo Terry y ambos subieron a su barco

Nunca me han gustado los barcos, se mueen tanto-dijo Candy cuando ya habian desembarcado-siento como si me fuera a caer

Dudo que quieras caer aqui, las aguas estan llenas de tiburones-dijo Terry haciendo a Candy palidecer-es broma por aqui no abundan

Eres un tonto-dijo levantando la nariz

No tienes sentido del humor

Mejor ire al camarote, el movimiento del barco me causa nauseas

No soportas nada-dijo y luego la vio irse-paseare un poco por la cubierta

Esto es realmente aburrido, todo esta lleno de ancianos y mujeres obsecionadas con la joyeria-dijo mientras caminaba

Disculpe-escucho una voz algo familiar

¿eh? que se le ofrece-dijo Terry y vio que se trataba de una mujer con el rostro cubierto, al parecer era de otro pais

Me podria decir en donde se encuentra el area 3?

Es por alla-señalo con el brazo

Gracias-se fue hacia donde le indico

Es raro, me parecio conocida, supongo que la marea tambien me esta afectando a mi, mejor ire al camarote-se va

Terry Grandchester...que casualidad encontrarte aqui-susurro la mujer de hace un momento mientras lo miraba a lo lejos

Me pregunto cuando llegaremos, este viaje es realmente estresante-dijo Terry y se puso a dibujar para pasar el tiempo, hasta qu a su mente llego la mujer de hace un momento-podra ser..-dijo e inmediatamente sacudo la cabeza-no, eso es imposible ella se fue hace mucho

* * *

><p>Por fin he llegado-dijo Alison y se bajo del carruaje en que estaba para admirar el gran edificio de oficinas que estaba frente a ella-Anelis no me hablo de esto-entro y se dirigio con la recepcionista-disculpe, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Charles Goldchluk?-pregunto<p>

Puede decirme su nombre?-dijo la mujer

Alison Visillo

Bien, sigame-la dirigio al quinto piso, en una oficina a mitad del pasillo, toco la puerta

Pase-se escucho desde dentro

La recepcionsta abrio la puerta y dentro de encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, con algunos indicios de canas a los lados del cabello y una barba corta, vestia de forma elegante con un pantalon y saco negros, muy bien peinado

Señor, ha llegado-dijo la recepcionista

Bien, puedes retirarte-le dijo y la mujer salio-tu debes ser Alison cierto? yo soy Charles Goldchluk

Mucho gusto señor Goldchluk-dijo ella y saco un sobre de su bolsillo-el doctor Martin Wellington me ha dicho que le entrege esto-le da la carta

Veamos-abre el sobre y se pone a leer la carta mirando varias veces a Alison-ya veo..me habia informado de esto antes

Y..-dijo Alison

Puedo llevarte a Alemania

Eso seria fantastico-dijo ella-cuando podria ser?

Mm-toma un calendario de su escritorio y hace algunas cuentas-en 9 dias aproximadamente

Seria perfecto

Por cierto-dijo el-supongo que no tendras donde quedarte-toma una hoja y escribe varias cosas en ella-cerca de aqui ahi un hotel, alli tengo algunos conocidos, solo entregales esto y todo estara arreglado-le da el papel

Muchas gracias, Sr. Goldchluk

Puedes llamarme Charles

Esta bien, Charles, debo irme ya que quiero escribir una carta a algunas personas

Bien no te quito mas tu tiempo, que tengas un buen dia

Igualmente-respondio-hasta pronto

* * *

><p>Por fin llegamos-dijo Candy bajando del barco-eso fue agotador<p>

Lo dice la que no esta cargando las maletas-dijo Terry que iba cargado de ellas

No te quejes, ademas tu no quisiste contratar a alguien para que las llevara

Es una perdida de dinero

¿Y desde cuando tu te preocupas por eso?

No importa, solo sigue caminando-le dijo

Por cierto aun no me has dicho en donde nos quedaremos

Por ahora tengo pensado ir a New York, tengo curiosidad sobre ese lugar

Pero eso esta muy lejos de aqui

Lo se, pero valdra la pena

Bien, y que quieres que haga durante el viaje? no quiero aburrirme como en el barco

Pues tal vez podramos pasar por ese lugar donde te criaste, ¿como se llama esa cosa?

"esa cosa" es el hogar de Pony

Que nombre raro, bueno vamos

Y caminaron hasta que un hombre se ofrecio a llevarlos, a lo lejos divisaron una colina no muy alta con un arbol en la cima

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Seguire en el debate y tal vez en el proximo episodio ponga mi otra idea, y ademas, ¿quien creen que sera la mujer que encontro Terry? si lo desean les dejare elegir un peronaje de la historia o crear uno a su gusto, si no hay respuesta o ideas yo misma lo decidire<p>

Gracias por leer


	67. acostumbrandose al hogar de pony

**Bueno hace tiempo les hable sobre algo en lo que estaba trabajando, se trata de capitulos especiales que subire en ciertas fechas de este mes, el primero se titulara "2012" y lo subire el 21 de diciembre, el segundo sera "una navidad perfecta" y sera subido el 25 de diciembre, el ultimo sera "viaje a un mundo paralelo" que aun no tiene fecha de subida**

**Los capitulos especiales no cambiaran la historia ya que seran historias aparte en un tipo de universo alterno, aqui una pequeña introduccion de estos capitulos:**

**2012: Aun faltan 2 dias y ya estan cerca, ellos se han apoderado de todo el mundo, no hay un sitio seguro, un debo encontrarla ya que ellos se la han llevado, me pregunto, ¿en donde esta? y, ¿que le han echo a mi querida Candy?**

**Una navidad perfecta: Por fin solos! esta ha sido una noche muy agitada-exclamo con alegria, lo se-respondio la chica-creo que se han vuelto completamente locos alla dentro, no los comprendo ni un poco, tal vez, esta era su intencion-susurro el chico para despues besarla.**

**Viaje a un mundo paralelo: Pero que sitio mas raro!-dijo el rubio-por un momento crei haber visto mi propia lapida-se dijo mientras paseaba por la mansion-esperen, esos de hay no son Candy y Terry?**

**Bueno esas fueron sus introducciones, ahora sin mas que agregar les dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 66**

**Acostumbrandose al hogar de Pony**

Habian llegado ya hacia 3 dias que habian sido los mas duros para Terry, por primera vez hizo algo que jamas creyo, comenzo a trabajar y ayudar en el hogar de Pony

Candy te digo que estoy cansado!-se quejo Terry que estaba pintando el hogar por fuera

Deja de ser tan quejumbroso, mira que yo no estoy nada cansada y he trabajado mas que tu-señalo la gran parte que llevaba pintada y despues la poca de el-verguenza me daria ser tu

Odio pintar, ademas tu ya estas acostumbrada

Pues tu tambien tendras que acostumbrarte mi querido Terry, no puedes pasarte la vida sin hacer nada

Era mejor asi-murmuro Terry y siguio pintando de mala gana

Como pintes mal te hare que lo repitas 10 veces!-dijo Candy

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, Alison se preparaba para ir un dia mas a la escuela-hospital<em>

Se me hace tarde, debo darme prisa-dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello a toda prisa-listo, ¿en donde he dejado mi libreta?

Busco rapidamente por todo el apartamento tirando maletas y cajas, convirtiendo todo en un desorden

Llegare tarde-removiendo una pila de cajas de zapatos-en donde es que la deje?

**Flash Back**

Uhmm tengo mucho sueño-mirando el reloj-sera mejor que deje de estudiar hasta mañana-se puso de pie y tomo una de sus maletas

Seguramente aqui no olvidare la libreta-la mete dentro sin prestar mucha atencion y se va a dormir

**Fin del flash back**

A ya recuerdo!-busco entre las maletas que habia tirado hasta encontrar una pequeña-al parecer olvide cerrarla-toma su libreta

Bien ahora si puedo irme!-dijo felizmente-auch-se toma la rodilla-¿que es esto?

* * *

><p>Estoy muerto!-dijo Terry y se tiro en el piso-nose como lo soportas<p>

Lo que pasa es que tu eres un flojo, no es tan dificil en verdad, al final yo he tenido que hacer tu parte

Pero lo hisiste porque quisiste.

Si como no.-dijo Candy-pero ya te enteraras mañana cuando te ponga a podar todo el cesped que rodea el hogar

Nooo el cesped no-se cubrio la cara con las manos

* * *

><p>Una cajita?-dijo Alison tomando el pequeño objeto que habia pegado en su rodilla-de que sera?<p>

"Abrelo cuando llegues a Alemania"-resonaron las palabras de Terry en su memoria-ah ya me habia olvidado de eso-quito el pequeño moño que tenia la caja y retiro la parte de arriba

Dentro se encontraba un pequeño broche para el cabello hecho de plata con dos serpientes doradas entrelazadas formando la letra A, estaba encubierto con pedreria que cambiaba de color segun la pocision

Vaya, por un momento crei que me habia dado un raton muerto, menos mal que no fue asi-se coloco el broche en el cabello, tomo sus cosas y salio rumbo al hospital

Me pregunto que estara haciendo-susurro Terry

¿Quien?-dijo Candy que lo habia escuchado

Eh? desde cuando estas aqui?

No importa, en quien pensabas Terry? alguna novia que dejaste en Inglaterra?

No! yo aun soy soltero

**Extra:**

**Terry:Si, como dije estoy soltero chicas asi que aqui esta mi numero de telefono, anoten:**

**Autora:Ehmm Terry vuelve a la historia, no puedes dar numeros de telefono aqui**

**Terry:pero sera rapido**

**Autora:Que vuelvas a la historia DIJE**

**Terry:Que amargada...ya voy**

**Fin del extra :D**

En serio? eso no me lo creo ni en broma.

¿Porque no?

Conociendo tu vicio por las chicas me seria muy sorprendente

Ja! yo soy un fruto prohibido, nadie puede probarme

Yo no estaria tan segura

¿Por que?

No por nada

Eres extraña

Eso suelen decirme

Bueno me voy a dormir

¿Tan temprano?

Estoy cansado! me hiciste trabajar todo el dia

Pobre de ti mañana

* * *

><p>Lalaralala Laralaralala!-cantaba Archie alegremente<p>

Callate ya Archie! me desconcentras-dijo Stear

Estoy afinando mi _hermosa_ voz, no puedo permitir que se vuelva debil, comenzare de nuevo-se prepara-lalaralara larala...

Silencio!-le lanza una almohada a Archie

Auch!-la almohada se estrella en su cara-¿porque tan estresado?

Me interrumpes, asi no puedo compretar mi telescopio

Tienes una infinidad de telescopios y ya construyes otro?

Quiero crear uno con tal potencia que pueda ver de aqui hasta neptuno

Imposible

Nada es imposible en este mundo mi querido Archie

En ese caso seguire cantando que si nada es imposible podras concentrarte, laralalaa!

Porque torturan a ese inocente animal-dijo Anthony que iba entrando

Que animal?-dijo Archie indignado

Ah eras tu, menos mal aunque no es muy diferente

Que dices! si seras...

Archie, te tirare del balcon-amenazo Stear

Bueno me callo, par de amargados

Por cierto Anthony que te trae por aqui?

Estoy aburrido-dijo Anthony

Crei que estaas con Neil-dijo Archie

Si pero lo unico que hace es seguir a Eliza y ella solo va a buscar de que enterarse

Pronto seremos librees-dijo Archie-porque no le escribes una carta a Candy? asi te entretienes

No tengo idea de que escribir, me duele la cabeza

Ta vez podrias contarle sobre lo que hemos echo?-dijo Stear-yo ya le envie 10 cartas

Asi que te me adelantaste eh? y que es lo que decian

Casi nada en especial, le he enviado fotos y algunas cosas que han pasado

Bueno inspirame, te ha contestado?

Si aunque brevemente, al parecer ha estado ocupada haciendo que Terry trabaje en el hogar de Pony

No me lo imagino trabajando, esta acostumbrado a la vida facil

Ehh Stear conmigo si te quejas que te interrumpa pero con Anthony no verdad?-dijo Archie-traidor!

Lo que pasa es que tu estaas gritando-fue la respuesta de Stear-y Anthony esta hablando

No son gritos, estaba afinando

Si seguro, volvere al telescopio

Bien ignorame, ignorenme todos!-dijo Archie

Yo..ire a dormir-dijo Anthony y salio

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto al dia siguiente..(se me estan acabando las ideas, tengo sueño)<p>

Ahh que bien dormi-dijo Terry-porque hay tanta luz?

Al fin despiertas-dijo Candy

Ahh!-grito Terry-oh eres tu, por un momento crei que habia entrado una secuestradora

Ni quien te quiera secuestrar

Por si no lo sabes miles lo decean, esque soy irresistible

Mejor vistete y sal fuera

Porque?

Que ya no lo recuerdas? tu solo haslo

Bien bien, pero sal de aqui

Como si quisiera verte-se va cerrando la puerta tras de si

Sere yo o esta mas gruñona de lo normal?-se vistio rapidamente y salio fuera del hogar encontrandose a Candy por alli-para que quieres que salga tan temprano?

Toma-le da una podadora

¿yo para que quiero esto?

Vas a cortar todo el cesped que vez desde aqui hasta la colina

¿estas loca? es demasiado

Pues deberias empezar porque lo necesito ya

Tu servirias para politica sabes?

Que me has querido decir?

Nada, nada-se fue hacia la colina con la podadora

Bien, ahora yo me voy a lo mio-se fue dentro dle hogar y se dispuso a escribir una carta

_Querido Anthony..._

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Termine! soy libre! bueno todavia no..hasta que termine la historia u.u bueno ojala les haya gustado si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto?<strong>

**Gracias por leer?**


	68. capitulo especial 2012

**Antes que nada les recuerdo que este tipo de capitulos no influyen de ninguna manera con la historia ya que son aparte, es su decision leerlos o no**

**Otro aviso, debido a la gran cantidad de capitulos me vere en la necesidad de dividir la historia en dos partes, aunque eso sera en los proximos capitulos, el siguiente sera "Que pasaria si 2" por lo que el final que tenga esta parte proablemente no sea definitivo, aunque es solo una consideracion**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki en compañia de Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic no esta hecho con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo Especial**

**2012**

**10 de diciembre del 2012, 5:30 am, Instituto de investigacion y preservacion de especies (IIPE), Estados Unidos**

Liberen al numero 10-se escucho una voz grave

Una enorme puerta se abrio y de ela salio una especie de cruatura deformada, parece que algun dia fue algo parecido a un mono, va cautelosamente por la sala mirando hacia los lados, no habia mucho, todo estaba completamente iluminado por una luz cegadora

Demuestranos tu inteligencia-dijo la voz-de donde vienes?

La criatura miro hacia la pared un momento y respondio en un idioma extraño (leer alrevez para entender)

onamuh elpmis, etrednopser euq airdnet euq rop? - (comenzar a leer desde aqui)

Mira, mas vale que cooperes si es que quieres que te libere

acsalp em odnauc emri odeup

Veo que estas de mal humor

amoidi im sedneitne euq se omoc?

Llevo muchos años en este negocio, o que me sorprende es que tu entiendas el mio

ohcum rop ayus al a asaperbos aicnegiletni artseun, osrevinu le ne azar arto somos on

Veo que tendras rebeldia, muestren al numero 3-ordeno la voz

Se hizo una pequeña abertura en el techo y descendio una jaula con una criatura como la mas grande, aunque de un tamaño diminuto

etsarutpac el omoc?-dijo la criatura y se acerco a la jaula con las intenciones de romperla

Mas te vale que te alejes de ella, no querras que muera

onamuh, secid soinomed euq?

hemos puesto sensores con un veneno muy potente en esa jaula, a la mas minima vibracion lo soltara matandole al instante

adud nis osrevinu le arap airocse anu nos

Oh muchas gracias, eso es lo que intentamos aqui, pero ahora mas te vale responder,

rebas sereiuq euq ol se euq?

Veo que nos entendemos, mira, desde hace algunos años hemos tenido rumores, sobre una clase de apocalipsis, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero

olle noc asap euq ,is?

Quiero saber que es lo que sucedera, y cuando sera, estoy seguro que tu conoces esa informacion

atenalp elbaresim etse ne zap eneitnam euq le se noirutnas latsirc la oreifer em ,osrevinu led sasoilav sam sayoj sal ed anu ed serodatrop odis nah olrebas nis sedetsu opmeit ohcum etnarud ,oneub ,ose ne odatreca sah

Que es lo que ha sucedido con ese cristal tan valioso?

etseo la ranimret arap etse la sarreit sal rop odnaicini ,atenalp el ne aratased es soac le ose ed asuac a, sonamuh sedetsu ed onu rop odabor odis ah latsirc le, sapmurretni em on

Entonces este sera uno de los ultimos lugares en ser afectado cierto?

se isa

Como podemos evitarlo?

noracas ol euq led ragul la latsirc le revloved nebed

Comprendo, cuando sucedera todo?

oña omsim etse ed erbmeicid ed 12 le(no, ellos no viven en el 2012 pero recordemos que es solo un capitulo especial que no infuira en eso)

**11 de diciembre del 2012, 16:00 horas, Escocia, campamento para estudiantes del Real Colegio San Pablo**

Chicos! miren lo que encontre-dijo Anthony

¿Que es eso?-dijo Stear mirando el extraño objeto que sostenia Anthony en las manos

Brilla bastante, mas que un diamante!-dijo Archie

No se que es con exactitud, parece cristal aunque es muy resistente

¿De donde lo sacaste?-dijo Stear

Lo encontre en el lago mientras buceaba, justo en el centro

Pero eso es mucha profundidad

Yo digo que deberias volver alli abajo-dijo Archie-quien sabe y te encuentras toda una mina con miles de estos

Eres bastante ambicioso Archie-dijo Stear-pero un tesoro como este no se encuentra dos veces

Opino lo mismo-dijo Anthony-ademas no encontre otra cosa a su alrededor sino rocas

Seguro?-dijo Stear analizando el cristal

Bueno pues debo decir que tenian una forma muy extraña las rocas, como si estuvieran exhibiendo el cristal

Eso es en verdad extraño

Bueno cambiemos de tema-dijo Archie-se dieron cuenta de que hoy esta oscureciendo muy temprano?

Oscurecer?-dijeron Stear y Anthony para despues mirar hacia el cielo

Este dia ha sido muy raro-dijo Stear

No sera el apocalipsis?-dijo Archie

No seas tonto-dijo Anthony-esas son solo mentiras para asustar a los niños pequeños

Supongo que tienes razon pero debes admitir que es extraño

Empieza a hacer frio-dijo Stear-nose ustedes pero yo volvere

Te acompaño-dijo Anthony-sirve de que guardare esto

No me dejen aqui, ire con ustedes-les dijo Archie y todos fueron de vuelta al campamento

Por cierto Anthony donde lo pondras?-dijo Stear

Pensaba enviarselo a Candy ya que a mi no me sirve

Quisiera ser Candy en estos momentos-dijo Archie, los otros dos voltearon a mirarlo-digo, por lo del cristal no me malinterpreten

**13 de diciembre del 2012,12:00 am, comisaria de Lakewood, Estados Unidos**

Me estan diciendo que no le han encontrado?-dijo Terry al oficial-maginifico! sabe cual es el peligro que corre alla fuera?

Hacemos lo que podemos, el frio alla fuera no nos permite avanzar mucho

Sabe quien soy verdad?-dijo Terry-soy el hijo del mas alto duque ingles asi que como no la encuentren les pondre una demanda de tal magnitud que les dejara en la calle!

Calmese porfavor-dijo el a muy alterado oficial-seria mejor que se tome un descanso por ahora tal vez en eso la encontremos

Bien-dijo Terry y se fue a unos asientos

Tal vez deberia informarle de esto a mi padre-penso Terry-y a la señorita Pony, tal vez Candy este en el hogar

Marco un numero y espero a que contestaran

Residencia Grandchester en que puedo servirle?-escucho la voz de una de las sirvientas

Hola, soy Terrence, se encuentra mi padre?

Joven Terrence me alegra saber de usted, en seguida lo comunicare

Espero un momento hasta que contesto su padre

Terrence? que es lo que necesitas

Papa tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Por supuesto de que se trata?

Candy ha desaparecido y no han podido localizarla

Esto es algun tipo de roma Terrence?-dijo el duque-porque no me agrada

Nunca bromearia con eso

¿Cuanto hace que esta desaparecida?

Desde hace 2 dias

Sabes cual fue el ultimo lugar en donde estuvo?

Fue a una igesia y no regreso

Bien, me pondre a investigar sobre eso, mantenme informado

Esta bien

Colgo el telefono y lo volvio a tomar, marco unos numeros y espero

Hola quien es?-contesto la hermana Maria

hermana soy Terry, esta Candy por alli de casualidad?

No crei que ibas a buscarla, aun no ha regresado, en donde estas?

En la comisaria, aun no la han encontrado

Que terrible, te comunicare con la señorita Pony tal vez sepa algo

Esta bien-espero un momento hasta escucharla

Terry me han dicho que aun no localizan a Candy?-dijo la señorita Pony

Asi es y la verdad me esta empezando a preocupar

Santo dios, ojala no le haya sucedido nada

No saben algo ustedes?

No-dijo y recordo-por cierto Terry, Candy esperaba algun paquete?

No que yo supiera, ¿por que?

Por la mañana llego un paquete desde Escocia

¿Sabe de quien es?

Me parece que es del joven Anthony Brower, creo que Candy lo abrio ya que no tiene nada dentro ya

¿Usted cree que el pueda saber algo?

Puede ser, tal vez Candy le haya llamado antes de salir

En ese caso me comunicare con el

**14 de diciembre del 2012, 2:00 am, aeropuerto nacional de Escocia**

Anthony nuestro avion esta a punto de salir, debemos subir-dijo Stear-Archie ya esta dentro

Ya voy-subio al avion y busco su asiento para despues sentarse

Espero que esto no se demore-dijo Archie

Pienso igual que tu-dijo Stear-Anthony ya no te han dicho nada mas?

No, aun sigue desaparecida, es como si la tierra de la hubiera tragado

Nadie puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro-dijo Stear-usare todos mis recursos pero debemos encontrarla!

En cuanto baje de este avion la buscare incluso bajo las piedras-dijo Archie

Agradezco su ayuda-dijo Anthony-estoy seguro de que pronto aparecera-no se porque, pero de alguna forma me siento culpable

No tienes porque-dijo Archie

Debi acompañarla a America-dijo Anthony-si lo hubiera echo tal vez ella no hubiera desaparecido

No sabias que es lo que pasaria-dijo Stear-la encontraremos cuando el avion aterrize y veras que esta bien

Eso espero

**15 de diciembre de 2012,9:30 am hogar de Pony**

Me alegro de que hayan llegado-dijo la srita. Pony-tal vez con mas personas encontrarla sea mas sencillo

Yo ire a buscar a a iglesia-dijo Anthony

Yo en los alrededores del hogar de Pony-dijo Archie

Y yo ire a la comisaria y al pueblo a investigar

señorita Pony le ruego que si sae algo nos avise -dijo Anthony

Esta bien lo hare

Todos fueron al lugar que les correspondia a buscar algo que les indicara en donde esta Candy

Anthony

Que iglesia mas vacia-dijo Anthony-bueno asi me sera mas facil buscar

Recorrio pasillo por pasillo recolectando diferentes tipos de objetos utiles e inutiles

Hay bastante basura que probablemente no tenga nada que ver aunque quien sabe y en ellas pueda haer rastro de Candy, bueno eso lo vere con Stear despues-dijo mientras guardaba algunas cosas en un pequeño maletin que habia llevado, en bolsitas individuales

¿Que es eso?-dijo al ver un pequeño bulto en una banca

Sea cerco y lo observo

"C.G"

Pero si es un pañuelo de Candy-acerco la mano para tomarlo-debe ser muy util

Al tocar el pañuelo sintio algo duro debajo, levanto el pañuelo y lo vio, era el cristal que dias atras habia enviado a Candy

Que raro-tomo el cristal y lo guardo en su bolsillo-tal vez Candy lo haya perdido al desaparecer

Se puso de pie y se sacudio ya que se habia llenado de polvo

Bueno-mirando hacia atras-supongo que ya no hay nada mas asi que me voy

Se dirigio a la salida y abrio la puerta, el frio invernal de fuera lo hizo estremecer

Vaya que han bajado las temperaturas, aun sigue nevando

Anthony

¿eh?

Anthony

¿Quien esta alli?-miro dentro de la iglesia y no vio a nadie-creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Anthony!

Candy?-miro a su alrededor pero nada se podia ver nada debido a la nieve-estoy seguro que es ella

Anthony!

Candy en donde estas!

Aqui estoy Anthony!

No podia saer de donde venia la voz, se dispuso simplemente a buscar por los alrededores escuchando a Candy mas fuerte o mas bajo, la temperatura descendia cada vez mas...

Archie

Ya casi termino-dijo Archie mientras quitaba la nieve

Sigo sin entender porque haces eso-dijo uno de los niños del hogar

Es sencillo, si Candy volvio probablemente haya quedado algo enterrado en la nieve, quien sabe y la encontremos a ella misma aqui

No me gustaria eso, bueno ahora me recuerdas que hago aqui?

Los niños pequeños no deben saber que Candy desaparecio y siendo que tu lo sabes debes ayudar, ademas de que viniste tu solo por tu cuenta

Esto es aburrido

Terminaremos pronto no te preocupes-dijo clavando la pala

Eso no es buena idea-dijo el niño

Porque?

No podras sacarla

Claro que puedo mira-tiro de la pala-aah esta atorada

Te lo dije

Ya veras como la saco-se puso a tirar de la pala sin conseguir mucho exito mas que moverla unos cuantos centimetros

Deberias dejarlo

Olle si no dejas de molestarme jamas la podre sacar!-tiro mas fuerte de la pala que salio volando hacia la colina

Genial, ahora tendre que ir por ella

Mas vale que te des prisa o quedara enterrada en la nieve-dijo el niño

Si ya voy

Creo que soy mejor haciendo ollos que el-se dijo el niño que iba ecavando con un cucharon de plastico

Porque esta colina esta tan alta? -dijo Archie subiendo-ahhh!-grito

Ahh eso dolio mucho-dijo Archie mientras se ponia de pie-que? ahora tendre que volver a subir-dijo de mala gana

Archie

¿Quien me llama?-se giro hacia el niño-no no fue el

Archie

Es la voz de una mujer?

Archie!

Es Candy!-dijo al er su silueta arriba de la colina-Candy ire hacia ti!

Archie ayudame!

Espera Candy ya casi llego-dijo y subio a la colina, pero cuando llego arriba lo unico que vio fue su pala y huellas en la nieve, cerca de alli habia una especie de escamas, tomo una y la guardo

Stear

No se como puede salir la gente a las calles con este frio!-dijo Stear-bueno sera mejor seguir investigando

Disculpe-dijo a una mujer-ha visto a esta joven?-le mostro una fotografia de Candy-lleva varios dias desaparecida

Mmm-la mujer examino la foto-crei verla por los alrededores del terreno valdio que hay cerca de aqui

En verdad? muchas gracias!-salio corriendo rumbo al terreno valdio

Esta es la niña..que vino a que le adivinara el futuro hace años-dijo la mujer recordando el pasado

Tal vez ya no este alli pero bien puedo encontrarme con algo interezante!-dijo Stear

Llego al terreno y entro, se dispuso a buscar entre la nieve

Esto me recuerda a cuando recolectaba muestras de suelo para mis experimentos-dijo Stear haciendo agujeros cada vez mas profundos

¿Que es esto?-dijo al sentir algo plano y duro, lo saco y le limpio la nieve

"Instituto de investigacion y preservacion de especies"

Nombre: Hans Rugen

Puesto: Encargado de regeneracion y estudio de criaturas y objetos espaciales

Localizacion: (secreta no se los mostrare)

Me pregunto de que sera esto-lo guardo y siguio buscando, no encontro muchas cosas, se dirigio a la comisaria

**15 de diciembre del 2012,13:20 horas,Comisaria de Lakewood, Estados Unidos**

Aun no hemos sabido nada-dijo el oficial

Bien-dijo Terry y se puso a dar vueltas, tomo otro cafe de la maquina y se sento a esperar

Te vez algo nervioso-dijo Stear

Eh? a Stear no te habia visto

Me di cuenta, no hay noticias de Candy aun?

No lamentablemente, ustedes han encontrado algo?

No mucho, pero yo encontre algo interezante

¿Que es?

Stear saco la pequeña tarjeta y se la dio a Terry-parece una identificacion

Examinando la tarjeta-olle Stear yo conozco esto-dijo Terry-es de una clase de laboratorio, lli hacen unas investigaciones algo extrañas

¿Sobre que son esas investigaciones?

Pues hace tiempo supe que los habian clausurado por mutar a las personas, parece que re-abrieron

Crees que ellos sepan en donde esta Candy?

Es posible, vayamos al hogar de Pony y digamoselo a los otros

Si-dijo Stear

**19 de diciembre del 2012,11:00 hras, Instituto de investigacion y preservacion de especies (IIPE), Estados Unidos**

Por fin lo hemos encontrado-dijo Terry

Nos costo mucho pero aqui esta-dijo Anthony

Y ahora como entramos?-dijo Archie

Olle Stear-dijo Terry-tienes la tarjeta?

Si, aqui esta-se la entrego

Terry coloco la tarjeta en una especie de radar camuflado con la nieve, en un momento la gran puerta reforzada se abrio

Porque no se me ocurrio antes?-dijo Stear

Tal vez el frio te este afectando-dijo Archie

Debmonos prisa-dijo Anthony-perdemos tiempo

Recorrieron los enormes pasillos de la instalacion usando la tarjeta como un acceso, finalmente llegaron al sitio principal, entraron y encontraron una sala llena de cientificos que nisiquiera habian notado su presencia

¿Quienes son ustedes?-dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años de edad, de cabello cano y bastante alto

Hemos venido a buscar al Sr. Hans Rugen-dijo Anthony

Ese soy yo, en que puedo servirles?

Pues hemos encontrado esto-dijo Terry y le mostro la tarjeta

Vaya, es mi identificacion, crei que la habia perdido, ¿porque ustedes la tienen?

La hemos encontrado-dijo Archie

En el sitio en que ha desaparecido un ser muy querido para nosotros-dijo Stear

Ya veo, y han venido para saber si esta aqui cierto?-dijo el hombre

Creemos que podrian haberla visto-dijo Anthony

Hemos visto muchas personas, tienen algo que pueda identificarla? algo asi como una foto o alguna prenda paa revisar su adn

Yo tengo un pañuelo suyo-dijo Anthony y lo saco de su bolsillo, dejando caer el cristal con ello

Oh-recogio el cristal

Pero si ese es..-dijo el hombre

¿Que le sucede?-dijo Anthony

Ese cristal..

Que pasa con el?

Podria verlo un momento?-pidio el hombre

Claro-se lo puso en las manos y el hombre lo examino por un momento

No me he equivocado es este! este es el cristal santurion!

Cristal santurion?-dijo Terry

Veran, llevamos mucho tiempo buscando este cristal,eso podria salvar el planeta entero!

Creo que esta un poco loco-le susurro Stear a Archie

Has encontrado un familiar tuyo-respondio este

Pero esperen, que es esto?-dijo al ver una pequeña mancha en el cristal

Que sucede?-dijo Anthony

Vengan conmigo

Los guio a su gran laboratorio y coloco el cristal en una camara de aumento, pudieron verlo con mas claridad

Pero si es Candy!-dijo Anthony al ver la cara de su novia en el cristal

Candy?-dijo Hans-es la mujer a la que estan buscando?

Si, pero como es que ha llegado alli?

Probablemente el cristal la haya absorvido

¿Como podemos sacarla de alli?-dijo Stear

Siganme-digo Hans

Les llevo a una sala con una gran serie de puertas con numeros, entraron a la numero 3

Dentro se encontraba la pequeña mutacion que habia capturado antes, desactivo los sistemas de seguridad de la jaula y le libero

Ven, tengo el cristal

La criatura se acerco lentamente, por su apariencia parecia del sexo femenino, estaba dudosa pero se acerco hasta ver el cristal

Ellos lo han traido, pero su amiga ha quedado encerrada, sabes como liberarla?

La criatura asintio con la cabeza y examino a los chicos, despues dijo:

¿Quien ha encontrado el cristal?

He sido yo-dijo Anthony

Bien, hay una solucion para sacarla sin embargo tu tiempo esta limitado

No importa, dime la solucion

Debes entrar al cristal, yo te introducire, ya dentro deberas encontrarla y sacarla de la camara en la que esta atrapada, esta se encuentra protegida por agua asi que tendras que nadar y sacarla, una vez que la tengas lo unico que debes hacer es ir hacia la luz roja, recuerda, solo la luz roja y ninguna otra o eso los matara, cuando estes fuera seras transportado al lugar de donde sacaste el cristal, debes devolverlo, todo esto antes del 21 de diciembre que sera el fin de todo.

No suena nada facil pero lo hare-dijo Anthony

Suerte, dijo la cruatura para despues decir unas palaras y rociar a Anthony con un liquido viscoso, desaparecio en un instante y su cara quedo marcada en el cristal

**20 de diciembre de 2012,?:? horas, dimension santurion**

Que sitio mas confuso! no puedo ver a Candy por ningun sitio-dijo Anthony

Me pregunto si ella aun se encontrara con vida, dijo que estaba en el agua y alli no llega el oxigeno-se dijo mientras caminaba por aquel lugar

Auch-se estrello contra una muralla dura que cubria su camino

Que es esto?-examino bien y se dio cuenta de que habia llegado hacia el agua

Esto si que es extraño! -intento entras pero apenas logro introducir un dedo-esta muy dura, como se supone que entre?

Hizo varios intentos y no lo logro, en el ultimo salio volando hacia formaciones rocosas, quedando herido de su brazo izquierdo

Genial, es lo unico que faltaba, tonta agua!-tomo una de las rocas y la lanzo, a diferencia de el, esta se introdujo con facilidad al agua

Pero que..-siguio lanzando y con todas paso lo mismo

Tal vez los sere vivos no puedan entrar pero si las rocas...eso me da una idea

En poco tiempo se hallaba empujando una gran roca hacia el agua, le tomo aproximadamente 2 horas y llego a la muralla

Bien, ahora lo hare

Introdujo la roca en el agua que parecia que la jalaba,se abrazo a ella y en poco tiempo estaba flotando

Aqui hay bastante presion-penso Anthony y se dispuso a nadar para encontrar a Candy

(Perdon que sea tan espontanea pero es tarde y tengo tareas!)

Nado y nado pero no encontraba nada, comenzaba a perder oxigeno cuando, en medio de toda el agua y rocas encontro una especie de burbuja, dentro estaba Candy, nado hacia ella y se introdujo a la burbuja

Aqui al parecer si hay oxigeno-dijo Anthony

Anthony!-dijo Candy y lo abrazo-me alegra que hayas llegado

Si..auch-se quejo por su brazo

Lo siento, no habia visto

No importa, debemos salir de aqui, toma aire que iremos hacia fuera

En poco tiempo salieron de aquella masa enorme de agua, Anthony comenzaba a perder sangre y su brazo a tornarse morado asi que buscaron las luces, encontraron 3, azul, roja y verde

Creo que debemos tomar la roja-dijo Anthony que se encontraba tentado por la de color azul

La roja? si..-dijo Candy mirando la verde

Ehh la roja es aca-dijo Anthony tirando de Candy hacia la azul

No es aca-ella tiro de el hacia el verde

Entre tirones llegaron a la luz roja, al salir Candy no se encontraba, ella habia sido transportada al Instituto, Anthony vio frente a el aquel gran lago en donde encontro el cristal que se encontraba en su mano

Debo ir-salto al agua

Estaba muy frio y casi congelado, Anthony nado entre agua espesa hasta ver las formaciones rocosas, dejo alli el cristal y se dispuso a salir, el hielo habia cubierto la parte de arriba del lago, todo se volvio oscuro, sintio la presion del agua que arrastraba su cuerpo a las profundidades

* * *

><p>La misa habia terminado y se dispusieron a cargar el ataud, al llegar al cementerio todo se despidieron uno por uno<p>

fue una gran persona-dijo Archie dejando unas flores

No puedo creer que haya muerto..-dijo Candy a punto de llorar-no se lo merecia

No lo sabiamos Candy, ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo Stear

Espero que en cualquier lugar que este se encuentre bien-dijo Candy

Pero no estes triste, todos morimos al final, es algo natural-dijo Terry tomandole el hombro-estoy seguro que estara en un mejor lugar

Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui-dijeron desde el auto

Ya vamos-dijo Terry

En aquella lapida dejaron recuerdos, de una gran persona

"Descanse en paz, Hans Rugen, siempe se le recordara"

Candy estaras bien?-dijo Anthony que venia conduciendo el auto

Si..pero y tu? ese brazo aun no sana

No te preocupes, pero bueno, quiten esas caras lujubres y vayamos al hogar de pony que nos estaran esperando!

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo especial ya que me esforze mucho en escribir algo largo**

**Gracias por leer**


	69. Aviso2

Bueno aqui estoy desde la computadora de mi abuela (con un internet tan lento que podria dormirme 3 veces hasta que cargue una pagina) ya que en mi casa tuve un problema con el router (mi sobrino lo dejo caer al piso y se descompuso)asi que probablemente hasta mañana tenga internet, quiero pedir un millon de disculpas por no poder subir el capitulo especial hoy siendo que lo dije en algun capitulo, pero a mas tardar mañana por la tarde estara subido


	70. Una navidad perfecta

**No se el horario de su pais...pero aqui ya era bastante tarde al subirlo, espero haber acetado**

**lupita1797: Hans Rugen se murio por vejez y sobreesfuerzo**

**Este es un capitulo especial por lo que no afectara en el rumbo del fanfic por ser una historia aparte, pueden decidir entre leerlo o no pero no se perderan de nada sobre el fanfic.**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoria pertenecen unicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no esta echo con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento**

**Capitulo especial**

Una navidad perfecta

Hermana ya no se que podemos hacer-dijo la señorita Pony-ultimamente han llegado muchos niños al hogar y se nos agotan los recursos para cuidarlos a todos

Asi que demasiados niños-dijo Candy pegada en la puerta-bueno tampoco es que sean tantos

Ojala las personas estuvieran mas dispuestas a adoptarlos, pero la mayoria nisiquiera sabe sobre la existencia del hogar

* * *

><p>Asi que eso es lo que sucede-dijo Candy pegada a la puerta<p>

Que interezante-dijo Terry

Ah!-grito Candy apartandose de la puerta-¿que haces aqui?

Te estaba buscando, debemos limpiar las hojas que caen del arbol

Pienso que se quedara solo en las ramas-dijo y se fueron hacia la colina

* * *

><p>Candy te noto algo distante, ahora que te pasa?-dijo Terry<p>

Terry quiero ayudar al hogar

En que?

Buscar personas para que adopten

Estuviste escuchando a la señorita Pony?

No lo puse evitar

Bueno eso seria complicado, no es que se trate de buscarle hogar a un perro

Lo se pero algo podre hacer no?

Pues siempre puedes considerar casarte y adoptarlos a todos!

Terry no digas tonterias.

Era una idea, amargada

Creo que no me gustan tus ideas

No es que puedas pasar a repartir niños por el pueblo

Eso es!

Repartiras niños? porque conozco un sistema de correo muy confiable..

No! podemos hacerle publicidad al hogar, despues de todo los sabados son de adopcion

No me gusta ese podemos, al final terminare haciendolo todo yo

En estos casos no te dejare solo, sera mejor empezar cuanto antes!

Claro, pero antes terminemos de recoger estas hojas

esta bien-dijo Candy

**Al terminar de limpiar las hojas se dispusieron a crear unos papelones con publicidad del hogar para despues dirigirse al pueblo para comenzar a pegarlos**

Espero que terminemos pronto porque tengo hambre-dijo Terry

Lo haremos, mira tu vete a la parte sur del pueblo y yo al norte

¿Donde es el sur?-dijo Terry

Por alla-señalo al azar a algun sitio

Bueno alla voy

Abre acertado?-se pregunto Candy y se dispuso a pegar papelones por los diferentes sitios de su area

Que sitio sera visible..-penso Candy recorriendo las calles-bueno pues en esta pared siempre pegan los anuncios asi que nadie hara caso, mejor en esta!-lo pego

Bueno, ahora solo me faltan 39 mas

* * *

><p>Que facil que es pegar esto-dijo Terry que iba dejando los papelones al azar-ya solo me quedan 15<p>

No entiendo como ayudara esto, la verdad me gustaba mas la idea de pasar por las casas repartiendo niños

No creo que eso sea lo mas adecuado

Quien es ust..-se gira-albert?

Hola Terry

Pero tu sales de las alcantarillas acaso? que haces aqui

Estoy en todas partes y en ninguna, simplemente vine de paso, estas buscando personas para adoptar?

Si

Acaso no le va bien al hogar?

Lo que pasa es que han estado llegando muchos niños y ya no tienen espacio

Podria ayudarles en algo?

Tal vez si adoptaras a todos los niños del hogar..pero seria mucho

Si lo se, pero puedo conseguir personas

Eso estaria bien

En ese caso los vere despues! alli frente a la zapateria

Yo terminare de pegar papelones entonces

Siguio pegando por todos lados al azar y al terminar y asegurarse de que no dejo ningun sitio sin papelon, se dispuso a buscar a Candy

seguro que ya debe haber terminado-se dijo buscando por las calles-pero en su zona casi no hay papelones

Si, aqui quedara perfecto-se dijo Candy colocando un papelon en un arbol

Candy! todavia no terminas?-dijo Terry al ver la cantidad que le faltaba todavia

Tu ya terminaste? esto es complicado, anda ayudame, que asi termino mas rapido

Ya lo suponia-tomo algunos de los papelones y los espacio, dentro de un momento terminaron

Bien ahora que hacemos-dijo Candy

Debemos reunirnos con Albert

¿Albert esta aqui?

Si

¿Porque no me lo habias dicho antes!?

Estabamos muy lejos como para eso, bueno vamos

Bien-comenzaron a caminar

Ojala haya conseguido ayuda

Albert siempre consigue ayuda, tiene muchos amigos

Ya me di cuenta

¿Exactamente a donde vamos?

Dijo que lo vieramos frente a la zapateria

Ah entonces estamos cerca

Haces muchas preguntas

Lo se...olle Terry

Ahora que

¿Como es que sabes en donde estan las zapaterias?

No lo se, las encontre por casualidad mientras pegaba papelones

Te llevas bien eso de pegarlos

Fue al azar, pero de todos modos me quedo bastante bien

Ojala

Bueno ya llegamos, en donde esta Albert?-dijo Candy

Alla!-dijo Terry apuntando a la zapateria en donde estaba Albert muy entretenido mirando a travez del cristal

Bueno vayamos hacia el-dijo Candy

Se acercaron a Albert lo suficiente como para que notara su presencia, Candy se aproximo a tocarle el hombro

Espera-dijo Terry

¿Que?

Mira-señalo hacia lo que Albert estaba mirando

Se trataba de la señorita Marie, una joven de 22 años de edad que trabajaba en la zapateria organizando las cajas, era de estatura media y complexion delgada, con cabellos rubio-rojizo casi acercandose al rosa, tenia ojos azules y una gran sonrisa

Oh.-dijo Candy

Hey Albert!-dijo Terry

Tan rapido estan aqui?-dijo Albert despues de dar un pequeño salto

Si, olle, asi que te gusta la señorita Marie?-dijo Terry directamente

Pero que dices? claro que no

Que yo recuerde nos veriamos frente a la zapateria, pero limpiate, que casi estas babeando

Muy gracioso

Conseguiste ayuda Albert?-dijo Candy

Si..llame a algunos amigos y familiares, iran a ver a los niños

Eso es perfecto! ¿cuando sera?

Pensaba preguntarselo, no tengo idea de que dia sea apropiado

El martes por supuesto

Candy que tiene de especial ese dia?-dijo Terry

Pues ese dia es navidad!

En verdad? lo habia olvidado completamente

Ya me di cuenta, como puedes olvidarte de la navidad?

No es mi fecha preferida en realidad

Bueno no discutan, que precisamente por ello deberian darse paz al menos una vez-dijo Albert

Esta bien-dijeron ambos

Informare a todos sobre que deben ir el martes, quieren que les ayude en algo mas?

No por ahora-dijo Candy

Pero te llamaremos si te necesitamos-completo Terry

Bien, estare esperando, me retiro que aun debo ir a algunos lugares

Terry no creo que necesitemos ayuda

Pero Albert si

¿De que hablas?

De la señorita Marie y el

Pero dijo que no le gustaba

Candy que ingenua, es solo una mentira suya

Pero Albert no miente, como sabemos que no miraba los zapatos?

Dudo que los estuviera mirando, ademas tal vez no tiene suerte con ella

Puede ser, pero que podemos hacer

Ayudarles claro, y tengo el plan perfecto!

Cuenta cuenta

Mira, primero que nada entremos a la zapateria

¿Que haras?

Tu solo mira

Terry se acerco a la señorita Marie, y despues de intercambiar unas palabras con ella volvio con Candy

Ella nos ayudara con lo del martes

Sigo sin entender

Candy no eres mas ingenua porque no eres mas alta!

No te burles de mi!

Los reuniremos alli! no es obvio?

Pues tan facil de adivinar no era..

Mejor volvamos al hogar, que tengo hambre

**Regresaron y le informaron de todo a la señorita Pony, despues de darle un sermon a Candy por escuchar converzaciones ajenas comenzaron a planear todo para el martes, comenzando en regalos para los niños, en eso les ayudo Albert, que dio una donacion que fue suficiente para comprarles ropas nuevas muñecas y cochecitos a todos los niños del hogar**

**El 25 de diciembre llego (perdon que sea espontanea pero tengo el tiempo contado antes de que se vuelva a ir el internet)**

El primero en llegar fue Albert, para ayudar a arreglar el hogar y sus alededores

Bueno, para empezar debemos decorar el arbol de navidad-dijo Candy trayendo una caja llena de esferas

Debe ser un arbol grande eh?

No te lo imaginas

Candy los llevo hacia donde estaba el gran arbol de navidad, prosiguieron a decorarlo poniendo las esferas de varios colores y algunos caramelos

Terry no te comas esa galleta!-dijo Candy

Pero tengo hambre!

Aguantala, que eso es para el arbol

Bien-puso la galleta en su lugar

Nos ha quedado muy bonito!-dijo Candy

Por cierto en todo este tiempo no he visto a los niños-dijo Albert-en donde estan?

Jugando con su nueva niñera-dijo Terry

Quisiera ver-dijo Albert-quien es?

Ya lo veras

Olle Albert ven por aqui-dijo Candy

Lo llevaron a la parte trasera del hogar de Pony en donde se encontraban todos los niños vestidos de duendecitos, jugando alrededor de una mujer

Porque no vas a saludar?-dijo Candy

Pero si no le conosco-dijo Albert

Creeme que la conoces-dijo Terry

Marie!-llamo Candy

Eh?-dijo Albert y se giro hacia los niños

Efectivamente, alli esta Marie, quien en la zapateria habia aceptado cuidar de los niños antes de que llegaran las personas dispuestas a adoptar

Marie?

Buenos dias Albert-saludo Marie-tambien vienes a ayudar?

S..si, no me imagine encontrarte aqui

Ni yo a ti, es mucha coincidencia

Bueno Candy y o tenemos que ir a arreglas los ultimos detalles alla dentro

Desaparecieron tan rapido como un avestruz siendo perseguida y se fueron por las galletas...digo...a seguir decorando

Terry eso no funcionara

¿Porque? funciona en las peliculas

Pero a qui no, es muy poco romantico

Y que se te ocurre

Una noche estrellada en la que a la luz de la luna se encuentren completamente solos y declaren sus sentimientos mutuamente!

Eso sera dificil porque vendra mucha gente

entonces.. podemos encerrarlos

¿Que dices?

Los dejaremos en algun sitio por un tiempo y alli todo sucedera

Eso es algo raro...pero bueno

No es raro es perfecto! sera como cuando Anthony y yo...-dijo y en seguida se corrigio-como en una telenovela

Si...claro-dijo Terry dudando

* * *

><p>¿Que les sucede a Candy y Terry?-dijo Marie a Albert<p>

No lo se, han estado extraños ultimamente

Dan algo de miedo, me pregunto que querran hacer

Digo lo mismo

* * *

><p>Candy las luces se caeran si no las sujetas bien-dijo Terry<p>

No lo creo, mira que bien que estan

Causaras un accidente si alguien se apoya a la pared

No digas tonterias Terry, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?-dijo dando golpes a la pared

Auch!-grito Candy al recibir un golpe por las luces

Te lo dije

Si si lo se

Deberias obedecerme mas seguido-dijo Terry acomodando las luces-tengo mas experiencia en esto que tu

Creo que es en lo unico que la tienes considerando que odias trabajar

Tampoco es que sea un flojo

Eres lo que le sigue

Habla la que dejaba los deberes para hacerlos antes de comenzar clase

Eso es diferente, no me podia concentrar

Excusas

Bueno no me des un sermon que la señorita Pony ya me dio muchos, que sigue?

Recibir a las personas y hacer tu plan "profesional" para reunir a Albert y Marie

¿Que hora es?

Son las 3:00 pm

Bueno aun falta poco

Ire a hacer algo, espera

Bien

Bueno, mientras no esta repasare mi plan...

Galleta donde estas?-dijo Terry llendo hacia el arbol de navidad

Tomo la galleta que estaba comiendo cuando decoraban y la escondio en su "super escondite secreto para galletas y dulces"

Sera perfecto!-dijo Candy

¿Que sera perfecto?-dijo Albert entrando

Emm...este..dia, si, este dia sera perfecto y habran muchas adopciones

Oh.

Candy ya regrese!-dijo Terry

¿A donde fuiste?

A.."piensa en algo rapido"..ver cuanto tiempo faltaba

Ah esta bien

Albert-dijo Terry-tan rapido volviste?

No tenia nada que hacer y fuera hay mucho frio

Terry es hora-susurro Candy-Albert quisieras acompañarme?

¿A donde?

Pues alla-señalo un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la capilla del hogar

Para que quieres ir a la capilla?

Para..-antes de que se le ocurriera algo entro la hermana Maria

Ya estan llegando las personas-dijo la hermana-habra que llamar a los niños

Yo ire-dijo Terry

Pero bueno Candy-dijo Albert-que decias?

Nada..-dijo la rubia-"tendre que idear algo"-penso

En poco tiempo todos llegaron y Terry trajo a los niños, fuera del hogar, habian hecho una clase de fiesta pequeña en donde los adultos podrian conocer a los niños y, tal vez, decicir a quien adoptar

Esto me huele a que a alguien no le funciona el plan?-dijo Terry

No se me ocurre nada, no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto-dijo Candy

¿En la capilla? no se pero ese sitio no creo que sea el mas adecuado

¿Que tienes en mente?

No te gustan mis ideas

Vamos dime

No se...podriamos inventar algo como un accidente o yo no se que, con eso podrian ir y despues los encerramos antes de que salgan!

Eso seria algo raro

Tambien podemos llevarlos por la fuerza

No eso es cruel, me quedo con la primera idea

En ese caso esperemos

¿Que?

Al anochecer..-finalizo-yo quiero ver cuantos de esos crios son adoptados, ademas, nadie dice que las familias no hayan traido a alguna hija mayor no?

Coqueto y desvergonzado

Soy libre!

No lo eres, porque ya te he escogido una novia

¿Con quien me quieres emparejar?-dijo Terry a lo que Candy solo sonrio-ni lo pienses Candy eso no sucedera

¿Porque no? todavia no entiendo su odio mutuo

No congeniamos y ya, ademas es muy creida

Pero anda que funcionaria bien, ambos son unos rebeldes

No te escucho se me corta la señal!-dijo Terry alejandose

No me dejes hablando sola Terry!-le grito Candy pero este ya se habia ido

Escape victorioso-dijo Terry mientras se perdia entre la gente

**( y diganme con quien quieren emparejar a Terry? podria considerarlo y darle un final feliz al personaje en lugar de dejarlo solo y deprimido en las garras de gusana marlowe)**

Ese Terry es algo tonto yo que me tomo la molestia de buscarle pareja y agradece dejandome sola, bueno retomare el plan-dijo Candy-pero necesitare de Terry para esto asi que le buscare

Se puso a darle vueltas al hogar, sin encontrar a Terry, hasta que se le ocurrio entrar y alli estaba, comiendose las galletas que habia almacenado secretamente

Terry! alli est..-se detuvo-esas son las galletas del arbol?

Emm, no-dijo diminulando

Eres terrible

Por algo me dicen Terry no?

Si debe ser por eso, debemos hacer el plan

Ya anochecio?

Si y bastante

En ese caso esto es lo que haremos, le susurro su idea y despues de un rato habian tomado rumbos distintos

Primero fue Candy

Señorita Marie! -la llamo

¿Que sucede Candy?

Ha ocurrido un accidente y Albert se ha lastimado la rodilla, tiene que ayudarme! todos los demas estan en las adopciones

Llevame hacia alla! vamos, rapido

Mision cumplida-penso Candy y la llevo hacia una habitacion abandonada del hogar, estaba muy oscuro, se escucharon pasos

Dices que a Marie la pico una araña?-dijo Albert-recuerdas como era?

Grande muy peluda y con manchas amarillas"nose que estoy diciendo"-penso Terry

Ojala este bien, vamos mas rapido

Llego Albert y Candy junto con Terry salieron de la habitacion encendiendo las luces

Albert? estas bien?-dijo la Marie

Si, pero y tu? la araña no te hizo mucho daño?

Que araña? no te habias lastimado la rodilla?

Yo? no quien dijo eso

Fue Candy, a ti quien te dijo lo de la araña?

Terry

Pero, de que se trata esto?-dijo y se giro hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada

Eh! abran!-dijo Albert desde dentro

¿Crees que se enojen?-dijo Candy

Probablemente, ya se les pasara

Y bueno creo que ya saben lo que ocurre dentro de la habitacion...creo que no hara falta relatarlo

Vamos por galletas?-dijo Terry

Si! pero que la señorita Pony no se entere

**La navidad termino bastante bien aquella vez, la mayoria de los niños habian conseguido una nueva familia y ademas, habian recibido algunas donaciones para el hogar, no se supo que sucedio al final con Marie y Albert, pero se sabe que ahora Marie lucia un hermoso anillo en una de sus manos..ese fue un gran dia para todos al final**

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Bueno les gusto? es muy tarde! y solo me quedan 3 minutos antes de quedarme sin internet... como decia algunas preguntas ¿con quien emparejar a Terry? y, ¿les gustaria que Marie siguiera apreciendo en la vida de Albert?o desaparezca misteriosamente<p>

Gracias por leer


	71. El fin de la historia

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta he dejado de publicar capítulos en la historia, esto es gracias a una falta de inspiración y tiempo para escribir, sin embargo debo decirles que aquí ya no se publicara ningún capitulo.

No será el fin de la historia, sino que continuara en otro fanfic, este será subido después, el titulo será "camino al olvido" y tiempo después del regreso de Candy al hogar de Pony, bueno he tenido algunas ideas y me di cuenta de que hay demasiados personajes…que irán desapareciendo en el transcurso de la historia... claro eso no afectara a personajes principales, pero he decidido que Anthony también merece contar su historia, la mayor parte hablara de que es lo que vive.

Sin más me despido pudiendo publicar pronto.


End file.
